Yesterday to Tomorrow
by primadonna cat
Summary: Kyp Durron learns from his past and finds hope for his future.  Set after the Vong War and during the time of LOTF book series.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_40 ABY Coruscant_

_The room was dimly lit with candles and the last traces of sunlight filtered through the windows of the small room which seemed to serve as a combination dining and living room. Slow dreamy music played as the couple danced and laughed. The dark haired man kissed the woman and spoke, "you're incorrigible Murial Ishra."_

_The scene shifted to a little boy sitting at a table, his mouth covered in blue fruit tart, "what's incor-e-gibble?"_

"_You are." The woman responded and she wiped at his mouth aggressively with a napkin._

"_Ah Mom!"_

"Mom?" Kyp Durron woke from his dream confused.

**Chapter One: Why Go Home**

_Deyer~40 ABY_

The terraform world had changed since Kyp's last visit nearly two decades ago. He had brought Miko there to show him the remains of the dissident colony he had called home for eight years. It had been painful then to retrace his steps from the landing pad to the floating walkway roughly near where his house once stood. Miko was quiet and patient as his master relived the memories of being taken by storm troopers. At first, Kyp couldn't find the exact location of his home, and when he finally did, nothing remained. He stared transfixed at the still poisoned water as it gently lapped the dock. Then he abruptly turned and hastened back to his ship. That had been his visit to Deyer. At the time, one hour was all he could stand.

Now, the planet had changed radically and so had he. Instead of the memory of his childhood home he held the memory of his devoted, but long deceased, apprentice. _Everyone I love goes away_. He banished the thought and drove onward in his rented speeder. Deyer was bigger now. A large city with surrounding homes and floating cropland sprawled out from the landing area where he had left his ship. The Yuuzhan Vong had not invaded the planet and thus it was able to grow and heal during wartime. Years of careful planning had brought the water back to it's pre-Empire quality. Healthy fish swam in its waters and floating croplands produced food for the growing planet. After the war many displaced refugees found their new homes there and Deyer had what one would characterize as a thriving community and economic system within the GA.

He visited the city office and was told the official records only dated back 7 ABY, but that he should visit a doctor who also happened to be somewhat of a local historian, especially on matters dating during the Empire.

The man at the door was taller than Kyp, with graying hair and intelligent eyes. He appeared around Han Solo's age. Kyp stood in the doorway, attempting to form a question. The man gripped Kyp's hand firmly and spoke first.

"I'm Doctor Larsen Lemm." The name did not register with Kyp. But quite the opposite happened to Larsen.

"Kyp Durron, I used to live on this planet." The doctor's eyes went wide.

"You were the little one?" Kyp nodded. "You were a crazy little monkey lizard." The older man smiled and gestured towards the interior of his home. "Please come in, I'd love to talk with you."

DDD

After Kyp took a customary survey of the room through the Force for possible threats, he sat on a soft green chair with his back to a large portrait of a Deyer sunset. He sensed no negative intent from the man across from him, just a tinge of excitement. "You knew my parents?"

"Quite well. They were my best friends. We were all young idealists together. Deyer was formed as an utopian colony to be ruled democratically. I remember when your parents were arrested. I was taken that night too."

Kyp's brows creased together. "But you didn't go to Kessel?"

"No, the Imps wanted my medical skills in their med bays. I was shipped around from Star Destroyer to Star Destroyer until all that was left was the Remnant and they let me go after four years." He looked down ashamed; he knew the man before him had not been as fortunate.

The doctor attempted to lighten the mood. "I was glad to hear you survived and found a career as a Jedi?"

"Yeh, I guess it's a career. " Kyp shrugged, he couldn't help but feel wrong somehow, why was this man alive and not his parents? Why had he only had to serve the Imps for four years in relative comfort while he suffered his childhood in the spice mines?

Worried that Kyp's hesitation was a demonstration of sorrow the doctor moved to continue the conversation. "You're a lot like your parents."

The tactic worked, Kyp visible perked up. "How's that?

"You stand up for what you believe in. Even when it's unpopular. Your parents always taught you boys to do that." Kyp scowled, knowing fully where this conversation was headed. "I've followed you a bit through the holonet."

"Then you know of my less savory feats also?" The anger was scrawled across his face.

"Of course, but we all have our own inner darkness to work out, and given the nine Corellian Hells you were dragged through you were entitled to your anger."

"You don't have to make excuses.." Kyp grumbled.

"Stop, I'm not making excuses, however, you didn't come here to talk about that. You want to know about your parents, right?" Kyp gave a positive reply. "I'll tell you what I can. But you really ought to visit Denon. That's where they were from. I'm surprised you don't remember that."

"My memories from my childhood are limited due to the circumstances of _that _childhood."

"Or lack there of." He looked pensively at his hands before stating. "I know someone who works with patients to regain memories. She might be able to help. Though I wouldn't let her know you are a Jedi, it might make her apprehensive about her skills." He rose and went to his data pad to locate her number. Kyp's eyes followed him.

"I'm apprehensive about _her_ skills." He felt confused. Should he submit to this doctor who might help him remember his parents? How mentally invasive might that be? What if she unwittingly tapped into memories he didn't want exposed. It was just too dangerous. Yet when he lightly probed Larsen's thoughts he sensed only concern and tenderness mingled with a little regret.

Kyp nearly thought he had been caught prying when the doctor answered. "It'll be fine. She's a colleague of mine. She's not going to read your mind, she can't. She uses a technique to relax you and help _you_ find the memory, that's all." He paused and gave the younger man time to process the information. "Can you tell through the Force when someone is lying or unsafe?"

"Yes, and you are telling the truth, you don't wish to hurt me. So you think she can make me recall my life here? " Kyp shifted uncomfortably.

"She will try, and you have nothing to loose."

"You're right." His voice took on it's normal tone of resignation. "I've already lost everything."

DDD

_Later….._

After discussing the technique for nearly an hour Kyp agreed to submit to Doctor Vraili. She preferred to work with her patients in a relaxing environment. Most of them were survivors of trauma and she understood the importance of safety and comfort Her office was plush and inviting, large fabric tapestries hung on the walls and the floor was covered in a deep blue rug that tempted patients to remove their boots and feel its softness. The furniture consisted of a few chairs and a relaxi couch which Doctor Vraili motioned to Kyp to recline on. As he did the couch conformed to his body. If he had relaxed and not tensed about her memory retrieval process he thought this was the type of chair one could easily fall asleep in. He made a mental note to look into getting one of these for his own home.

Kyp was no different than any of her other patients in that he had voiced a concern he would remember things he did not want to revisit. She reassured him they would work on Deyer memories only. She didn't know he was a Jedi. If she had know, if she had known he was the one Jedi of the order with considerable mind powers. She would not have agreed.

Kyp had surrendered himself to the Force to place himself in a meditative trance. It seemed to work in allowing the doctor access to his memories. He was recalling events from extremely early times and babbling about them in a stream of words.

Doctor Vraili had never had as open a flow of recall as this. Once into the state of unconsciousness Kyp simply ran through memories like watching a continuous holofeed. No one she had ever worked with had access to this level of recall. She looked apprehensively at Doctor Larsen and lifted her hands questioningly. He silently offered a shrug back, but he knew the Force sensitivity must have been augmenting the experience.

"Kyp, I need you to stop. Four, three, two, one, open your eyes." At that command Kyp's eyes snapped open. He looked at the doctor and smiled satisfied. "What do you remember?"

"Everything, the taste of blue fruit, it's stickiness on my chin, the salty air and Zeth feeling he never had enough space of his own and his guilt for leaving me behind to be with his friends and my father's determination that we live here and my mother's resolve that she'd made the right choices and my scrapped knee and by broken finger and you Doctor Larsen, you were so young and yet, worried and there was this feeling in the air of doom, something was coming and I could taste that fear; it danced among us." Kyp stopped and took a breath. When he looked at the doctors they sat astonished.

"Kyp, I haven't moved you through memories past your third birthday. You remember all of these things?"

"Acutely, with all my senses and with my emotions too. Can we continue? The F…my feelings are telling me to keep going. He had almost blown his cover, indeed he had lowered his shields to let the process work. He felt flooded with relief that bordered on euphoria, and he wasn't sure where the feelings came from, but he felt lighter than he ever remembered and he wanted to continue to experience that high.

DDD

Doctor Vraili continued the procedure and he slipped readily into recall. Now he was in school and his teacher didn't like him, too many questions, he had three friends; they swam, he described at length the sensations of the water, the mood of each friend, and then he began to cry. Lost in the memory of his six year old self he cried, "please let mama get better, she's sad all the time about the baby." Suddenly his mood changed and lightened and he smiled remembering a life day gift. He was seven. It was the last time he smiled during the recall, his mood darkened and he began to toss on the relaxi chair. Never safe, no where safe, stop talking, stay quiet, matter of time, doom, they are coming, nasty, horrible, death, hide, run, Go!"

Present time Kyp screamed go so loudly both doctors jumped. He startled and sat up holding his head in his hands. Doctor Vraili noticed they were shaking ever so slightly.

"How do you feel?" Although it was uncommon, she always worried when a patient pulled out of the recall session abruptly. It left many disoriented and stressed. Those patients usually left her office distrusting the procedure and unwilling to continue with the therapy.

Head still firmly in hands he uttered. "I have a headache."

"Do you need pain relief?"

"No, do you mind if I just lay here for a few minutes, alone?"

"We'll be in the outer room if you need anything." He lay back and they exited to the outer office.

Fully aware of the direction this was headed, Doctor Larsen shared his concerns as cryptically as possible.

"The next session is going to take him to the traumatic time. Will he be safe?"

"Of course, the reaction you just saw is the worse anyone ever goes through. And he seems in enough control of himself to pull out of the memory if it is too disturbing. What makes me curious is the style in which he remembers. Some of the memories are distinctly the feelings of his family, not necessarily his own. Why is that Lemm?" The eyes that met his were accusing.

"He must have had a deep connection to the people he loved." He offered lamely.

She glared at him. "He's empathic, and you know it. What are you hiding from me?"

"I knew him a long time ago Caffi, I know he's been through a lot and he came to me wanting to know more about his parents. I'm helping him as a friend, not a doctor. I know you've guided some tough cases through, I'm sure you can handle him."

"Thanks for the support." She said sarcastically before sighing. "All right, let's see if he'll even want to continue."

When she looked to the relaxi chair Kyp was sitting up, alert, but with grim determination on his face.

"I'm ready, but I warn you, this is where it's going to get tough. And one more thing, please don't take me past age nine."

"Why is that?" She asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"There are things from later that I simply don't want to revisit."

"Revisiting can help you heal from those experiences."

"Not now, that's not why I am here."

She took him back into his memory and was hit by a sudden sensation of kinetic energy crackling about the room. Kyp's head turned from side to side as he uttered a stream of racing emotions, some his, some his families and others. Hide! No! They're dead, don't cry, what do they want with me, where are we going? Zeth, don't take him away, no not my brother, I'll be good, but don't take him. I'll be quiet, let him stay. He stopped moving and talking. His eyes opened, but they were unfocused, they flickered back in forth with fear mingled with curiosity. Where? Stay small, stay silent, stay hidden.

He was silent for several long minutes. Doctor Vraili prompted him, Kyp, where are your parents?"

The sounds coming from his mouth were not words, just pieces of syllables, jumbled phrases not making sense. She had entered a time where, do to the experience, his memory was stored differently, almost as if he had tried to block it out.

"Where are you?" Doctor Vraili leaned closer trying to make sense of his random words which were barely above a whisper.

"Kessel Prison, mama me, no dad, no Zeth. Stay small, don't make a sound. Cold, hurts, stuffs too big, mama sad no, Zeth gone somewhere, shouldn't have gone to Deyer, shouldn't have been so loud, stay small, stay quiet, work, walk, sing me a song, dad angry, am I bad? Hope, hug, find Zeth and go home, it'll all end soon." He was sitting now, legs crossed, eyes tightly closed, body rocking forward and back.

"What ended?" Vraili moved away from him as he suddenly stiffened. She was glad she had leaned back because in the next instant he sprang to his knees on the relaxi chair.

"Dad!" the scream was blood curdling. On his knees now with unfocused eyes wide open, he continued to scream hysterically and then they heard "no, don't take my mom away, don't leave me mom…can't fight…love you always...be true…love. Hide!" He jumped from the chair and ran behind it. He was in mind and body recall now. In an utter state of panic. Doctor Vraili moved to the back of the chair where Kyp had pressed himself tightly against the wall. "Kyp, I need you to stop. Four, three, two, one, open your eyes."

He opened them and gasped! They were unalert for a moment, frightened and roaming. Then he breathed deeply as if using a calming technique and he seemed to come back to his adult self. He still sat silently, eyes tightly shut, back to the wall, arms folded about his drawn up legs.

"Need a hand?" It was Doctor Larsen. "Let's get you back to the chair."

"You just went through some difficult memories, you'll be all right." She assured him soothingly. When Kyp didn't answer she worried she'd taken him too far into the memories he had wanted to avoid. She addressed her colleague. "Did I go too far?"

"No, there are other memories that are far worse. Just give him a minute."

Sure enough Kyp opened his eyes. They were focused, but showed a great deal of pain. "I saw my father die. The other inmates stabbed him and called him an Imperial Spy. Chak Durron was no Imp, that's for sure. They stabbed him over and over and I felt it. My mother was dragged away; they pulled me from her arms. She wasn't killed. I can feel it. I knew it then, but I'd forgotten." His eyes focused on Larsen. "I think they sold her into slavery."

He looked at the others as if to affirm his idea, but Doctor Vraili was looking at him incredulously, she then turned to Larsen.

"You knew who he was and you lied to me. " She turned back to Kyp, "You're Kyp Durron, you're a Jedi!"

"Yeh, Larsen thought you wouldn't want to do recall with a Jedi, that you'd think it might not work or something."

"I've never regressed a Jedi, I would think your minds impenetrable. " Her face had returned to its calm expression.

"I let you do it, I wanted this, I needed to know. Stang, my head hurts."

"This time I am giving you pain relief. You process memories more acutely than others, you not only sense the memory, but you replay emotions, for yourself and others." She brought him back a pill and some water.

"I am empathic, though it's usually turned off." He fell back into the relaxi chair and rubbed his damp face with unsteady hands. He breathed heavily as if releasing stress. "Force, that's too much at once." Then the expected calming breaths were drawn and a few minutes later he smirked at her. "Sorry about that, thanks for your assistance." With that he stood and on steady legs walked towards the door.

"Kyp, where are you going? We need to talk about the memories you recalled."

"Why? I know what I need too and there's nothing you can say that hasn't already been brought up by some other therapist. I just learned something new from your process. My mother didn't die on Kessel. " With that he turned and was gone.

Once outside in the warm sun of Deyer Kyp felt free. The memory regression had been painful, but it was useful. He had felt joy at feeling them all again. He had forgotten that as a child he was so attuned to his families emotions. It had to have been the beginnings of his Force sensitivity, however, it went hidden, or did it? His mother always told him to stay small. As she said it images of dark corners and small closets always filled his mind. Was she giving him a projection to help him cloak? He realized he still pictured a dark corner when he cloaked himself from others in the Force. Perhaps his mother was Force sensitive, didn't matter, he'd never know. He pushed the tiny seed of hope that his mother was alive out of his head. With his hands swinging freely he walked with a carefree step down the long walk way to the parked speeder. His mother had not died at Kessel.

Where in the universe had she gone to? Surely, if she was alive he would feel her presence and it was not there. There were only a few routes off Kessel, death, the end of the sentence, and slavery. As much as he hated the idea it might be true.

If his mother was sold into slavery the record might be at Nal Hutta. It was his only chance….

DDD

_Nal Hutta_

Bol R'san was a typical Hutt servant. Closed and untrusting. He cowered in the presence of the Jedi Master.

"I am not here to arrest you. I'm looking for records of my mother. These records are more than 30 years old, about the same year as Jabba's death."

"What makes you think we have those records?" Questioned the Hutt servant.

It's well known Hutts keep detailed records and I'm sure there are records of slave transactions in the year 4 ABY." He pressed his desire deeply into the mind of the Twi'lek causing him to yield as if he had been plied with truth serum.

"I will find them for you."

It took some time and a great deal of patience on Kyp's part, but one hour later R'san stopped scrolling through records when he came upon,

Female, age 33, Murial D, sold to Nain Dervrosch,

4000 credits

Kyp knew it was her, his mother, she had not died at Kessel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Searching**

_Denon_

Returning to Denon brought back mixed memories for Kyp Durron. He had lived there immediately following the surrender of the Yuuzhan Vong. During this transition time he often spent his days in Advisory Council meetings and in his office and after six months of what he considered inactivity he craved a diversion. He had found it the way many do, in the form of a brief, but sordid little love affair.

As he drove his rented speeder through the neighborhood he had called home for a year he wondered if he should stop in the Beverage Shop nearest to the block of apartments he had lived in. He chided himself for such sentimentality, it was ten years ago and she wouldn't be there, and even if she was, their relationship had been so brief she would never remember him. As he drove by his old apartment her face came to mind, Darchelle Deni was a petite brunette who had waited on him at the Beverage Shop a few times when he stopped to buy wine or spirits. He had finally gotten his courage up to ask her for a date, offering to share a bottle of wine with her and shocked when she agreed.

Their relationship continued for two months without ever really growing into anything more than purely sexual, and that was fine with her. She was young and grew bored and told him she was seeing another, He wasn't really crushed. There was nothing long term about it. And if he put too much thought into it and felt guilt, he dismissed it then as he did ten years later, the relationship had existed to fill the time. Of course there was the other reason the relationship was doomed, she was dating him under false pretenses.

Because the shop was so near his home Kyp had always changed into civilian clothing before going there . He didn't find it necessary as an Advisory Council member and a Jedi to advertise his personal drinking habits. So on the day he finally gained the courage to ask for a date; she had asked his name. He found himself comfortable blurting out Tiam Burnsy and he found he needed no Force persuasion with her. His usual charm worked and she accepted .

He had met to tell her the truth, but after two weeks it was rather easy to be Tiam, construction worker, non Force sensitive, average man. He reasoned he was kind to her and that was all that was needed, but he knew now it was wrong and he had just been lonely and desperate enough to not have to explain for the millionth time that he was indeed Kyp Durron, killer of Carida.

In so many ways Darchelle was a substitute to help him put Jaina Solo out of his mind. The dark haired beauty was a few years older than Jaina, but about the same height, and their looks were similar enough to pass as sisters. Darchelle hadn't minded the comparison. She blatantly warned Kyp she was too young to settle down and their relationship was to be truly only for fun. He was okay with that. At thirty-five even he wasn't sure if he was ready to commit to one person. It involved too many compromises, and a lot of hard honesty about himself and the darkness that plagued him.

He didn't regret it, he had learned nothing is gained from regret. He believed the best you can do is learn from your mistakes and try to not repeat them. In the end it had not mattered, though he knew he would never deceive someone again, so he thought if he saw her, would he tell her the truth? Why, it wouldn't even matter now. He was much older, as was she. He wasn't lonely anymore and he now knew what it was to be in love.

So he drove away from his old neighborhood and he placed his thoughts on the matter at hand. His mother, Muriel Ishra. Now that Doctor Lemm had steered him to the right location he wanted to find any records possible on her. He figured she must have only been on Denon until she was about 20 at the oldest, and that made him think there must be academy records, but which one? He surrendered himself to the Force and continued to drive until he was passing the imposing structures of the University of Denon. The immense white and transparisteel building stretched on for nearly a continuous kilometer. At the end of the building was a raised parking area for air speeders. Kyp left his car and made his way to the library allowing the Force to guide his decisions.

Once inside he took a moment to savor the energy flowing from its occupants and the sights and sounds of the students hard at work or just relaxing in each others company. The smell coming from the attached café drew him in and he decided to sit for awhile and talk to whomever might pass by.

The café wasn't intended to handle large crowds, and when a mass of students passed through the doors the tables immediately filled. Kyp was about to get up and yield his table when two young people, whom he surmised weren't more than fifteen sat down.

"You don't have to leave, professor, join us." The blonde young man spoke. His companion was another boy with long reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Kyp couldn't help but picture Ben Skywalker in a year or two. What Kyp realized were that neither of these boys, with their soft features, were likely to be University students, they were probably from the Academy; so he found himself staying.

The blonde boy was Reamon and the long haired boy was Dirk and they were both in their fourth year of the Academy, which Kyp quickly found out was attached to the University. The boys answered Kyp's questions and talked freely and animatedly with the Jedi Master. It was refreshing, he had spent too much of the day lost in his own thoughts and not enough interacting.

"Professor, what do you teach?" Kyp paused. What was it about this planet and mistaken identity?

"I teach philosophy, at a different University. I'm just here doing research." He had not lied, not really, he taught classes in Force philosophy at the Jedi Temple and he was here trying to research his mother. "Tell me, has your Academy been here long?"

"Over one hundred years, that's for sure. This is the new part, when the University expanded they joined the Academy to it. If you are researching really old stuff then you need to go to the Archival Library."

"What would you consider to be really old stuff?"

The boy scratched his head thoughtfully, "Dirk, what do you think, maybe fifty years ago or more?"

"Yeh, the Archive has everything historical about Denon, the Uni, and the Academy. We'll show you there if you'd like?" Kyp was surprised at the friendly behavior of the teens.

"Would you say this Academy is the finest on Denon?" He asked as they rose from the table and headed for the exit.

"Of course Master, it's very difficult to get accepted here, there are entrance exams, and it is expensive too."

They walked across the campus to an older section where the buildings were smaller and less shiny and the boys took him down a flight of steps and into a tunnel. His Force senses told him they had only the best intensions and they were safe, but the tunnel was long and entirely too dark for his taste. "This tunnel is not safe. You should never travel here alone."

"We know Master, someone was killed here along time ago, but it is the short cut to the Archives and lots of students use it when it is raining." Kyp shook his head at the boys.

"Just promise me you won't walk here alone?"

"All right, if it means that much to you. We won't walk here alone." For some reason Kyp felt relieved.

DDD

The Archives Library was not as damp and dark as the tunnel and entirely not what Kyp had expected. It was an old structure made of a deep brown durocrete and decorated by ornate colored transparisteel which reached from the top of his head to the roof of the building. The boys left him and made their way back to the tunnel short cut and he wondered if they'd ever heed his warning to be careful. _Kids, they're never afraid_.

Inside the Library it was bright and open. An older man with white hair and a friendly disposition greeted Kyp at once. "Welcome Master Jedi, how may I help in your research?" Kyp shook his hand warmly and introduced himself as Kyp Durron. Better to be honest with the man, he'd had enough of deception on this planet. The librarian listened politely as Kyp explained the purpose of his visit.

"I am looking for information on a specific person who may have been a student here about fifty years ago. Her name was Muriel Ishra, she was my mother."

A childlike grin spread across the older man's face. "Ah, come, I will show you." His look of recognition surprised Kyp and through the Force he could tell the man knew who his mother was and was deeply excited about his relationship with her. He led him to a long corridor lined with holos. "Our Academy has existed for 132 years. These are all the holos of the top graduate in each class."

There were 132 holos hanging on the wall. They were stacked four levels high, but still spanned ten meters down the corridor. The older man came to the holo and pointed it out to Kyp. "How do you remember my mother?"

She's an Ishra." The librarian picked up on the Jedi's confusion. "She Afrim Ishra's sister, you know the owner and director of Tuli Enterprises.

Suddenly it all clicked, Tuli Enterprises was an enormous electronics company, which despite the devastating war, had managed to come out on top when it secured an exclusive contract to provide materials and products for the rebuilding of Coruscant. Kyp, now knew, beyond doubt, that he had met Ishra when the council had interviewed perspective clients to award the contracts. The Jedi were chosen to participate to verify the intent of the competitors. Kyp had argued against Ishra, but had been outnumbered in voting, and deciding it wasn't all that important had acquiesced to his fellow Council members.

He had voted against his uncle. Perhaps a family connection existed that the others would not have felt. It didn't matter now, for there before him was the holo of his mother Muriel. Kyp hadn't seen his mother since he was nine and he had no holos of her. She was as beautiful as his memory had painted her. The holo had been taken when she was sixteen, the same age he had been when he began his Jedi training. She was fair skinned with dark brown hair pulled into an elaborate upsweep, and the eyes that stared from the portrait were wise and vivid green. Kyp found his own green eyes misting and he asked the librarian if there was any way to get a copy of this holo. The man promised him it might take a day, but it would be no problem. And then armed with her name as a student, he knew he could narrow his search. She had graduated in 13 BBY. The man set him up at a computer/holo station and found what Kyp was looking for, another picture and caption. There she was, with her hair loose and long, all youthful with sparkling green eyes which held a wisdom and a knowing beyond her years. She had a small caption beneath her name: "When much is given to you, much is expected of you." "Mom", a tear leaked from his eye as he touched the holo screen, his hand passing through the projection. There were two other items, a holonet story regarding her placing first in her class and receiving an award and an other stating her receipt of a scholarship with her intent to study premed. He summoned the record keeper over and downloaded copies of the information into his data pad.

It was all the man had, but it was, in it's own way a wealth of information. The older man began to prattle on about the Ishra family and Kyp half listened as he heard his own family history, something he had never thought possible. Afrim's father Kaunus had founded Tuli ninety years before and by the time Kyp's mother was a girl it was already the largest producer of electronics on Denon.

"Everyone said the man worked magic, his workers loyal and productive, his business efficient and his marketing flawless. Kaunus Ishra was a powerful man. A true leader." The librarian's voice neared reverence. "He died just before the war, but his son steered that company through, and look at them now."

"Oh, yeh, he's a great man." Kyp said sardonically. He'd heard enough about the businessman whose Force signature made him think of spoiled food. Suddenly he knew why he had voted against Ishra. He sensed him in a way no other Jedi in the room would have, for some reason, his reaction had been personal. He knew deep down that Ishra was a ruthless business man only intent on making more credits, even if at the expense of others.

The librarian hovered over Kyp looking eager to please.

"I need some more help, can you track this name: Nain Dervrosch?"

"I'll need a little time, but I can access galaxy record for this library. May I comm you once I get it." Kyp gave him his code and left to research something he did not want the man to know.

Kyp wandered away from the Academy and found himself at an information Kiosk. He entered Durron in the terminal and found none listed; the same for Deni He considered that peculiar, but filed it away for another day, for now, this was about finding out what had happened to his mother. He entered Ishra. Only two names appeared before him including Afrim Ishra, his uncle and owner of Tuli Electronics. There was a holo and the man who led one of the most lucrative electronics companies in the galaxy stared back at Kyp with the familiar green eyes of his mother. The family resemblance between Kyp and is uncle was apparent. He entered the business address and number into his data pad. The next name was Kyra Ishra, her holo showed a women Mara Jade's age who was also listed at Tuli Electronics. No home addresses were given. Kyp thought, _File away for later_, he was not willing to encounter his long lost family. Not yet.

He sat in a small park watching all the ordinary beings of the city come and go. He had once longed to be ordinary, but he realized, like so many things others took for granted, he would be denied. Not only did he carry immense Force abilities, he now was a part of one of the richest families in the galaxy. Oh he carried no delusions that they would invite him into their lives, but he was still related to them by blood.

He wondered why the Force had chosen him to be special. He firmly believed the Force had placed upon him infinite suffering and it was his duty to survive to retain hope. There was no time for what if's…what if his mother had not met his father, he would not be who he was. What if they had stayed on Denon…his old resentment towards his parents threaten to fester, he had once been so angry that they would not give up their ideals and had been sent to Kessel due to their stubborn resistance of the Empire. His childhood was ruined, his dark side actions a direct product of his trauma. He willed himself to stop, looking back never solved a problem. He needed to move forward. The Force seemed to drive him to discover where his mother had been taken and what had happened to her. He imagined her alone, her children scattered, her husband dead. Had _she_ lost hope?

His reverie was broken by he chiming of his commlink. It was the record keeper.

"There wasn't much on Dervrosch. Born in Nal Hutta, some arrests for smuggling, fighting when he was younger. I have no record of him purchasing a slave in 4 ABY, but he left Nal Hutta that year as there was a warrant out for his arrest."

"Did it say where he went?"

"Ennth." In his mind there was one whispered word, "_go_".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Bittersweet**

_**Coruscant 40 ABY**_

Kyp Durron couldn't believe the words coming from the Jedi Grandmaster, they were the words of another man, or perhaps his former teacher was just possessed. Luke Skywalker was detailing an upcoming mission to Corellia and it was aggressive, well _preemptive_ was the Grandmaster's word of choice, but Kyp didn't concur. To him attacking an existing government and taking their leader in custody smacked of aggression. And what was worse, Skywalker didn't seem to be asking the Council's guidance; rather he was telling them what decision had been made. Incredulous, he noted the other masters were wholeheartedly supporting the plan; so he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Who's authorizing this plan?" All eyes turned to face him.

Corran Horn addressed him from the holofeed at the center of the room. "Certainly you aren't arguing we use patience?" His eye roll was visible even through the transparent blue projection. "Honestly Durron, do you always have to be the opposition even when the plan is something you might have come up with yourself?" The Jedi Master was participating by Holofeed from Corellia and could speak only cryptically. No one trusted the holonet would be a safe place for discussion of this magnitude, but it was clear Horn would serve the mission in some capacity and that made Kyp stew further. He realized his body language was unbecoming for a Master and he straightened up in his chair, leaned forward intently with steepled hands and faced Corran.

"Do you have a question Master Durron?" Horn's irritated voice came from his holoprojection.

"No, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all the recent intelligence reports. Please continue Master Horn."

"Actually, that is all I have to report. I await instruction Master Skywalker, until then, may the Force be with you all." The holo went out and Luke continued the meeting.

"Master Horn recognizes the sensitivity of this discussion over the holonet. He and I have talked at length over what will be his participation. He will merely meet me in Coronet and supply me with some needed weapons upon my and Mara's arrival."

"I'll be briefing the mission members over the next two weeks as we receive the rest of our reports from our knights in the field." Luke didn't pause, but Kyp caught just briefly a feeling of worry that passed so quickly through the Grandmaster that likely no other Jedi would have caught it. Luke's son Ben had been unofficially apprenticed to Jacen Solo and the two were often on secretive missions even the Council wasn't privy to. Again, something else Kyp and Luke would disagree about. He didn't think a thirteen year old needed to wander the galaxy on missions which jeopardized his safety. But that's just how he'd be if he had a kid, overprotective, cautious. And when he thought about his lost childhood, _that_ was really what it was about, having a childhood, not having adult responsibilities heaped upon you before you were ready.

Kyp decided he's skip lecturing Skywalker on parenting, at least today. The council meeting had adjourned; the members slowly filed out in small groups or alone. Kyp lingered to speak with Luke. Mara was already glaring at him, her usual look, however, he wasn't going to lecture her on how to parent either; so he decided to face Luke about the mission instead. "Why am I not part of this mission?"

"You seem distracted lately. And honestly, I don't think you are best suited for this particular mission."

"Because I'm distracted?"

"No, because we are infiltrating a government on behalf of the Galactic Alliance and you have stated at least once during every meeting in the past five years that the Jedi Order does not serve the Alliance but the Force. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I've said that." Though Kyp didn't grumble aloud, inside he fumed, why did Skywalker have to be right?

"Then why would you even want this mission?"

"You've made your point. So what will you need me to do here on Coruscant?"

"I'll need you and the other Masters from the Advisory Council to act as advisors to Omas and to watch intel reports, and keep things positive. We certainly don't need media coverage, but whether we are successful or not, there is bound to be some."

"As you wish, Grandmaster." Kyp bowed and walked away from the older Master. He hoped Skywalker didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice, but he doubted he fooled no one, not in this building, and especially the Grandmaster of the order. But Luke could handle Kyp's dissent, he had many times before.

DDD

_**Coruscant~ Solo's Residence~40 ABY**_

Kyp hadn't talked with Han in three months, but he knew there would be no hard feelings and no awkward silences, they'd fall into easy chatter of old friendship as if no time had passed at all. As he reached the apartment he sensed no one else was home, feeling relief at not having to share his time with Leia or anyone else, he rang the chime and was greeted by Han himself. C3PO had gone with Leia and their Noghri bodyguards.

"Got time to talk to a Rogue Jedi?"

"I've always got time to talk to you kid." Han motioned to the living room and Kyp followed taking a seat on the overly posh sofa that Leia had likely chosen. It's style too aristocratic for a man more comfortable in the pilot's seat of the _Falcon_. Kyp rather liked the sofa which had shifted to conform to his shape. Han sat comfortably in his favorite nerf hide chair and turned the volume on the holonet down.

"The kid thing, it's never gonna end is it?" Secretly Kyp enjoyed the term of endearment, but he still felt the need to comment. It had become a routine.

"Naw, you'll always be younger than me." Taking stock of Kyp's mood, Han stopped his jovial comments abruptly. "You've been a stranger lately; now you're here looking all solemn and Jedi like, what's weighing so heavy on your mind?"

"Am I that obvious? I have been preoccupied. It's a mix of things, Corellia, council duties, some other private stuff."

Han smirked, "Private? Are you seeing a woman?"

Kyp's eyebrows rose. "Am I suppose to be?"

"That's a dumb question, of course you should be dating and having a good time. You're still young, not even middle aged yet, you can't spend eternity grieving."

Kyp's look of irritation would have frightened others, but not Han Solo, who continued to give his own hard look back at his younger friend. Han, unmoved by the fairly typical look of Durron, continued.

"You know, I've always wanted to ask you what happened with Jaina. I don't mean during the war, I mean after you know who returned to Csilla?

"I was her _Master_, Han, I helped her through a rough time. We were friends, that's all, and now she has Zekk. So I think the answer is pretty clear, don't you?"

"No, I think that's the easy way out of the question. I find it hard to believe there was no spark between you two, I'd seen it for some time around that whole Boreleias mission, the way you two got along. Jaina's a great catch. I was just surprised you didn't fight for her more when Fel was in the holo. But what do I know about my daughter's love life? I'd have thought by now she and Zekk would have gotten married. I'm still a little foggy on why that Jedi follows her like a love sick nerf calf. But what I really want to know is why you stay a thousand kilometers away from her. Of all her suitors," Han gave his trade mark grin. "I always liked you better."

"Suitors! I'd hardly describe myself as a suitor, okay, there is nothing between us! And I'm not _trying _to stay away from her, we just don't do many of the same missions anymore. That's all." His look was not entirely convincing and his statement seemed to be more to assure himself of the status of his relationship with her. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to changed the conversation. "I didn't come here to discuss dating. It hardly seems there's time to think about love with what's going on in our galaxy. I wanted to know, how you were doing with the escalation of activity in Corellia?"

"So it's all business with you today, huh? I guess I can't make small talk with my old friend? Or maybe I irritated an old wound?" Han waited, but Kyp remained impassive. "If you want to know, no, I'm not pleased the Alliance has taken such a hard stance against them. Are they wrong in wanting their sovereignty? Are they wrong to want some independence outside of the choke hold the Alliance has them under? The GA ought to know you can't stop an angry Corellian from doing what he thinks is right. "

"Corellia comes first, then the GA?" Kyp paused, but Han misunderstood his question for a statement.

"That's the way it's always been, thee way it always will be. You think like a Corellian, is that where your parents were from?"

"No, Denon" Kyp laughed. "I'm not sure you'd consider my stance on this issue to be aligned with Corellian thought either. I think partly each member planet has a right to internal sovereignty, but they also have an obligation to the whole GA, unless they withdraw their membership."

"Maybe that's what Corellia will have to do."

"The GA will see it a secession, they won't allow it."

"I thought you just stated…"

"What I think and what Cal Omas thinks may be two different things entirely. And you know my interests are for the health of the beings of this galaxy, no matter what the government is.

Han knew Kyp's position quite well, the Jedi Master believed the order served the Force, not the GA. He would likely advocate any action that favored compromise if it kept the peace, but it would have to allow the freedom to choose how each planet would run. "I think we both want to see this end peacefully, but I have a feeling it hasn't even begun." He shook his head. "What have you been doing lately, Luke said you'd been away."

"I was researching my parents. Like I said, they were from Denon, I just discovered this a few days ago actually." He was eager to share his new information with Han, whom he guessed would appreciate finding family even after decades had passed. His voice grew animated. "I have a holo of my mother, she was Muriel Ishra." He opened his data pad, and activated the holos. "Look!" Once they were up he turned his data pad to face Han and the older man took it. 

Han couldn't have been more pleased than to see his friend excited about something, something hopefully that gave him joy. He'd been through too much and at times it seemed if the happiness was drained from him. "What a resemblance, Kyp. She was quite a beauty, but she looks like a kid here."

"It's her Academy holo, she was just sixteen, like I was when you rescued me." There was really love in his eyes as he glanced at the older man, the closest thing he had to a father.

Han returned the data pad to Kyp and headed for his kitchen. "Want something?" Despite Kyp's indifferent grunt, he returned with two bottles of Lomin Ale. "Until this time you never knew her full name or where she was from?"

"I did, but the memories were blocked. I went to Deyer and met with an old family friend who helped me recover the memories, then I went to Denon, to the University and found this. It's not much, but it's more than I ever had." Han could see the emotion surface on Kyp's face and he found himself reacting in sympathy. Like Kyp, he never knew his parents, unlike Kyp they had abandoned him at a young age. At least Kyp had the memories of a loving home and parents who only wanted the best for their sons, even if their idealistic vision caused their sons' suffering anyhow.

"So your mom was Muriel Ishra, is that any relation to that Ishra of Tuli Enterprises?"

Kyp drew a long swallow of ale. "Afrim Ishra is my uncle, but I don't know if he knows that. I didn't try to contact him."

"You get the feeling he wouldn't want to know you? Why did you do all this searching?"

"I had a dream about my parents and it was so vivid I couldn't get it out of my head; so I went off to Deyer and that's where this journey began. I have a feeling it's not over yet."

"Jedi feeling?" Kyp nodded. "Then you know you need to follow your feelings through to their conclusion. Figure out why suddenly this is coming to you."

"Advice on following the call of the Force from the non-Jedi"

"I'm surrounded by you people, I'm only able think in Jedi at this point."

Kyp had a good laugh and felt lighter. The two men changed the subject to a topic they both enjoyed, piloting, and continued their conversation until Leia arrived. Kyp carried on polite conversation with her then excused himself to head back to his home at the temple while thinking Han was right, he needed to carry his search out until he knew all the answers.

DDD

_**Ennth**_

_The Jedi searched the abandoned warehouse for her. He could hear crying and he headed for the sound. There within a room was a woman, around thirty, and she was worn, tired, and stun cuffed to a beam at the side of the room. As he rushed to her side she looked up at him without recognition while he released her bonds. The Jedi carried the weak and ailing woman to safety. Weeks later he had taken her in and through his mystical powers helped her to remember who she was. She was his mother and he cared for her as if she were a small child until she grew strong again. Now they were friends and he could hear her voice…"my son, why are you crying? There is much to be happy about."_

Kyp Durron exited the trance after the vision of his mother faded. He felt peaceful, calm, almost giddy with expectation. "There is much to be happy about." Was she speaking to him through the Force, or was his imagination placing words in his head?

_DDD_

Even before the Jedi master landed on Ennth he began to feel what he could only describe as shutters in the Force. The last week had changed everything he knew about his parents. It had given him a past and now he hoped, just a little, that his mother was somehow still alive. During the flight the shuttering he felt inspired him to meditate deeply into the Force. If his mother was alive certainly he should be able to sense her presence on this planet. _Zekk's planet_. He shook his head. He was well aware it was the birth place of the younger Jedi who seemed to dislike him. He avoid Zekk as much as possible. He was too sanctimonious in his pursuit to eradicate the darkness from himself. "Go away Zekk", he said to the air around him. He attempted once again to reach into the Force for his mother and once again was hit by an image of Zekk.

Two passer bys had stopped and were staring at him. "Can we help you?" Asked a man wearing a long red coat and matching boots, his features old and weathered in contrast to the shiny clothing.

"Do you know where the records are kept in this city?" The man shrugged and walked on. Growing increasingly impatient he decided he would have to immerse himself in the Force and see where it took him.

He had never been on Ennth before and found the natives to be somewhat distrusting. He was dressed in Jedi robes and conspicuously carrying his light saber, it couldn't hurt for people to know not to mess with him. Plus, he was in no mood to argue or fight. He needed answers and didn't even know where to begin.

He entered a store that sold holorecording devises and asked the owner if he knew where the records were kept.

"Go to the City Center Building." He paused appraising Kyp for a few minutes. "You are a Jedi? You Jedi Zekk?"

"No"

"You look like him, know him?"

"Yes, sounds like you are proud of him."

"We never had a Jedi from our planet before him, so he's our boy, even with the trouble he had in all, but he's proved himself good hasn't he?"

Without thought, Kyp answered, "Zekk is one of the finest Jedi in the order, he's loyal and he lives his convictions. I will tell him of your gratitude." Kyp turned to leave, slightly surprised by the words he had spoken, but before he reached the door the man called out.

"Master, you didn't say who you are?"

Kyp turned and went back to the owner, "I apologize, I've had a lot on my mind lately, I'm Master Kyp Durron." He extended his hand and the somewhat awestruck man shook it.

"We small business owners liked what you did 'bout smugglers, with the volcanoes here every nine years, staying in business is tough enough without smugglers cutting into our market. Thanks."

"Just doing my job. Thank you for the information." Kyp nodded and left the small shop.

DDD

Kyp feared finding his mother would be time consuming, but he had to. And though he didn't want to admit it he believed she was likely no longer alive. If she lived, she would have found him by this time. She was his mother and he knew she'd forgive him and love him despite his many mistakes. Still, while on the ship to Ennth, he had briefly entertained a fantasy where his mother had lost her memory. It had been inspired by what he had seen fleetingly during a refreshing trance. In his fantasy she still looked thirty as he remembered her and she held him in her arms and rocked him as she had when he was a child.

The lack of human contact had been one of the most painful parts of being alone on Kessel. He had been too young when his parents were taken away and he had craved their loving embrace. For years he had slept with his legs tucked tight to his body, his arms wrapped around them for warmth and comfort. At first he was able to remember the tenderness of their contact, but as time passed and the weeks alone grew into years, he forgot the feeling, and it frightened him. This craving for love left him vulnerable while in Kessel, touched, but not comforted. Held, but not safe. Would he ever know what it was like to have someone hold him, not wanting to take, but to give?

And now, he knew, she was gone, she had to be and all he would find were records, which would give him answers, but nothing substantial, no warm flesh to embrace and say, "I love you" to and no one to return the love to him. He was alone; it had always been that way.

There was no way to know if she even died on Ennth, or if she had only been there for months or years, but the Force drew him here and he would yield to it. He called out to his long deceased brother Zeth for guidance, and though he could not see nor hear him, he hoped Zeth would give him a subtle nudge in the correct direction.

He found his way to the center and the records room with ease and silently thanked his brother. After the attendant located a terminal for him to use he set out his plan. He would start with 4 ABY and search methodically until he found her record. Giving his consciousness over to the Force, his eyes fluttered half open as he scanned through the records. The search had gone on uselessly for three hours when he finally reached 7 ABY and felt a sharp pain in his lower back. The physical sensation brought him back to awareness. At that point the looked at the terminal and found:

7 ABY Day 80: Human female unknown , possible name Mura, age approximately 35 years. Death from severe gestational malnutrition and eclampsia. Birthplace unknown.

Patient was found in an incoherent state wandering Santoa District on Day 78. Patient was near full term of pregnancy and surgical birth of male child was performed immediately. Patient became comatose following surgery due to eclampsia. Patient died at 14:43 Day 80 Ennth time of multiple organ failure.

Kyp read the death certificate at least ten times. He knew with the intuition innate in Jedi that this was his mother. He clicked on the symbol following her name and gasped. It led to a holo of the unknown woman. The holo was taken after her death and her features were rather sunken and grey, but there was no doubt that this woman was his mother. He placed his hand to his mouth and gasped audibly as his emotions flooded from him; then he ran from the room when several patrons turned to find the source of the noise.

Outside Kyp found a back loading dock where he could sit and grieve privately. He had no right to hope she was alive. What did he even hope to prove? He had thought she was dead since he was nine years old, why was he putting himself through this grief all over again. _Male baby, _that was why. His mother had a baby before she died, the pregnancy and the birth had been too taxing on her and she had died. _Brother. _The whispered words were coming together like pieces of a puzzle. He wandered back inside and after several minutes at the fresher sink pulled himself together and returned to the records station. His information was still on the computer and the station was untouched. He download the deathcert and the picture and struck the keys for a new search.

Live births: 7 ABY Day 78 

Male Human Baby: Weight: 2.2 kg Length: 45 centimeters

Mother: Unknown Female, Mura ?

Father: Unknown

Name of Newborn: Zekk

Mother's name believed to be Mura. Patient was semi-conscious upon entering facility.

To his credit, Kyp finished reading all the information on the screen before the room swirled and went black.

DDD

_He was on Deyer again with his family and they were out on the boat. As always he and Zeth were busy jumping in, trying to out do each other with the biggest splash. He was swimming deep underwater, but he could breathe and stay as long as he wanted and then he heard someone on the boat calling to him. "Master Durron…" Why were they calling him that? He swam back to the boat and brought his head above water. He was no longer in the water, but lying on the floor with several people standing around staring at him. They were the ones calling his name and vaguely he could tell they were talking about him now._

"I don't know, he was at this data terminal and next thing I looked over and he was on the floor."

"Master Durron, can you hear me? I think you fainted. " This voice belonged to a female he didn't remember seeing before.

He used a Jedi breathing technique and calmed himself. "I'm fine. I just...read something shocking." Despite his Jedi techniques he felt sweaty. "Can someone get me a glass of water?" The watchers eased him back into his chair and once assured that he was just fine slowly left one by one. Only the one records clerk remained to assist with the data.

"Tell me, what other information would we have on this baby?"

"We can see when he was adopted and the name they gave him, but no more. Adoption records are sealed."

"Let's find what we can."

Within minutes the librarian found the baby was adopted at only one week old. The new parents kept the name Zekk. "That's it, like I said, it's all confidential from here."

"Doesn't matter, the parents are dead now anyways, killed during one of the planetary eruptions."

"How'd you know that?"

"Cause that baby is my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Two Hearts**

_Coruscant~40 ABY_

Kyp Durron felt apprehensive as the lights of the city planet appeared before his ship. Ten years of intensive rebuilding had brought the planet back to the level the former galactic metropolis once held and the beings of this urban world moved about their business oblivious to the impeding conflict. Perhaps, only the Corellians could guess how close the Galactic Alliance was to war. Would the beings of the galaxy have the energy to face another battle? He hoped it would not escalate to that point, but he was not naïve. The Alliance had been on the edge since it's inception and was as frail as the New Republic before it. Where was the democracy Luke's generation had fought for, the ideal his parents had died for? How he longed to know what their opinion would have been given the current situation.

It wasn't just worries over war which plagued him, in fact, it was the wonder of how one younger Jedi knight would receive his older brother that vied for prominence in his mind. The Jedi Master arrived in Coruscant ambivalent about resuming his duties. He'd felt remiss in following the events of the building galactic crisis, but for some reason he didn't seem to feel the urgency he once would have. An urgency that once pitted him against Luke Skywalker. Instead he had indulged his time in discovery of a past he had forgotten and never known. Weeks of wondering of his mother's fate had come to an end, but instead of being able to put closure to the situation he had opened up another. For days he had considered what to do. He was the lone person in the galaxy with this information and he could take it with him to his death. Was this what the Force wanted? Hardly…he hadn't had the dream of his mother for no reason. He knew it was what she wanted. That brilliant beautiful girl who followed her idealistic lover and died a slave.

After securing his ship he located his yellow air speeder in the car park where he had left it one week before. It's engines came to life and he relished the feel of it's power in his hands. He'd always liked speed and this new speeder did not disappoint. He had sacrificed plenty in his life and he had earned this small indulgence of vanity. While he flew back to the Jedi Temple his thoughts drifted to Zekk. He had imagined a dozen scenarios on the flight back from Ennth. Some went well and others did not, he thought it best to plan for contingencies. But he had made up his mind, he would tell Zekk they were brothers.

_So this will be in your honor mother_. He kissed the small dutiki stone he had purchased on Ennth. It's polished emerald surface felt cold in his hand yet soothing. The weathered tradeswoman who sold it to him stated it came from the volcanic rock of the planet's many explosions and was known for its healing properties. Keeping one in your pocket could save you from danger she warned him. He had resisted replying , "so can my light saber." She was too serious for him to wound with his cynicism.

He had chosen the green stone because it's color was reminiscent of the link he shared with them, his mother, Zeth, himself, and the baby brother he never knew he had, Zekk. _In your memory mother, I will tell him_. I will tell him who you were and how much you would have loved him. I wish it could have been different for you, at the end.

With all this heavy on his mind, Kyp had the Masters' secretary set an appointment with Jedi Zekk for the following week. He wasn't ready to confront the younger man with this new information. He had spent the previous four days trying to decide what words he would choose to tell the fellow orphan he had family alive after all.

He decided he'd think about this upcoming discussion further at the workout facility; he wasn't even certain he was over the shock of discovering the man he'd worked with for years was his brother. What he really wanted was someone he could talk to about his mother. Sharing with Han had been exciting, but nothing compared to having a living relative.

Kyp stopped in the doorway of the workout room, there on treadmill was the object of his mental angst. Zekk did not break pace but gave a slight nod to Kyp as he entered. His Force presence as vibrant as ever and now, with the knowledge Kyp held, a little familiar. He was not surprised to see Kyp. Both men were no strangers to the center, though they seldom conversed while together. Kyp decided he might as well attempt to be friendly. He took the tread mill next to Zekk's and set a pace matching the younger Jedi.

"I just set an appointment to meet you next week. I didn't know you'd returned from your mission. I see you've been gone awhile, how was it?"

"It yielded some surprising results. Actually it's this mission I need to talk to you about." _Now Durron, there will never be a better opening than this_. "Ever feel the Force is pushing you along, guiding you?"

"Of course, all the time." Zekk kept his pace steady, his eyes forward.

"A few weeks ago I had this dream about my parents. When I woke up I felt like my mother was trying to reach me. I can't explain it. It's not like that usually for me. I don't get visions, but the feeling was so compelling I went to Deyer, where I grew up, and I learned some things about my family."

"I'm sorry Master, but what does this have to do with me?" Zekk was perplexed, outwardly he was respecting, but inward he was irritated, what did Durron want?

"I want you to look at me, I want you to look deeply into my eyes." Zekk shot Kyp a look of disgust, and a feeling of repulsion waved from him. "No, I don't mean that way. Here, stop." Kyp jumped off his treadmill and motioned for Zekk to follow him to the full length mirrors which lined the center. "I'm not trying to seduce you, and after what I have to say you'll know why. Look at our features, especially our eyes and foreheads." Zekk complied and spent a few minutes intently examining the Jedi Master's face.

"I think I know where this is headed. A few nights ago I had a strange dream. You were standing on Ennth, in the center of the city. The dream faded as quickly as it came, and I thought nothing of it until now. Why were you on Ennth?" He turned away from the mirror to peer intently into Kyp's eyes.

"I was researching my mother. She didn't die at Kessel. She was sold into slavery and she ended up on Ennth, which is where I also learned she died a few years later."

"But what does that have to do with me, and , uh, oh.." Zekk stopped speaking and a icy chill waved through his body as everything became clear. His mouth remained open as Kyp delivered the news.

"Muriel Durron died in 7 ABY shortly after giving birth to a baby boy," he paused as if gathering courage to go on, "she had nothing to give him but his name, Zekk."

Zekk's face contorted with pain and outrage. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you trying to create a relationship? You had a brother, and you killed him. I will **not** be his replacement. Or anyone's second best. I did not need to know this information. I had parents, they died when I was nine. Now you tell me that's a lie! So who's my father? Some kriffin slaver? Kriff you, Kyp Durron." Without even using the Force, Zekk slammed Kyp out of his way and stormed from the room.

Kyp stood silently, all his energy had drained from his body. He sat on the nearest bench, dry eyed, but disappointed and blew out a long breath. He had wanted this revelation to go more smoothly. He had hoped Zekk would be pleased with the information. He muttered into the air. "Please mom, please reach Zekk and let him know I didn't mean to hurt him. Please?" He calmed himself by breathing and decided to complete his workout. He always thought best in motion.

DDD

Zekk reached his quarters without even being aware of the strange looks others in the Temple corridors gave him. He nearly ripped his door off it's track impatiently keying in the code. Once inside, he let out a scream of frustration, followed by curses worthy of any Hutt and several mutterings about what he would do to Durron if he crossed his path. Then Zekk stood silently. He breathed deeply and let the Force flow through him. He was angry and he did not want that anger to develop into something more dark or violent. He needed to think this through. Who was he angry at, Kyp? His parents? The woman named Muriel whom he just discovered to be his mother or the mystery man who was his father? Who? Only Kyp remained to take his frustrations out on and Kyp really wasn't to blame. He had only wanted to know more about his mother, Zekk knew that feeling well. Kyp had stumbled upon the connection to Zekk, or was it not a mistake. Zekk closed his eyes, was the Force responsible for guiding Kyp to the information? Were they suppose to discover this relationship? He found himself reaching out, imploring a woman he never knew. _Oh Muriel, please what am I to do?_

With his thoughts and feelings so raw within the Force, Zekk keenly felt a touch of comfort like a breeze blowing across the fine hairs on his arm. He shivered as if cold as he sat on the large cushion he used for meditation. After less than half an hour submerged in the Force he found he could not control the emotions building in him and he gave into them pounding the meditating cushion repeatedly and despite his cursing, his eyes remained dry. Physically relieved, he reentered a state of calm and felt the Force wash over him carrying his anger away.

Some time later Zekk had pondered all which Kyp had told him. He had passed through self pity over not having an average childhood to the anger which came with only knowing partial truths about his lineage to feeling badly that he had been angry at Kyp. Once he became focused he realized there was no one alive to blame, just two lonely men trying to find answers to a complicated past. A past which had left both of them vulnerable to fear, anger and the dark side.

Why did he dislike Kyp? He knew he had since early in the Vong War. Kyp always argued with Master Skywalker. Kyp was too arrogant and not remorseful. His ideas had nearly split the order. Zekk thought he had the right level of respect and regret for his dark side acts, but Durron acted as if nothing had ever happened and that he was immune to its call. And when he was still a teen that call was fresh in his heart; for him to be anywhere near someone as potent as Durron, may have lured him away from the light. So he had avoided him and over time he had grown strong in his own beliefs regarding the Force.

Hapes had been the last straw. When he had seen Jaina spiral out of control on the Yuuzhan Vong worldship he was frightened. He had grown resistant to the dark side by avoiding aggression and aggressors, but he wasn't so sure he could help her face her own darkness. Then she had told him she was apprenticed to the questionable Jedi. That was too much. He'd felt he'd lost all control of her then and in his own scramble for clarity after the debacle that was Myrkr the last thing he needed was her dragging him into the abyss. No, let her go to Durron.

Of course, strangely, Kyp Durron proved himself to truly be a Jedi Master and single handedly brought Jaina back from the darkness. No, neither were dark anymore then he was. Over time he had slowly began to respect Kyp and had decided to call him Master Durron as a way to honor him after Kyp had supported his and Jaina's decision to assist the Killiks in their crisis.

Until today, he didn't dislike Kyp anymore, rather he felt indifferent towards him. But now, it was as if he, he hesitated to admit it to himself, it was as if he could no longer hide behind indifference. No, he now actually had to face his feelings for the older Jedi. Feelings that were complicated and mixed. One feeling pressed itself to the surface of the tumult of ideas racing in his head, understanding, and with that feeling rose the need to apologize. Force, both of them had such similar and painful loses early in life. They might actually understand each other if given the chance.

DDD

Kyp had spent the first few days back from his trip studying new information regarding Corellia. There was worry that the fiercely independent planet would lead secession from the GA. Skywalker had been in meetings with Omas daily, but shared little information with the rest of the Order. This also worried Kyp. It wasn't how Jedi business was done. His thoughts were mired in the details of a report sent from Chandrila when the secretary announced Zekk.

The tall Jedi stepped into Kyp's office quietly. "I've come to talk. I was rude the other day, I guess I was in shock."

"Think nothing of it. I sprung that on you. It's taken me time to think about this too."

"I guess I'm not exactly ready to hear what you have to tell me."

"I'll…" He was interrupted by an urgent message from his secretary.

"Master Skywalker needs to see you immediately in his office."

"I'm sorry Zekk. I have to go. I do want to talk to you. Soon, when _you_ want to."

Zekk paused in the doorway. "I just want you to know. I'm not angry at you." He turned back to look at Kyp. "I just need time to think about all of this, okay?"

Looking uncharacteristically serene, his older brother smiled. "Take all the time you want."

DDD

Four days later Zekk sat in Kyp's office looking less than comfortable despite the many offerings of beverages and food Kyp tried on him. Finally the Master offered him nothing but a story. "Want to hear about your mother?"

"I always thought my parents were the people who raised me." Zekk looked despondent. He focused his gaze on his folded hands in his lap.

"They were. My mother was certainly you're birth mother, but she is not the one who raised you." He hesitated. "But I'm sure she loved you as she carried you."

"Or did she wish she was dead?"

"Zekk, no, my mother loved life and children, when I was 6 she miscarried a baby, I remember how hard she took it, no she would have loved you from the moment she knew you existed. And I'm sure she knew immediately."

"You think because she must have been Force sensitive?"

"I'm guessing. I can't remember anything from my childhood that would point to either parent being Force sensitive, but it was Imperial times and it wasn't something you wanted to share. But since we both are, I'm guessing we inherited it from her even if she didn't know. Plus, I keep feeling these- how do I say it- nudges to lead me along. I thought they were from Zeth, but now I'm not so sure."

Kyp had never spoken more than a few words to Zekk at any time and now he found himself wanting to share his most intimate thoughts, however, Zekk appeared indifferent…impatient. Finally after an eternity of silence he asked. "So what was she like?"

"Look, this is her graduation picture from the Academy on Denon, dark hair and green eyes, guess we got that from her." Kyp couldn't keep the excitement from his voice, to be able to share his mother with someone and to know he was actually related to this person was like a dream. "She was only sixteen here. I don't have any holos from Deyer. I have no bad memories of her you know?"

"I'm sure she was lovely." Zekk added somewhat detached.

"I remember a happy person who loved to dance and sing. She never spoke of the Force, just of love and the energy of that love which bound us together. She use to have to comfort me a lot, I was always crying as a child. When she had the miscarriage she got pretty depressed, as did I. I remember we'd sit together for hours holding hands. One night we watched the stars and she said Zinnah, my little sister who never was born, was watching us and waiting. She made me believe the stars were the spirits of the departed. When I was under ground in Kessel I couldn't see the stars and I felt cut off because I thought no one would be able to watch over me." Kyp paused and drew a deep calming breath. He looked directly at Zekk, who, for the first time had lost the agitated look of self-protection he'd worn since Kyp's revelation. Kyp sipped his caf before adding for Zekk's benefit. "Mom liked z names, and named Zeth and the baby she lost and you that way, but my dad named me, he said it was a modern name for a modern era…silly isn't it? Mom said she liked old fashioned names with meaning." Kyp found the less Zekk talked the more he began to babble. However at least Zekk stayed in the office rather than running away in anger. It was a start.

The younger Jedi scratched absently at his face. "Did she get over loosing the baby?"

"Oh, yes, she was an optimistic person, and now that I look back on it, I think she realized her mood was directly affecting mine. Even when we were at Kessel, all she talked about was how we would go home soon and how we would reunite with Zeth. She tried to keep the mood light, even though our plight was hopeless. She and I spent our time trying to plan parties we would hold once we were all united. Because I was little they allowed me to sleep with her and every night we'd find peace talking about the future. Sometimes she would tell me what I would be like as a man…" His voice drifted off and he stood quickly and went to the wide transparisteel that flanked the room. His back was turned as if he could hide his emotions from the younger Jedi, "I worry she lost hope…and died alone."

This seemed to have affected the younger man, but perhaps not in the manner Kyp would have desired. Zekk's voice was barely above a whisper when he finally spoke. "I feel responsible for her death."

Kyp continued to stare at Coruscant's skyline. "Don't talk that way, none of this was in your control..."

"But I feel like I took your mother away." He shook his head. "It would have been nice to know her, but I never met her, so it's a little hard to mourn her on a personal level like you do. But I know how I felt when the parents who raised me died on Ennth. I'm really sorry Kyp." Kyp didn't feel any genuine compassion from his younger brother and that bore into him in a manner he was unaccustomed to, like ice cold water flowing through his veins.

"Why have you never liked me?" Kyp spun around; he gave a penetrating gaze with his shiny, dark eyes. There was a long pause during which Zekk let his thoughts float too close to the edge of his consciousness. Kyp grasped them in surprise. "Resentment? Why?"

"What we both did is unforgivable!

"No, it is not! Inexcusable…but you must forgive yourself, it is past."

"There it is, right there!" He pointed his finger accusingly. "You think you can just walk away from your past and say no regrets. You think your good deeds will make up for all the evil you've done. Well, I don't think it works that way."

"How does it work then, because that's all we can do."

"That's where we differ Kyp, it's arrogant to believe that it's all we can do."

"Arrogant no, realistic. We can't …"

Zekk cut him off, "From your point of view."

"From Master Skywalker's point of view."

"So now you are arrogant enough to quote him, you always thought you were better than him."

"No wonder why you can't relate to what I am sharing with you. And I thought you might listen, I thought you might like the idea of having a living relative. Well at least the Sabacc deck has been dealt." Kyp resisted the urge to leave the room, after all, it was his office; so he sat heavily in his desk chair. "I was unaware you harbored such resentment towards me."

"You were unaware I existed until it suited your needs. Where were you when I fell to the dark side, sure you helped Jaina, was it because you were in love with her? Because she was a female, or because she was Han's daughter? Where were you for me?"

"Zekk, by the time I knew you had gone to the Shadow Academy Jaina had helped you back. I'm sorry I wasn't there right after wards, but maybe like you felt on Hapes when you saw her fall, maybe I didn't know what to do."

"Or maybe you didn't care." The door slid open with the Force and Kyp sat staring at the empty portal where his brother had just stood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****: **

_Jedi Temple~Coruscant_

"Master Zekk, Master Zekk, hurry, Tiam and Cidta are fighting!" The short blonde human girl ran up to Zekk and grabbed the Jedi Knight's hand and pulled him towards the indoor playground. Never mind that she had referenced him as a Master, he was shocked the student knew his name at all, but more surprised she was dragging him to the play area used by Rontos, younglings typically between 8 and 11. Zekk had been minding his own business while walking back to his quarters after having run errands all day. It was early evening and the little Jedi Rontos had gathered at the indoor play ground as usual an hour before bedtime chime had been sounded. He was in no mood to supervise the students, but as an adult he knew he'd better investigate. There he spotted the Mon Calamarian youth named Cidta being beaten by a boy whom he did not recognize but surmised to be a new student at the temple. Jedi membership continued to grow as new Force Sensitives were being found in record numbers across the galaxy. This boy, however, wasn't exemplifying appropriate Jedi behavior, rather he had pinned the Mon Calamarian boy on the floor and was slapping at him with his hands.

"Tiam started it! It's all his fault!" Several of the children echoed, and indeed when Zekk stretched out with the Force he sensed the children were not lying. With one large hand he lifted the small boy off the other and demanded an explanation.

"He called me a Gamorran Sith!" The new student paused only to wipe the blood from his nose onto the sleeve of his tunic. "He won't let me play!" The indignant boy squirmed in Zekk's grasp. "I didn't punch him, he hurt me!"

"You wouldn't play the game right and share the ball." Spat back the offended Calamarian. "And I didn't hit you, I was trying to stop you from hitting me." Zekk didn't really need to ask how Tiam ended up with a bloody nose. One look at the webbed hands of the Calamarian and he knew Cidta had hit him while defending himself.

"Cidta, go get Tiam some tissues for his nose." Cidta obeyed, but the other younglings continued to stare at their new classmate with distain. Although he'd stopped squirming under Zekk's grasp Tiam leaved a look at them frostier than Hoth.

Cidta returned with enough tissues to stop the nosebleed of a Rodan or an Ortolan and handed them to Zekk cautiously, he wasn't going anywhere near Tiam. "Here hold this over your nose and don't take it off. " Tired of the boy's insolent glare Zekk added, "And stop being angry at them, they didn't start it." Tiam obeyed him and kept his eyes to the floor.

Zekk maintained his composure, he was happy he wasn't in charge of training or reprimanding these young ones, they were moody, irrational, and worse… they weren't even teens yet! Then a smile broke across his face as he remembered with perverse satisfaction, Durron was the Master in charge tonight. He hadn't seen the older Jedi since their argument of several days ago and he relished the idea of watching Kyp deal with disciplining a student.

"Come on, we're going to see Master Durron." The boy's bravado ended and he looked up frightened. "Master Durron is in charge at the moment. Let's see what he has to say about you starting a fight." Zekk said nothing more allowing his silence to strike fear into the boy. Secretly Zekk was less interested in the students response and looking forward to watching Kyp deal with the child.

DDD

Zekk's impatient stride was next to impossible for the new Jedi student to match. Tiam struggled to keep up with the long legged Jedi. His thoughts raced actively and with plenty of fear. He didn't know what to expect from Master Durron, Jedi Zekk was being quiet, and hadn't said a word after he handed the boy some tissues for his bloody nose. Zekk's silence was telling in it's own way, and Tiam felt the man was irritated at his behavior. Tiam wisely kept his mouth shut and lightly jogged to keep pace. He'd heard different stories about the Masters, but he'd met only three. Grandmaster Skywalker had interviewed him and his mother two weeks before when she had brought him to the Temple, since then he had met the masters Solusar, who ran the academy. They had all seemed nice, but stern. He had heard you don't mess around when Master Katarn was in charge, but otherwise, Master Durron was a wild card, Tiam just hoped he be given a second chance.

The Masters' office suite was austere with few decorations and minimal furniture. The door to Master Durron's was labeled with his name and when Jedi Zekk opened it another bare room, no different than the antechamber, was revealed. Tiam wondered if that met all the Masters were the same, he hoped not. To many of his teachers had all thought the same and once they talked to each other and exchanged stories, they never gave him a chance. As he entered the outer office behind the older Jedi he tossed his bloody tissues into the waste bin, he wanted to appear brave and not childish. He didn't want to seem afraid, though he certainly was. Once inside the Master's office he knew better than to sit down unless asked. Jedi bowed to each other a lot; that seemed the right thing to do in the presence of a Master. He folded his hands in front of himself and lowered his head.

"So this is our new student, Tiam Laket?" Tiam raised his head to see that the master was a human who wore his long graying hair in a tail. Unlike Master Zekk's, this master's mood was inscrutable. Master Durron sat with his elbows on the desk peering at him over steepled fingers. "Tiam, why did Jedi Zekk bring you to me?"

At first Tiam thought the Master meant he didn't understand what the boy had done wrong, but he quickly realized he'd met it rhetorically.

"The others wouldn't let me have a turn. They called me names, but I didn't hit anyone, I was just defending myself against Cidta. I was hoping you could speak to them and tell them to be kinder to me. I'm new here and it's been hard." He lowered his head remorsefully.

"It's obvious you are new and friendless, if you had friends they would have warned you to never lie to a Jedi master. Didn't you realize I would be able to tell? Now, why don't you tell me exactly what happened so I don't need to bother Jedi Zekk to bring up your group mates to my office. Cause Jedi Zekk looks like he'd rather get back to his apartment and watch that new episode of, what is that show you like, Kuat Housewives?"

"I don't watch that!" Zekk scowled at his brother's ridiculous attempt of an insult, but Tiam was too immersed in his own feelings to detect the sarcasm which passed between the adults. "But I am eager to get back to my apartment, it's been a long day. I wasn't planning on seeing two Rontos fighting. " He leveled his look at the small boy. Who hung his head this time in genuine remorse. Tiam knew he'd been caught, perhaps the Jedi way, the only way, was to be fully honest and hope to be forgiven.

"I was fighting Master, my actions were wrong." He struggled for the correct way -the Jedi way-to apologize, but he was new there and uncertain how to behave. The Master stayed calm as he delivered his lecture, but his voice carried nothing friendly in its tone.

"It is wrong to start fights, but it is worse to start a fight with a fellow Jedi. Jedi do not fight with each other, they talk, they may debate their differences, but then work them out without hitting each other."

The Master's intensity proved too much for the new student, he could feel tears welling in his eyes, he went to wipe them and started his nose bleeding again. But still Master Durron said nothing, remained unreadable; he didn't even offer him a tissue or a seat. Finally Master Zekk stepped forward with some clean tissues.

"Why are you crying young one? " Durron asked, still not softening his look.

"Please don't send me home. I promised my mom I would make her proud, I didn't wanna fight, I want to be a Jedi. I'm sorry." He swayed on his feet sobbing uncontrollably.

"Go take a seat in the outer office. I need to talk to Jedi Zekk." Zekk watched the boy leave silently.

Once the door slid behind the boy Zekk faced Kyp. "Great hypocritical speech there big brother, _a Jedi does not fight_! And then you reduced him to tears. Thank the Force _you_ don't run the Academy."

"Don't be a Gammorean Sith Zekk!" Kyp blinked and regarded his brother. "What, why the odd look?"

"Kriff it Kyp, that's just what he said!"

"What?"

"He called Cidta a Gammorean Sith."

Kyp looked genuinely perplexed, "I said that? "

"Uh… five seconds ago." Kyp shook his head and shrugged.

"Strange. Anyway, I'm trying to teach the boy Zekk, and I know what you're getting at, yes Horn and I argue, but I've never bloodied his nose, all right?."

"You came close a few times."

"That was years ago and I was going through a rough time. Are we going to analyze me, or the kid?"

"Sorry, Kyp, continue." Zekk relaxed on the nerf hide couch and listened, his conduct finally polite.

"I wanted to know if he was truly remorseful. He worries me. Surely you can sense he's filled with raw power, too much for his own good. And he's filled with anger and even a little fear, and he tried to lie. You and I both know what can happen if he isn't trained well. He's going to need extra attention to help him avoid the dark side."

Zekk's polite façade faded, "Kyp, he's what, 10 years old, and you've projected him into a darksider?"

"Zekk, don't be naïve, I was looking at his file before you got here. That boy has already been in several fights. It seems his Force senses began showing themselves at about 6 and since then he has had nothing but trouble. He needs us, I'd like you to oversee his training, give him extra lessons, mentor him."

"By what authority are you ordering me to do this?"

"I'm not ordering, I'm asking. And this isn't about you and me. This is about saving one little boy from making the tragic mistakes we did. My authority as a Master should be sufficient."

"Master Skywalker should be consulted, or Master Solusar."

"Luke is busy dealing with Omas and I'm sure Kam would agree with me. You are just chafing because you are still mad at me for telling you about our mother, but this is not about us . There's not one Jedi in this temple that I would trust that boy's training to more than you. The Force willed that you found him on the playground and that it was the night I was on duty. Think about that. There are no coincidences."

"As you wish _Master_ Durron."

"Zekk, save the sarcasm, that's _my_ job." Kyp smirked at his brother, but Zekk was still fuming so Kyp's face went hard. "That's all for now, send in the boy. I want to meditate with him."

DDD

Twenty minutes of meditation later and Kyp realized the new student was fidgeting and had long sense lost control over his concentration with the immaturity indicative of a much younger student. He had decided to work with the boy on reaching into his own feelings rather than reacting. He needed to know the boy better before he could truly help him overcome the anger that seemed a natural part of his young self. Realizing the boy's thoughts were elsewhere Kyp placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to complete the exercise and Tiam snapped his eyes open. "Mom?"

"Do you miss your mother?" The boy's strange statement must have been the result of homesickness.

"Yes, I've never been away from her before, and never so far too."

Kyp regarded the boy thoughtfully. "I miss my mom too."

"Where does she live?"

"She died a long time ago, that's her in that holo." He pointed to the holo on the wall of his mother at sixteen. "Do you have a holo of your mom?"

"I have holos of her in my room, wanna see them?"

The two walked silently towards the boy's quarters, when they had neared the door Tiam asked, "what happened to your dad?"

"He died too. Where is your father?"

"I don't have a father, mom says I don't need one, and now I have Garyi," his cheerful tone changed, and he frowned, "but it's not the same as a real dad."

"Is Garyi good to you?" Kyp found himself worrying about the boy's home life. Was there more than what was in his file?

"Yeh, he's nice, mom says my real dad was nice too, just he moved and she didn't know where." the child seemed unconcerned with his family's make up. " Well, this is my room, Master."

Kyp noticed the boy kept his room like every other students, tidy with minimal furnishings. Jedi students were encouraged to live simply with few worldly attachments, but most of the younglings Tiam's age had a few toys. The only extras in this boy's room were a data pad and a holocube which lay on his desk. Kyp jumped when the boy outstretched his hand and the cube sailed through the air and into it.

"How'd you do that?" He hadn't met for his question to come out so stupidly, but he was shocked, how did this nine year old, who had been a student for less than a month manage telekinesis?

"I think I want the object to come to me and it does. I've been practicing for a little while now."

"How long do you mean by a little while and what do you practice with?" Tiam read Kyp's face, and bit his lip. Kyp got the feeling Tiam regretted his remark and suddenly wished he had not tried to impress the master.

"Just small stuff like hair brushes, towels, toys….I figured it out maybe a week ago. I'd been trying to move stuff and then one day it worked." He was frightened of the reprimand he was certain to receive, but the Jedi Master spoke kindly.

"The Force is not a toy. Just because you can use it does not mean you have to all the time." Kyp shook his head at the boy as he spoke. This kid definitely needed extra care!

The boy listened briefly then activated the cube. "Here's my house, " his flicking was quick and another holo of two small girls appeared. "My sisters, Tyra and Tresina, mom likes T names."

"Master Lobi's first name is Tresina." Kyp added absently, but when the next holo popped up, his attention was refocused.

"This is all three of us…and this is mom." Kyp looked at the holo of the attractive brunette, and drew a deep breathe.

"She's very pretty Tiam, do you love her a lot?"

"Oh yes Master, she's the best." The boy placed the holocube back on the desk and turned his data pad on.

By this time Kyp was already at the door. "Tiam, I must be going."

"Oh, Master Durron I thought you'd stay and play a game with me." His eyes were filled with a lonely sadness.

"Not tonight Tiam, I'm on duty, and I'm sure you have some classwork to do?"

"Yes, master", the boy grumbled before bowing.

Once outside the boy's quarters Kyp leaned against the wall for support, he emitted several audible sighs. Then drew on the Force to calm himself all while thinking, _"The Force has a cruel sense of humor, very cruel indeed."_

DDD

Life had taken a strange turn for Kyp Durron. Two months before he had been alone and without family, and now he had found someone he'd known for years to be his brother and he discovered that somehow, family found you. He discovered a new feeling which he could only barely describe as "refreshed". Kyp thought it was likely due to the growing Force bond between Zekk and himself. It didn't matter if the younger Jedi was reluctant to build a relationship, the Force did as it pleased and like it or not it was drawing them together.

Kyp found himself drifting into reverie more often than ever in his life. He was not taken with over thinking like Luke Skywalker, no, he felt the will of the Force and acted upon it, going with instinct. Lately, all the Force seemed capable of was causing him to drift into thoughts of his mother, his brother, and all those he had ever loved or hoped to love.

Kyp drifted in this stream of thought as he walked with Luke Skywalker down the corridors of the temple. This was a rare sight, as of late, to find these two masters in deep discussion. From time to time Kyp found it amazing that Luke ever listened to him, a man once considered his rival, but now one of his staunchest defenders. It was not as if Kyp always agreed with Luke, but he would defend the Jedi Order from the detractors who would try to harness its power or influence. Kyp was determined the Order stay neutral despite the growing evidence that Corellia was considering defection. The Masters' discussion turned from the ever pressing Corellian crisis to Jedi students and the Academy in general. "So I've heard you've met our newest student, Tiam Laket? Zekk told me you asked him to mentor the boy?"

"Was he complaining?" Before Luke had time to answer Kyp continued, "you know I have good reason, there is much anger in him; he worries me. I know he's little, but I don't want things to go wrong." Kyp answered almost defensively wondering if Zekk had tried to be relieved of his duty to the boy.

"I agree completely. Zekk is the perfect Jedi to help him, calm, strong in his beliefs, and he probably has a good understanding of what the boy is going through. But I was hoping you could look after him too. You know a student can never have too many good role models."

"I'd be more than happy to," Kyp answered before pausing to let the rest of Luke's words sink in and a smirk to cross his face. "Did you just call me a role model?" Luke just smiled and before Kyp could question further or find an accurate rebuttal he looked to his left to see a familiar face approaching, "good morning Zekk. " Zekk had been silently summoned by Luke as the two Masters walked towards the indoor playground.

The three ended their walk at the open indoor playground. Approximately a dozen children were engaged in a hoop sport which required the player to levitate the ball through a hoop six meters from the ground in order to score. The game required an intense level of cooperation, for the only players allowed to score were those wearing blindfolds who had to be guided to the target by a combination of the Force and their team mates' communication.

Kyp looked at the younglings playing so carefree and thought of his own stolen childhood. Beings like Tiam deserved a safe childhood free of worries. He looked at the new student, studying him intently. Under the direction of their instructor the entire group was cooperating for the moment. Tiam was encouraging his teammate to reach the hoop. Other than his height, the boy was tiny in comparison to the other humans, he blended in with the others playing properly. His dark and curly hair hung in bangs slightly dampened from exertion, but it was his Force presence that took Kyp aback. He blazed with the Force as he concentrated to play the game. After his teammate scored, a rest break was called. Luke summoned the boy silently through the Force and he left t he court and came over to the three men. Kyp stood transfixed peering into the boy's eyes and trying to read him through the Force.

"Tiam, you've met Master Durron and Jedi Zekk, they are going to help train you. I thought you'd like to spend some time with them and tell them about yourself." The boy bowed slightly. Kyp felt Zekk bristle at the idea of forced companionship, but perhaps this was what his younger brother needed to snap him out of his misplaced anger.

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Kyp thought the boy appeared well trained and polite, or he at least had the aptitude for it, not the type who'd end up at a special school for troubled boys as he had read in his file. With the right guidance, he would learn to master his emotions; and Kyp found himself filling with pride at the thought he would be a fine Jedi Knight someday.

"Why don't we go to the Room of Thousand fountains?" Kyp placed his hand lightly on the boy's back and sensed an awareness in the Force. The boy looked at him and smiled.

Luke excused himself once they reached the Room of Thousand Fountains and the three sat cross legged on meditating rocks. Zekk broke the silence first, somewhat stiffly, but still surprising Kyp with genuine interest in the student. "Well, this is a better situation than the first time we met. Let's get to know each other," said Zekk. "What did you do for fun on Denon?"

Tiam launched into a discussion of his favorite sports teams which he and Zekk shared a common interest in. Zekk spent most of the time engaged in conversation with the boy as Kyp seemed to have dipped into meditative thought. The short student and the tall knight were at once fast friends comparing holovids, sims, and their favorite sports teams. Suddenly Kyp broke their levity.

"Why were you at a special school?" Tiam's expression turned glum.

"I kept getting into trouble at the regular school. I got caught cheating, and then kids fought with me and I was stronger and one boy got hurt, so they sent me away to Pritin, that school for bad boys, but I was in a class with kids older than me and they picked on me a lot . One day this kid Druce started a fight with me and the others joined him. Well I fought back, even though I am not a mean person, I'm really not into fighting, really, but they wanted to hurt me, and I was just defending myself. It's not my fault the desk ended up through the transparisteel." The boy honestly wasn't all that emotional in relating the story to the older men.

His last comment caught Kyp's attention. "How did the desk end up out the window?"

" I'm not afraid to defend myself you know. I had to. Druce is twelve and he's big. He's pretty bad, mean to everyone, even the teacher. And he didn't like me cause I answered the questions the teacher asked. I like school and I like to read and stuff. Druce started with me, calling me freak boy and baby and then he thought something sick." Tiam's face puckered with disgust.

"You were able to read his mind?" Kyp asked aghast.

"Yeh, it's easy, but I usually get in trouble for it, but this time was okay cause he was mean and I was doing it to stay safe." Kyp thought it amazing the boy never looked to either Zekk or himself for affirmation, he already believed what he did to be right. "I hit him and then I shoved him with my special push, but he wouldn't stop coming after me and thinking those nasty thoughts and we only had a droid to teach us that day cause our teacher was out sick so then Druce said he was going to teach me respect and he was going to pull my clothes off and hurt me and I went to hit him with my special push and Druce jumped really far and the push hit the desk and it flew through the window. I don't remember anything else cause I fainted."

Both men sat startled by Tiam's rapid monologue. The boy had related it without emotion and that worried them both. Zekk put his arm around the boy, "I'm sorry Druce was mean, I think you'll feel safer here at the Temple. From what I've seen, the kids here are really nice. There won't be any Druce's or teacher droids either."

"Thanks Master Zekk." Despite reminding him he was not a master, the boy still called him by that honorary. Kyp encouraged the boy to talk. If there was one thing he remembered, in hindsight about his own troubles was needing to share with someone. Han and Luke had simply not been prepared to deal with the mess he had been after Kessel and he thought of this boy's ability to act as if it all didn't matter. He had been the same way, but it did matter, and hurt buried inside was never a good thing.

"When you fainted what happened? "

"I woke up right away, but they had called for the school medic cause there had been a fight and not just me and Druce, but some other boys were involved. " He looked embarrassed. "I had to go to the hospital because my face was all swollen and they thought I had a broken nose and a concussion. When Mom found out she cried and she was not okay; she was really mad at me and the school. And then _I_ cried, but I got expelled anyway. So we came here. Mom figured you guys could help me figure out this weird stuff."

"You are not weird, just force sensitive and untrained. We'll help you and you will be just fine, okay?" Kyp moved to sit on the other side of the boy and ruffled his hair.

" My mom said she didn't know why I was so strange. Nobody in her family ever acted like me. That's why she wrote Master Skywalker, she figured he'd know what to do with me. I bet _my dad_ had weird powers, if I could find him maybe he could help me?"

"I don't know about that, but _we'll_ help you, so don't worry kid." Zekk gave him one more squeeze before standing. "When I was your age I lost my mom and dad, but a really nice man named Peckhum took me in, treated me well, just like I was his own. Sometimes we can't have exactly what we want, but we find out the next best thing is just as okay. " Sensing the boy had grown tired of serious discussion Zekk lightened the mood. "Have you seen our natatorium ? Want to go swimming?" the boy nodded enthusiastically. "What about you Kyp?" He caught Kyp looking pensively towards the waterfall.

Kyp's dark brows raised." _You_ want to spend time with _me_?"

"Yeah, come on, Master Durron, I want to show you my dives!" Tiam placed his small hand into Kyp's and pulled him up. For seconds Kyp saw himself in the child and knew he'd do anything to prevent the suffering he and Zekk had endured.

DDD

Inactivity bothered Zekk more than people realized; since earning the trust of the Order after the Killik crisis he had been sent on several missions, most of them with Jaina. They had been busy in many locations of the galaxy and they had been together. These missions only served to weaken any resolve he had to just be her Jedi partner and friend. As he lay in the comfort of his sleep couch in his Temple Quarters he thought of the petite Jedi he adored. His thoughts were one directional, focused on the love he wanted her to give to him. He was intent on a fantasy he relished of Jaina running towards him on the beach as water splashed her suntanned body. She threw herself into his arms and he kissed her fiercely until she came up for breath and whispered, "Zekk I love you".

_Just ask her! _He grumbled to himself as he pulled himself up and headed to the fresher.

After showering, he sat in meditation and turned his thoughts away from Jaina. Thinking of her any longer would drive him mad. He thought of his newly discovered brother and the animosity he was still directing at him. Was it worth it to be angry at Kyp for what had happened when he was a teenager? And was Kyp such a bad guy after all? Yesterday he had witnessed a side of Kyp he didn't know existed. While swimming with the new Jedi student Tiam; Kyp had been carefree and playful. He had shown Tiam some different dives and the two had coerced Zekk into playing water ball, a game which he knew he'd never win as one player against the two of them. Kyp had made the boy giggle with some strange and childish jokes he stated he had learned while teaching the twelve year old students. Zekk was shocked, who would have imagined the mighty Kyp Durron could relate to younglings!

He wondered why Kyp never married nor had children. Was he to be resigned to the same fate? _Ask her_? He said to himself again.

Twenty minutes later the door chime roused him from his thoughts, as he reached out with the Force he felt the unmistakable presence of his brother. He ushered the Jedi Master inside, noting his solemn appearance and puffy eyes. "You don't look well."

"I've been thinking about too many things at once. I thought that once I told you we were brothers there would be closure to this episode of discovery, but it isn't working out that way. It seems to be opening things up like a Vong Dovin Basal and sucking me into its infinite void. And this situation with Corellia is getting more and more complicated. The council met all day yesterday and Master Skywalker assigned some of us to some fact finding missions. "

"I volunteered us for a mission to Denon." Zekk's green eyes flashed and his brows tightened. "Before you get angry hear me out. It seems Tuli Electronics Enterprises might have some clandestine contracts with Corellia. The GA already completed an audit of their records for the past twelve months. It appears clean, but the auditors thought there were some suspicious contracts with a business in Commenor. We are to meet with their Chairperson to discuss some of the finer details of the Commenor contracts."

"This sounds dull, why would _you_ of all people volunteer for such an ordinary mission?"

"The chairperson and owner of Tuli is Afrim Ishra, and I'm ready to face him." When Zekk still looked confused Kyp continued. "He's our uncle, so you might say this trip is personal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Out of your life**

"Kyp, I still can't believe what you did to that secretary."

"It was necessary, I've got to face them. I need to, no lectures, just humor me today okay?"

The city planet of Denon was bustling with traffic as Zekk eased the rented speeder out of the floating vehicle park and into the stream of vehicles headed towards the suburbs. The meeting with the Tuli representatives was not what he expected. First, Ishra sent his vice-president to meet them and most importantly all the data was legitimate, nothing pointed towards illegal contracts with Corellia or Commenor. The business part of the trip had been a waste of time and resources. But Kyp was not done with his personal business.

Before leaving the office Zekk noticed Kyp flirting with the secretary. Thinking it strange behavior, he used the Force to listen more closely to the exchange of words and what he heard was clearly Force persuasion. When the two men returned to their speeder Kyp informed Zekk they had an appointment with the Ishras at their private residence.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?" He sensed Kyp's apprehension and general unease through the Force.

"Yes, I'm in no mood to concentrate on flying. Just get us there, so we can get this over with." Kyp had felt he need to meet with his mother's family. When Afrim Ishra had not shown at his office Kyp thought of the more dubious plan. He wasn't leaving this planet without the closure he longed for. To not do so he felt might drive him mad. He needed to see them and make a connection, Zekk, who had reluctantly come with him as part of the official Jedi mission was not as eager to know of his mother's kin.

After thirty minutes of flying the airspeeder entered an upscale residential area where large houses sided with transparisteel and fronted with copious gardens greeted them. "That's it, number I-437." There was a driveup, which fronted the enormous house in a semi-circle, but it was obscured by an abundance of flowers which covered the entire front yard.

"Kyp, they don't know we are coming do they?"

"We have an appointment, but I made it through the secretary, so they don't know who specifically is coming, just that we are Jedi.. They owe us this visit Zekk, don't feel out of place."

"Hardly out of place, I just get this feeling it isn't going to go well."

"Me too, but I need this. I need to meet the family my mother left behind."

The two dark haired Jedi made their way to the front door and were greeted by a typical protocol droid who verified their appointment and ushered them inside. They sat in a rather sterile parlour waiting to see Afrim Ishra, the family patriarch with whom they had an appointment. Both Jedi turned as they sensed the arrival of a middle aged man and woman. They rose to greet them and introduce themselves.

"Welcome Jedi Masters, how might we serve the Advisory Council?" Kyp had used the Advisory council and a false name to get the appointment. But once inside the Ishra mansion he introduced himself and Zekk honestly, not attempting to cover his intentions. Afrim Ishra took a seat on the blue upholstered flow form couch and looked interested, but unmoved by Kyp's name. Kyp immediately sensed a coldness in the older man who was his uncle. There was nothing to do but move the conversation forward.

"The Jedi are trying to reestablish our library and records so each Jedi is responsible for providing a family history. We are here to clarify ours."

Ishra remained outwardly composed like the best Sabacc player, no doubt a practiced habit of the successful businessman. "I don't understand, how am I connected to you?" The woman at his side flinched and both Kyp and Zekk sensed the discomfort in the pair and their furtiveness.

Kyp took the lead and using his normal level of tact addressed the situation directly. "Our mother was Murial Ishra Durron, your sister. " He stopped purposefully to allow his words to impact the man across from him.

"So how many credits do you need?"

Zekk was surprised, "credits? We didn't come for credits."

Afrim's face took on a look of utter distain. "Then what exactly do you want? Murial left this family forty years ago to follow that ideological, pacifist, dissident, Durron." Ishra emphasized each word as if trying to eliminate a foul taste from his mouth. He stood then, no doubt a practiced tactic to alert guests or business clients they were no longer welcome. His method was lost on the Jedi who simply followed his movements with their own practiced ease. Afrim looked down at the men who were his only nephews and addressed them with a level of hate that was palpable through the Force. "We washed our hands of her then."

"Afrim," finally the petite woman next to him spoke. "I am Kyra, Afrim and Muriel's sister. Your aunt. Afrim, don't be hostile to these boys, they have nothing to do with Muriel's decision to leave us."

Kyp looked at his aunt, but he did not trust her. Zekk was right, this wasn't going well. "Why are you so angry at my mother?"

Afrim answered before his sister. "Murial finished first in her class at the Academy and was accepted into the premed program at the university. In her first term she met your father, who was a graduate student. She fell in love with him and his ridiculous ideas. She left the university and followed him to Deyer. He ruined her life. She chose to throw everything this family worked for away to follow a pacifistic dissident fool!"

"Imperial sympathizer huh?" Kyp addressed his uncle with a cold hard stare.

"This family has had an enormous amount of success due to our affiliations with both the Empire and the New Republic. Affiliations _you_ nearly ruined I might add." Kyp just stared at him wide eyed. Zekk seemed to be drifting off in thought to someplace else as he listened silently.

"Do you know how difficult it was to explain you after your escapade at Carida. I had several Imperial Contracts in jeopardy because you had a personal vendetta against the Imps. You, my nephew, and don't think they hadn't researched that one, oh they knew our relationship. I had to explain your mother's seduction and delusion and it wasn't easy, but I kept those contracts."

Kyp sat stunned. His uncle's cold hatred of him stung worse than any words spoken by those who would have condemned his actions at Carida. To know his relatives knew of his existence and never came to rescue him from Kessel was horrific, but to know he had been merely an inconvenience for his uncle's business and nothing personal, that was the worse betrayal possible.

Kyp's mouth formed a hard line, but he rose without speaking and left the room.

Kyp's uncle regarded Zekk contemptuously. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Zekk addressed the older man, "There is nothing more to say, you've said it all." With that he left the room to look for his older brother.

As he approached the doorway Kyra called out to him. "Wait, my brother doesn't mean to be so gruff, he is just used to business dealings, and he isn't very good at managing family things. Please tell Kyp I'm sorry. I was young then and I wanted to help my sister and the boys, but my father wouldn't let me. You don't know what he was like, he was so controlling, we didn't dare disobey."

Zekk gave her an incensed look. "But my mother did. Was she smarter or more brave?"

"Both, Murial was special, not just because she was the first born, no, she was his favorite, I think because she was the one with his weird powers. Afrim and I were never as good as her, never as loved. I think she was the only child he loved and her leaving broke his heart. If we thought he was cold and controlling before, he turned…bitter, sadistic. I was only nine, he was frightening." She attempted to continue, but Zekk cut her off head down palm perpendicular to the floor.

"We've all suffered, but no one as much as Kyp. Well at least this trip has settled one thing. Now we know where our darkness _comes_ from." He felt anger welling in him to a level he feared. He turned abruptly and hastened to the speeder. He calmed himself before getting in. He didn't want his anger to further incense Kyp's.

When Zekk found Kyp he wasn't sure how to approach him. It was obvious Kyp was infuriated and hurt. Kyp had stalked off to their speeder and was sitting in the passengers seat staring dry eyed at the wind screen. Zekk felt little through the Force and that worried him. Usually Kyp radiated emotion, be it happy or angry.

"What are you thinking?" He ventured a question the conventional way noticing with some apprehension the fogginess which surrounded his older brother.

"I want to kill him."

DDD

Driving rapidly, and trying to hide his fear for Kyp's dark emotions, Zekk had managed to get them out of the posh neighborhood and back to their hotel. Kyp had not spoken during the flight. He sat staring out the view screen as if concentrating on something of intense importance. When they finally arrived at the hotel Zekk suggested they get a drink at the cantina, he would have preferred an immediate exit from the planet, but he doubted Kyp would have agreed. Earlier, Kyp had mentioned something about needing to make one more personal visit before they returned to Coruscant. Zekk wasn't one to question Kyp's plans, he'd figured early into their flight there he was just along for moral support and that the mission would have been easily accomplished by one being.

Zekk wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but he and Kyp now occupied a back corner booth at the small hotel cantina. Zekk drank sparkling water while Kyp stewed silently as he enjoyed some fine Corellian spirits. After what Zekk guessed was his sixth or seventh drink Kyp began to talk freely. Zekk sensed his familiar Force signature and accompanying emotions returning; he wasn't sure if he should feel relief or worry.

"He could have come for me, could have saved me from that hell, but his pride and his selfishness refused to let him find a nine year old boy, his own nephew and help me." Kyp's jaw was clenched in fury, his eyes set and hard. "I was so afraid…" His voice trailed off and took another long sip of his drink.

Zekk was worried. There was still a fuzziness surrounding Kyp's emotions, as if they were partially hidden or conflicted; yet some of his usual fiery signature was showing through. Zekk tried to get a sense of his brother's intentions through the Force, but found nothing, as if Kyp were immersed in a protective bubble. Would Kyp act on his feelings and do what he said? Would he be able to stop him? And if he could not, what then?

"What did our lovely aunt Kyra say to you at the doorway?" Zekk's worries were somewhat relieved when Kyp changed the subject slightly.

"She tried to make excuses for Afrim, she protects him, but that doesn't absolve her. She's as tainted. Makes me wonder what their father was like? She said he was cold and sadistic. She described him as having weird powers, said Mother did too, could they have been Force sensitive?"

"Absolutely, couldn't you sense it them, it's minor, untapped, but it's unmistakably there. "

"It's a good thing they don't know it."

"Ishra is evil enough without the Force." The conversation and the alcohol combined lowered Kyp's defenses. His look of stone cold hate was briefly replaced with a flash of vulnerability. He slumped back into the seat, and continued over the same questions which had haunted him since their meeting at the Ishra's. "How could they leave me there? It would have been so different, I never would have used the sun crusher," his head shook woefully from side to side. "I wouldn't have my whole life to live down that mistake. I never would have killed Zeth." Kyp placed his face in his hand. Then unexpectedly he stood up from the table and made his way past the empty booths at the rear of the cantina towards the door, his steps solid despite the seven strong Corellian drinks.

"Where are you going?" Zekk's eyes widened as they followed his brother's movements.

"I want to talk to Ishra some more. I wanna tell him how I really feel."

"You're in no condition to talk to him." Zekk slid out of the booth they'd occupied. His fears were realized by the next words spoken by Kyp.

"Okay, so maybe I don't want to talk, maybe I just wanna to choke him to death, he wouldn't need to talk then, he can just do the listening, maybe I'll use a little Force lightening on him and electrocute him for a sweet change of pace." A crazed smile danced across his face.

"Kyp stop. Stop, he isn't worth it." Zekk pushed in front of his brother, the younger man was a formidable size, nearly a head taller, but he knew he was no match for Kyp's strength in the Force. "Let's go back to the booth, have another drink."

"Get out of my way!" Kyp shoved Zekk physically, but with the Force to enhance his strength. Zekk was pushed back a meter, but he was prepared and found in himself a calm reserve. He eased himself back into Kyp's path. The older Jedi stopped, checked his surroundings mentally calculating how to outsmart his brother. The bartender noticed the scuffle and came to the two men, asking if everything was okay, but seeing they wore Jedi cloaks and light sabers the bartender backed away without further words.

"No, Kyp, not this way. I'm not letting you hurt anyone, it's only going to hurt yourself." Kyp tried to force himself forward again, then dodged to the right before launching into a tight forward roll. Before he could regain his feet Zekk wrapped his arms around him and shoved him sideways. The weight of the two men slammed fully into an unoccupied chair as the two toppled to the floor. Patrons had moved away from the scuffle but were watching with morbid fascination. A cantina fight in this upscale neighborhood was rare; two Jedi at each other's throats, was a once in a lifetime experience to witness. Zekk had Kyp pinned to the floor, yet had no idea what he would do next. "Think, is this man worth you throwing your whole life away?"

"He made my life what it is today!" Kyp growled between clenched teeth. "If it wasn't for him, maybe I'd have had a shot at being normal." Kyp got his left had free and was pressing at Zekk's jaw, Zekk strained to keep on top of him all the while hoping Kyp didn't use an aggressive Force move he couldn't counter.

"You are perfectly normal. You have built a great life, a great reputation as a Master, you have a family." Zekk had met himself, but Kyp seized on the image of the Ishra siblings sitting primly in their living chamber casting cold stares at him and his newly found baby brother. His anger strengthened him and Zekk sailed off him. Zekk righted himself mid-flight and caught his footing quicker than Kyp, and once again lunged for him. This time he caught the inebriated man and threw him down on a nearby table. They rolled off as one and Zekk's heavier body landed on Kyp's knocking his head into the durocrete with a resounding crack. Zekk pulled off him, worried he'd been injured and in that moment Kyp took advantage of Zekk's distraction and sprang to his feet. He was out the door before Zekk could stop him.

Zekk reached the street in time to see Kyp hop onto a passing MultiBeingTransport. He ran for the speeder and pursued the MBT. By flying slightly higher he was able to spot the identification number conspicuously posted on it's roof. Using the MBT number he placed it into his onboard navigator and was not surprised to find it was headed towards the suburbs. He tailed it closely cringing each time it stopped, knowing at one point Kyp would likely get off and make a run for it.

Zekk sailed through a crossing marked stop, but lost the transport when it shot down a tube designed specifically for it and not speeders. He ignored the designated flightway and flew above the tube hoping to keep his close distance as it emerged, but noticed the flash of lights behind him. His two illegal maneuvers had attracted the attention of the Denon Security Force. The lights of the security vehicle signaled him to stop. His choices were limited, stop and waste precious time or continue on and have the officer follow him to Kyp. He couldn't risk the officer intervening, especially if Kyp choose to use the dark side, that would call for Jedi intervention, and he didn't want DSF involved. Zekk knew what he needed to do and thanked the Force he had an old stand-by Jedi trick to use. As the officer approached him Zekk found his center.

He flashed his intergalactic ID badge identifying him as Jedi Zekk and waived his hand. "DSF Officer Rahn, investigator, my perpetrator is getting away. I need to go urgently."

"You need to go urgently, later Rahn." It had been simple to fool the officer into thinking the badge was something it was not and Zekk found he's been delayed no more than a few minutes. He flew quickly in pursuit of the MBT containing the distraught Jedi .

Kyp arrived at the Ishra mansion well before his brother. He parked the speeder he had commandeered on a street bordering the backyard of the estate. Slipping off the bus and taking the speeder had been easy. Zekk had never noticed his departure from the lumbering vehicle. _Fool_, _you have no idea what you are truly capable of, _and Kyp doubted he'd approve of him taking this speeder either. That was Zekk, always cautious. Zekk had a difficult childhood, but nothing compared to his own. So how could Zekk fully understand what he had endured? How could Zekk understand what he had to do?

His hands were still tightly grasped the steering column, and he festered in the resentment he felt for Afrim Ishra. He needed to calm himself and find his center, he was no mere teen in an impulsive rage over the injustices brought against his family. Sure there were similarities between now and then. Both times he was seeking justice. But he was a Jedi master now, not a deluded boy. He was not out to save the galaxy, that idea was foolish, no one being would ever hold that power. However, he was right to demand justice for Afrim abandoning him at Kessel and Zeth at Carida. These non-actions were as criminal and immoral as the crimes perpetrated on him at Kessel. There was nothing wrong with dispensing justice for a crime untried, it was the will of the Force, and the Force was above all laws.

He would watch and listen through the Force and when the time was right, he'd make his move. He reminded himself Zekk would be soon approaching, despite being cloaked in the Force his destination was no secret. His sanctimonious little brother would be there to intercept him, to stop him from…_killing my brother_.

Kyp's thoughts stopped, his breathing stopped, he had heard the voice distinctly, feminine, sad. "Mom? Mom, where are you? Can you show yourself?" He frantically looked around inside the speeder, but saw nothing. He jumped out, inspected the roof and the underside. He fell into the Force to guide him and made his way towards the back fence of the Ishra yard. Using the Force he gingerly crossed the wall without touching it or setting off possible sensors.

The inside of the yard surprised him. It stood in sharp contrast to the front yard's spectacular flora, instead it was unkempt and overgrown with weeds. As Kyp made his way through the bracken he spotted two doves; his eyes involuntarily watched as they flitted skyward to land in a towering tree. Kyp suddenly felt cold as the wind blew a gentle breeze through him. He stared at the tree and shivered again pulling his cloak tight around him. He thought he felt a presence nearby, could it be Zekk? His mother? Zeth? Still looking towards the sky he turned around several times trying to locate the spirit. He could have sworn he heard a child's laughter coming from a branch high in the tree. Using the Force he propelled himself up to that same branch the doves had occupied moments before. As he sat there he felt the presence again, but this time he did not ask. He knew it was his mother.

A few streets away, Zekk watched countless beings exit the MBT and move onto the glide walks. Nowhere among them was Kyp, so he decided his best move was to go immediately to the Ishra estate and hope he was not too late.

The view over the roofs of nearby houses was stunning from the top of the ancient tree Kyp Durron now occupied. And no matter how hard he tried to focus on the task he had come to complete his senses over took him. The breeze was stronger at that height, the sun warmed him and he heard birds singing in other trees. Somewhere on the street was the sound of children and he suddenly pictured one small boy with dark hair and a lonely smile. He stopped to breath deeply, he was loosing his focus now, bending to a new will of the Force.

He knew through the Force and experience that Zekk would be arriving at the same back fence he had scaled. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and rubbed his hand over the smooth bark of the tree. Zekk would be coming to stop him, and knowing the boy he'd do anything to calm Kyp, anything light that is. Kyp continued to rub his hand over the smooth bark; it soothed him like the gentle touch from a loved one. The cool breeze swirled around him once more making him shudder. He had a brother, he had family, he was loved. Suddenly all the hate and anger that had been festering at the surface of his conscience released itself in the most peaceful way, he began to cry. Kyp Durron never cried in public. He wore his indifference and arrogance like a shield, hiding his vulnerability and human side as best as possible, as often as he could. Few beings had ever penetrated that shield, had truly loved him and known him fully. All those who had ever been close were now dead. The thought of them and their loss in his life pushed choking sobs from his throat.

He lowered his shields slightly and called out to Zekk.

Zekk felt the presence of Kyp and turned the speeder down the next street; after two more turns he found himself on a service road which carved a flight way between two high durocrete fences. Some of the fences were better kept than others making him wonder at the houses on the other side. He spotted another speeder parked near a fence overgrown with plant life. After scaling the fence, Zekk looked to the source of the summoning and could see Kyp sitting high in the old tree. He lifted himself up and landed on a branch slightly higher. "Nice view."

"She liked it." Kyp answered softly,

"You think this was her hiding place? I noticed there's a board nailed on, looks like it could have been some type of ladder." Zekk had made himself as comfortable as possible in the narrow space. Kyp seemed to have found a better perch below. Kyp's face was red and blotchy and Zekk could feel nothing but sorrow radiating from him. Nothing bad had happened yet, and perhaps with this change in mood everything would be all right.

"If you listen deeply with the Force you'll hear our mother's voice." Kyp's face held such sadness Zekk felt his eyes mist over. For countless minutes the two sat in silent meditation. Zekk indeed felt the presence of another. He felt the presence brush past him and away and he opened his eyes to see Kyp give a faint smile as he held out his hand to the invisible touch of his mother. There reverie was broken by the sound of his normal voice, deep and gravelly. "They're not home you know."

Unsure of the meaning of his words Zekk didn't answer immediately, finally he added. "They are relatives by blood, but they are not family. " Zekk reached down and touched Kyp's shoulder briefly. " Our mother must have been an incredible person to go against that family and do what she believed was right. I'm sorry they never rescued you." He found his eyes misting with a new found compassion for Kyp. " You have every right to hate them, but..."

"Enough with your avoid the dark side lecture, don't worry, I am not going to kill anyone. That desire's over and it won't change the past will it? But I can still despise them all I want." The older Master looked up and smiled at his younger brother, and for a moment Zekk felt honest contentment and love radiating off him. "Mom reminded me, there is much to be happy about." Zekk's attention was immediately distracted. As he looked down at his brother something on the tree trunk had caught his attention.

"Look!" Zekk pointed to the trunk near his ankle. "Isn't that a carving of a name?"

"Not a name, two initials, M & C, Murial and Chak. She must have come here even as a teen, no wonder why we felt her spirit here. This was her special place." Kyp's eyes filled again and he closed them forcing the warm tears to trickle down his cheeks. "She stopped me. She turned me back before it was too late, Zekk, I'm sorry I fought you, I wasn't myself."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop you." The younger man shook his head all to familiar with the emotions Kyp had just experienced and the potential repercussions of unleashing them. Kyp chose that moment to jump from the tree and Zekk quickly followed. Kyp vaulted the wall and smiled as Zekk was right behind him.

"You're good at that." He patted him on the back and Zekk smiled at the brotherly compliment. "Umm, I could use a lift back to the hotel."

"Yeh, Kyp, uh…how did you get here so fast? I was behind the MBT the whole time, well except for one little snag, and I watched everyone get off?"

"Jedi stealth, young one." Kyp raised his eyebrows but said nothing more as he got into the passenger side of the speeder he and Zekk had rented the day before. Zekk glanced at the dark blue speeder parked only fifty meters away. "It's a 41 model, brand new with only 2,000 kilometers on it, very smooth ride, very fast."

"You _stole_ a speeder!"

"Not true, she _wanted_ to let me borrow it."

"Because you made her! That's so unethical, Kyp, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I thought you realized that by now . I figured that's why you wanted to stop me. You know prevent a dark side episode, save a life. The speeder is fine. DSF will find it soon enough and return it to the owner. " Zekk's face had not yet relaxed. "She's fine, I only convinced her to lend it, she'll think that's all she did, she'll wonder why, but that's it. You're not going to get all upset over this of all things, I mean after what I could have done?"

"Kyp, it's okay, honest, it's over." He sighed and pulled the vehicle into the flight way. "I'd just like to drive a bit and get some fresh air. I've had enough of this section of the city and the Ishras. What do you say we check out Lake Relonda Park? Hopefully we can find a little peace there." Kyp leaned back into the seat.

"Or at least a place to do a good healing trance. My head's killing me."

_Jedi Temple Coruscant_

Being a Jedi student was proving to be challenging. Tiam Laket thought about his new life at the Jedi Temple as he stood balanced on one foot while seeking a connection to the Force. It was not all glorious light saber practice as he had once imagined, instead it was a combination of learning in the classroom and lots of physical activity in addition to meditation. Students learned all the basics as they would at any academy, with a rigorous emphasis on communication, problem solving, and technology. Classes seemed to run at all hours of the day with schedules changing regularly, but frequently enough to keep a nine year old confused, but occupied.

Then there were daily exercises in which the masters and teachers devised all varieties of torture, all in the name of improving connection to the Force. As he stood on his left foot while holding his right leg up, knee bent at a 90 degree angle, learning to draw on the Force to keep balanced, Tiam felt he had all the connection he needed at that moment and didn't need to be standing like some sea bird in the sand. It was not suppose to be a contest, but most of the younglings were hoping they would not be the first to drop their foot to the floor. Tiam wasn't feeling very confident he'd succeed. _Please just let me get somewhere in the middle of the group, and please don't let me cough_. He didn't feel refreshed, he'd been awakened several times in the night by an annoying cough and he wasn't feeling much better this morning.

There was no time to be sick, then he's miss important lessons, and keeping up and making his mother proud was his number one goal. "Five minutes," the instructor stated. Seconds later the first student began to sway, lost her balance and toppled over onto the mat. Tiam felt badly for her, she was a hard worker, but she always seemed behind the others. "Off to the track, run four laps."

_Uhhh, the dreaded laps_. He had no idea Jedi students were made to run all the time. At least sometimes they were allowed free play, though all the toys and games encouraged Jedi skills. As Tiam counted the minutes he had been in position with his foot held up he thought about the various schools he had attended and concluded that despite the work load, the Jedi Academy was the best. He smiled to himself, he had to admit it, he really liked being there. He was pretty pleased with his abilities and beginning to accept that his differences made him special and not weird. He had Master Zekk to thank for that.

Master Zekk had been meeting with him everyday. Sometimes they talked about what Jedi did on missions, but most of the time they hung out and talked about their common interests. Master Zekk was also into sims games and playing _Stalker Droid XXX _with him was just about as Astral as it could get. Garyi, his step-father, had never played sims with him. He always made excuses that he didn't have the eye-hand coordination of a youth or he was too busy with grown-up stuff. The reality was Garyi was nice, but boring. Master Zekk acted like an adult, but he also knew how to have fun and Tiam loved that.

For several years Tiam had believed his mysterious father was a Jedi. He had read about the Jedi during a history lesson at his first school. The teacher was discussing types of occupations that help people. When Tiam had heard of the Jedi Order he had raised his hand to inform the teacher he wanted to be one when he grew up. "_You can't_," she stated rather bluntly and then she went on to explain he would have had to have been born with a special ability to touch the Force and not everyone was that lucky. The woman went on with the lesson, but Tiam was not listening. From that day forward he was focused on finding a connection to the Force. His focus turned inward, where once he had been a carefree silly boy, he was now quiet; serious almost to the point of sadness. His teacher would have worried if his grades hadn't been so perfect. Only when he realized he could use the Force to understand people better, he began to alienate his friends and classmates. He started to tell them what would happen or what they were thinking. Others did not like that. Even his friends didn't understand; some started to call him names.

His teachers grew suspicious of his perfect grades and his classmates jealous. Soon after he became frustrated with them and that's when the fighting began. His desire to know his father increased with ever difficulty he had. He withdrew into a fantasy world where his father would come to Denon and rescue him; once at Pritin amongst older, rougher students, he gave up all hope of ever making friends, all he needed were his daydreams.

He had told Zekk the part of the story where he wanted to be a Jedi and had lost friends. The older Jedi explained it was likely the Force calling to him at that moment because the teacher had planted the idea. Once the idea was there he was able to feel the Force working within him. Master Zekk had said it was the same for him, but he was much older when the idea of being Force sensitive was planted in his head. Tiam was excited to hear more, but Zekk suddenly looked sad and said he'd tell him about it later.

Tiam had not added the part of his fantasy that his father was a Jedi. He couldn't possibly let Master Zekk know how much he really wanted to have a real dad and how many fantasies he had created in his head. Once he had met Zekk his dream included him in the role of the mysterious father. And how could he tell his mentor his favorite fantasy was the one in which he was Tiam's father. To Tiam, Zekk was the perfect idea of what a dad should be. He feared that whatever Jedi turned out to be his father, this man would not be able to be as interesting as Zekk and he didn't want to be disappointed.

With his thoughts everywhere but on the activity he was to complete, Tiam found himself loosing his balance and toppling over. He caught the looks of his group mates when he was the second to fall. He considered saying something to them, but he wasn't feeling all that good today. His stomach was queasy and sore from the coughing he had done all night. He stayed on the floor not even feeling like rising until his instructor asked him to run laps around the indoor track with the group mate who had fallen first.

Tiam ran and caught up with Lavol Hent, the same student who had told on him when he had attacked Cidta. She was alright. He had learned she was a bit of an outsider who had been raised in a Corellian orphanage until Master Horn had discovered her. She was nine, like himself, but even smaller. Her Force skills seemed weak, but Master Durron had told him Jedi are not measured by individual Force skills, but by what they bring as their personal gifts to the whole body known as the Jedi Order. Tiam thought about Master Durron, he was gruff, but had a side of him that could be soft. Tiam had fun when they swam together, which was always once a week. Master Durron liked teaching him how to dive better and use more effective strokes. He was never one for games outside of the pool, like Garyi, he always said he was busy.

Tiam ran at Lavol's pace which was considerably slower than his own. He felt sweaty despite the fact they had only ran half a kilometer. Suddenly he felt the tickle in his throat that signaled another fit of coughing. He stopped without speaking to Lavol. His coughing took every bit of energy and he felt himself sway. He grasped the railing that rimmed the track and fell to his knees as the coughing racked his body. This time it wouldn't stop, and he couldn't get air. He looked towards Lavol's back as she went on running without noticing. "_Lavol_! " He screamed through the Force before his body went limp on the ground.

DDD

_Denon_

Zekk returned to the hotel room following a morning workout to find Kyp looking refreshed after a long night's rest. He was more pleased to note his brother's presence in the Force was normal again. He leaned his shoulder on the wall as he looked over to where Kyp sat gazing at the holonet before him. "Hungry? I thought we'd get something to eat before heading out."

Kyp nodded, but appeared distracted and Zekk doubted it was from the inane program before him. He wondered how Kyp felt after yesterday's events. Personally they had left him drained and he had slept like a child. Not since Jaina's reaction to Anakin's death had he been so near a JedI in danger of falling to the dark side, and never had he been more worried he was powerless to halt its progress.

Kyp's eyes remained fixed on the program even as he answered. "I don't have much of an appetite, but I could use a good cup of caf." Zekk moved towards the door, but Kyp hung behind, as if he had something more to say before they left the room. "Zekk, when was the last time you …no this is stupid to ask you, I already know the answer." Kyp brow knitted in a frown and Zekk tried to guess what Kyp was about to ask.

He turned and looked at Kyp compassionately. The man was full of surprises, but mostly he seemed overly eager to share with Zekk and the younger man was confused as to why. "You're afraid to ask me something because you think I will judge you. You know I don't know where you got the idea I was self-righteous, but I'm not. What ever you have to say, just say it." His green eyes shone with sincerity putting Kyp at ease.

"If you insist. When was the last time you felt the dark side calling to you? " That stopped Zekk in his tracks. "See I can already tell you're about to start a lecture. You said you wouldn't be self-righteous….you…."

"Kyp, shut up and let me talk. I didn't expect that question. You want an honest answer?" He looked Kyp in the eye. "Everyday. I work at it constantly, meditate, exercise, don't drink. All to keep myself focused and able to brush it away when I feel anger or get into difficult situations. For me I don't go near it, even a little bit, because it calls to me and I remember it's pull like it was yesterday."

Kyp stood staring, having been taken aback by the younger man's admission. "I had no idea. But no one's ever really asked you that question have they? They're all too busy trying to figure me out. It makes sense when I think about it. To me, your Force signature has always been like a pot of boiling oil, safe in the container, but dangerous when out."

"That's why I couldn't face Jaina after Anakin's death, that's why I ran. It's not as bad for you is it?" Kyp shrugged.

" I was going to tell you how horrible I felt about yesterday, and I do still feel badly, but I guess it's okay now. The dark side is different for me…there are times it calls like yesterday when my anger and hate towards Afrim threatened to be unleashed, but mostly the issue is when I am in action. If I choose I can really let loose with my Force abilities, where do light and dark meet? I mean I've done some questionable things over the years, that's for sure."

"It's intention, I think," Zekk shrugged unsure of an answer to Kyp's dilemmas, " but for me as I said, I'd rather avoid it altogether and not have to worry about finding the line I don't wish to cross."

"So you will never reach full potential in order to avoid skirting the darkness?"

"I'm prepared to accept whatever happens should I not be able to use my full strength. I'd rather die light than live dark."

"I think it's time someone recommends you be promoted to Master." Kyp's smile lit his face and he clasped his brother on the shoulder. "And I think I am hungrier now, I feel relieved. You have a way of calming me. Thanks!"

"I guess that's what brothers are for. This whole thing is new to me. I've been an only child for thirty-three years." Kyp laughed at this strange truth.

"So true, I keep forgetting that little bro'" and Kyp gave him a punch on the arm like he remembered Zeth doing way too many years ago. Zekk seemed to accept it and gave Kyp a punch back. He was learning it wasn't so bad having a brother and he rather liked it.

After a filling breakfast and several cups of caf the two walked back to their room. Zekk, wanting to avoid any further discussion of the Ishras, brought up the Jedi student both men had been mentoring. "I guess you are a wise Master after all." Kyp made a humorous face as if to say, you doubted me? "Well, with all this talk about fighting our inner darkness I've been thinking about that new student you asked me to mentor, as much as it pains me to admit, you were right. He does have a lot of negative emotions to work out and he needs guidance from someone who can relate to how he feels. Thanks for pushin' me to work with him. I do think it's a good match." Kyp smiled as Zekk spoke on the way to their room. "That Tiam's quite a kid, I like him." Kyp's face brightened while discussing the new student Master Skywalker had entrusted to their care. "Master Skywalker was acting a little oddly the other day when we saw him in the corridor, you think he's on to us?"

"He's not going to get any information from me, I told you, it's up to you to decide what you want to share and when." Kyp stated patiently.

"I'm thinking it isn't right to hide the truth." Kyp considered the double meaning in his words, if he only knew how the depth of that statement rang true for Kyp. After considerable silence the two reached the door. As Zekk coded it open Kyp spoke.

"I have some business to attend to. It won't take long; if you could get the ship prepped and ready we can leave the planet when I get back."

"Where are you headed?"

"It's very personal, I'd rather not discuss it…" He sensed Zekk's spike of fear. "No, I told you, I'm not going to kill Ishra. Anyways, I feel better after our talk yesterday and especially this morning. Thanks!" Kyp finished packing his bag before tossing his satchel at his brother. "Do me a favor, take this to the ship for me. I'll be no more than an hour or so."

"Sure, umm." Zekk placed the satchel over his shoulder with his own and felt at a loss for words. "May the Force be with you Kyp."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it!" Kyp turned and strode down the corridor with a purpose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Revelations**

_Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

_Two Days Later_

As soon as their ship had touched down at the private access pad reserved for Jedi craft, Kyp Durron made for his speeder. After nine hours of discussion regarding one small boy with a significant Force presence, the Jedi Master was in a state of exhilaration rarely seen in a full grown man. Zekk had not been surprised by Kyp's paternal revelation, and he was quite pleased himself by the news, however nine hours of Kyp perseverating over the details was far more than he felt the duties of brotherly love entailed.

Kyp was not forth coming in the details of his visit with Tiam's mother. An hour after the brothers had parted at the hotel, he had arrived at the ship carrying two hold alls of Tiam's toys and games. At first, Zekk had thought nothing of it, and Kyp had informed him his absence was in order to visit Darshelle Laket. When Zekk asked too few questions regarding the visit, Kyp suddenly opened up and enlightened the younger man. So once they returned to Coruscant, Zekk happily offered to secure the ship and write the brief on their mission while Kyp hurried to the student dormitories.

Zekk had just arrived in his apartment and was unpacking from the Denon mission when his com chimed. A Jedi apprentice at the infirmary stated he need to come there immediately, but did not know why. Zekk rushed to the infirmary level and found another apprentice with more knowledge. "It's Master Durron, he's in Room 5."

Room 5 was in a wing designated for younglings, suddenly Zekk sensed who might be ill. He pressed the door open quickly, not even noticing the name on the data screen outside. "What happened?" Tiam was lying in bed and Kyp's chair was pushed close by. He held Tiam's hand in his own. A breath mask covered the boy's nose and mouth and a trail of wires snaked from beneath his hospital tunic to the various monitors at his side. Zekk reached out instinctively and placed his hand on Kyp's shoulder. The Jedi Master looked pale and worried. He never took his eyes off the boy as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Cilghal's apprentice says he's got a lung infection. I went to find him in his room and another student told me he collapsed the day before yesterday at morning exercises. I wasn't here for him." He answered with a far away voice.

Zekk traced the back of his fingers over Tiam's pale face reaching for him in the Force and found his presence subdued. "He's gonna be all right, Cilghal will help him." As if on cue the Mon Calamarian healer entered the room. Seeing the two dark haired Jedi at the student's bedside caused confusion and curiosity to leak from her into the Force.

Kyp stood to allow Cilghal closer access to the patient. "Why didn't you tell me Tiam was ill?"

"I wasn't under the impression I had to give a patient roster at every council meeting Kyp. Do you want me to alert you every time a student comes to me?"

"No, just _this _boy."

"Oh, I see." Cilghal looked from Tiam to Kyp and back again.

"How long is he going to be ill?"

"He's very sick right now, but with the combination of medication, healing trances and his Jedi ability to heal quickly, he'll get well. He fainted from lack of oxygen, his infection is in both lungs, so it'll take longer for him to get over it, but he's already showing signs of improvement. He has been breathing on his own since yesterday."

Kyp looked at the breath machine that sat idle in the corner and the child's pale sweaty face. He couldn't imagine that it had been worse, the boy looked so fragile, how had he been the day before. "Can I stay here with him? I don't want him to be alone, especially when he wakes up."

"Of course, if that's what you'd like. He doesn't have family on Coruscant; so that'll be helpful for him. I agree, he shouldn't be alone; I'll have an apprentice get you a cot. " Cilghal recorded information from Tiam's monitors and held her warm Calamarian hand over his chest for several minutes. Both Kyp and Zekk could feel her drawing on the Force to heal the child. Both instinctively wanted to be able to do the same thing. When Cilghal opened her eyes she added. "You could learn this too, I can always use more healers."

"How do you do it?" Kyp held his hand over Tiam's chest as Cilghal did. The boy stirred a bit in his sleep, but did not awaken. Kyp closed his eyes and concentrated on the boy's breathing falling into the same rhythm. He could feel the tightness of Tiam's lungs, the struggle for air to fully enter them. He reached for the Force to probe deeper to the cellular level where the infection began. He could sense good cells attacking the disease, but at that point he was uncertain what to do so he withdrew. He opened his eyes to see a curious looking Cilghal and Zekk. "I didn't know what to do. I followed his breathing; I found the cells that were fighting the disease, and then I didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to hurt him."

"You did well for the first time. I usually have my apprentices begin like that with becoming accustomed to the living body and its functions. "

"But then what, what do you do?"

"That is much more complex, I might do one of many things. In Tiam's case his lungs are swollen in reaction to the microbe which is causing all the trouble. His body is fighting the infection very well, but I can accelerate it by also focusing on removing the microbe and destroying without destroying the natural disease fighting cells. It's technical, but you could learn it."

"I'd like to….might be refreshing to heal instead of destroying. "

"Right now, just use your abilities to keep him relaxed and soothed. I'll take care of the microbes. He'll probably awaken soon, he's been asleep for over six hours, which is the longest he's slept continuously in the last two days. He usually wakes with a coughing fit, it might be a little scary for you."

"Why is that?"

"He had a difficult time breathing during the last few and we had to intervene. He was scared and in pain. So I'm glad you're here now to help him. I'll be back when he awakens." Cilghal left the room and Kyp stared at the small form sleeping. Then he looked over to where Zekk was standing at the foot of the bed.

"She knows."

"Of course, she's Master Cilghal, she knows everything Kyp, she probably knew before you did." Zekk winked. "I'll go back to your apartment and get that stuffed creature you brought, I'm sure he'll like that." Kyp nodded and turned his attention back to the sick boy. He reached out and rubbed his hair affectionately and sent him peaceful feelings through the Force.

When Tiam awakened a half hour later Cilghal rushed in with a MD droid and a Jedi apprentice. Kyp supported Tiam as he coughed and Cilghal was there with a special cylinder hooked to a breathe mask which forced medicated air into his lungs. After the treatment Kyp cradled him in his arms and rubbed his back while humming some old song which came into his head at the time. Probably something he had learned from his mother many years ago. Tiam calmed and when he realized whose arms held him he looked at Kyp and smiled. "He's comfortable with you, like family almost."

Cilghal's words were not a statement; they were a question. "He bears a resemblance to you, like I imagine your son would look, _if_ you had a son."

"What are you getting at Cilghal?"

"Nothing of any merit beyond curiosity. What matters is that you are here for him now. I don't like my patients to be lonely, even the adult ones." She made to leave the room, but seemed hopeful Kyp might stop her with a word.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him." Cilghal smiled and Kyp turned his attention back to the sleeping child.

Four days later Tiam was feeling much better and eager to leave the infirmary. Kyp had stayed almost continuously, only leaving the boy's side briefly if Zekk came to take his place. Cilghal admired both Jedi for their dedication to the child, but she suspected they had an interest beyond that of master and apprentice.

"Tiam would be healthy enough to leave the infirmary today, but I want him under some supervision for at least three more days, since he lives in the student suite I'm afraid he'll have to remain here for the duration of his illness." Cilghal looked at Kyp and he felt she was waiting for a specific answer.

"If it's all right with you he can come to my apartment. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you Kyp. He really seems to get along well with you and also with Jedi Zekk.

"Well, we are his unofficial masters so to speak, he's in need of extra guidance and Zekk and I both feel we can help him the best."

"I know, he is usually a very active boy."

"That was a nice way to put it. Was he in any trouble while I was away?"

"No, he's settling in and learning to be a Jedi. With your guidance he'll be fine."

"You're not going to call me a role model are you?" She laughed her high pitched sound. "Hey, that's not funny! Master Skywalker called me that the other day."

"I think you'll be a good role model…just remember to be honest with him." Kyp knew what she implied.

"I plan on it. Cilghal, thank you for everything." She nodded understanding the depth of his words and took his hand. "I think I should have you teach me how to heal. You think I could learn at this old age?"

"Kyp, you always were a quick learner, I'm sure you could even at your old age!

After a week of being ill Tiam was excited to be leaving the infirmary with Master Durron. The Jedi master was there for him everyday making sure he felt comfortable, holding him through his treatments, playing games with him, and helping him with healing trances. Tiam liked Master Durron much more than he had before, after his week at the infirmary he thought the man knew how to have fun after all and wasn't such an gruff old Master. Yet Master Durron also seemed to respect him as his own person and treat him much older than he was. Master Durron always spoke to him like he was an adult and at nearly ten this was important. Tiam was anxious to arrive back at Kyp's apartment. He was looking forward to the new toys the Jedi Master had bought him. He thought he shouldn't be into toys at his age, but he still liked them. Living without them for over a month had added to his loneliness.

Master Durron made him comfortable by plumping up two over sized pillows and covering him with a soft yellow blanket which instantly warmed him. Tiam rested on the large nerf hide sofa in the apartment's main room. "Are you comfortable?" When the boy smiled Kyp sat down beside him and held out his hand palm up. "I know you are eager to play with your toys, but I have something very important I need to talk to you about. Put your hand over mine."

The boy's small hand looked lost over the Jedi's but he smiled at him. "Someday I'll be big like you, and a pilot, right?"

"If that's what you'd like to do. I want you to concentrate right now and just focus on your hand and the energy flowing between us."

Tiam swallowed hard and became serious. He closed his eyes and pinched his lips together in a thin line. The Force flowed between the two and around them. "What do you feel?"

"I'm all tingly. I see swirls and colors…feel warmth…love…Mom?." He opened his eyes and cocked his head sideways questioning his own response. Kyp drew his hand back slowly.

"Why did you say Mom?"

"It felt like when she's near. Why?"

"You probably miss her more than you know, especially with being so sick." Kyp paused, summoning courage. "Tiam, are you mad you don't have a father?"

"Not really. Mom, says it's not worth it to be mad, cause there is nothing I can do about it. She told me he was nice and I have his name, but she says my real father is Garyi Laket and Garyi's okay, but he….well, he's not my dad."

"What if your birth father didn't know you existed? What if he moved and your mother didn't know where he was to tell him about you?" Kyp swallowed. He was choosing his words very carefully now.

The boy continued to follow Kyp's stream of words, his look, silent and patient.

"Did you ever think your father might be a Jedi?"

He tried to not appear overly anxious, but he had a feeling he knew what the master was going to say next. "Sometimes, coz that would make sense since I have all these weird powers."

"What would you think if I said your father is _definitely _a Jedi?" The Master's voice was barely above a whisper. He felt as if the air had been knocked from him and he struggled to breathe.

"Astral!" the excitement of being right bubbled forth even as he knitted his brows together. "Who?"

"Tiam," Kyp paused and let out a breath. "It's me, I'm your father." Tiam sat quietly, his brow furrowed in a mix of contemplation and sadness, his small mouth twisted as if forming a question. Kyp waited, trying to gauge his reaction through the Force and feeling a tumult of emotions.

Finally, Tiam broke the silence. "I made up a story in my head that Master Zekk was my father." He then added quickly. "But I like you too, can Master Zekk still be my teacher?"

Kyp resumed breathing and smiled, "you'll have many teachers, and yes, he will be one. Tiam, I am so sorry I haven't been there for you. If I had known, I would have been there all the time. I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you because you are different. You don't have to feel different anymore, we are all a little strange here.

Tiam sat still and respectful, given his level of politeness, Kyp couldn't imagine how the boy had encountered so many difficulties. "Master Durron, then that woman in the holo is my grandmother?" Tiam's eyes focused on the holo Kyp had hung only two months before. Kyp kept two copies, one in his home, and one at his office. It was the only holo of her he had.

"Yes, your grandmother's graduation holo. She was sixteen, very smart, and I think very pretty. We all have her green eyes and dark wavy hair. "

Kyp tried his best to answer the boy's sudden rush of questions and explain how his mother had died without giving the boy too many graphic details, he would be more specific when he was older. "You have more family. You've an uncle here on Coruscant. I asked him to come tonight for dinner."

"Kyp's efficiency droid had cooked a practical dinner for three and Tiam set the table in his father's apartment. He still called Kyp Master and seemed a bit stand offish towards him. Kyp knew it couldn't be easy to learn of such a thing at age nine and he thought of how Zekk felt when he informed him he was his brother. The door chime rang and the efficiency droid admitted Zekk. Tiam's face lit with joy at the site of the Jedi and he ran to greet him.

"Master Zekk, I didn't know you were coming. " Zekk shot Kyp a questioning look and Kyp explained.

"Yes you did Tiam, I told you your uncle was meeting us for dinner."

Tiam's face lit brighter than a star and he began to jump around shouting "Astral, Astral, this is supernova! Uncle Master Zekk!" And then he ran to Zekk and wrapped his arms around the tall Jedi's waist. Zekk hugged the boy in return and sent a mental question to Kyp. "_Is he okay with you as his dad?" _

"_He seems to be, but he was hoping you were, seems he likes you more!"_

Aloud Kyp called his family to dinner. He liked that word, family. It had taken years and odd circumstances, but now they were united. And he'd be damned if he let anything happen to either of them.

At 20:00 Tiam had fallen sound asleep in his spot on the sofa wedged between his father and uncle. Kyp carried him to bed and after making considerable fuss over the level of his pillows and after spending twenty minutes listening to his breathing, Zekk entered the room.

He ducked his head as he entered the doorway, a custom he'd developed over the years despite the fact that Temple apartments had high ceilings and door arches. "What's keeping you so long? Is he all right?" He moved closer to where Kyp knelt by Tiam's side.

"He sounds good, Cilghal said there shouldn't be any problems, still, I want to make sure he's comfortable." Kyp spent several silent minutes just gazing at the boy. "Look at him, isn't he beautiful?"

Zekk laughed at his show of sentimentality. "You sound like your talking about a newborn baby."

He was unmoved by the younger man's light ridicule. "Well, he is to me, I wish I knew him from then, but I guess this is better than meeting him at twenty or so. I hope we get along."

"Kyp, relax, your projecting into a future that is always in motion. He likes you now, why won't you get along?"

"I was just thinking about Jacen Solo and Han, they never really understood each other. And Master Skywalker, I mean how close is he to Ben, and Ben's just a little kid still. I don't want to be distant from my son."

"And you won't be, everyone's situation is different. Come on, let's go watch the rest of that vid." Kyp got up slowly, took one last glance at his son and followed his brother into the living area. Once there, Zekk did not restart the vid immediately.

"I want to know, are you ready to tell me what happened when you visited Tiam's mother?"

"It wasn't what I expected. I told you I did'nt know her well, and even so it was ten years ago and people change. So I just planned for the worse, lots of cursing and yelling and threats of legal actions, maybe a few desired and blasphemous epitaphs, you know all the typical reactions I usually get. But instead, Darchelle was strangely calm when she met me. She told me that while she was at the Jedi Temple she had looked through the holos of the Master's council and saw the face of Tiam Burnsy, well the face of the man who had once called himself that. Now she knew who the father was to her precocious child. She had been angry then at my deception, but rather than tell me she knew the truth, she had decided to see if I would sort it out on my own."

"Who is Tiam Burnsy?" Zekk regarded Kyp with apprehension.

Kyp pointed to himself and rolled his eyes as if Zekk should have understood. "Me".

"When I got to her house she welcomed me in as if nothing had ever happened; she told me calmly she had always suspected I had lied about my background. She had tried to locate me on Denon, but by then I'd moved on. I was surprised she didn't try harder, but she said she didn't like Tiam Burnsy all that much anyways! She had a lot of support from her mother and she preferred to raise Tiam by herself than be entangled with a man she didn't want a future with. Then she met Garyi, and he liked her son; so all was wonderful until Tiam was about six; that's when things became more complicated. That's when he showed some signs of Force sensitivity. Darchelle wondered if his father was a Jedi.

"Why didn't she contact the Temple or Ossus I guess at that time? She would have sorted it all out much sooner." Zekk patiently allowed Kyp to continue.

"I don't think she wanted to part with her child when he was only six. I think she was hoping he'd stay with her until he was a teen, but that fight at Pritin was what pushed her into action. When we talked she was actually pleased to know I'd already taken Tiam under my wing. I kept wondering when she was going to change and grow angry at me. I took none of the food she offered."

"Wisely." Zekk interjected.

"I apologized profusely, promising her I would protect him with my life and raise the boy to be a fine Jedi Knight. Then I had a lapse of reason I suppose. I told her of our visit to the Ishra's, my newly discovered brother and my desire for family. I don't know why I was so candid. I guess after the level of deception I brought to her I felt I owed her, or maybe my thinking was still messed up from the day before. In the end she actually stated she felt I would be a good father, that her son would finally get the chance for the childhood he deserved. So I promised to return in 6 weeks with Tiam for his lifeday. "

"Exactly how long did you know his mother?"

Kyp lowered his eyes, "Honestly, for about two months. It wasn't exactly about love. I didn't know her well and she's, how do I say this nicely. She's a simple kind of woman. You know, she's not been to university, nor traveled at all. And…ummm….and of course there was the other little problem. She thought I was someone else….a construction worker."

"So that's why when Tiam showed signs of Force sensitivity she didn't recognize it. After all she should have known it would happen with you as the father, but not some average being. So she was likely confused or in denial." Zekk shook his head reprovingly. Recognition and an angry wave of indignation spread from Zekk.

"I don't need your sermon. What I did was wrong; I can't take it back. All I can do now is be a great father and that's what scares me the most. This parenting thing is going to be a trial, I am so afraid I will do it wrong and he won't be okay. How will I know what to do?"

Zekk forced down the need to admonish his brother, Kyp didn't need his disproval at the moment, he needed his support. "Mara and Luke have figured it out."

"Mara," Kyp rolled his eyes, "imagine her comments when she discovers how this all came about." He put his head in his hands and moaned. " And Corran, ohh, he'll be so critical."

"What's new about that? Everyone will react just as you expect. Since when has that bothered you?"

"Since I became a father I guess. Don't say anything yet, I need to have Cilghal confirm this and then I will tell the Council. Thanks for listening."

**Now we are into the LOTF timeline: _Betrayal_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Be Yourself**

**_Coruscant Four Days Later_**

They weren't best friends, but others at the Jedi Temple noticed how two similar looking dark haired Jedi spent more time around each other. This was providing plenty of whispered theories, especially among the students. When he was at the temple, Zekk made a point of eating lunch once a week with Kyp Durron. Neither man had shared their secret relationship, and Tiam had managed to keep his relationship to them secret, however, the very fact that he lived at Kyp's apartment also sent the gossip mill rolling. They had decided it wasn't necessary to change their status publicly, at least not yet, but Zekk was considering telling Jaina. After all, she was in love with him, and had once been apprenticed to Master Durron. He hoped to make her his wife; he should be able to tell her everything. It was with that on his mind that he made his way to Kyp's Temple office.

Kyp's office was spacious compared to the open office area Jedi Knights had to share. It held the same sand colored walls, blue marbled floors, and gigantic transparisteel view ports as every other Master's office. It was truly lovely to look at, but Kyp hated it. He had occupied various offices throughout his time on the Advisory Council and later the Jedi Master's Council, but those offices had been small with just the essentials. Though lacking in furniture and accouterments, to him his office was an outright act of opulence and ostentation. It was not the essence of Jedi, rather it made him think of the offices his uncle occupied at Tuli Enterprises, and any comparison to Afrim Ishra was unwelcome. His desk comm chimed and his personal secretary announced Zekk. Another annoyance of the new temple, a personal secretary.

Zekk entered carrying a box with their luncheon inside. He was dressed in full Jedi robes of a dark brown color similar to Kyp's. His long black hair was tailed and he was clean shaved as always. Kyp couldn't ever remember seeing Zekk look unkempt. "Anything new?"

"I've been asked to "family dinner" at the Solos tonight by Leia herself. This is pretty surprising for me, since I didn't think they considered me family."

"They are a closed family Zekk. Don't take it personally. They have a difficult time with outsiders and even surrogates. But after all this time with Jaina you'd think they would be more welcoming to you."

"As you said, they are closed off. Sometimes Han is the worst, but I just think he's edgy lately with the Corellian Crisis."

"Do you fear him?"

"No. That's stupid." Zekk looked to Kyp with amusement. "Jaina is thirty one; she can date whomever she pleases. I respect Han as a person, but I'm beyond fearing anyone."

"Starting to sound like me. Maybe we shouldn't talk so much. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Very funny, _big_ brother. What's going on with Corellia?"

"None of the news is good. Saxan is not backing down, Sal Solo is as slippery as ever and it is widely believed, but not yet repudiated that there are weapons being produced in secret locations. Some of the order have been dispatched to "research" this."

"That wouldn't be Jacen and Ben would it?"

"Classified. Ask Jaina." He smiled. "You know I like seeing you two together, though it is ironic that the girl who is most like my sister is dating the man who is my brother."

"Small galaxy." Zekk had finished his food and stood to leave. "I've about ten things to do before I have to get ready for the big family dinner tonight. Can't stay any longer."

"Well, bring me the "scoop" next time and maybe I'll have more info for you that I can actually share. Don't make yourself scarce."

"No problem Kyp, have a good afternoon."

"May the Force be with you little brother."

"Force be with you, Kyp."

**_Two Hours Later_**

**_Jedi Council Chambers_**

Kyp Durron surveyed the room through the Force. He was the first to enter the large chamber which served as the location of the Masters' Council. He stared through the transparisteel and breathed deeply. _Why are you questioning yourself, Durron? _Was he actually worried about what the other council members would say when he told them he had a son? Unfamiliar concerns passed through him, he had never cared what others thought of him, it was critical to his survival. _When it was just me against the universe it was easier_. But now he had a son to care for and everything that Kyp Durron knew about life, every small certainty, every bit of predictability had folded in upon itself and left him…._human, Kyp, vulnerable, yes admit it to yourself, kriffin' old! _

He felt the presence of Octa Ramis enter the room, at forty, she was the youngest on the council, a distinction he once held for years. Her presence only served to remind him of his age, but then he laughed at himself for the thought. It wasn't his age that was bothering him, it was his new responsibility as a parent.

"Afternoon Kyp." The woman who once held the affection of his former apprentice Miko never called him Master Durron unless addressing him before the students or at a government meeting. Kyp nodded in response and continued to stare at the skylines. It was common for Masters to enter the chamber in contemplation and Octa would respect Kyp's reverie. At this point he no longer cared to think on it further. The facts were simple, he was a father and he had someone to care for. He just hoped the council members didn't ask too many questions.

Several other Master's filed in at the same time. Saba Sabatyne spotted Kyp and laughed her throaty Barabel sound. "You, got here first ?" She was interrupted by an awareness that the GrandMaster was coming. All rose as he entered and only after he had taken his seat did they sit. Kyp couldn't remember who started the formality, he thought it too ceremonious, but it wasn't worth arguing over, and he did respect Luke even if he did not agree with him very often.

Luke opened the meeting as always. "First on this afternoon's agenda are concerns of the Masters'. Master Durron I know you've asked to speak first. Kyp pinched his lips together and rose to face the others. He wanted this over with and likely Luke had picked up on that.

"As many of you know I have been searching for my mother's history. As a result, I have uncovered more than I thought even existed. Recently Jedi Zekk and I traveled to Denon on a mission to investigate Tuli Enterprises. The details of that are in Zekk's report submitted last week. The selection of that mission was two fold, well maybe three-fold. My mother was born on Denon and her father, my grand-father, was the founder of Tuli. Afrim Ishra, the current owner, is my uncle. But that's not the only reason I needed to go to Denon." The other Masters waited patiently for him to finish his story. If there was any surprise over his relationship to the Ishras they neither showed it nor did Kyp give them time to interject.

"I had to visit the mother of one of our students. She brought him here without any toys….I wanted to go get some things for him, so he'd be comfortable. It's a long way from home and family when you're only nine. Sometimes it just takes the little things to help alleviate homesickness. But really, beings just need family. That's what I've learned during my search, even if the Ishras want nothing to do with me, and I with them. "

"Kyp, what about the student's mother on Denon, why did you visit her specifically?" Cilghal prodded him to continue with his story. After observing him interacting with Tiam she was fully aware of what he was trying to say.

"I went to Darshelle Laket's house to discuss…" he swallowed, "our son. Tiam Laket is my son." He glared at everyone in the room as if to challenge them to chide him, but instead all he felt was a warm welcoming sensation through the Force. Luke was the first to leave his seat. He clasped Kyp around the shoulder and offered his best. Some of the others rose as the GrandMaster did, and others remained seated, but offered their congratulations. Kyp found himself in the center of the Masters' chambers surrounded by positive thoughts and feelings. Even Mara tried, in her own way.

"If you need advice, and I know you will, Luke and I will help you. Parenting is a lot more difficult than you can imagine. " He thanked her and moved to his seat, passing Cilghal on the way who grabbed his arm to pull him closer.

"I knew it," she whispered, "I knew it the moment I met the boy. There is something about his Force presence that is similar to yours." The group settled back into their chairs and Kyp was about to continue when he heard a human male clear his throat. He turned to face the empty chair of Corran Horn, filled now only with the hazy blue holo since the Jedi Master was currently on Corellia.

"Durron, I have a piece of advice for you." Kyp dreaded what he was about to hear. "Be wary of the dark side. Teenagers have a way of sending even the strongest over the edge. That's why the Old Order forbid offspring."

"Very funny Horn, he's nine, so I guess I'll have a few years to ready myself." Kyp grumbled, but Horn laughed it off.

"Best of luck to you, honestly, and if there's anything Mirax or I can do, let me know. We have raised two of own and quite successfully I might add."

"You'll be the first one I com." _Right after Mara _he added in his own head. Relieved he had gotten the worst of it out he continued to address the others.

"Since I am a new parent, and since Tiam is in need of guidance more than most, I will need to scale back my missions away from Coruscant. I hope that the council can respect my wishes. He spoke to all but looked directly at Luke. Kyp had not forgotten Luke's words of four years ago when he asked them to put the Order first. Agreeing to that was simple then, the Order was his family and his first focus. Doing this now was not so simple. He knew in his heart he'd defend the Order , but his son would now come first.

"I will need Masters here on Coruscant, especially to be a liaison with Chief Omas, and since you were part of the Advisory Council you are more than familiar with dealing with the GA's leader."

"Thank you, I will serve the Orders interests without bias."

"It is good for you to think that way Kyp, but we are headed into at crisis. Within days I will be heading a Jedi strike team to Corellia…"

As Luke continued to detail the mission and its objectives Kyp was even more grateful for his decision to remain on Coruscant, and ever more wary that his position as Master would be sorely tested.

Kyp Durron sat relaxed listening to music as he waited in his JetVrax Twin Engine speeder. Life was good; never mind the galaxy was about to fall apart… he felt satisfied and complete. Sharing the news of his son with the council had gone much better than he expected with Luke leading the way by giving him warm approval. Luke never stopped amazing him, the man simply never gave up, at least when it came to his most wayward student. No, Luke Skywalker was forever accepting of Kyp Durron, almost like family. As Kyp relaxed in the warmth of Coruscant's sun he thought of energetic student who was his very own child. Was it Tiam that made him so at peace? Or had this contentment been sneaking up on him for years? He wasn't sure, but one thing was for certain, his son made him very happy. He sensed the boy moving closer and sent out a brief call to him.

Kyp liked the healthy look in his son's features as he watched him run towards his speeder where it sat on the open air platform. It hadn't taken long for Tiam to make a rapid and complete recovery from his infection. The boy threw his bag into the back seat and climbed in to sit next to his father. "So when do I get to drive?" He asked seriously.

"Very funny, when you can actually see out the wind screen, how's that." Being reminded of his small size didn't bother the boy and he chattered away describing his day at the academy and his suffering under the watchful eye of his instructor. Kyp listened intently though inside he found the boy's exaggerations silly.

"It's so bright out!" He squinted. "I'm not used to the sun. We had to wear blindfolds all day." When Kyp did not respond, Tiam continued. "Don't you think that was just awful? Why do the instructors make us do such stupid stuff? I mean, how is that going to teach us to be Jedi?" Kyp sensed his testing of him, but remained focused on the traffic line ahead. "We were suppose to use our other senses, and our Force senses to find things….are you listening to me?" Kyp felt his son's impatience flare, but he displayed no outward concern.

"I've heard every word you said. You think your lessons are stupid, a waste of time. What would you rather your instructors teach you?" The look on Kyp's face was more serious than he had intended; he felt Tiam shrink a bit in fear. " I'm not angry, but what I want to know is how do you expect to be a Jedi Knight if you are not fully attuned to the Force? Being a Jedi is not something to take lightly, it is a great honor, and a great responsibility. You wield a power that at once can heal or harm. You will be called into situations where you must prevail or others may die. You will be tested; you will be tempted." His gaze remained steady on his son. He felt a slight sadness in being so frank, but he thought it necessary. The boy had to make the transition from ordinary civilian life to the life of service his father had lived daily for almost thirty years. "Now tell me, what did you learn today?"

Tiam knew it was best to start over again. He had actually liked his lessons and the outcome of his efforts, but he was so accustomed to complaining about school, as all his classmates at Pritin had, that he had forgotten to be honest to his own feelings. And he so wanted to impress his father whom he knew was one of the top Jedi in the Order. "I used the Force to sense my surroundings. We were suppose to reach out to touch all the living things in the building, to use it to sense who was in a room. We even had to find smaller creatures. I found a spider."

"It was easier to connect with living things on Yavin, it was teeming with life. Did your group work on sensing each other?"

"Yes, we had to find a particular group mate somewhere on the level" Tiam smiled. "I found everyone. I was the only one with a perfect score."

"I'm proud of you." Kyp reached over and patted his arm. "I can tell you enjoy your lessons. All I ask of you is to be honest to yourself and others. There is nothing about you to be ashamed of, ever. I want to try something. You said you could sense the others, that you found them. Can you describe how you did that?"

"You know how. You're just teasing me." Tiam had expected to be answered, but all he received was silence. He was about to speak again when he heard within his head a distinct idea, to call it a word would be inaccurate, but the idea was a question. "_How_?" And then Tiam knew, his father was speaking directly to his mind. He closed his eyes and let the force flow and he felt his father's essence, very strong and warm nearby. Finding his father in the Force was easier than finding the other Rontos who he barely knew. His father's signature felt like an old friend, nearly like a part of himself.

"_I could feel them, the very essence that makes them, them ….. And I feel yours, and you are very happy_." Kyp heard his son's thoughts effortlessly. Being able to communicate with him in this way made him more than happy, he felt ecstatic. He sent another thought to Tiam, this time specific. Tiam heard it more clearly this time and responded. "_Yes, Master_. _I see an MBT and lots of taxis…we are in a really nice section of the city and there's a rotating carpark up ahead_."

"Excellent Tiam! You felt all those ideas I sent to you. That's amazing. I want to work on this more with you. The mind meld is a vital skill for Jedi, and if you want to fly StealthX, absolutely necessary."

"I can't wait to try it with Uncle Zekk! Will it work with him?" If it weren't for the safety restraint holding him in the boy would have bounced from his seat and into the open air.

"I'm sure it will; he'll be pleased to see your progress. I'm sorry you didn't get to see your uncle Zekk today. He is preparing for a mission soon and I'm afraid you might not be able to work with him for a week or two." Tiam nodded and looked solemn.

"I know, he told me to be ready and to understand that's what Jedi do. It's okay. And I know someday you'll probably have to do the same thing." Kyp was pleased at his son's new found calm. "So where _are_ we going that's so important I get to miss a class?"

"I have someone very special for you to meet. A very dear friend." They flew on in silence for some time until Kyp saw the familiar structures surrounding the Solo's tower building. He pointed out the various businesses and residences of senators until they made their final approach to the air speeder park.

"We're here." He parked the speeder in the suspended garage which circled the building and the two made their way onto a floating walkway which bridged the passage from the garage to the apartment complex. They entered the high level building and Kyp tried to explain.

"When I was a kid, I came to live with Han and Leia Solo for a little while. They didn't live here, but at a building to the east that was destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Han is a bit like a dad for me. He's a good friend, it's important to me to introduce you to him personally."

"Han Solo is famous, _and _you used to live with him. That's astral, really. Is he nice?"

Kyp laughed. "He might choose a different word to describe himself, but essentially, yes, Han is a great man."

"How did you meet him? I thought you were from Denon?"

"No, my parents were from there, but I was born on Deyer. Soon, when we get a chance I will take you there and show you where we lived. Han saved me from something horrible, remember I told you how your grandmother was kidnapped and stolen into slavery, how she died alone on Ennth. Well, she was taken from Kessel prison, where we had lived for a year." Tiam looked distressed and asked why.

"It's a long complicated story, but I was born during the time of Emperor Palpatine and he tolerated no dissent. You know what dissent is?"

"When people disagree, we learned that in government and history class."

"Exactly, so when my parents spoke out against Palpatine they were arrested and instead of sending me to an orphanage I was sent with them to Kessel."

"Master, that's just wrong, you were a kid!"

"I know that, but that's what happened. So after I had lived on Kessel for eight years I met Han and Chewbacca and they helped me escape. I owe Han my life."

Tiam considered his father's words as they walked down the concourse. "You're right, nice isn't the word for him, he's…" He scrunched his face up as he thought of the correct word. "…he's your angel. Mom's always saying beings got to have an angel to protect them."

Kyp smiled and corrected his son's grammar, "have to have, and that's a sweet idea. Sometimes I think my mother is helping me. I think she brought me to Zekk."

"You' re so lucky to have a brother." Tiam skipped ahead of his father whose countenance suddenly turned sullen. Fortunately they had reached the door and Tiam was too preoccupied with the vidscreen to notice his father's mood change. At the other end of the screen Han Solo's voice was heard, but no visual.

"Who's there?"

Kyp put his face into the projector. "Me and someone I'd like you to meet."

"Come on in kid." As the two made their way into the Solo apartment Han gave a snort. "Ah, Kyp I sense you have something to tell me."

"Now see Tiam, Han thinks just like a Jedi. He even has Jedi senses." Tiam seemed uncertain of either man's words so he just smiled at Han and gave a short bow.

"I'm pleased to meet you Master Solo."

"Now I know I'm a Jedi! He's even made me a Master. It's Han, and who might you be?" He looked Kyp straight in the eye and Kyp took Tiam by the shoulders.

"This is my son, Tiam Laket."

"No," Tiam interrupted pulling slightly away to look at his father. "I'm Tiam Durron. I want to change it, Laket is Garyi's name."

"Okay, we can discuss that later. Why don't we explain ourselves to Han." Before Kyp could continue Han suddenly grasped Kyp in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you! You have no idea how long I'd hoped you'd find love, some way or another." He pulled away, a little embarrassed by his outburst, but not as much as he would have been twenty years ago, before he lost his son and learned loving freely was the surest way to avoid regret. "Look at you!" He turned to Tiam. "The kid's got a kid." Then he addressed Kyp. "Looks just like you! Where'd he come from?"

"Thanks," Kyp ruffled Tiam's hair affectionately. "We won't stay long. I know you are having company tonight."

"It's family, Jacen and Ben are finally back from Adumar and we just wanted to catch up. Why don't you join us?"

"Love to, but Tiam and I are going to the holovids tonight. We're watching a double feature scary show, now that he is nearly ten he wanted to for his birthday."

"Well, don't be such a stranger. Here sit for awhile. Leia is here, but obviously hiding."

"Not to me, she's not hiding her Force presence at all. Tiam can you feel Knight Organa-Solo's Force signature?"

"I think so." He closed his eyes and turned his head, a gesture Kyp remembered doing himself when he first tried to tune into the Force. "Master Organa-Solo?"

"Here Tiam." Tiam gasped as Leia appeared directly in front of him. "You need to learn more awareness young one. And you…" She glared at Kyp with a stern expression. "You have a long road ahead of you." Her face then broke into a smile. " Congratulations Kyp, Tiam seems like a lovely boy."

Tiam frowned and Kyp preened at the compliment.

"I'm very happy for you. 3PO please open a bottle of sparkling wine for us, we should celebrate."

Leia, that's not necessary. I…"

"…thought I didn't like you? No, you're okay. What you did to my brother, well. That was a long time ago. But then what you did for Jaina, and the way you supported her during the Killik crisis and even when you came to rescue Mara, Saba and me. Well, thanks. " Kyp smiled warmly and unspoken peace traveled between them. She took a seat on the couch across from Kyp and looked appraisingly at the boy. She had not known Kyp at that age, but she imagined him looking much the same. It made her miss her own children and the innocence they had left far behind.

Happy to have the affection and approval of both Han and Leia, Kyp relaxed into the cushions of the couch and continued his explanation. "Han you asked how all this came about. Remember that day I told you about my mother, how she was from Denon? It seems Denon holds many connections for me. I met Tiam's mother there while we held Advisory Council sessions at the temporary capital. Tiam came along after I left and to make a long story short, his mother brought him for training once she realized he was Force sensitive. Then I met him and discovered I was his dad and here we are."

"That was definitely the abbreviated version of that story, someday, do I get the full story?"

"Of course," Kyp motioned with his head to his son, "just not at this moment." Han caught on to Kyp's gesture and easily changed the subject.

"Tiam, do you like flying?"

"I haven't done it much and I haven't been on the sims yet."

"Kyp, what are you thinking, you should be training him already. You afraid he'll show you up?"

"You mean like Jaina does you!" His smirk was lopsided just like the smile of the man he ribbed. "I know, seriously, I need to get him on the sims, see how he does." Kyp gave Tiam a playful nudge and the boy tapped him back on the arm. C3PO brought them all sparkling wine and Han led the toast.

"I heard you're a great pilot Captain Solo, we even learned about you at Pritin. " He saw Han's questioning look at the name of his school so he quickly added. "That's the bad boy school I had to go to until I got kicked out and came here." Kyp put his head to his hand and shook it with wonder at the boy's energized candor. Han and Leia held back smirks and Tiam continued on oblivious to their reactions. "Master says you saved his life at least four times and he even lived with you. Is it all true?"

"A wise old Jedi would say, true from a certain point of view. I met your dad when he was sixteen, we've been through a lot together. I guess you might count me helping him escape Kessel saving him I suppose, though by then he seemed more than ready to take care of himself. He's tough!"

"Not that tough Han, you know there's been a few times I never would have made it without you." Both men looked at each other with deep understanding, but both felt the familiar discomfort of allowing too much emotion to seep through.

"Remember that time on Caluula? All those stinkin' flitnats and those warriors, I thought that one had you. "

" And you foolishly rushed in to save me, and nearly got yourself killed."

"No, Leia tried to save you, I was just saving her."

"And you could have died!" Kyp added.

"Not even amphistaff venom is taking down this old man!"

"You were lucky they deployed the alpha Red. I can't believe I just said that, but that's ironically what saved you." Kyp finished his drink after that statement.

"We were all lucky that day." Leia added. "And of course Han had his backup plan."

Han caught the look of confusion coming from the boy. "Tiam probably has no idea what we are talking about. Basically we were used by the Bothans as recon to test the effectiveness of Alpha Red." Tiam's brows knitted in confusion. "A biochemical weapon that killed Yuuzhan Vong biots, beings, everything. It was used on Caluula as a test."

"It sounds like you guys got into a big mess? Why couldn't you just use your powers to make it work out?"

"It's not that simple Tiam. The Yuuzhan Vong could not be affected by the Force…."

"Space, I'm glad I wasn't around then! I wasn't was I?" He had turned from his spot on the floor and grabbed his father's knees. The boy was always in motion, affectionate, curious with his father. At the sight of this Han had to laugh.

"No, I met your mom nearly a year later after the war was over with for a awhile. And I told you , it's not all about having special powers. You know, Han can't use the Force and he's gotten along just fine without it. You may be lucky to be able to channel the Force, but there are many beings just as skilled as you."

"Tell him that when he starts using a light saber. Those things still feel heavy as a duro brick and I've used them plenty over the years. You," He gestured to Kyp and Leia, "make it look elegant."

"As elegant as your DL-44 or a maneuver on the Falcon." Kyp winked and stood. "Tiam, we have to do some shopping for you, get dinner and all before 19:00 when the holovid starts." The boy was instantly to his feet and went to the wall opposite the transparisteel to examine the holos there.

"Who are these people?"

Leia went over and gently touched his shoulder. The boy warmed to her instantly, turning his face to see her and smiling. She felt fresh to him, like clean rain. It reminded him of his aunt Tovi and his grandmother and instead of feeling homesick he felt welcome. He didn't care that she was famous, a former princess and leader of the rebel alliance and the New Republic. No, to his nine year old self she was warmth and love. He realized why as she pointed at the first holo of a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He could feel sadness creep into her otherwise calm emotions and he knew what she was about to say.

"Our son, Anakin." Tiam felt his eyes fill with tears, he never cried, maybe being so sick changed him, made him care, but he could feel from her the same need to mourn even though she added. "He died before you were born, during the war." Kyp came over to join his son and rested his hands on his shoulder.

"Look at that one." Kyp pointed to the holo of himself and Jaina at her knighting ceremony. "That's Jaina…"

"Master Zekk's girlfriend!" Tiam blurted out, his spirits lifted.

" Apparently he spends a lot of time hearing Zekk's point of view. I don't know if he'd get the same story from our daughter." Han had joined them too. Finally they showed Tiam, Jacen, an old holo of Ben at five and a recent one with he and Jacen dressed in Jedi robes.

"Ben's not much older than me isn't he? Can I meet him, soon?"

"Ben's thirteen; he should be around for a while before he and Jacen go off on a mission again. I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet him. We have to go if we are to do all the things you want for your birthday." They said their goodbyes to the Solos and made their way back to the speeder. Tiam was once again skipping down the concourse, with Kyp following behind.

Standing next to the speeder Kyp felt the need to address something he had observed in his son. "You showed empathy toward Leia when she began to feel sad. You couldn't see that she was sad, but -

"I could feel it inside, she aches really deep like when I was sick, like at the bottom of my lungs." He placed his hand on his chest, his face pierced with sadness. "What happened to Anakin?"

"He led a mission against the Vong and was wounded saving Jaina. They were too deep behind enemy lines for him to get medical help….he …he was such a great kid." Tiam hugged Kyp, and reached up to touch his chest.

"You ache there too. Is this the place where Jedi feel bad when beings die?"

"I don't know. You seem to have inherited a bit of my empathic ability. Have you ever felt someone else's pain, like when a friend was hurt?"

"Uh huh, once, Jastreme feel off the top of the climbing bars and he broke his ankle. He was rolling on the ground and I was too. My teacher yelled at me for mocking him, but I wasn't. My ankle hurt. See I was a Jedi even when I was seven."

"You were born with these strengths inherent in a Jedi, you just remember that incident well." Kyp said no more as they headed towards Tiam's birthday evening, but inside he worried. There was so much to teach his son, and his son was so much like himself. As he looked at the innocent face of his little boy he allowed himself to ask the question that had haunted him ever since discovering he had a son. How would he ever be able to protect him from the call of the dark side?

**_Same Evening_**

**_Solo Residence _**

"Captain Solo, have all the guests arrived? The spice loaf is more than ready to serve."

"They're not guests 3PO, they're family, and yes, everyone is here. Kyp and Tiam aren't coming."

Mara was quick to notice has mention of his long time friend. "You invited Durron?" It seemed as if the whole room stopped to look at the Corellian. Han frowned back and gave a slight motion with his shoulders.

"What? He's like family too, but he was off with the boy doing something for his birthday."

Leia entered the room carrying a dish and followed by C3PO. "They came by earlier. I like the boy, he's sweet. He wants to meet you Ben."

Ben Skywalker gave a faint smile of displeasure. "Isn't he a little kid?"

"He's turning ten, and he's precocious, like you." Zekk smirked at the teen and winked. Ben stayed silent and slightly sulky at being compared to a younger child.

C3PO hadn't yet finished bringing the food to the table when Mara turned the tone of the conversation. "While I find the whole situation interesting and slightly amusing, it opens up an interesting question. " Conversation halted, but the red headed Jedi was not embarrassed as all eyes turned to her. "What I've been wondering since this afternoon is how many other children may question where their father is and why they were born Force sensitive? Kyp strikes me as the type who would depend on the female to take her daily birth control." When her comment was greeted with silence she added. "I'm just saying, I am not surprised, this being Kyp and all."

Zekk stopped, serving spoon poised over a steaming bowl of vegetables. "Kyp, took his dailies, she did not. He never knew about Tiam, he's really upset he's missed ten years of his boy's life." The table remained silent, all eyes turned to the "guest" who wasn't known for lengthy speeches.

"How do you know so much about Kyp's life." Mara shot back.

"We talk." He wondered why he didn't just tell the truth, but Mara was being surly and he didn't feel like coming up against her at a family dinner when he was the one outsider. "Kyp told me about Darchelle because I mentor Tiam."

"Well Durron has his hands full now, life changes radically with children. I wonder if he'll be able to handle it alone, never took him to be a family man and it'll be more difficult jumping in with the boy being ten. He'll need all the help he can get. Do you have plans to be the boy's master?"

"Kyp hasn't decided anything formal yet, I do work with Tiam daily, he's a fast learner, I tell him something once and he knows what to do." Zekk boasted.

Luke, perhaps sensing the discomfort from both Zekk and Han, found it best to direct the conversation to a more positive place and away from assessing Kyp's parenting skills. "No more fighting?"

"No, he's been getting along with the others just fine. He even has a girl friend, I don't mean couple, but a friend, who is a girl." Zekk blushed and looked at Jaina.

Han glared at Mara for speaking poorly of his old friend. He hadn't felt the need to speak in Kyp's defense, the tall intruder who followed his daughter around hopelessly, had done just fine.

A half hour later, the barely eaten spice loaf had been relegated to the disposal. Han was furiously scrubbing pans in the kitchen as he continued to stew over the near argument between Luke and himself and the escalating conflict. Luke had taken a walk with Jacen, and the others were scattered about the apartment. Zekk thought it the perfect time to spend alone with Jaina on the balcony.

"Sorry this turned sour. I don't know what got into my dad, he's just so on edge. I understand his feelings on a possible conflict, I guess I was just shocked to hear how resentful he is towards uncle Luke. I thought they were best friends." She stared out to the skylines of Coruscant's evening. The fading light played on her face and Zekk longed to reach over to touch her soft cheek, to turn her head and take her lips with his own. His hesitation cost him and she turned and walked a few meters away, she turned again and paced back towards him, arms crossed, deep in thought. "I hate this, I hate to see my dad so torn up. He's Corellia's son. Strange, I don't even feel Corellian."

"There are beings who might say you have the Corellian temperament…."he hesitated hoping he hadn't offended, and eased his way closer. "But I like that temper of yours."

He was shielding his true feelings in the Force and not even their Joiner bond was letting it leak, however, she could tell by the look on his face he wanted to touch her. So she resumed her pacing again. Suddenly she changed the subject, throwing him completely off guard.

"Why did you defend Kyp during dinner?"

He went to the railing and looked away from her. "Tiam is not Kyp's only new discovery. His mother was sold to a slaver and taken to Ennth. She died giving birth to me." He didn't turn to see her reaction, but he could feel her shock through the Force.

"Kyp's….your…brother?" He finally looked at her and then he just laughed and shrugged.

"Imagine that, who would have guessed? I mean it's not like we look like each other or anything. Obviously I got the height _and_ the looks." Jaina had finally unfolded her arms so that she could wrap them around Zekk.

"That's Astral! I'm really happy for both of you. It's weird though, do you find it odd?"

Zekk turned serious. "No. I like it. At first when he told me I was hurt, but then I realized how good it feels to not be alone. We've actually grown close." She looked up at him then, her soft brown eyes filled with love and he seized the moment to kiss her. She let his lips linger on hers and did not pull away. Zekk caressed her hair as he kissed her again. "Jaina, you are the first person I've told this to. You are so special to me." He had expected a response in kind, but did not receive it. Instead Jaina pulled slightly away to look him in the eyes.

"Do you want me to keep it a secret?"

"For now, I guess. Let the Temple digest one shock at a time." He couldn't hide his disappointment in her pulling away; so he excused himself to the fresher. His handsome reflection stared back at him from the fresher mirror, and he wondered what exactly it was that Jaina didn't like. They were a great working team, great friends, but why was she unable to feel for him romantically. There, facing himself both physically and emotionally, Zekk began the slow journey to accept Jaina Solo would probably never be his wife.

**_Coruscant_**

**_Durron Apartment_**

The small boy lay burrowed within his sleep sack oblivious to the scrutiny of his father and uncle. Both men sat sipping caf and observing the dark haired child tenderly, lost in their own thoughts of a time when each was nine until Kyp broke their reverie.

"How do I explain myself to him?"

"Be honest, let him ask the questions, I guess."

"What if he hates me when he knows what I have done?"

"He won't hate you."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but I just think he wants to have a dad right now and he wants to be okay, to have friends, to be treated normally."

"I want you to work on his impulsiveness. Help him to understand he can't be so reactive."

"Does it bother you that he has a lot of your traits?"

"And you don't, must run in the Durron family I guess." Kyp offered a faint smile. "He'll have to find out about your dark side time also, you realize that?" Zekk nodded slowly and glanced again at his sleeping nephew.

"I've thought about what I will say, as I told you, be honest and let him ask the questions.

The men heard mumbling and suddenly Tiam was alert. He nudged the other sleeping child and Lavol rolled over with a grumble. "Can we have pastries and hot chocolate for breakfast, that's what everyone has after their slumber party. Come on Lavol, wake up!"

Kyp resisted correcting his son. Despite the fact his birthday was a week away, Tiam called this his birthday slumber party since father and son would be traveling to Denon without Zekk or his friend Lavol. Kyp wasn't sure if one guest qualified as a party, but then again, at Tiam's age Kyp had no friends his age and the idea of a party was a sad and distant memory pf happier times on Deyer.

"It's your birthday slumber party, anything for you little one."

"Dad, will you please stop calling me 'little one'. I'm going to be ten!" His voice was a whiny plea, but Kyp didn't hear it. He was too caught on the first word.

"If you call me Dad, I won't call you little one."

"Deal!" Tiam shook his head at what he considered a simple compromise, but to Kyp the word Dad was like having his own birthday gift.

"What's that you're working on?" Kyp inquired as he entered the apartment later that afternoon. Tiam was bent over some object made of metal. The boy was focused intently and did not answer his father. Kyp threw off his cloak and headed for the kitchen.

"Kriffin' junk!" Tiam exclaimed followed by the sound of the metal object hitting something equally hard. That pulled Kyp back into the other room. He saw his son pick up the model he had angrily flung and look it over. "Still won't work, damn piece of poodoo." he muttered oblivious to his father.

"Don't swear." Came Kyp's soft reply. Tiam noticed him for the first time.

"Sorry, Master."

"Oh, so it's Master when you don't agree with what I'm saying." Kyp was thinking as he spoke of the appropriate discipline for his son's sarcastic tone.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Dad, would suffice. You shouldn't swear like that, you don't want to sound like a Tattoine rustler. There are calmer ways to express yourself. It doesn't sound good when you swear."

Tiam furrowed his brow and gave a scowl. "You don't have to be so bossy." Kyp was taken aback by his sudden insolence. Thinking quickly he changed tactics.

"Is this how the boys at Pritin talked?" He stayed calm, patient.

"Yeh," there was a long pause until Tiam continued. "You're gonna say, I'm not them, I'm a Jedi, and I am better than that."

"Smarter too, so let's see what we can do with this little model. Where'd you get it anyway?"

"Uncle Zekk got it for me. He figured I could put it together by myself, says he did all the time when he was my age."

"Hmmm, he probably did. He lived with Peckhum and they collected all sorts of rubbish." He took the model in hand and gave it a serious appraisal. "Let's see, you have the body assembled correctly, and the repulsor unit in place, but it's as flat on the ground as a street brusher." Kyp toyed with it some more and almost swore himself, but caught the words in time. Giving up, he used the Force and levitated the model ten centimeters from the ground and drove it about the room. Tiam laughed and begged to try it. "Okay, just once, but remember the Force is not a toy.

"Yes, Mas…_Dad."_ Tiam grinned and took over "flying " the toy. He made several sputtering sounds and "crashed" it into the sofa. "Oh, no, it crashed! Let's see if there are survivors." Tiam ran to the sofa and flung himself on the floor groaning. "Help me, I think I broke my leg."

Kyp was confused at first then followed the boy's imagination. He rushed to him and knelt, playing the hero, but suddenly a feeling too vivid came to his mind and he backed away abruptly. "I have an idea, I know just the person who can get that repulsor to work. And you have yet to meet her."

She greeted them at her door with a smile. "Well if it isn't supernova and the nebula." Jaina Solo gave Kyp a hug and then extended her hand to Tiam. "I'm Jaina Solo, your father's former apprentice. You must be his son?"

"Yes, ma'am." Tiam bowed. "We are hoping you would be able to assist us in assembling this model speeder?"

"Sure, what's with the formal language Kyp?" Jaina ushered them inside.

"I have been trying to teach Tiam proper diction and grammar. He is learning it is valuable for Jedi to speak clearly, that good speech is powerful."

"Kyp, that's nice, when did you become such a fan of appropriate speech?"

"That's not fair, I've always made an effort to speak well. And I didn't come here to talk about speech. My son and I can't get the repulsor unit to work on this model Zekk bought him. Zekk is away, so I thought perhaps you could help."

"Of course, let me see it please." she spoke in a formal Coruscanti accent reminiscing of her mothers regal speech on Alderaan. "Oh, this is easy. Let me just loosen this a bit and see…" She tapped the casing back on the bottom and returned it to Tiam. Okay, let her fly!" Her voice was then more like her father's.

Tiam pressed the button and the speeder moved about the room as it should, without the Force. "This is astral Master Solo! Dad, can I go show Lavol?"

"Sure, but be home in no more than one hour."

Kyp watched Tiam run down the corridor towards the lift eager to share his fully functional toy. That left him with Jaina, a woman he once dreamed of making his wife, but whom he now considered a very dear friend. He had long since let go of his romantic affection for her. "So how did you hear I was Tiam's father?"

"We sort of discussed it at dinner the other night." Kyp did not look pleased. "Zekk defended you to Aunt Mara, which surprised me. I thought he didn't like you?" Kyp opened his mouth to speak, but Jaina continued. "Later, I found out why he defended you."

"And, what did he say?" Kyp avoided her eyes and so she gently touched his face and made him look at her.

"The resemblance is in your eyes, but it doesn't have to be strong. Look at Mom and Uncle Luke, no one guessed they were related. It's good that Zekk has a brother, and a nephew. Are you happy to have a brother again?"

Her words could have stung him, but he didn't have to be sensitive around Jaina. Neither worried about offending the other. In the last few years, as her relationship with Zekk grew, and he no longer thought of the possibility there would be anything between them, he found this allowed him to be comfortable and open with her. "He isn't a replacement for Zeth, but he's family, and he's incredible with Tiam. Did you know Tiam fantasized Zekk was his father!"

"No, Zekk didn't tell me that."

"Zekk would make a great dad, I feel badly he seems to be following my path. Probably won't settle down until he's in his forties."

"So, what's wrong with that? Still young, Uncle Luke was forty-six when Ben was born. "

"I'm not talking about Luke, I'm talking about my brother, and you."

"Kyp, Zekk and I are partners."

"I was once your partner too, and I know it would have been easier to just know, there was nothing more than sisterly love coming from you. You owe Zekk the truth. Don't string him along."

"Don't lecture me on romance, you don't have a clue. " She saw those last words sting him and forgot how in the years between the war and the Killik crisis he had been in love. Neither focused on discussing that further and Kyp thought it wise to change the subject.

"You'll be going on a mission to Corellia soon. Take good care of him."

"He hardly needs that, he's an extremely competent Jedi."

"He won't go to the lengths you or I would even to protect himself, just remember that."

"I am more than aware of how Zekk operates. We've been working together for over five years and still carry some of our Killik bonds. You're way overprotective Kyp! We'll be fine!"

"Tiam and I will be headed off to Denon around the time you go. I have to face his mother again. Should be a real fun time."

"Oh, you'll love it and you know it! " Jaina cuffed him on the arm.

His eyes rolled painfully. "Should be as much fun as a three day dip in Bacta!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Sour Times**

**_Denon_**

**_Ishra Residence_**

"We don't have children Afrim, did you ever think that it is the will of the Force that we never had any family as a punishment for not coming to the aide of our nephews?" Kyra Ishra had chosen one of their rare moments together to tell him of her contact with Darchelle Laket the day before.

"I don't think the Force wills anything!" Afrim's caf mug hit the table for emphasis. The brother and sister were in the midst of a heated argument regarding hosting a birthday party for their grand-nephew and Afrim was arguing against it. Discovering his disowned nephew had a child from some common woman on Denon was disgusting enough, but knowing his sister entertained contact with her made him wonder if they'd been raised in the same household. "That Laket woman is an opportunist, you can sense her ingenuity kilometers away."

"That may be true, but I'd like to meet the boy. And maybe I want to do something nice for Kyp."

"That Jedi is not our relative anymore than Muriel is my dead sister! Do you understand me! I have one sister, you, but don't press me, or I may choose to become an only child."

She returned a look equally as deadly. "Do you think you are the only one with protection, don't threaten me, Afrim Ishra. I'm not yours to control."

" We don't owe that man a thing, not a thing. You go on and on about the Force in action. _You_ are not a Jedi. You speak nonsense, it's embarrassing."

"Right, and when our father got angry and _taught_ you a lesson, that wasn't the Force in action?" She stalked to the window and stared out towards the street. "I will do as I please with my personal life."

"Just don't be rash, I've worked hard to build a reputation in this business, not to have it given away to strangers." He stalked over to her place by the window. The air thick with their matched anger. "If I have to, I'll have you labeled legally incompetent."

"I'd like to see you try. " She turned and faced him, the full venom of her words reflected in her eyes. "We will not live forever Afrim, it's time we start taking a honest look at our lives."

He was silent, livid. After glaring at her without her making a sound he stalked from the room.

**_Denon_**

**_Theros District_**

Kyp's flew through the familiar neighborhood dreading the next few days. He knew it was important Tiam spend his birthday with his mother, but he wasn't about to miss it either; so that would require being around Darchelle Laket longer than he desired. He'd barely come to a stop when Tiam was out of the vehicle and racing to his little sisters. The four and five year old girls resembled each other nearly enough to be confused for twins. Tiam lifted each with ease and gave a them a tight hug. He took their hands and raced inside.

Kyp followed slowly, awkwardly, into the kitchen. The family was mostly gathered there, but as he reached out he felt additional humans, mostly male, sitting around a holo projector in the family room. Kyp surmised they were all various relatives who were curious for one reason or another.

"Darchelle, how have you been?" He greeted her warmly and shook her hand, and she surprised him when she pulled him into a slight hug. The others in the room went about their business…as if this was the common sight at her home.

"Look at my little Jedi ! " She exclaimed taking a step back from Tiam, who was wearing his tan student uniform. "I think you've already grown a centimeter. Look Tovi, don't you think Tiam has grown?" She motioned to a woman Kyp guessed was her sister. The young woman gave Kyp a quick glance before stopping before her nephew.

"Tiam, you look so much older too! Give Aunt Tovi a kiss." Kyp read his son's thoughts effortlessly. "_Yuck_! " The two had been practicing sharing their thoughts mind to mind, and although Tiam could not always understand nor convey a complete sentence he was able to get the essence of his feelings across. Initially he was frustrated until Kyp explained the skills usually took until the teen years to develop; that was all that was needed to encourage him.

The room continued in chaos for some time as the family came and went seeing their nephew and giving glances to his father. Finally, the group settled back into the routine it held until they had arrived. Kyp took a seat at the table and suddenly realized he was the only male in the room. He had hoped to talk to Darchelle privately; to tell her of Tiam's illness, his revelation to him, and of the boy's progress at the Academy. But this was not to be, as she was too busy with cooking and chatting with the other females. He wandered into the family room to watch the game with the other men, he thought they were less likely to ask questions of him, and add to his incredible discomfort. The first one to greet him was Garyi, who simply introduced himself and went back to watching the game.

Kyp waited for someone to ask the questions he dreaded, and after a painful half hour passed, the oldest man in the group, whom Kyp had pegged as Darchelle's father, stood. "Durron, we need to talk." Kyp followed him obediently to a back terrace . "I'm Darchelle's father, Vyron. Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you a decade ago, but I know it involved lying. I always told my daughter she was better off not being with you, since you were a liar. Tiam has never wanted for anything, and Garyi is, to me, as much his father as you'll ever be. We were in a holding pattern until the whole Force, Jedi thing popped up. " Kyp remained patient, allowing the man to explain himself. "That sort of forced us to realize the boy was different. I don't know how he is being raised at your temple." He broke off as if waiting for an answer.

"Tiam lives with me now. The Jedi do not discourage families. We've been training together. Your grandson is very skilled in the Force."

"But can you help him be a more normal boy?" Kyp gave the man a confused expression. "Here he had so much trouble making friends…he wants to get along with others, but he always somehow manages to push them away."

"We're working on it. It's common in Force sensitive children to feel different and be confused by their abilities. Now he's with others like himself, he's beginning to enjoy it. "

"It's a little hard to imagine what you people do…..look, if Darchelle chooses to let what you did to her go, then Milli and I…just be good to the boy alright. I love my grandson and I want him to be taken care of. I want him safe and I want him loved." He frowned at Kyp as if to make his point. Kyp was relieved when seconds later someone called them in for food.

As Kyp entered the family room, Tiam flew by with at least a half dozen smaller children following in his wake. There were loud voices calling people to eat, to order, to organize. Once everyone had food the rooms settled down. After the meal, Kyp entered the kitchen somewhat stunned. "I didn't know we were having Tiam's birthday party today."

"Oh we aren't," said Darchelle. We get together like this once a week. We take turns. I said, have it at my place since Tiam and Kyp are coming." She crossed the room to wipe her daughter's face before moving back to the cooker to pull out a cake. "Did Garyi introduce everyone?"

"You have a big family, it's overwhelming. I was hoping we could talk about Tiam's progress and maybe you could tell me about his party."

"Of course, Geiva, Tovi, better find your children, time for caf and dessert." She sat at her table. "Sit, talk."

Kyp scowled. "When I arrived back at Coruscant…" Three screaming children ran into the room and interrupted him. As they left he tried to continue nonplused. "Tiam was sick. He had a double lung infection, which as you can see he got over very quickly." Darchelle looked concerned and Kyp assured her there were no lasting effects. "Then I moved him to my residence and told him who I was. He was happy about it, and that Zekk is his uncle."

"I'm so glad he has family there. You can see that family is very important to us, that was my biggest concern sending him off like that, but I knew you were out there and if you Jedi were like I've read, you'd find him."

"What do you mean, like you have read?"

She blushed, they make novels you know, about Jedi and their missions and such."

"Do they use our real names?"

"No, that's not legal is it? No, made up names I guess, there was one I read about an ex-cop who went to train at Yavin to help him to find his kidnapped wife, they called him Doug." Kyp burst out laughing at the fodder this woman had read. "It wasn't funny, it was very dramatic. He was all worried about turning to the dark side."

"I know that Jedi. That's why it's so funny. Is there one about me?" His look turned serious.

"Not that I know of, at least not that I've seen. I've only read a few. I'm just really happy the two of you are getting along so well. How is he doing in his classes? And the fighting?"

Kyp decided to skip detailing anything more about Tiam's social life and focused instead on the boy's success in his classes. Darchelle was pleased and cut Kyp off again as her parents entered the room. "Mom, Dad, this is Kyp Durron, Tiam's biological father."

"We already met" The man's lips formed a frown that seemed his only method of expression. "And got to know each other."

"We discussed how Tiam's settling in on Coruscant." Kyp addressed Darchelle's mother. "I promise to take great care of him."

"He's a very special boy. Very misunderstood. " His grandmother's eyes misted and she swallowed. "I've been with him since he was born. I miss him so much." She then turned her attention to her daughter. "So we'll see you in two days, Catulpa Gardens, I-437, right?"

"Yes, Mom." she hugged them and waved as they left. Now only her immediate family remained and Kyp who stood staring at her with his mouth open. "What happened to you? You look like you swallowed a bug or something."

"Where are you holding Tiam's party?" His glare made her nervous, she didn't remember him ever looking so angry when she knew him before. Despite his frown, it was her house, she would not let him bother her.

"It was too noisy earlier to talk about this. We're having the party at your family's house. Kyra Ishra has offered to host it. She seems so lovely…Kyp, you look angry why? I thought you'd like this?"

"I hate the Ishras and they hate me! I wanted to be a part of my son's birthday celebration, but I can't go to their house. The last time I was there I ….. what the kriff were you thinking?"

"But, when we met you told me they were your relatives and that you'd reestablished contact. So I just thought Madame Ishra would like to meet her great-nephew. It was her idea to throw the party there. I invited her here."

"You invited an Ishra here?" He placed his palm to his forehead, and muttered curses in Sullustani and laughed humorously. "Did you think she'd come here? She lives in a mansion."

"Are you putting me down? I'm just as good as her. "

"I know that you are, but I don't think _she'd_ agree."

"Your objections are foolish, we're having the party at her home and that's final. I've been his parent a lot longer than you! I certainly hope for Tiam's sake you can forgive and forget." She got up and stalked from the room to find Tiam. He was laid out on the carpet playing with Tresina, Tyra, and a collection of stuffed animals. "Tiam, say good night to your father, he's leaving for the hotel."

Kyp missed his son, but was relieved he'd spend the night at the hotel. His head ached from the noise of the afternoon and he was afraid. Afraid to see the same people he had desired dead a few weeks before.

**_Denon_**

**_Catulpa Gardens District_**

By nine hundred hours the morning of Tiam's birthday party, Kyp Durron found himself driving by the Ishra estate for the fourth time all while thinking of several possible scenarios for the upcoming day. It wasn't his son or even the Deni family that filled him with apprehension. It was Kyra-how would he face her and not show the hate that still festered inside. As he drove, his glance took in the various transports which were slowly arriving to set up for the day's events. He guessed only a few could be for catering and the others must have to do with entertainment. He shook his head with disgust. This was not how he'd pictured the day at all. Several workers in blue jumpers milled about. Kyp instinctively reached out to them testing their intent. They seemed perfectly safe; so he left the posh community and headed to pick up his son. He breathed in deeply, savoring the song playing within his vehicle, and brought himself to a place of calm. If he had stayed tense, as he'd been over the last forty-eight hours, he would have been more alert to the full causes of his apprehension when he passed a beat up tan speeder traveling in the opposite direction.

**_437 Catulpa Gardens_**

**_Ishra Estate_**

Two hours into the party and the adults had stationed themselves around a rather copious buffet of food. The children were occupied in the carnival atmosphere of the yard. Arriving at the party had been the hardest part, but it was made easy by Darchelle's rather accepting family. He'd driven up with Tiam and his nine year old cousin Tera. Tiam's other relatives were right behind him, climbing from their speeders filled with the chatter he'd come to expect over the last two days. And then there was the moment he stepped from the speeder to be greeted by Kyra Ishra. She emerged from the house looking fashionable in a breezy dress of tan with light blue stripes, something she'd probably be comfortable wearing to a garden party. She appeared warm, greeting him with a handshake and Tiam with a pat on the head, but he felt otherwise; though he withheld his thoughts. It wouldn't due for Tiam to pick them up casually from his mood.

He found his time divided among small talk and watching the children who were having fun playing games and riding motorized toys. Kyra had withheld no expense; she had even had the back garden cleared. It was nearly unrecognizable from the tangle Kyp and Zekk had negotiated a few weeks before.

When Darchelle announced it was time for Tiam to open presents, Kyp's gaze remained on his food. He mechanically placed it on the table. "Where's Tiam? " No one seemed to hear him as he repeated it again, quietly, but forcefully. This drew attention to him and the others finally saw the blanched look on his face. "I can't sense him...he's in trouble." No one moved, halted by the look on the Jedi's face, until Darchelle called out for her son in a loud mother's voice.

Everyone fanned out across the yard to look for the boy and the younger children stated they had not seen him since he went inside to use the fresher. Kyp was running towards the garage when Darchelle's brother came around the other side, out of breath, "Durron, we found something." Kyp raced him to the side of the yard where he had seen the transports parked earlier. Garyi was squatted next to a man propped against the side of a transport and dressed only in his underclothes. The man held one hand to a cloth pressed against his head.

"He seems to have been knocked out, but he's coming around." Kyp didn't give Garyi time to finish.

"Where's my son?" The other man lifted his head and looked towards Kyp; through his half open lids his eyes were slowly becoming focused.

"Son?, I's unloading the fun house and next thing I know I'm wakin' up here with a big headache and no clothes. " The three men helped him to his feet. "Where's Linc, he's my partner?" His look became confused and angry. "Where's my transport? Someone stole my transport!"

A big man, dressed in an undistinguishable blue jumpsuit ran up to the group. "Thed, what are you doin' here?" Everyone turned to look at him. "Mackie said you called in…."

.."Who's that? I don't know anyone named Mackie."

"He's the guy I've been working with all day." It didn't take long for Kyp to piece their stories together. Mackie, a blonde human in his thirties, had been operating the funhouse with the big man all afternoon. Kyp didn't wasted time reflecting on his feelings towards the man-he had felt nervousness when he was near him-he knew something was terribly wrong and he needed to act fast.

"I want every single worker, including droids, rounded up and out here now. NOW!" he shouted for emphasis and the other men ran to do as he asked. He turned to Linc. "This Mackie, where is he? " He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Linc lowered his eyes. "Said he had to leave early to pick up his son. I believed him." A total of ten other workers all entered the parking area. Mackie was not among them.

"Who drove this speeder?" Kyp slapped at the old tan model parked next to the funhouse transport leaving a dent in it's roof. When everyone shrugged all the pieces fell into place.

"Call DSF, I think he's been kidnapped!"

"I already have." It was Kyra. "Colonel Strom will be here himself." She placed her hand gently on Kyp's arm. "Let's go inside, all of us. Colonel Strom will want to interview everyone."

Colonel Deven Strom and a squad of investigators arrived less than five minutes after Kyra's call. A command center of several computer terminals and comm systems was set up in the Ishra house and Strom sent his officers in several directions to follow possible leads.

"Master Durron is there any way you can use the Force to contact him?"

"Usually yes, but he's not conscious or I would sense him. " He noted Darchelle's anguished gasp, and added. "But he's not gone, I'd know, he's just a faint flicker. I'm guessing stunned or drugged."

"Do either of you have any enemies…"

That earned the man an icy glare. "I'm Kyp Durron, I have plenty of enemies, but I doubt anyone even knows I'm on this planet let alone the nephew of Kyra Ishra. We're not exactly a close knit family." Kyra cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

"I may know how he found out. I sent a public announcement in celebration. Everybeing does it…I was just following the practice, but if he saw that-"She placed her hand over her mouth and her eyes focused on the floor briefly before sweeping them to the doorway where a confused and angry Afrim Ishra stood.

"What's going on here? I go away for the afternoon and there's DSF all over my yard." Officers stopped their work and stood. Strom held himself grimly. " I got a message saying there's an incident at my house, but nothing more." His look was menacing and all eyes turned to him when Kyp strode forward followed by Darchelle.

"Hello, _Uncle_. Worried about what the neighbors might think? You know with so many DSF vehicles parked out front. Oh no, a problem in the mightly Ishra's perfect galaxy." Ishra scowled and opened his mouth, but Kyp cut him off. "In your absence my son has been kidnapped. I was hoping you were someone useful-with a lead-but I was wrong."

Colonel Strom came forward and greeted the elder Ishra before turning his attention to Kyp and Darchelle. "We have a lead so far. The transponder in the funhouse transport tracked him to the Belvdor District and we found the vehicle. No one was in it…" Darchelle gasped, and Strom continued quickly. "But no sign of struggle. It appears he went there to borrow his roommate's speeder…."

"….I want to speak to that roommate." Kyp wasn't allowing anyone to finish their sentences. Impatience was his only strategy at the moment.

"We already have him in custody, but he seems to know nothing."

"He would tell me." Kyp was already headed for the door.

"If you'd like you can speak with him. I think however you'll be pleased to know we have a name, Korbett Plengis, twenty-six. Petty criminal, nothing violent. "

Darchelle chewed on her lip, either to keep it from quivering or to relieve her stress. "That's good isn't it? But don't kidnappers usually comm-demand ransom?"

"We expect him to comm soon and that will give us a radius location of twenty-five kilometers from a projected focus."

"That's not good enough. If I can reach my son through the Force, he might be able to tell me exactly where he is." He closed his eyes and remained still for several minutes. "It's not working, just not, he's not coming in." Kyp turned to one of the officers. "Take me to this roommate. I'll see what I can find out."

**_Somewhere in Denon_**

It was dark. Too dark, and very very hot. Tiam thought for a moment he'd fallen in the funhouse and hit his head, that he had fallen unconscious, but then a vague memory returned. No, last thing he remembered he hadn't been in the funhouse, he'd just stepped out of the fresher when the funhouse operator came around the corner and bumped into him. Maybe he hit his head then, he did recall the man was big and heavy, but that didn't explain where he was….suddenly a wave of apprehension hit him as he returned to full consciousness. He was blindfolded and tied at the wrists. He swallowed hard. No, the last person to see him was the big blonde. Whoever this funhouse operator was, he had wanted him knocked out. He heard footsteps approaching from several meters away. Something was very very wrong.

He was able to slip the blindfold off without much exertion through the Force, but the bonds holding his hands and ankles were made of some type of synthrope and tied too tightly for him to mentally grasp. Suddenly dim light and a rush of cool air filled the space around him. Tiam gave his attacker no time to touch him and the man cried out as Tiam's feet gave a savage kick to the hands that were attempting to grasp him. But it was not enough, and he felt himself lifted like a sack and carried towards a doorway.

Wherever he was there was a serious lack of lighting, fairly uncommon on the city planet. Tiam tried to gather information about his surroundings, but his time outside was brief and he found himself watching from upside down, perched over his kidnapper's back. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed. He'd fought plenty of bullies at Pritin, and he took pleasure trying to deny them the control they sought. Tiam didn't see why this man-and he was the same man who had been outside the fresher- would be any different. He received only a curt reply to shut up. Instinct told him to jump free and run, but he knew his bound feet would be useless. The limited amount of Jedi training he had so far reminded him to plan his escape calmly. However, one thing he knew for certain, when the time for running came; he'd use speed and agility strengthened by the Force.

A door slid open revealing a storage area that was sparsely furnished. Tiam was dumped on the room's only furniture, an old faded couch. He bounced as he landed and automatically balanced himself with the Force. His captor did not notice however. He was too busy working his comm link.

**_Denon Security Force_**

**_Interrogation Chamber_**

"His girlfriend's been on his back lately, think she's pregnant. But this ain't like him. Really. He's a hustler and all, but he's never hurt anyone. I'm really surprised he did this. " Kyp stared emotionless at the man on the other side of the table. He'd been interrogating him for over a half hour. Repeating his questions in various ways all while probing with the Force. Yet, the suspect appeared to be telling the truth and his story checked out. He had played no part in Tiam's kidnapping.

"Don't worry sir." Officer Nurban, a blond male human with bright blue eyes addressed Kyp as he left the interrogation room. "We'll keep him here till we find your boy." It was a small comfort, but not what he really needed. Hours had passed and still Plengis had not made contact, but judging from his roommate's description his objective in taking the boy was credits, not sadistic harm. This gave Kyp a fraction of hope and enabled him to project this serenity to Darchelle.

Everybeing's attention focused on the door to look at the man dressed in casual civilian clothes that stood in contrast to the commanding presence in the doorway that was anything but relaxed. Kyp Durron was impatient, he was worried, and as more time passed he was growing angry. Every moment wasted could mean life or death for his son. He wasn't interested in the textbook interpretations of kidnappings that he was being offered by Strom and his fellow investigators. It was his son, and he was the Jedi Master, he needed to do something about it, sure he could drive about the city searching, but he knew that might yield nothing. Better to surrender himself to the Force, and let his frustrations feed his focus.

Kyra Ishra watched her nephew stare into her large gardens. With his back to her she couldn't tell if he was meditating, crying or both. She could only imagine the horror he felt at not being able to help his son. Kyra Ishra was not considered by either friends or acquaintances to be a warm woman, but standing there watching his heart break, made her think of her sister. What pain Muriel must have experienced trying to protect her boys and finding there was nothing she could do. The steady voice of Deven Strom broke her melancholy.

"You never told me you had family other than Afrim."

"I didn't I suppose. Father disowned Muriel when she married Chak Durron. He disowned her sons too. Don't say it, I know what you are thinking. What kind of beast does that? I've thought that myself, but then I'm an accomplice too."

"Being an accomplice implies you had information that you withheld…"

"…or ignored. It was easier to go on with my pretty little life of privilege then to think of Muriel's disaster in the spice mines of Kessel."

Strom was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected a confessional; Kyra Ishra was always reserved, even cunning. He brushed her arm gently, just a small gesture, but she turned away and went to Kyp.

Kyp stood on the patio of the Ishra home near the same spot he had been in when Tiam disappeared from his awareness. He had no time to be bothered by Jedi ethics, he needed to open himself to the Force and allow it to guide him. His awareness was so open he could feel ever speck of life surrounding him including his Aunt Kyra.

"How are you holding up?"

"You should ask Darchelle, it's harder for her, she has to rely on facts, and we don't have many."

"Darchelle's family is caring for her." He continued to look away; his hands still at his side. "I, I want to be here for you." He could sense her moving closer.

"Don't touch me." His voice was surprisingly cold, barely above a whisper, not the tone he had used with Tiam or Darchelle earlier. She dropped her hand and was half way turned back towards the door when Kyp gasped.

"Tiam!" He held his hand to his forehead, eyes tightly shutting the rest of the universe out. "_I'm here, son. We are all trying to find you. Do you have any idea where you are?"_

Tiam's response was thin and willowy, not from the distance, but from his lack of experience in communicating mind to mind. _"Dark….cool….tied to chair…blindfolded."_

"_Reach out Tiam, use all your senses." _Kyp felt the cool dampness his son had described and an intense silence. He must not be in a busy part of the city, there was no tell tale sound of traffic nearby. Kyp sent his son feelings of comfort and love before opening his eyes to the astonished look of Kyra.

"Where'd you go?"

"Tiam's made contact. He's being held somewhere in the city where it's quiet, maybe a warehouse. "

"Sounds like Southeast sector, we have several storage facilities there, mostly droid run, or automated." For the first time that day his face showed a bit of hope. "Let's see if Deven, Colonel Strom, can map it out."

Darchelle was upon them as they entered. "Did you hear anything?" The hurt in her soul ripped into him adding to his own. Her attachment to her son was deep and connected, and after only three months with his son in his life he knew that feeling keenly. Still, he wondered how much more she would be affected, being Force blind and his mother of ten years. Her blotchy face and quivering lips said it all. She was a good person, a little piece of him regretted not ever getting to know her, having left her alone and deceived. At least at this moment his news would not hurt her.

"Tiam is fine, he's being held by Plengis in some storage area, Kyra thinks in the Southeast. Strom, what possible locations can we target?" Darchelle followed him to the holomap that now took up the west wall of the room. Across the map was sprawled yellow markers showing potential storage facilities. Kyp removed two of the markers. "Not here, it's damp, cool, underground. Those are towers. Here, I think here."

Strom did not hesitate. He dispatched two units to the area Kyp felt. Just then the comm chirped. Darchelle jumped and Strom nodded to Kyra to answer it. The comm was on speaker and the entire room heard the voice of the kidnapper. Kyp made for the comm. Link, but Strom waved him off. The conversation was simple and short. Ransom, 10 million credits delivered by Afrim Ishra himself to the Cronwall Park Area. The comm link went dead, but Colonel Strom only smiled.

"We have a lock on the focus of his location. " He placed a new marker-this one red-on the map. "Southeast it is Kyra." Another officer looked to Strom for direction. "Cordon off the vicinity. He's not getting out."

Kyp stopped briefly to speak with Strom about the next steps the DSF would take. Afrim Ishra came over to the two men to ask how the man expected to just be given the credits.

"Your money is always the first thing on your mind isn't it?"

"No, I want the boy safe…."

"He has a name, it's Tiam, and like it or not he's your nephew. Are you here to help or do you just admire Strom's tie?"

"Colonel Strom." He blatantly turned away from Kyp. "You can't seriously want me to meet with this man?"

"It's a possibility, but…." Interruption appeared to be genetic in the Ishra family.

"….I won't do it, it's a trap. I'm not going to…"

"You arrogant rodder." Ishra flew backwards propelled by the weight of his angry nephew who landed a punch to the older man's jaw before four DSF officers could pry him off the man. Kyp fidgeted and snarled towards his uncle and though his eyes were stormy, he held himself in check.

Afrim stood unassisted and shook off the blow. "Do you always hit first, talk later?" Afrim's protocol droid attempted to ask if he needed assistance only to be shoved away by the angry man. "I'll help you find the boy. Just don't be so quick to trust the word of this kidnapper."

Satisfied the Jedi would not jump his uncle the officers let Kyp go. Kyp shook, his eyes ablaze.

"Don't take me as naïve. I've handled cases like this before."

"It's different when it is personal. " Kyp sighed at Strom's honesty.

"I'm going to find a quiet place to meditate. _I'm_ going to find my son." He stormed off, taking the stairs several at a time undoubtedly enhanced by the Force.

Tiam fingered the smooth dutiki stone his father had given him that morning, or was it yesterday morning? He had no idea of time, or how long he'd been unconscious. The stone offered him comfort even if his father had insisted it held no special power. At that moment, it's cool texture and green color served as his connection to his father and to the hope that his father would come rescue him. His father would be looking everywhere for him. It was a matter of time and then the man who had taken him would wish he'd never been born.

His captor had a name: Plengis. The man had located a foldout chair and sat perched watching a program on a small portable holoreceiver. He had untied Tiam once they were inside the building. What the building was, Tiam was not certain. The man didn't talk a lot, but Tiam had the advantage of being able to feel his nervousness and uncertainty. He didn't feel violent. But Tiam had been trained to plan for-he thought about the correct term- _consistencies, no not that, contingencies_, changes he needed to be alert to. The man had the nerve to tell Tiam he had taken him to improve his life. Tiam didn't think that was a particularly useful thing to say to someone you had kidnapped. It was like the empty words spoken by aggressors at Pritin. He thought to what he had learned in training, what would be useful at a time like this. His mind panicked, he had only been a Jedi for two months. It was easier to act on instinct like he had when a student at Pritin.

Tiam took a bite of the noodles on his plate. He wasn't hungry, just frustrated he was not clearly able to communicate with his father. Plengis continued to watch to the program and the background chatter distracted Tiam as he tried to meditate. Tiam thought his father had asked him to stay calm and check his surroundings. That seemed to make sense, but he had no idea where he was. It appeared to be some type of storage area underground. As he sat on the old lumpy sofa wondering what this man could possibly want from him, he tried to hear his father's voice. Hopefully, he sent his father all the images he could, trusting that Kyp would pick them up.

_But what if Dad can't? You're a Jedi. You have to think. You have to escape and you can't depend on anyone else to help you._

At the Jedi Temple Kyp meditated daily. He always had. It gave him the clarity to communicate with the Force, and stilled the voices of his past. However, the meditation he was entering was at a level he imagined few reached except for Jacen Solo with his eclectic beliefs or the Grandmaster himself. Kyp floated a meter from the floor, but of this he was unaware. He reached fully through permacrete and transparisteel, through the very molecules that made up the air and living things around him and he poked. His senses were overwhelmed with static. And then, like a holonet tuner he began to weed through the static, first sorting the inorganic from the living and then narrowing it down precisely to one bright pulse in the nearby city. That bright signal was his son.

Tiam sat almost comfortably and seemed to be listening to someone in the room. No longer bound, his hands were folded in his lap. _"Tiam, look at the man, I want to see his face."_

Tiam gave a wookiee's tilt with his head and suddenly Korbett Plengis' face was before him. The man looked too ordinary to be a kidnapper, and Kyp distinctly heard a thought from Tiam: _dumb._

"_That doesn't mean you__ can trust him. You seem to be underground, is there a window, a door, a way to escape? _

Images assailed him as Tiam's thoughts danced through Kyp's head in a flurry of excitement. The boy began to describe the windowless room and its lone door when Kyp felt an emotional shift. Somehow they were communicating their feelings as well. Tiam was calm and a little over confident. Kyp was reaching, trying to read through his son's senses the area surrounding him when suddenly he felt a spike of fear and a rush of adrenaline.

Tiam gathered an amazing amount of the Force to himself and released it. Then within seconds Kyp's bond with his son was stopped dead. For an indescribable amount of time he felt only darkness surround him as he floated between consciousness and awareness; then he pulled himself from the trance.

It was no longer cold, nor damp. It had never been those things, he had only felt them from his son. Felt them as plainly as he felt the shock that had coursed through Tiam's body and the blackened emptiness of a lack of consciousness. His hands shook and his face felt damp. Something itched at his nose. He wiped it, looking at the blood on his hand curiously. His legs could barely hold him as he made his way into the fresher. Staring back at him in the mirror was a face that had the grey-white pallor of someone who had been under a tremendous strain. He swayed catching himself on the sink. Finally he sunk to his knees, a tightness grabbing at his chest. He did not feel his son at all and he dared not think what it could mean.

Tiam was trying his best to communicate with his father. Plegis was still eating his food and watching the holoprojector. A news bulletin posted across the screen. Tiam's senses were alerted when he heard his name and the name of his kidnapper. A reward had been issued for anyone offering information.

Plengis showed no reaction. Finally, the man tossed the take out container away and reached into a hold all bag. Tiam bristled. He could hear his father telling him to be ready. The kidnapper's hands emerged from the bag holding a pair of scissors. "So you're Darkside Durron's kid." Tiam read his intent as anger, even as he was trying his best to focus the words of his father and ponder the name Kyp was called.

"You need a haircut, and we'll have to bleach it. Come here." He hadn't moved forward more than a few steps before an invisible wall shoved him back several meters causing him to trip and drop the scissors. He picked himself off the ground, but made no move towards his captive who had summoned the scissors to himself with the Force.

"Jedi Scum!" Tiam showed no reaction, he had sprang from the couch and held himself in the ready combat position his instructors at the Academy has shown. "This calls for special measures I guess." He pulled his blaster from its holster and leveled it at the boy. "Good night Jedi brat."

Kyp half stumbled down the stairs to find the others still mapping out the locations which had been explored. How lucky they were to be so ordinary, continuing on in ignorance. Not burdened by the Force. No one seemed to notice him as he half staggered towards the area Darchelle and her parents had occupied for the past 24 hours. He went straight to Darchelle; not minding what Garyi or anyone thought, and wrapped her in his arms. He started rocking her and kissing her hair.

"What are you trying to tell me? " But she knew, and all she could utter was a low keening moan.

She clung to him, feeling as if a part of her was torn away and wondering how it felt to be him. "How? You said before he was okay.?"

"We had made contact, but suddenly he was not there."

"Like before. So you could be wrong. My baby could be all right. Please. Please make him all right."

"I'm not sitting around here anymore. I'm going to find my son." He left the room swiftly barely giving time for Strom to nod to two agents to follow.

At first all he could feel was hard durosteel against his back and side. Although he was not bound or blindfolded he could see nothing, nor could he move. It was dark, and a bit hot wherever he was. As the stun wore off, he reached his hands around him and realized he was in some confined space. There was some air source, he could breath comfortably. Tiam knew he had been stunned, he felt a bit fuzzy and his head ached as it had the first day the man had taken him. He felt panic begin to overtake him. How long had he been unconscious? How long had he been held captive? And now that he had been unconscious again, would his father be worried over the loss of contact and would he ever be able to communicate where he was?

Too many questions floated in his head, and he was tired. He had been brave until this moment, until this feeling that he was going to die, trapped in some horrid cage, maybe even buried alive. He couldn't stop the flow of tears nor the shaking of his shoulders and he pleaded to the Force "_Daddy, help me! I'm scared."_

Flying east of the focus, the young DSF officer looked to his silent passenger. He had caught up with Kyp in the drive up and offered to use the DSF hovercraft to fly Kyp to the southeast sector. The Jedi's eyes were pressed firmly shut and his breathing slowed. The officer followed the directions the Jedi gave him as they flew street by street through Denon's industrial sector. Kyp Durron sifted the Force as it assailed his senses. He drew it through him much like someone might have sifted spice from dirt, his prize being the signature of his son, the dirt being all the rest of Denon. He was aware of the source of his strength. His anger and fear keeping him driven. Now was not the time to debate Jedi ethics, he'd have time for that later when Tiam was home safe. The boy seemed to be on the move. Kyp's driver jumped when he spoke. "We need to cross the river. He's taken him to the northwest district." Kyp wanted to tell Darchelle her son was alive, but not yet, he needed to be certain himself, he couldn't afford false hope.

Yet less than twenty minutes later, like the sun breaking free of the clouds, Kyp's awareness was flooded with relief. Tiam was not dead! He was conscious again, a mixture of anger, confusion, and tears. He drew heavily on the Force and projected peace to him and calming images. He received in return only emotional descriptions, he sensed nothing from the boy's senses. He implored him to reach out to feel everything in his surroundings.

Tiam took a deep calming breath. He couldn't afford to waste time crying or being angry at himself for letting the man stun him. He was a Jedi; he had to think of a way out. He could faintly feel his father telling him…."_use all your senses, not just your sight_." Now he knew what he needed to do. He was inside a crate, but he was still in a cellar or storage area of a damp underground building, surrounded by air, not under layers of soil. The smells had changed slightly, it seemed he was in a new location. He could feel the lock on the crate, but it was electrical and programmed with code, not something he could manipulate from a distance. He smiled as he thought even his father or uncle would have a tough time with it. As he reached further he could also sense there was only one human life with him in the room. When he listened with the Force he could hear the faint yet distinct whoosh of the turbo lift. It was perhaps no more than thirty meters away. Approximating the distance to the entry way he estimated the needed steps to reach what would likely be a corridor to the lift. And so Tiam Durron made his plan.

"I should just have you go in the crate." Tiam had begged and pleaded with his captor pressing his desire into him with the Force. Plengis now led Tiam impatiently by the elbow towards the fresher. The corridor was lined with stacks of crates piled three meters high. Perfect. They would serve Tiam's plan well.

With a mighty growl worthy of any wookiee, and a gust of Force created wind, Tiam motioned at the stack. The man was unable to avoid them as they knocked him to the floor and buried him completely. Tiam wasted no time watching. He rushed to the turbo lift and voice commanded it upward. He'd just have to find out what lie at the top.

In only a few seconds he was given his answers as the doors whooshed open to reveal a wide hallway lined with plaque accented doors. He immediately noticed the wall of transparisteel to his left and the sight of a bright sunny day heartened him. He needed to confer this message to his father, but the concentration needed for such a task could not be accomplished without stopping, and he could not do that until he exited this building. He turned towards the light and spotted a stair well. With a burst of speed only mustered by Jedi, he took the stairs several at a time.

After four levels he was greeted by his captor. He launched himself from the top step. His feet impacting the man at chest level. The impact sent boy and man reeling down the stairs. Plengis lie motionless on the landing while Tiam gracefully found his feet and continued his descent. After only two more flights he reached the exit door. He slammed into the emergency bar with full force setting off both silent and audible fire alarms as he sprinted into the fresh air. Only then, with the safety of daylight, did he stop to call out to his father.

"He's at the University!" The driver turned the hovercraft towards Denon's largest university. Kyp's face lit with satisfaction as he felt his son's success and courage building.

Tiam ran with all his strength to distance himself form his pursuer. He had thought daylight would mean safety, but the campus seemed so empty. He wondered where everyone had gone to. He was going to need to hide. He ran blindly hoping to run into security or at least a professor or maintenance worker, but there seemed to be no one. He tried several doors, finally he spotted one open. He pressed and it yielded, instead of sliding sideways it turned in. He went in hoping to find a place to hide.

"He's on old campus, he sent me an image of stained transparasteel…I know that building. It's the archival library. I 'll need to…." The com screeched and Strom's voice was heard shouting commands to the pilot. Kyp didn't like the plan exactly, so he gave it a small amendment. "You will follow my directions without question."

"I will follow your directions without question." The officer parroted back.

"Very good, now take me to the far end of old campus."

The boy found a closet and tried to catch his breath noiselessly. Any hope of loosing his captor disappeared when he heard the man's heavy breathing in the corridor out side. He reached for Kyp again, practically screaming his urgency in the Force.

"You are more trouble than you are worth. You're useless family will not pay me. I doubt anyone will want to buy you either. Come here little brat….you can't hide forever." Though the man was close he did not know Tiam was inside the supply closet. When he attempted the door it was sealed tightly-Tiam concentrated on the other side holding it in a fierce Force grip.

Tiam waited until he heard the man advance further down the hallway before venturing out. He was safe for the moment as he spotted a sign for the exit. It led to a musty durocrete stairwell which plunged him two levels below the building. Immediately Tiam felt apprehension-and as he turned back towards the library he knew why. At the top of the stairs stood Korbett Plengis.

The quiet stillness of late afternoon in Denon's University District was broken by the piercing wail of sirens. Automatic alarms linked to both fire and security forces were alerted when Tiam had burst through the emergency door at the foot of the stairwell. Armored transports, fire fighting equipment, and a dozen security speeders followed by a half dozen vehicles of the media converged upon the old campus of the prestigious University. Colonel Strom exited his speeder and began giving directions. He was greeted by an out of breath and flush young officer who ran from his speeder parked haphazardly on the lawn a good distance away.

"Master Durron," he paused and heaved a big breath, "has gone….into the tunnel." Strom wrinkled his forehead in question. "His son…he feels he is in there."

Strom regarded him silently; then looked towards a group of his youngest officers. "I've got an idea, go get Officer Menenti, I'll need you both."

Kyp knew exactly where his son was located and he raced to him without considering what Strom and the rest of the DSF would do. He would have no difficulty with his son's kidnapper; no he could take on one human quite easily. And he smiled with the thought. Kyp could vaguely feel the presence of the officers as they scattered around the campus putting Strom's plan into play. DSF cordoned off a perimeter around old campus and scattered officers as part of their plan to capture Plengis. It was a matter of time, but there would be no escape for the petty criminal. Despite this, as Kyp Durron advanced down the steps and into the underground tunnel, he felt an unease that turned his stomach inside out. He had felt the same the first time he had gone into the tunnel. "Someone was murdered here." He remembered the teenage boy telling him during his first trip to the University. He had felt strong apprehension then that seemed to have no reason, but it was tangible now. He needed to get to Tiam. Something in the Force had shifted, Tiam's kidnapper wasn't feeling as harmless as before.

Twenty meters down the tunnel he saw his son for the first time in two days, but it was not the reunion he had pictured. He saw the face of the kidnapper, red and sweaty like he had been running. Then his glance went to his son. He met the terrified eyes of his child; trying not to show his own fear. But this was not easy task, for Plengis' left hand held Tiam tightly at the upper arm and his right hand held a blaster to the boy's head. Just the idea that Plengis was pinching Tiam's arm and causing his normally unflappable boy to feel terror raised the level of anger coursing through Kyp. He could feel the grip, the barrel of the blaster cold against his head, he could smell the sweat as if it were his own. Now was not the time to be linked emotionally with his son. He drew on the Force helping himself to grow colder, more numb, more ready. He had gone into battle many times before, but this time was different, he could not afford to make any mistakes.

"Let go of my son!" Kyp brandished his violet blade and moved forward down the tunnel. Tiam squirmed in the man's grip and Kyp hoped the boy didn't try anything foolish with his fledgling Force abilities. He didn't need the kid feeling guilty afterward, worse, he did not need him hurt. Tiam radiated fear, and exhaustion. Staying brave and escaping his kidnapper only to end up in his clutches again had worn the boy down. From his captor he felt much the opposite, and added to that was confusion and hopelessness and that bothered him more. Beings with nothing to loose could be foolish, cruel.

"His time is up, Ishra has reneged on his part of the deal, there were to be no security officers and certainly no Jedi. Why are you here?"

"He's my son. I'm on my own, there are no security officers anywhere near. Just release him to me, and you can escape quietly, no one will know." Kyp spoke quietly, imbuing his voice with Force persuasion. He would gladly yank the blaster from the man's hand with the Force, but it was held flush to Tiam's head and he could take no chances.

The man's face twisted with disgust. "You Jedi are as bad as the rich. You think everything goes according to your plan." Eyes never wavering from Kyp's he addressed Tiam. "You see, your family doesn't even think you are worth 10 million credits. Sad, you would be better off if I raised you." Tiam stayed still and held his father's gaze. Kyp sent him a silent message to stay calm and silent and make no sudden moves.

Kyp continued to stall. He knew DSF would be surrounding the area soon. There was to be no noise and no alerts, he was aware of that much as common knowledge, but otherwise the DSF plan was created after he had taken off to find Tiam. "We have the credits, but you can't imagine a transfer of 10 million would be deemed legitimate by any financial institution. There are procedures to follow."

"That's why I wanted credits in hand, and you don't have them. I tire of this;" he shifted and Kyp perceived he might pull the trigger. Even set on stun the blast would kill his son instantly at such a close range.

"Wait." Kyp placed his extinguished light saber on the ground. "Give us another hour." The kidnapper began to drag Tiam backwards away from Kyp. The Jedi made no move to stop him, for unbeknown to Plengis there was someone coming down the tunnel.

The kidnapper had barely dragged Tiam a few meters when his attention was pulled to the two beings behind him. The two coming down the tunnel carried bags which marked them as Uni students, but there was no time to ponder what they were doing in the tunnel at that time of day. In a split second Plengis turned around with his blaster to hit a target he no doubt thought was the DSF. Seeing his opening, Kyp reached with the Force. Plengis's body lifted from the ground and the man screamed as his shoulders and wrist impacted with the wall. A shot was still released and one of the students dropped to his knees. Plengis slumped to the ground holding his wrist. He was too slow in reaching for the discarded blaster. It sailed through the air into Kyp's waiting hand.

"Tiam , get behind me." Tiam ran to his father and Kyp moved forward quickly, his attention split between the fallen student, the kidnapper, and his son. Seeing that the Jedi now had his weapon, the kidnapper scrambled to his feet and turned to flee, but Kyp held him still with the Force.

"You all right kid?" It was one of the students. He offered a hand to the other man. Tiam noticed there wasn't any blood and he looked at him with confusion. "I'm officer Menenti, this is officer Lewllon." Lewllon patted his chest. "Protective body armor." Tiam shook his head then looked to his father with a smile.

"Yeh, my dad's got it under control."

To Kyp, Tiam's words were heard like sound from deep within a cave. Kyp heard them clearly enough. He could sense the two "students" to the side and his son behind him, but his focus was on Plengis. A Jedi Master is always able to have split attention, but at that moment Kyp Durron wanted only to exact justice. Tiam's words to the young officer could have been farther from the truth. He did not have things under control. He could feel the dark need for justice, no that was not the accurate word, it was vengeance calling to him. Nothing existed in that moment but the kidnapper and the overwhelming desire to destroy him. It called to him more fiercely than it had that day he had driven madly to the Ishra estate wanting vengeance for the horrors of his youth. Now, things were different, this wasn't about him. His pulse quickened with almost as primal desire and he felt the cool touch of the blaster in his hand. It would be done in an instant and the menace that was Korbett Plengis would be taken from the universe. He would not have to waste the resources of Denon by going through the judicial system or lingering in their prisons.

The officer who had not been hit, Menenti, was relaying the incident over his comm to Colonel Strom. If Kyp was not focusing his efforts on controlling his need to unleash his fury he would have noticed the young man was not so young and not in the least disturbed. But at that time Kyp's full focus was on the kidnapper, he had moved closer to Plengis feeling a rage course through his body and senses. He felt as if his blood would boil and knew if he so chose he could unleash a stream of Force lightening at the unarmed man.

Kyp moved closer to the kidnapper. The man stood with his back against the wall slightly trembling, but unable to move, pinned by Kyp's invisible grasp. "What did you think you could gain harming a child?" The weight of the blaster called to him and he lifted it to place it under Plengis' chin.

Plengis struggled for air as the Force pinned him tighter to the wall. "Ishra's got plenty of money….thought 10 million would be… easy take. Figure there only being one little one they would be eager to get him back. " Kyp was amazed by the ignorant reasoning of the man, and more amazed he would speak so candidly with a blaster held to him.

"So it was about the creds? You didn't want to harm him?" Kyp palmed his hand over the man's temples and forehead as he asked the question. He sensed only the weak plan the man had concocted and a desperate need to escape. The anger the man had held earlier was displaced by fear. He could read no ill intent towards Tiam. He briefly entertained pushing deeper into the man's mind, but pulled out quickly there was no reason to inflict damage. There was nothing to take. He could sense other officers rapidly approaching and he lightened his hold on the kidnapper.

From behind him Kyp heard another voice. It was coming from the student who had been shot, who was obviously not a student at all. He stood blaster drawn and raised towards the kidnapper. "It's okay Master Durron, we've got him." Kyp held Plengis to the wall and split his attention to the speaker. He was a young man in his twenties and he was unharmed. His partner had also drawn his blaster and a pair of stun cuffs. "Master Durron, please put the blaster down, we've got him."

Kyp wavered for a moment before speaking. "It's your lucky day." He stepped back from Plengis and eyed the under cover officers, but he was strangely silent.

One officer stepped towards the kidnapper while the other moved to Kyp. "DSF officer Lewllon. Korbett Plengis, you are under arrest." He addressed the shocked Jedi Master again.

"Master Durron, why don't you check on your son? We'll take the prisoner now." Menenti held out his hand and Kyp dropped the blaster onto his waiting palm. Kyp nodded absently before turning towards Tiam. The boy stood in the tunnel, Kyp's unlit light saber hilt grasped horizontally in both hands. He handed it to Kyp wordlessly and Kyp reattached it to his belt. "Master, would you please release your hold on this man. We need to take him to the speeder." Kyp looked at the man who had moments before threatened his son's life he then looked back at Tiam's wide green eyes. Would this man go free? Would he try to harm a child again?

The light in the tunnel suddenly seemed brighter. Kyp could sense the tension of the two DSF officers as they watched. Tiam stood frozen, a look of worry on his face. And then suddenly his awareness changed and warmth flooded his being and he made out the mentally spoken words of his son. "_It's okay Dad. Everything's gonna be fine_."

Kyp's hand balled into a fist and he jerked his elbow down quickly. The kidnapper fell forward with rapid speed and caught himself with his outstretched hands. His shattered wrist took too much of the impact of his fall and he rolled pitifully upon the durocrete cursing before DSF dragged him to his feet and toward the exit.

Kyp had not used the dark side in front of his son, adding to the distress the boy had already experienced. He longed to wrap the boy tightly in his arms and hold him forever. Kyp knelt before his son and held him close. He wrapped his hand about the boy's back and lifted him up. "Come on, let's go find your mother."

Darchelle, her three sisters, parents, Garyi, and Kyra had already arrived at the medical center and when Kyp and Tiam entered, the boy found himself overwhelmed by hugs, kisses, and tears from his family which caused the otherwise stoic child to break into tears. Seeing this made Kyp feel fresh pain in his chest, he blinked and felt tears flowing. He hadn't given himself time to realize just how fragile his own emotions were, and knowing his son was now safe he took the opportunity to finally collect his thoughts. The last two days had left him emotionally drained. He realized he had relied on force trances, too much caf, and adrenaline to sustain him. The face now looking back from the fresher mirror was ashen and his eyes were bloodshot. There were definitely signs he had drawn on the Force during the ordeal, but what he looked like was unimportant. Tiam was safely returned, and though the boy was going to need some time to recover, Kyp was nearly certain Plengis had not abused him in any way.

He was going to be okay. His boy had reminded him of that. He was so proud of him and his courage, but it still bothered him that Tiam had been exposed to the terror at all. When he thought back on it he saw his son's panicked eyes. The worse part was that he had felt Tiam's fear through their Force bond, and he wanted to make it all go away. But he could not, and he couldn't help but feel guilt he hadn't prevented the kidnapping in the first place.

When Kyp returned to the waiting area outside the trauma center he saw Afrim Ishra sitting there.

"How is Tiam?"

"Do you care?" Kyp felt a wave a of dizziness pass through him, but he righted himself with the Force.

"I'm trying." He stood and went towards Kyp, but Kyp backed away as if he might be struck. "Are you all right?" Kyp didn't answer, just turned his mouth down in disgust and grumbled.

"When you look at him, when you see how small and vulnerable he is, remember I was once his age, alone. " Afrim's face was angry and pinched but Kyp's glare was unrelenting causing the older man to speak first.

"Perhaps I can do the right thing for this nephew."

"You should." Kyp brushed by him and sat on a nearby sofa, the dizziness was stronger this time and he placed his head in his hands. "No matter what you think of me, he is innocent and worthy of the love of this whole galaxy. "

"You need a doctor?" This time Afrim knew enough not to approach his nephew.

"No, leave me alone. Go find Kyra, see if she knows what's going on with my son."

Surprisingly Ishra left the room at his request. Kyp felt sleep overtake him and he laid on the sofa in the lounge and slept.

**DDD**

He felt peaceful in this soft warm bed, he awoke slowly and smiled feeling relieved and rested. The Jedi sat up in the bed and surveyed the room. It appeared to be a guest room at someone's house. The bed was as wide as it was long and an ornate headboard in a deep colored wood rose behind him. He was dressed in sleep clothing and he was horrified to realize someone must have stripped him of his clothes to put these on. His next thoughts were of his lightsaber, but there it was on the nightstand next to him.

He spotted a chrono across the room on an equally ornate and matching dresser. It was 16:30. How long had he slept? And more importantly, where was his son? Once he found his way to the hallway he knew he was in the Ishra mansion. Downstairs he sensed Kyra. She greeted him warmly from the foot of the stairs and he wondered what had caused such a change in her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just short of 24 hours. You fell asleep at the hospital so we had the droids carry you in and put you to bed."

"Where's Tiam?" Kyp stood on the last step and stretched his calves.

"At his mother's. They should be here in a little over an hour." He frowned. "For dinner."

"Some birthday he had, is he okay?" He rolled his shoulders and frowned again.

"Honestly, he seems better off than you, you still look like poodoo. Children sometimes weather events better than their parents." He nodded fractiously. "You're probably starving, I'll have FPD put together something to hold you until dinner. Come here, relax for awhile."

She motioned to the sofa and he reluctantly lay down. She voice activated the holoscreen and left to speak with the droid. Kyp lay back and regarded the same room his mother had once lived in. Had she sat in this very room watching the holonet or playing with her sister? He did not feel her presence at all, but he knew she might still be watching. He offered silent thanks for her protection, what ever it might have been for his son.

Later, when Kyp emerged from the fresher, he felt the joyous presence of his son. "Dad!" Tiam ran for him and captured him in a big hug.

"My boy! Kyp smothered his face in his son's hair savoring the smell of fresh shampoo in the boy's damp curls. "Looks like you just got out of the shower too."

"I slept really late; then I played with Tresina and Tyra until I got all dirty so Mom made me clean up for dinner. We got to play with those interactive model droids. Wait until you see them, they are so astral." The boy's energy knew no bounds even after such a trauma. Kyp found himself dressing quickly then being dragged down the hallway by his son. Kyp was worried at his behavior.

Dinner was an odd affair. Afrim Ishra sat at the head of the table and Kyra at the other. To Kyra's right sat Kyp directly across from Garyi and the two little girls. Tiam sat between his father and mother on the opposite side. Conversation was eased by the boy's nervous chatter.

Later when the children had gone to the great room to play with Tiam's excessive birthday gifts, Darchelle shared with Kyp what the doctor had seen.

"He didn't hurt him, physically, other than the bruise on his arm, but the doctor says it is best he sees, what do your people call it, a mind healer."

"We call them therapists and I plan on making an appointment with Tiam's therapist as soon as we arrive in Coruscant."

"He has a therapist already?"

"Why are you surprised?" He addressed Afrim rather than Darchelle. "In my experience children who have had a difficult time should form a relationship with someone they can trust, otherwise it may end explosively, specially seems to be the case for Ishra's."

"Don't use my name like that! You're a Durron, not an Ishra."

"And what of Zekk, he is not a Durron. Do you realize he was in on a plot to blow up the Jedi temple when he was a teen? You may not like it, but it is our Ishra blood we share." The two men gave each other a stare which caused them to bear an uncanny resemblance to each other. Darchelle and Garyi cringed as they felt the molten anger of the men. Neither would break the gaze and Kyra feared what little order she had created would fail.

"Afrim, stop." Afrim did not relent. Kyra pounded her fists on the table with such force she made Darchelle and Garyi jump back in their seats. Afrim did not show surprise but he turned his glare to his sister who took command of the argument. "Kyp if you will forgive us for not rescuing you all those years ago we will welcome you into this family, with no reluctance."

Kyp considered, his face tight with thought. Afrim remained silent but continued to glare at Kyra. "I think Tiam would like that, but for me…I don't know. Why now? You've known of me for how long?"

Kyra moved toward her nephew. "You know that beings make mistakes, you know the value of forgiving. Now that you have a son, and a brother, you again know family. I just hope you can forgive me and become my nephew. Let's just say I am wiser now that I am in my 60's. Having you come into my life, meeting Tiam, seeing his large and loving family, I realize I have never had a very good life. I have never been a very decent being. I just hoped you'd give me a chance."

"I'll think about it. I want to play with my son. He has all these new toys I'm sure he wants to show off." Kyp exited and the others followed. Tiam's baby sisters begged the Jedi master to play X-wing with Tiam. So he complied, allowing Tiam to use the Force to levitate the toy craft into the air. Darchelle watched with awe and pride and her little girls squealed with delight

as Tiam demonstrated his new abilities.

"Careful Durron Two, you have a tail." Kyp positioned his X-wing behind his son's. Tiam flew the toy up higher nearly pulling it into a tight 90 degree angle. He attempted the evasive measures he had used on his sims, but to no avail, for his pursuer was one of the best pilots in the galaxy and he could not escape him.

"Durron One, you've hit me! I've lost shields. I've got to go EV!" Tiam let the toy spiral towards the ground while his sisters gasped. Tiam spun himself around in mockery of the toy and landed in a dizzy heap on the ground. Kyp grabbed the toy just centimeters from crashing into the lawn.

"You put up an excellent fight, young one." He tickled his son and the two playfully wrestled on the soft lawn.

"More, more" the girls shouted.

"That's all for now. Tiam and I need to take a little walk together." Kyp steered his son by the shoulder and led him further into the back garden. "See that tree, that's where your grandmother used to go when she wanted to find peace. We all need to have safe places to go when we are troubled. "Love shone in his eyes as he looked at his son. "She used to have a ladder, but we have the Force. Relax!" Tiam giggled as he was lifted to the same branch his father had occupied over two weeks before when he had been in a very troubled state of mind. He wasn't there to share that information with his son; he wanted him to see the neighborhood from Muriel Ishra's perspective. He brought himself to a higher branch and looked around. The view was truly amazing, especially when he felt such contentment.

"Tiam, look above your right shoulder. Do you see the carving?"

"M & C. Grandmother and Grandfather?"

"This was her spot. Do you like being an Ishra?"

"I thought I was a Durron?"

"Son, you are both, as am I. Your Aunt Kyra is nice." He added nothing more hoping the boy would speak up.

"She is. She said I could play on her terpodion. It was grandmother's you know. I think it's a really expensive terpodion." Kyp wasn't surprised his mother had played the musical instrument. He remembered how much she loved to sing and dance and it reminded him of the dream he was now convinced she had sent him. The dream that sent him on the path to discovering family. Maybe she did want him to make amends with Kyra and Afrim. He didn't know, but he'd let Tiam get close if that's what the boy wanted. Maybe that was the best way to deal with it. The two sat in silence, relaxing in the warmth of the summer breeze until Kyp's thoughts were interrupted by the uncharacteristically timid voice of his son.

"Dad, Plengis call you Darkside Durron, why?"

Kyp knew he could lie, but his past was so public it would only be a matter of time before Tiam was told by another student about his fall. And Kyp knew it would be best if Tiam heard it from his own father, not second hand.

"You know when I was your age I was an orphan and I was imprisoned at Kessel. I had to take care of myself. Sometimes people were very mean…"

"Like Plengis?"

"… yes, like that, and I was alone."

"And you were probably very very afraid." Tiam and Kyp's eyes met in understanding. "But you got freed by Han and Chewbacca, right?"

"Uh huh, but by then I was a little older, and I was very very angry. And angry people do stupid things, horrible things they can't take back." Kyp reached down to his son and touched his dark hair. "When we return to Coruscant I will tell you everything. I promise I will answer all your questions. Okay?"

"'Kay, but can't you just tell me a little more? What happened to you at Kessel?"

"Tiam, patience. Don't you think we've been through enough in the last week? I promise we will talk more, though I don't think you'll be too happy with what I have to tell you. "

The boy snapped his head away quickly and looked towards the ground. "Let's go play x-wings again; then I want to show you this song I know on the terpodion. When are we returning to Coruscant?" He fired the questions off in rapid succession then made to leap from the tree. Kyp grabbed at his collar and had to Force grip himself to the branch to keep from falling when the weight of his son pulled at him from below.

"Woah, wait. You can't just jump. "

"I was gonna break my fall with the Force."

"More like you were gonna break your leg with your foolishness. " Kyp lowered the boy slowly and when he had touched the ground Kyp jumped slowing his decent gracefully with the Force. "_That_, takes practice. You always want to be able to do everything right away. To have me teach you everything."

"So, why not. I started training late, I have a lot to catch up on."

"Tiam you're ahead of your groupmates already. Take your time…"

"…I don't want to be helpless dad, if I had more training I wouldn't have let Plengis catch me in that tunnel."

"You don't know that, even I needed back up. Look, you can't feel guilty about what happened. You did everything right. You're an excellent Jedi student, but you are a student. In time you will learn more and have more responsibility. Please Tiam, just be patient."

They had reached the back patio which was empty save for the presence of Afrim Ishra who sat sipping on some type of alcoholic drink. "Tiam, why don't you go find Aunt Kyra and see if she'll let you play the terpodion? I'll be in in a few minutes." Tiam skipped into the house and Kyp took a seat next to his uncle. A shiny newer model protocol droid moved forward and offered its services to Afrim. After it had made Kyp a drink it slid back to its position along the wall.

"Dismissed, FPD." Afrim sipped from his drink.

"I always _thank_ my droid."

"It's a not a living being, it doesn't care if you thank it or dismiss it. I didn't know you were the sentimental type?"

"Unlike you, I have emotion."

"A full range. The hate you feel for me would be obvious to even a non-Force sensitive."

"Jedi do not hate."

"Jedi do not love, or at least that's the one lesson my father seemed to remember from his training."

That got Kyp's attention and he raised his brow. "He was a Jedi?"

"There is no one in the galaxy who knows the story but me. Dead men don't talk you know, and I could take this to my pyre, but I won't. You want to know about your family? Here's a story for your archives. Kaunas Ishra was a Jedi of the old order, and like his grandsons, he was a murderer." Afrim drank more of the alcohol and smiled at Kyp. "Why should I bother to tell you this story? Cause I saw you with your son, and I wondered, what would my father have done if I was kidnapped? I don't even know if he would have cared."

"Is your story supposed to be a way to make me feel compassion for you? Are you making this your confessional? Because to be absolved from guilt you would have to sincerely feel remorse? And I _don't_ feel it radiating from you."

"I thought it'd help you know your family better."

"Well go on then, tell me how my grandfather went from being a Jedi to a billionaire. I'm sure it will make me feel so much better about the mistakes I've had to live with to hear how he was a darksider too."

"My father was fifteen and on a mission to the outer rim when his Master was killed by pirates and he was taken hostage. They didn't kill him because they thought he might be useful in their gambling pursuits. He gained their trust…"

"…probably through mind manipulation…" Kyp added under his breath, but Afrim continued on.

"…and when he was in his twenties he killed them all. Seems for years he had been pilfering their credits into secret accounts. Once he had gained full access and trust to the "business" he took it all from them. It was with those assets that he founded Tuli."

"That story has made me feel all warm inside, be a great bedtime tale to tell Tiam, don't you think?"

"Must you always be sarcastic?"

"Hey, I'm the way I am thanks in part to you, and because of your neglect I have to explain to my son why Plengis called me "Darkside Durron". He's really too young to hear the whole story, but I know if I don't tell him then he'll hear it from others and I want him to know he can trust me. Look Afrim, you're father was a cold heartless man and your childhood was filled with manipulation and emotional abuse. My heart bleeds for you. But you grew up in this house, with food to eat, and clothing, and a mother! So I really don't need to hear about your little miseries because they are nothing like the nine Corellian hells of my childhood! Nothing! " He stormed from the patio to the back lawn. Afrim stared after him, still unable to honestly tell him he was sorry.

From out on the back lawn Kyp could hear the music of the terpodion coming from the open windows. The song was simple, but played without errors. Kyp smiled, it had to be Tiam. He had not known his child was musical. He wandered back to the house taking a path that led him in the opposite direction from the patio. He entered the great room as Tiam was finishing his song and in time to give him a big applause. "You're quite a natural. Would you like a terpodion of your own?"

"That would be astral! I've only had a tiny keyboard before. I want you to hear this song." He began to play a more complicated song which he did not know as well, but he kept his patience and played through his mistakes. Kyp looked at Darchelle and Garyi and their two daughters who had taken seats on the plush couch. The littlest one had grown sleepy and leaned into her father as she sat on his lap. Darchelle held her sister contentedly. And there was their son, looking more serious than his ten years as he picked his way through the old tune. How he loved that boy. Sometimes he knew he probably would smother him with affection, but it had been denied him for so long he could not help it.

Kyp sat on the bench next to Tiam and when the boy had finished he put his arm around him and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, dad." Tiam's face shown with delight. "Mom, can we play X-wing again before you go?"

"You're spending the night here? I was going to go back to the hotel."

"Nonsense Kyp," Kyra piped in. "Stay here, I think Tiam wanted to for one night before you head back to Coruscant."

"It's all right." Darchelle gave her son a kiss. "I'm missing my boy already, but I know you'll be returning to the Temple and I know I'm going to miss you horribly no matter what." Tiam blushed at her mushiness, but nodded, he'd miss her too. But he had to be brave; he was, after all, a Jedi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Echoes, Silence, Patience, & Grace **

_Coruscant: Jedi Temple_

_High Council Chambers_

Kyp Durron entered the Jedi Council chambers in a daze. The other masters barely greeted him with a nod. He was always the last to enter, just before the Grand Master. He had no interest in pondering whether that was the result of his inability to be on time for meetings or a subconscious response to Luke's authority. Whether he thought of himself as subordinate to Luke or an equal was a question he'd ask himself some other day.

He had just made a date. A date with a real live human female, and a beautiful one at that. He didn't even really know who she was; just that she had captivated him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains where he'd gone to meditate before the meeting. Maybe the interruption to his usual meditation routine was the reason for his confusion? No, it wasn't that at all. There was something exciting about her, something different.

How many minutes had passed? Kyp became aware Kyle Katarn was talking. He pulled his attention back to the present just in time to hear the older Jedi assessing Jacen Solo's activities in the Galactic Alliance Guard, and by association, the involvement of Ben Skywalker in the newly formed organization.

Luke sat calmly, hands folded within his robe as the Council debated the ethics of Jedi participation in the Alliance military. The image in Kyp's mind flickered to one particular black clad soldier, Ben Skywalker. Ben was chasing down suspected Corellian terrorists, there were shouts and a door smashed inward. Angry armed aggressors filled the room. What would the Jedi apprentice do when faced with violence and split decisions which could result in death for him or the perpetrators?

Kyp mirrored the Grand Master's posture, but the thoughts within his mind were less than peaceful as he pictured Tiam sparring with a practice saber. The boy was skilled against a droid, and he did not doubt that with three extra years of training he would be skilled against a living opponent. However, would he be able to differentiate between defense and attack, and when it came to life or death, what would his decision be?

"I'll be asking Ben to resign from the Guard." Luke's voice broke Kyp from his reverie.

"He's _thirteen_, you should be telling him." It had not slipped out. Although many would say Kyp Durron was known for impulsivity; words seldom left the pragmatic Jedi's mouth without his permission. Those were the words that needed to be spoken, no matter how blunt. Ben Skywalker was a boy, not much older than his own son. Luke's hands off style of mentoring may have worked well for the majority of his first Jedi class at Yavin, but transferring that approach to a teenager was dangerous. And no one knew that better than Kyp.

He could admit the Council had no control over Jacen Solo, even if there was something they hadn't tried yet that could bring him back to the fold. However, it was ridiculous two Jedi Master's had no control over their child. Worse, they willingly allowed him to fight with the GAG.

The words were uttered, but no one looked at Kyp. Instead all heads turned to Mara. Though she kept busy with her datapad and said nothing out loud, Kyp distinctly heard Mara's voice in his head.

"_We'll discuss this later, Durron!"_

Fine with him, maybe _she _needed some parenting advice.

Before she or Luke could give a rebuttal to his meddling with their parenting styles, he'd tossed the controversial idea of making Jacen a master out to the council. He was no fool to Jacen's "graying" behavior. Jacen had been pulling away from the order for years; perhaps the honor of master might bring him back. Kyp doubted his own idea, it may have worked for him thirty years ago, but what were the alternatives. After his dark rampage, he had no where else to go. He shuttered at what might have been if Luke hadn't welcomed him back into the order.

"Let me think about that," was all Luke said.

After the meeting broke up the Master's filed out of the chambers. Mara was waiting at the exit and when Kyp passed through the door she grabbed his arm and jerked him to a side hallway, away from the others. If she was in the mood to talk, it was not to hear Durron's take on setting limits and appropriate choices. It was to make sure he left the chamber with a clear understanding of who he was talking to and why he was no authority on the matter.

So far, Mara had resisted the urge to toss him into the nearest wall, which, with or without the Force was likely to do some damage, she was just that angry. Instead she opted to lean into him and make her point by waving an open hand. Kyp hoped she didn't decide to use that hand. Mara could exact an injury that could take hours to recover from even with the best healing trance, and he had less than an hour before he was to meet his new acquaintance for lunch. Explaining a red face and bruises on a first date would not set well with the woman he had accidentally met that morning.

The hand was centimeters from his cheek when it retracted, went to her hip. "How dare you bring up personal matters at Council?" Her normally pale face flushed with rage.

"Personal?" He gave her a casual look of surprise. "You mean the training of Force sensitive children and the conduct and behavior of Jedi Knights? Isn't Jedi training the Council's jurisdiction?"

"It's not your objection to Ben being in GAG that I'm talking about, it's you, father of the year, telling Luke how to communicate with _our _son." He opened his mouth, but she wasn't done yet.

"What do you know about parenting? You just started six months ago and you've already scared your son off."

He decided mirroring her body language might be too infuriating so he choose the tranquil Jedi Master pose and placed his hands in the wide sleeves of his cloak. He spoke calmly, poised. "That has nothing to do with the fact you've allowed your son, who's thirteen, to fight with the secret police. Don't try to shift the topic."

His behavior had no effect in quelling her attack. "But what it comes down to is the relationship Luke and I have with Ben, doesn't it? How can you offer advice? Your son doesn't even live with you anymore. " Her words stung, but he refused to show it outwardly. "He still won't speak with you, will he?"

"I repeat, my situation with Tiam has nothing to do with Ben being exposed unnecessarily to the violence of rounding up Corellians. But since you wish to make it personal, why is it that _your_ son hasn't wanted to live with you since he was nine?" Kyp was vaguely aware he'd stepped over the line, but it was Mara that brought up Tiam, and made it personal. He wasn't going to let her get away with trying to change the focus of his comment, at any cost.

Mara's hands remained on her hips, if his words hurt, it was her turn not to show it. "He's lived with his cousin, who is like a father to him, and a son to Luke. We think that is best for Ben's development."

"Ideally it would be, if that cousin provided appropriate instruction, the child would fair well." He shrugged. "But that's the problem Mara. Children need guidance. Apprentices should be brought into situations slowly and with the assistance of their Masters. I'm not clear Jacen's definition of Jedi education is the same as my own." Her nostrils flared. "I'm just glad he's not teaching _my_ son." Her lips were drawn together in suppressed rage. "I'm confident Zekk will take good care of Tiam, probably better than I can. And I know he'll never put him into a situation he's not ready for. Can you say the same for Jacen?"

"Do you think I'd put his life in Jacen's hands if I didn't trust him?" Her hands were in motion again near his face. Kyp backed away, but readied himself. If she hit him now, he pretty much deserved it. "You want to make him a master, but you disagree with his training methods. What kind of logic is that, Kyp?"

"Logic has nothing to do with this. My objection is Ben's involvement with the Guard. I brought it up in council as a comment to the inappropriate Jedi training he is receiving. And that, I believe, is a responsibility we as Council oversee."

He lowered his head. His voice was somber. "I think you know my reasoning behind recommending Jacen for master. I'm trying to step back and look at this from an outside perspective. Both of us have done horrible things that we regret. I don't want Ben to walk that path."

Mara's hands were now crossed within her sleeves. "You don't want my son to end up like you?" He looked at her. "Or like me? Or even his father?"

"Exactly, though you have plenty of good traits Jade that he should emulate."

"The compliment is duly noted." Luke was at her side. He said nothing, he'd probably felt the bickering through their Force bond and needed no explanation. "Next time, this conversation happens outside the Jedi chambers, understood?"

"Next time, perhaps we won't have to discuss it because Luke will have removed Ben from the Guard."

Mara took a step forward, eyes brightening again. She gave a glance to Luke who stood silently, face pinched, some silent communication seemed to have passed between them. "It's time for us to go. Later, Durron."

Kyp walked slowly back towards his empty apartment. Mara's comments had bothered him; was there any way he could have made it easier for his son? Had he said the wrong words? His door slid open to reveal the sparsely decorated Master's apartment; the architects had designed it spacious enough to accommodate a family. And for six months he'd been given the privilege of having one, even if it was only a family of two.

Across the room sat the glossy black terpodion that has once belonged to his mother. Kyra was trying to be a good aunt; trying to make up for lost times by sending the musical instrument. Accompanying the gift was a message stating she'd be on Coruscant soon for business and she fully expected a concert. She would be disappointed. The instrument had arrived only two days after Tiam went to live with Zekk. Though he had found his son an instructor, the boy refused to play it, refused to set foot in the apartment. Kyp let his hand glide slowly over the smooth keyboard, wishing he had the Kiffar gift of psychometry to be able to relieve the memories of his son playing as he sat at the Ishra house.

He couldn't "read" objects, but his memory was strong, sometimes he wished it wasn't. Indulging in the bittersweet memories of the time he'd spent with his son for his birthday helped with his loss. But not today. Instead, Mara's words echoed in his head, _he still won't speak with you, will he?_ He sat heavily on the terpodion's bench and replayed with painful clarity the day he explained his past to his son. Maybe this time around he'd figure out what he had done wrong.

DDD

**_Six weeks before_:**

The attack had come early in the morning, right after Kyp Durron had finished his first cup of caf and was rising for another. The horrors of Tiam's kidnapping were only three days behind them, and this was to be Tiam's first day back at classes. It was time to get back into the ordinary routine of Temple life, if, of course it was at all possible to consider training to be a Jedi normal. Tiam sat at the table, empty plate before him. Try as he could Kyp had no more success getting his child to eat slowly and mindfully than Luke had with him when he'd first gone to Yavin. Growing boys ate quickly, and if allowed, plentifully.

The attacker struck at 0712 before his father had poured the much desired second cup of caf. Luke Skywalker had trained Kyp in the ways of the Force; from Kam Solusar and Kyle Katarn he had learned how to be a warrior. Years of fighting had taught him the value of predicting the enemy's move and striking preemptively. He should have been ready; he knew it was only a matter of time before the offense would be mounted. But the attack came, not from Corellian terrorists, or even the Yuuzhan Vong. It came from his past, via the flippantly poised question of his son.

"Dad, when we going to talk about what Plengis called you?"

Kyp knew the attack came at 0712 precisely because he had just checked the chrono on the cooker to see if they had more time to enjoy hot chocolate and toast while lingering over a holobook of spacecraft or if it was time to hustle his child off to the shower. The attacker, all innocent in his blue pajamas, sat at the durosteel dining table, legs swings several centimeters above the polished floor. A lit holobook of various spacecraft sat on the table beside him. It was his most recent obsession. Like most Jedi students he had started his training on the flight sims. It would be an understatement to say Tiam was the most studious of his groupmates. Flying was his inheritance. Anything having to do with space caused him intense pleasure.

The caf never made it to Kyp's mug. He replaced the carafe in the machine. No time had passed on the chrono, though it seemed decades were swept away.

"You want to talk about it now?" Kyp kept his feet planted on the floor, grounding himself, but his legs suddenly felt weak, as if he'd run forty kilometers. "We could do this later."

"You told me we would talk about it once we got home. You said," Tiam's voice hesitated. "You said you'd tell me everything." The glow from the holobook was gone. The boy's eyes, so much like his own, stared at him solemnly. His whole countenance had shifted, gone was a joyous look of an innocent boy dreaming of space flight.

"Come, let's sit and meditate together." Kyp motioned to the open area in the greatroom. Plush cushions upholstered in deep blue sat upon the tan carpet. Kyp positioned himself on one and looked gravely at his son who remained seated at the table. "I'm going to tell you why we teach that fear leads to anger and anger to hate. And how hate leads to the darkside." Kyp's pulse quickened and the room seemed suddenly much larger than before. Sounds intensified, the chair rubbed the floor as Tiam shoved back. His bare feet ticked as they contacted the cold marble. Only after Tiam sank to the blue cushion did he spare his father a glance.

Kyp interlaced his fingers and leaned slightly forward. His son tried to feign indifference and calm; it wasn't working. "Worried this will be a boring lecture? It won't be, I promise, but it won't be pleasant either. First, a question. What do you think the darkside is?"

"It's evil." Tiam answered without hesitation.

"Do you think I'm evil?" He reached through the Force to gauge his son's reaction. Again the boy answered without hesitation.

"No, Dad. Why'd you ask me that?"

"Plengis called me Darkside Durron, do you really want to know why?" Tiam was not given time to respond. "I wish this could wait until you're older, but it can't. You deserve honesty." His voice was thick with emotion. "And to hear it from me."

He paused before adding. "I want you to know you can trust me."

"I trust you Dad." Tiam's face was serious. He bent over, elbows on crossed legs, as if he felt the full weight of his father's apprehension bearing down on him, pressing him into the cushion.

"When I was your age I didn't trust anybody, I couldn't. I lived in a prison. You don't trust other prisoners no matter how kind they are to you. They always want something in return, and nothing is for free. Everything has a cost, my freedom from Kessel, my Jedi Mastery; now I fear even my new family."

Tiam straightened his back, leaning forward slightly to look at his father studiously. He was trying to understand Kyp's words, but had little in his ten years of experience to connect them to. "What happened? Did you do something bad?" His voice came out strong; Kyp doubted he'd feel that way after hearing the truth.

"It was bad." Kyp folded his roughened hands over his son's. "Before I go any further I want you to hear a little bit about me. I want you to see some of what my life was like." On the return flight to Coruscant Kyp had debated how he could best tell his child what he had done. He hoped the method he had selected would be the one to render the least harm, but the greatest understanding.

The meditation area was a familiar place and a comfortable one where they used daily. He could think of no where safer for his revelation to occur. "Let's open our bond and meditate on this crystal." Kyp let go of his son's hand to gesture to a shelf above their holoprojector and a small yellow orb came to rest in the air half a meter from the carpeted floor. Tiam sat up straight in the cushion across from his father and closed his eyes. Through the Force both saw the crystal and as Tiam reached out to hold it aloft his father met him, lowered his shields, and their essences began to intertwine.

The boy did not know how to shield himself and when they connected he flooded Kyp with his innocence and curiosity. This suddenly made Kyp feel a sharp pain of guilt. Tiam made a little grunt at his father's unshielded feelings. Kyp followed this up with a release of love and a feeling of a warm breeze. This accidental sharing was beneficial, now Tiam knew what receiving from his father would mean.

Kyp began slowly, letting sweet memories of his Deyer childhood wash over Tiam the way they had spilled from his lips during the memory regression at Dr. Vraili's office half a year before.

They went on this way for some time. Images of endless oceans coupled with the smell of salt air filled Tiam's mind. This was Deyer. He stood on the dock waiting, watching until a boy appeared in the distance. Tall and thin, dressed in matching blue trousers and shirt, the image and sensations were so vivid Tiam thought he was seeing himself. But he wasn't the school boy, that was his brother, Zeth. Zeth clutched his hand and they went into a one story house. Smells of caf and sweets greeted them and suddenly Tiam found himself in someone's arms and he realized he must be very little to be picked up so.

The arms belonged to a man with long black hair and a big grin. It was his dad. He flipped him around on his arms and it made the little boy laugh. Now a woman was there. She had the same black hair, but she was much paler. She touched his cheeks and kissed them. The room swelled with their love, almost ridiculously, and Tiam was aware he was seeing Deyer through his father's eyes.

Thinking he was actually eating sweets Tiam licked his lips. His eyes flitted under his closed lids, but he was fully awake. "I felt people and lots of love and those people smelled like you. They hugged a lot."

"Like this? " Kyp drew his son into his arms and gave him a loving squeeze. "Those were my parents and my brother Zeth."

His father smelled just like the man in the memory. "Where was uncle Zekk?"

"He wasn't born yet. Those memories all happened before I was five."

"Zeth was older?" Kyp allowed a tinge of remorse into their bond and Tiam's knitted brow at once alerted him that the boy understood there was sadness surrounding the memory. "What happened to uncle Zeth?"

"I will tell you, in time. Are you ready to move on?"

Images changed and now he too was wearing the blue school uniform and walking with the taller boy. They were standing in a playground, others were playing but he only watched. _Varna_! Someone leered. He felt shame. Then someone took his hand, a little girl, she led him to another game and he was welcomed into that circle. He felt joy.

Sitting on the cushion in the great room at the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, Tiam Durron smiled. That girl had kissed his cheek. She liked him. Kyp was moving rapidly through memories of school and friends giving Tiam pieces of his past. The soft hand of his little girlfriend touch him, but it was ice cold. Bewildered, he looked around. It was dark and she was no longer there. He was standing in his night clothing on the dock in front of his house. Neighbors gathered round.

He saw the boy who had called him _Varna_, saw the man who ran the small food shop near the school, he saw them stare, he held their gazes, but he did not dare look down, he couldn't, he did not want to see what was at his feet. Why was he outside? Why were his wrists so heavy? He looked at them…stun cuffs? What, he chanced a look, just a little one, his eyes lowering from his hands to his feet. Past them to the dock…a hand, soft feminine, lifeless, his mothers. He followed it to her arm and her body which was pressed up to his father's and Zeth's. They were stacked there. They were not moving. He screamed.

In Coruscant, Tiam Durron let out a scream of terror; his body slumped, his father catching him before he hit the floor.

He was in his father's safe arms, his mother's kisses on his cheek. He felt only warmth. It was pure contentment, adoration, and it wasn't him. Tiam's dark eyelashes fluttered open and he sighed. He was on Coruscant again, at their apartment. He was no longer in his father's sensory memory. His back was propped against his father's chest.

"Do you feel all right?" Kyp's voice, thick with worry, came from behind him. Tiam twisted and knelt before him having quickly recovered.

"Things were really good there huh?" He bit at his lips to keep them from trembling. "Then they died."

"No, that was the night we were arrested. They stunned everyone, even Zeth. They stun cuffed me, but when I saw that my family was unconscious I thought they were dead too. I fainted, just like you did. Except when I woke up we were on a transport headed to Kessel. Zeth wasn't with us; they sent him to the stormtrooper academy. I would see Zeth just one more time before he died." Kyp's face was saddened, but he was dry eyes, years of replaying the story had left him able to tell it in a detached way.

"At the time the Rebellion had not ended. The Empire still controlled the galaxy. My parents were _varna_, dissidents, activists who spoke against the Emperor and his laws. Later I would learn some of our neighbors turned us in. My parents were condemned as traitors. I guess the Empire figured they better punish their children too. Zeth was only fourteen, that's pretty young to be sent to storm trooper academy. Me, I was only eight. Kessel was an imperial prison and we were sentenced to hard labor mining spice."

"Even as a little boy?" Indignant feelings wafted from him. "The Imperial judge must have been crazy."

"There was no judge, there was no trial. That was how the Empire worked." Their bond was still open and emotions moved readily between them. Tiam was feeling confused, angry, the same way Kyp had felt nearly forty years ago. "Do you need to use the fresher or get a drink? I think we should continue."

When the bond opened this time, Tiam reached out, connected. He felt weak, hungry and so cold. The woman standing nearby was trying to give him her energy. Her hair was tangled and frizzy, but her drawn down lips raised a bit at the corners. She tried to smile; it just took so much energy. He clung to the coarse fabric of the jumpsuit she wore. It was still his mother, but she could not quell the feeling of dread. His stomach was heavy, ice pulsed through his veins. Something bad was about to happen.

Noises and a feeling of chaos erupted around him. There was a fight. Someone shouted "traitor" at a man with a shaved head. His mother's arms were wrapped around his chest; he fought with her to break free, to run to that man. He needed to, but why? And why was his mother fighting him?

The bald man turned around. A thick scar crossed his cheek and ended at his upper lip leaving it permanently upturned in a snarl, but no rage showed in eyes, so unmistakable, his father's. He seemed calm, ready.

A hand covered his eyes too roughly, hurting his nose. She tried to turn him around, to bury his face and shield him. But he didn't need to see to know that at least a dozen men with homemade weapons were stabbing his father. He could sense it. They were happy, excited by their actions. He hurt, oh how he hurt. Somehow, each stab wound went deeply into his own body. He put a hand to his chest, expecting blood, but there wasn't any. His mother's arms were pulling him away now from the sight of his bloodied father. The pain had passed and now there was a tug from another direction. They were fighting over him. Someone held his legs, pulled. His mother had his arms, but she was losing her grip. She was shouting, "I love you, stay small, I love you."

Too many people surrounded him, arms pushing him to the floor, he caught a glimpse of his mother before someone slapped his face. His head twisted sideways, he fought to get up, to get back to her before they did to her what they had just done to his dad, but the beings held him.

"I love you!" She shouted one last time. There was a scream, was it his mother or himself? Somehow the hands that held him down were now around his neck, squeezing. It should have hurt, he should have fought them, but instead it felt good, a relief. They were going to kill him too; then he wouldn't have to be alone. This wasn't such an awful way to die, it felt like sleep, and he was so tired. He hadn't had a peaceful dream in over a year and now he could see the sunset over the sides of his small skiff. It was Deyer, his home. It was growing dark. He would let the tide take him, so tired, so cold, so alone. His parents were gone, he couldn't feel them any more…sleep…so tired. He just didn't want to be alone. The boy in the dream rocked gently in the boat.

The boy on the meditating cushion on Coruscant stopped breathing.

Kyp shut his shields down hard. His eyes flew open as the reality of the present assailed him. The memories ended abruptly, but Tiam had already collapsed lifelessly to the carpet.

Kyp was over him in an instant, shaking his son's shoulders. "No! Tiam! No! It's not real!" He opened his son's mouth and began rescue breathing before his son had a chance to turn blue. After three rounds of breathing and chest pressure Tiam shook and gasped. He gulped air in through his mouth as if he had been rescued from the bottom of a swimming pool. There was no movement beneath his eyelids, nothing to indicate consciousness except a sound, somewhere between moaning and grunting, which came from his throat. He lie upon his back entirely too still.

Kyp lifted the unseeing child from the floor and placed him on the big reading chair. Not wanting to leave the boy, he reached with telekinesis for the blanket draped on the sofa. Tiam was breathing rapidly, making sounds with each exhalation.

The moaning had not stopped, nor was Tiam truly in the present. Kyp placed his hand to his son's forehead and willed him to sleep. The child's body slackened. He lay on his back, mouth slightly open, his breathing still fast, but growing more calm.

Kyp's hands rubbed warmth into Tiam's feet. He wasn't sure how long Force induced sleep would last or if it would bring the boy out of the memory. He had little experience with induced sleep besides using it beings who were causing trouble. Beings who didn't mean the whole universe to him.

He had let the bond between them go too deep. He had been too locked into it to notice. He hadn't expected Tiam to make such a sharp connection either. The results were excellent from a clinical point of view, they were able to link in an unprecedented way, but at what cost?

Kyp found himself wishing Tiam would awaken. He watched each rise and fall of his chest as he had when Tiam had had the lung infection. Watched with worry and a feeling there was little he could do.

After an eternal ten minutes the boy stirred and looked up through glazed eyes.

"Do you know where you are?"

No answer. The heavy breathing continued.

Kyp got within centimeters of his face. "Do you know who I am?" His head lolled to the side. He closed his eyes, reopened them and struggled to focus. He coughed and tried to clear his throat. There was more pause and then. "Dad." It was raspy, like he'd actually been choked.

"Do you feel all right?" Tiam shook his head, his chin trembled. "Want me to hold you?" He gave an affirmative nod. Kyp scooped him into his arms and pulled the blanket about him. He began to rock him kissing him on the head and repeating. "I'm sorry little one, I'm so sorry."

Tiam finally found his voice. "I can't feel you dad."

"Cause I'm blocking you. You've had enough emotion for one day. "

"Is this how you felt after they died?"

"I think so, how do _you_ feel?"

"Empty. I can't move." He curled in Kyp's arms as if he had no skeleton, like his father's arms were the only thing holding him up. "How did you go on?"

"I woke up a few days later. The next day they made me work, wouldn't let me sit still." His throat tightened with the memories. "We wore a breathing mask in the mines, Kessel's atmosphere is thin. It was hard to cry with the mask on, so I learned to be a stone."

When Tiam had not answered after several minutes Kyp added hopefully. "Maybe we should do a healing trance?"

"No."

"You don't want to bond with me anymore?"

"Nope."

"I can give you happy memories." Kyp touch Tiam's hair.

No, Dad, please don't, we can't. I was you. It's hurts too much." He pulled himself free of Kyp's arms and pulled the blanket around his arms and torso. His legs drew up defensively as he curled into himself.

"I'll." Kyp cleared his throat; it hurt from holding back his tears. He had messed up badly, and he hadn't even told Tiam about Carida yet. "I'll get you a glass of water." He needed something to do.

"No, please, I don't want to be alone." The blanket went more tightly around his small form.

"You're still shaking. Let me get you another blanket and I promise I'll hold you."

"Hurry." Came the thin reply.

Tiam fell asleep in his father's arms and spent the morning in the reading chair. At noon, on Kyp's insistence, he came to the table for lunch. Both Durron's only nibbled their food and the sound of utensils moving food from side to side on the plate was the only sound to penetrate the stillness.

After the empty dishes were placed in the sink Kyp placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Better get showered and dressed and go to your afternoon classes."

Tiam took a spot on a nearby stool. "I'm not going. You've got more stories to tell me."

"I thought you said you wouldn't bond with me anymore."

"That's right, but you can still tell me the normal way. I've been thinking about what happened, and how you must have felt. Still, I wanna know. What did you do that was so evil Dad? Why would Plengis call you Darkside Durron?"

"When I'm done explaining, you'll know why and you'll feel as badly as this morning. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yeh, please, just tell me."

"Be patient and I will." He walked toward the transparisteel that made up the eastern wall of the apartment. Millions of beings were beyond those walls and none of them had to face the burden he had to today. "It's important you know my history before I tell you of my fall. After my parents died and I decided to live, I didn't think they'd keep me in the prison. I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't know anything about Imps or Rebels. I just wanted a warm bed and a hot meal. "

Tiam's voice answered from across the room. "Was it cold? I had this horrible feeling of cold the whole memory."

"All the time, and there was no one to hold me, and not enough blankets. There was this one guy who gave me his blanket, just told me to take it so my teeth would stop chattering and he could go to sleep. The next day he told me he needed a payment. I had to give him half my breakfast, and that wasn't much to begin with. So I had to decide what I wanted more, food or warmth."

"I bet you chose the food, I would. Cause when you are hungry you're colder. We learned that in class, we were talking about outdoor survival."

Kyp nodded. "I did choose the food. Somehow, I figured out a way to make myself feel warmer at night. Used my imagination." He signed. "Actually it was the Force, I just didn't know it."

"I don't understand why your parents didn't tell you about the Force and teach you how to use it."

"They were frightened, Tiam. You couldn't show that you were Force sensitive. My mother hid her abilities and never told me. I still don't know about my father."

"And so it went on like that for about two years, me trying to not be noticed, and just surviving day to day, until the oldest, most wrinkled woman came to Kessel. I don't even know why she was there. What could she have possibly done to get sentenced? But then again what had I done? So there was my first teacher. Vima daBoda was once a Jedi. She told me about the Force and taught me a few things. She wasn't there for long. But her words encouraged me." Kyp was editing now, leaving out the things he had never spoken of to anyone, it was good they were not using their Force bond, it would have been dangerous for Tiam to be exposed to the true horrors of Kessel.

The boy was suddenly there, his arms about Kyp's waist. He was sending Kyp reassurance. Hadn't he shielded enough to avoid this? He turned to face him and tousled his hair.

"Then I met Han Solo. I began to hope again." He kissed Tiam on the forehead. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch."

They settled in each facing the other with their backs to the couch's arms. Tiam's feet still felt cold. Kyp rubbed them with his own. "Do you want the blanket?" He reached for it, but Tiam stopped him.

"I want you to rub my feet with your hands." It had been one of the unexpected pleasures of parenting. Tiam enjoyed physical contact, practically craved it like a whisper kit. Kyp was more than happy to oblige.

Taking a deep breath and finding calm in the Force, Kyp continued. "I told you we were tortured by the Imps at Maw? I want you to think of all the things the Empire had done to me and my family. I want you to remember that every horrible thing that happened at Kessel, every fight, every cold night, every missed meal, I blamed on the Empire. And here was this Admiral thinking we were still at war, here she was torturing me and thinking I had something to share!" Kyp sensed Tiam's disbelief had turned to an acceptance that the galaxy wad not always fair. He capitalized on that awareness by dropping the next bit of history.

"Then she ordered me to be executed."

"What!" Tiam sprang from the couch, curses streaming from his lips. "What the Kriff were they thinking? Why did they hate you so much, you were just a kid?"

It was hardly the time to call his son on his swearing, especially when he had manipulated him to react to his father's maltreatment. "This was the way the Empire functioned. By the time they saw me at the Maw I'm sure they thought of me as an adult and not a child, I was a teenager, and you know they trained teens to be soldiers."

"Yeh, but I mean, why were you arrested at Deyer? Why would they need to put a little kid in prison? What did they think you would do when you were eight? And why would the Admiral want to kill you? It's not like you planned on finding her secret base."

Kyp continued. "No, but she was worried I would tell the rebels about her. Except the war was basically over. She just didn't want to hear how it was her side that lost."

Tiam appeared thoughtful. "I suppose Han Solo rescued you again?"

"You see a pattern there don't you?" Kyp chuckled at his son's reasoning. That would be rescue number two of many. I wasn't able to control my skills with the Force at that point, I was still helpless in a way, and that bothered me greatly. "

Tiam plopped down on the floor below his father. "I know how you feel." Kyp absently played with the boy's hair.

"In short, we came here. I lived with Han, Leia and the twins; they were so little." He smiled. "Those were happy days. I made friends, ate until I thought my stomach might explode, watched all the holofilms I'd missed while at Kessel. One night I wandered all over Coruscant's upper levels trying to find the right spot to watch the sun come up. I'd been eight years without seeing the sky. Every little thing was new to me. I was able to be a kid and I liked it a lot, but I also knew I was putting off my Jedi training. Finally, after nearly two months of endless fun and irresponsibility I went to Yavin." Tiam stood and faced his father.

"Do you remember your first day here at the Temple?"

"I felt tingly. Master Skywalker told me it was because I could feel so many Force sensitives at once. And I was worried Master Skywalker wouldn't take me in. All I wanted was to be a Jedi and make Mom happy."

"You have, and I'm so proud of you too." He touched his son's hand. Tiam did not pull away. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

"I should do better. Have more control. I let Plengis take me, I wasn't even paying attention."

"You still feel it's your fault." It wasn't a question. "It's not; he used a sleeping drug on you…"

…"but I should've known he was standing outside the fresher waiting! If I was a better Jedi I would've sensed him and I didn't! What kind of a Jedi will I be if I can't feel danger?" Kyp resisted pulling him into his arms. He wasn't going to make everything all right just by holding him and in this moment the boy wanted to be treated older, not babied.

"You're already a fantastic Jedi student. You're the only ten year old who's begun the meditations for a lightsaber. You have all the skills, you just have to practice and refine them over time. Do you think I knew everything at once? I didn't, but I wanted to, and that was not such a great idea."

He'd led countless discussions with younger Jedi over the nature of anger and the darkside. Being detached while describing his fall had never been a problem, until this day. If Jedi students judged him for his choices, so be it. But the number one focal point of the universe stood before him. And any wrong word could have a lasting impact. He spoke carefully and gave his best effort to send calming waves through the Force.

"I asked you about your first day here because I wondered if it was like mine."

"Was Yavin full of the Force?"

"Exactly, it was a jungle, filled with life. I was brought to Yavin by Wedge Antilles, you've heard of him, the famous Corellian general. We had also slaved a ship to ours. It was a dangerous weapon called the suncrusher. Han had stolen from the Imps so we could escape the Maw. Wedge and I sank the ship into Yavin's core just before I went to meet Master Skywalker."

"It's hard to picture you doing this. You were, like sixteen? What'd you look like? Were you tall? Was your hair really long, like it is now?"

Kyp laughed. How could his son ask such questions when he had just spoken the word suncrusher. He laughed again and wiped his hand across his face. His mirth was gone and Tiam gasped.

Kyp closed his eyes, focused. Sending calm wasn't the right thing to do; it delayed his son from understanding how grave the story would become. "What I'm about to tell you is very serious, but it does have a happy ending of sorts."

"You're going to tell me what you did that was so very bad. I can tell. You feel weird, tingly, but not in a happy way. You're like the hum of an energy grid right now. Uh, I think I shouldn't touch you." Tiam backed away to the edge of the sofa. Where he assumed a cross legged, but tense position.

"Probably not." Kyp left the couch and added to the distance between them. "You want to know what I looked like then? I was short, skinny, and stupid. There wasn't a grey hair on my head. But it wasn't long after when I spotted the first one. Stress'll do that. Before I met Luke, that's what we called him then, I knew a little about the Force, but I wanted him to teach me everything instantly, the moment I landed. He did the best he could, but all his other students were adults, and not only were they more patient, they were weaker in the Force."

"After one week Tiam, there was nothing left for me to learn, except, patience. I could do everything Master Skywalker could, but I had no control over it, no refinement. From my point of view Luke could teach me nothing, I was tired of the academy after _one_ week. I thought about leaving, and going out in the galaxy to learn on my own, or maybe find someone who was willing to bring my skills up to where I wanted them to be. Unfortunately, I didn't have to wait long or look far. Yavin harbored an entity who would gladly be my teacher. His name was Exar Kun."

"I'm afraid this is where my story becomes very serious, I'm not going to lie to you." He paused to watch Tiam draw a breath and courage from the Force. "Do you want me to finish today?"

"You did something really really bad didn't you?" His voice was a whisper.

"Yes, are you sure you want me to continue?"

Tiam rolled his eyes. "I'm in, all the way to the end." _Stars why'd the kid have to be so eager_?

Kyp drew air. "Exar Kun was a Sith Lord 4,000 years ago. When he was about to die he used his powers to bind his spirit at Yavin 4. He was a very substantial spirit and I think the more he taught me the more he was able to take form."

"I was nervous about learning from him, but I decided the risks would be worthwhile if I could use my powers to finally put an end to the Imperial threat. He encouraged me to pull the Suncrusher out of Yavin's gravity well and fly it off in search of Admiral Daala. Master Skywalker tried to stop me, and I hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him, but he was in my way. I wasn't thinking clearly. The darkside confuses you and makes you think the worst of others. I hated Luke right then, he hadn't taught me what I wanted and he wasn't helping me avenge my parent's deaths."

"I destroyed two of Daala's starcruisers before I turned towards Carida. I hoped to find Zeth there. I was going to swoop down in the Suncrusher and rescue him. But when I got there they told me he had died, so I ignited their star. It didn't explode immediately; in the time it took to build up the reaction which would ignite the star I learned Zeth was alive. I couldn't get him into the ship before the star exploded. I watched him die."

He continued on, impatiently trying to get it all out. Tiam's shock was building. "I was safe in the Sun crusher, I spun into the distance. I had killed my brother. There's much more to my story, but," He paused when he felt overwhelming outrage and confusion emanated from his son. "Now you know why he called me Darkside Durron. At least now you won't have to hear it from someone else."

During Kyp's monologue Tiam had pressed himself into the far end of the sofa. But by the time his father had stopped confessing he had moved to perch on its arm. "That's the only reason why you told me? So you'd get to be the first? Why did you keep this from me, I feel like you lied to me! Everybody knows don't they, everybody, uncle Zekk, Mom, all the other students, why didn't you tell me!" He bounced from the sofa to the floor. A shocking amount of fury radiated within the Force.

Kyp advanced on the boy. He only intended to move closer, but his movement registered in Tiam's mind as a threat and the boy backed away. "When did you want me to tell you, the same day I told you I'm your father. I would have been happier not having to tell you at all, but then you would have heard it anyways. We've only know of each other for six months. I've told you. Now you know." He softened the last few words. "Do you have any questions? You want to hear more? "

Tiam lowered himself to the reading chair in silent confusion. "No," He put his hands over his face. When he raised his face it was older, worn. "I wanna go lay down and think about this."

Two hours later Tiam emerged from his room carrying two hold alls which were the total of his possessions. He crossed the Greatroom without even a glance to his father. "I'm going to Uncle Zekk's." Kyp watched him from the couch. When he made to sit up, Tiam hastened his steps towards the door.

"I won't hurt you." He'd dropped his feet to the floor, but something warned him to stay in place.

"I can't talk to you right now." He'd stopped with his back to the couch, hands clutching the hold all's straps like a life line. Kyp didn't need to see his face to know the boy's eyes were closed tightly, fighting back tears. The Force roiled with the boy's unspoken emotion.

"We didn't really finish talking."

"You told me enough." His voice broke on the last word and Kyp could barely restrain himself from running to his child. He wanted to hold him and take away all the pain of learning the truth. In telling his story he had somehow hurt him, and he knew he could not undo the damage. Tiam wasn't ready to hear more. He didn't need any explanations. His father was no longer a hero in his eyes.

"It was a long time ago. Please know, I'm not that boy anymore…"

"…I don't care who you are." His voice was bitter now as he crossed the last few meters to the door. "I'll be at uncle Zekk's."

Kyp watched his son leave the room, feeling his time as a father had ended.

Forty-three days later Kyp sat on his couch feeling like the boy who watched his parents die. Alone. It was ironic that the one thing he so greatly feared at nine would become a way of life. He'd lived comfortably with loneliness for years, but he'd grown dependent on his son's laughter and energy. He missed him so. The ceiling was too high, the floor too cold, the space too empty. His days were just too long. He could reach out to Tiam, but he limited himself. His son would sense it and withdraw, unable to shield himself and feeling violated. Tiam was at class, that much was certain. He and his group mates were working through a set of problems. There might be homework later, but it would be Zekk who helped the boy complete it, not Kyp.

He went to the conservator, looked for something to eat, found nothing. His days were endless, boring; he tried to remember what he had done to occupy his time before meeting his son. He could no longer remember. The chrono read 1530, enough time to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading to the library. Maybe this date would help him forget about time for awhile.

DDD

**_Sanvia Vitajuice Bar_**

The liquid is the glass smelled like wet grass and groundapple. It looked like a cold fruit soup. Kyp Durron's eyes traveled from the mysterious drink to the woman sitting across the table. He had asked her to go for caf; she had told him she didn't drink it. So here they were in some out of the way location sipping odd concoctions for the health conscience crowd. After the twenty minute drive and the five minutes they had sat together, the Jedi was convinced Charra Blonki could ask him to take a romp through the city's sanitation plant and he'd gladly comply.

"So, how does your son like his terpodion instructor?" She asked.

"_You're_ the being who helped me find a teacher for Tiam?" Once the terpodion had arrived from Denon, Kyp had contacted the Information Specialist at the Jedi Library looking for an instructor. He had been optimistic the first week after Tiam left that his son would return and use the instrument.

"He loves it." He lied, she didn't need to know his son hadn't touched the terpodion, hadn't set foot in the apartment in six weeks. "He's really musically gifted." That much was true.

"How did you know I was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains this morning?"

He had been dreaming, staring at her features, admiring the freckle on her chin, and that she wore no make up to cover it. Her eyelids had been dusted in a smoky bronze. It was hard to tell the color of her irises, her back was turned away from the transparisteel, were they brown or a mix like his own?

"Your meditation was, uh, don't take offence, but it was awkward. You weren't radiating the Force like a Jedi would, at first I thought you were an intruder, but then I felt the sincerity of your intent. I'm sorry if my tone was rude when we first met. I'm always a bit blunt."

She gave a shake of her honey brown hair and some of the longer strands fell forward. "Then we have something in common besides our birth months." She took a nibble of the dense cracker like cake they were sharing. She looked amused. He looked irritated.

"How do you know my birth date?"

"Information is my specialty."

"You've a Coruscanti accent, born here?"

"Of course, and I returned once it was made habitable again."

"And your family lives here?" He needed to know for certain, was she single.

"I live with my youngest daughter in a sector called "Old Eastport Nineteen. It's middle class, well repaired from the invasion, and hundreds of kilometers from where I used to live, which is good. Aside from my daughters, my entire family was destroyed by the Vong."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

"Me too," The quiet moment could have been uncomfortable, but Kyp felt at ease with her, despite the fact that, for some reason the person she most reminded him of was Mara Jade Skywalker.

She was a human with a lithe build and medium skin tone. When they had met that morning he noticed her movements were graceful; fluid like a Twi'lek dancer's. He was wondering what it would be like to have his arms around her, to sink his hands into her warm wavy tresses while capturing her lips with his own. Something told him she would be aggressive. _Slow down Durron, you're just sipping sludge while making small talk. She's probably bored with you already. Maybe you're just not her type. _

"Sophronia's at the University. She's majoring in chemistry. Livia goes to Coruscant Technical Academy, she's so different from her older sister. Tougher." She sighed and reached for his hand. "Kyp are you all right?"

"Huh, oh Charra, I'm sorry. I, I was just thinking of my son." It wouldn't do to have her know his true thoughts.

"I have a thirteen year old, I know that look. Did you have an argument?"

"You could say so, but calling it an ordinary argument is a little like calling the Death Star a surveillance satellite." He had somehow managed to reach the bottom of his glass, still, he wasn't ready to leave. He signaled to the serving droid. "Would you like another?"

After the droid took their orders for a second glass he continued. "I had to explain my past to my son. He didn't take it too well."

She surprised him by not giving the look of sympathy one might expect from well wishers at a funeral. She simply shrugged before taking a sip from her nearly empty drink. "Livia is angry at me one day and snuggling like a little girl the next. Did he tell you he hated you?"

"Worse, he won't speak to me at all."

"That happens, he'll come around, they need us, even when they pretend they don't."

"I wish I shared your confidence." He stared at the bottom of the empty glass. "I'm not sure there will be a happy ending."

"You have to believe, Kyp. I don't see how he can't but forgive you. You were close before weren't you?"

"Very." Her hand cupped his firmly.

"Then it will be okay."

He held her gaze, amber, he decided, her eyes were the color of honey. And in them he sensed sincerity and a shared experience. She did understand. The server droid was back at the table with fresh juices which bought them more time for conversation. Charra tapped his glass.

"To new days!" Those honey eyes were coy, her mouth curved into a smirk.

"So tell me Durron, what do Jedi men do for fun?" His mind no longer wandered, she _was_ interested.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: ****All We Can Really Do**

_Coruscant_

_Jedi Temple _

The visitor waiting at the reception desk wore an expression that stood in sharp contrast with the somber grey tones of her business suit. The woman made her way around empty chairs surrounding the desk where a young Jedi knight sat on duty. Kyp watched as his aunt deliberately walked along the wall behind the desk. Moving from holo to holo, sweeping each a cursory glance then moving on towards him. He instantly recognized her, and he had to admit she was elegant and timeless, but something was different than when he last saw her in Denon. But what exactly, her movements, her aura, her face? But the right words to describe this change would not come to him. Kyra Ishra stepped forward, and the first thing he noticed was her eyes. They blazed with childlike excitement.

"Kyra, welcome to the Jedi Temple." She wrapped her arms about him and before he could recoil, she had kissed him, first on the left cheek and then the right. Genuine warmth flowed from her.

"My darling nephew!" That wasn't exactly the standard greeting for the Jedi Master. And no one had addressed him like that since his mother. Which caused Kyp to look at her with a new mindset, if only to discern what had transformed her otherwise steely personality. Familiar green eyes, dark hair and slim figure made him question: If his mother had lived, would she have looked the same?

"Kyp, it's so wonderful to see you again, and under such happy circumstances, I hope?" Her hand grasped his elbow slightly. A casual observer might take this as her need for support, but Kyp doubted this woman was capable of faltering. "I've traveled here on business, and I'll tell you the particulars when we get to the privacy of your apartment. "

"I was about to take you to my office." Apparently, she never noticed his grumbling tone.

"Office? Well it's not that I don't want to see your office, and I expect a tour of this fine example of my tax credit, but we're family you know, you've seen my home, and now I'd like to see yours. Tiam's told me a little bit about this place," her hand fanned out toward the corridor, "but his words couldn't fully describe it. It is magnificent, awe inspiring, sacred."

Only flat tones answered her. "I didn't know we'd hired an advertising firm to sell the Temple." Kyp ignored her as he led her down the carpeted corridor, which was a truly magnificent duplication of the original temple. He noticed she was flushed, but not breathless when they stopped before a two meter tall statue of Obi-Wan Kenobi . Maybe she did need help walking, and he wondered if illness or intoxication was the cause of her mood. Through the Force he felt neither, yet, still, something was amiss.

"Ah, this is the great Jedi Master, mentor of Luke Skywalker! And this one," She touched the base of a pillar which added height to the diminutive statue of Yoda. "Oh I do not think they'd ever have one of Father, not after he was so errant, and after all the things Afrim told me about, but then again they do have one of Anakin Skywalker, and I'd like to think my father wasn't half so bad as a Sith Lord."

Kyp's speech was a practiced imitation of Luke's. "The Jedi way is to forgive. So I'm sure Kaunus Ishra would be accepted back into the fold, but these are statues of great Masters, not knights who left the order at fifteen." Like a child she had to touch each statue and then she took the time to read the plaque at the base. He gestured to two others upon their pedestals. "Here is Kir Al-Mundi and Mace Windu. Shocked, he watched wide eyed as she levitated a few centimeters from the floor before putting her hand to her mouth and stifling a giggle.

"How long does it take before the students give in and rub that shiny head?" They had fortunately come to the end of the gallery where Mace Windu's statue beckoned the child inside the otherwise controlled adult. But by the time they had reached the turbolift, her words were still commanding the conversation. Kyp gave Kyra a long distressed look.

All the color drained from her face. "What is it? Are you sensing something in the Force?"

"No, but," His finger pointed at the holocam in the space between the ceiling and the wall. "Do you feel ill?" He had a great urge to touch her forehead, to check for a temperature, but he held back. He was certain she could describe her own maladies.

"I feel dizzy, not as if I am sick, but in a good way, if that's at all possible. You know, like after a spinning carnival ride."

His stare betrayed no emotion. "You've been babbling since I greeted you. Are you drunk?"

The turbolift doors opened and Kyp stepped aside to let her enter first. There was nothing inside the compartment of note so she took a place by the back wall and faced the inquisitive expression of her nephew. "I've had nothing to drink today." She blinked and shook her head. "Oh, you have a wry sense of humor, Nephew. _I _most certainlydo not do death sticks!"

"Don't pop into other people's heads!" Kyp crossed his arms impatiently. "What 's wrong with you? Didn't your father teach you to respect the thoughts of others?"

"I'm not sure if my father's lessons were aligned with the Old Order's thinking." Again, her hands were on him, this time grasping his biceps and tugging at the brown Jedi fabric which covered them. "I know. I know. It's wrong to read your mind. But this feeling, I can barely describe it. It started when I entered the Temple. What is it? What's wrong with me?"

He shrugged out of her hold. "Well, since you haven't taken up recreational drug use or four whiskey lunches, and since you don't appear to be physically ill, I can guess one possibility. Does everything feel enhanced, tingly? Does your skin feel on fire or electrically charged?"

He could tell she was thinking about it, trying to put it all into words. "Um, yes. That's exactly it. I feel like a kid again, like I am expecting something fabulous. But it's pulsing through me like life itself. "

Kyp's expression remained neutral. "It's the concentration of Force energy. You aren't used to being in the presence of so many Jedi at once. Tiam will tell you how he felt when he first came here."

"I've never thought about it. I've just used the Force, but never thought about how it would feel to be around so many at once. It's exhilarating." She looked absurdly happy.

Kyp couldn't hold back a smirk. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, but it's a little late for me to become a Jedi." She paused a little longer than expected. "So how have _you_ been?"

Again his flat affect returned. "Tiam's been in contact with you. What does he tell you?"

"I didn't ask how Tiam was. He and I are in constant communication. We are holo buddies, I think that's what the kids call it. We talk about his training, not about you. So how are you?

"Resilient, optimistic, acerbic, you know, the usual." He shrugged. Her eyes narrowed.

Then she shocked him by placing her hand around his forearm. Tightly. "Nephew, I want you to be _happy_. Tiam's messages seem to have an underlying current of distress. Is there something he is not sharing with me?"

"He told you he lives with Zekk, right?"

Her silent stare answered that question for him. "I will never lie to my child, if he asks something about me I will tell him. He wanted to know if I had used the darkside. So I told him. He's still trying to decide what he feels."

"He didn't tell me about this, he writes about the Academy mostly, and his friends."

"Lavol Hent?"

"Yes," she nodded eagerly, "and a Calamarian boy named Cidta, a Sullustani, Franar Juul, and Tamur, I think he's from Bespin. "

"Did he tell you he practices the terpodion daily too?"

"Yes, he wrote me a song, actually."

"Wonderful!" Kyp's spared her none of his practiced sarcasm. "Tiam is going through a very difficult time emotionally. He seems to like to create his own reality, I'm afraid. He has trouble making friends, as far as I know, Lavol is the only being who tolerates him." Kyra excited eyes grew somber. "He doesn't play Mom's terpodion."

"But he sent me a recording of the song he wrote. "

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Kyp, he's your son!" She snarled, her face flushing red. "How can you doubt him so much?" Kyp wondered what would happen if he made his aunt truly angry. He had an idea her temper might out do his own. "I'm looking forward to hearing him play, he could very well become a professional musician if you'd take the time to get him quality private lessons. If it is a matter of money, well we can talk about that."

"It isn't the creds. He won't go to the instructor I contacted and he hasn't touched this terpodion; so if you heard him play he must have recorded it somewhere else." He keyed in the door code and ushered his aunt inside. After some brief instructions to his protocol droid to make them tea, he started for his couch, but Kyra insisted on a brief tour of the apartment which ended at the terpodion.

She slid her hand across it's glossy finish. "It's just awful he won't play Mura's terpodion. I'm not sure what I can do at this point for you. What can I say to make him talk to you again?"

"Well you can't buy your way into his heart, that's for certain."

"Of course I know that. It's not about the creds I can offer, looking at this beautiful apartment; I don't think you really need them. But Kyp, I want to be a family again. I remember when Zeth was a baby…"

"Wait, you remember Zeth? Wasn't he born on Deyer?"

"No, Denon. My father may have hated Chak, but he didn't want Muriel to leave. He did whatever he thought was right to make them stay." At that moment the droid entered with a small tea pot and cups upon a tray. Kyra accepted hers politely, but Kyp just stared wide eyed at his aunt. "They had a fine wedding," She looked off towards the other side of the room, lost in memory as she placed her lips to the cup. "I was the maid of honor, even though I was just a little thing. After that, Chak took the job my father offered at the electronics plant, but I don't think he liked it. Muriel continued at the university even after Zeth was born. We had plenty of servants and droids to help her." Kyp sat rigidly taking in all the new information he'd learned differently. "Zeth was a beautiful baby. He had the biggest brown eyes, same blackberry color as your father's…"

"They had green eyes!"

"No, your father's eyes were so dark you couldn't see the pupil. By the time Zeth was a year old they were just the same. They were distinct, not easy to forget. "

"You were just too young to remember. I know the color of my father and my brother's eyes!"

"I was twelve when they left, and though that was a long time ago, I wasn't that young. I used to take care of Zeth." Her presence exuded pity, and there was nothing more Kyp hated than condescension. Kyra continued in her best honey-tinged voice. "I have an excellent memory, dear, but yours is confused by trauma."

"There wasn't any trauma that caused me to forget my own father's eyes. His eyes were the last thing I saw before he died. How am I supposed to forget that?" In his haste to get away from her he upset the tray on the occasional table. The tray containing the teapot and cups slide towards the edge of the table. He ignored it, but Kyra reached out with her hand and gave the tray an invisible shove. Her quick reflexes saved the tea set from shattering upon the floor. That was easy to fix, but people, especially those she'd hurt were not. Her eyes followed him as he stalked across the room. Could she even say the right words to help her nephew? Unfamiliar emotions fought to make their way to the surface of her conscience.

Kyp's arms were crossed. He probably had no idea how much like a pouting child he appeared to be. "And that trauma you're so fond of describing is partly your fault."

"I didn't have much choice; I didn't know you existed until after Carida."

"You always have a choice."

"I could say the same to you, and we could stay here wallowing in the past making arguments over something we can't change. But I am trying-" Her words stopped and she drew a long breath of air through her nose. "I am trying to be your aunt. I'm trying to move forward. It's the truth. Father was extremely secretive. Carida was all over the holonews and I remember asking him if 'that Durron boy' was related to Chak. I still can hear his words. 'He's your nephew. Not he's my grandson, just he's your nephew, as if you were my fault.'" She couldn't meet his eyes right then.

"And you were ashamed that any relative of yours, that any child of Muriel, could be so despicable? I didn't need to pop into your head to guess that one. It would after all, be perfectly natural to hate me. You didn't know me; I was the same as a stranger to you."

"Maybe you misunderstand what I am trying to say. I think I had just reached the point of courage to actually tell him what a despicable human _he_ was when Afrim came into the room. Right after that Father gave us each our tasks to limit damage control and maintain Imperial Contracts. It was first on his list. So the moment was lost. I never had that conversation with him, and you were forgotten."

Kyp stared at her, soaking in every word. "I didn't know your mother was dead. When I knew what you had done I wanted to reach out to her. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to love your child, but know he committed murder." Tears rolled down her cheeks, but Kyp maintained his composure by staring at the floor. "Seems father had known about you and also her death for years. He'd known Zeth was on Carida too. But Afrim and I did not know. So he told us, you know. Right in the middle of all of this he stated it with no emotion."

"Well isn't it great we just had this little sharing. My seven therapists would have been proud." Kyp scratched his head. "Why is it you never tried to reach my mother on Deyer, not even once? At least you knew she was there."

"Father forbid us to contact her, he had punishments for when we disobeyed."

He offered no response to that. "So when did they leave Denon?"

"Zeth was walking and saying just a few words, he was less than two. They left in the middle of the night. That's when my father disowned her. When he told us never to speak her name again."

"It's hard to picture them all on Denon. I can't fit the images I have of them from Deyer into your big house. I assume everyone lived there?"

"Yes, and Mura was a bit like a mom to me." Her calm composure he had recognized from his time at her home had returned. Why have you never asked me about my mother?"

"My mother told me she died when she was little, and she couldn't remember her, but if you're seven years younger….which means you most have been a baby when she died?"

"I was two years old. I only remember that she was sad."

"What caused her death? Was she young?"

"She wasn't old, she was much younger than Father. Your mother probably never spoke of her because she, I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this."

"Say what? You haven't even spoken her name. How did she die?"

"Kyp, my mother's name was Esta. When she was thirty-two, she killed herself."

Kyp palmed his forehead and shook it with disgust. "That kriffin' murglak! Was Kaunus was incapable of love! Did he drive her to it? What kind of monster was he?" Kyp snarled.

"I can't answer your questions, I just don't know. My father loved us all in his own way. I don't know what happened with my mother because we were all too young and he never spoke her name. We never talked about her." She came to stand near him. She knew better then to touch him, his presence was flaring, painful.

"You know, I did see some tenderness in my father with Zeth. Actually that's part of the conversation I needed to have with you. Can we sit and talk for awhile, just the two of us?" She felt his arm grow rigid under her touch, the electric energy of his anger still pent up inside, but he did not pull away. Instead he looked at her as one might stare down an enemy, but she met his gaze unflinchingly and continued.

"When you and Zekk showed up at our home, both Afrim and I were convinced it was all about creds. We wondered why you had never made contact before."

"I'd forgotten. " Was all he replied.

"Then we saw how much Tiam met to you and we realized for you it was all about family, never money."

"Afrim too? How am I to believe that? Now you're saying he's willing to be my family again?"

"Yes, he and I spoke at length before this trip. Anything that I have to say today he fully endorses." He returned with her to the couch. The tea she poured had cooled significantly, but he drank it anyways. It was soothing, especially after all the information Kyra was giving him.

"Zeth was Father's first grandchild. He believed strongly in family hierarchy and lineage. My father wanted what he thought was best for Zeth; so he created a Trust for your brother. 500,000 credits were added each year until he turned twenty-five; then it would have become his."

Kyp betrayed no surprise just a hint of sadness at the sound of his brother's name. "But Zeth didn't live to turn twenty-five, so what happened to the Trust?"

"In the event of the minor's death the credits would revert to a beneficiary. Of course, it would not be able to go to your parents, due to their early death. Legally, it would have to return to Kaunus Ishra, since you weren't born yet, and thus not stipulated as a beneficiary. And so it did."

"It couldn't be worth much, 100,000 credits? Maybe a bit more with interest."

"You might assume so, and I had forgotten about it. But Kyp, I don't think you are listening closely enough. The trust continued even after they moved, I can only speculate that my father held hope they would return. It wasn't like him to forget where his money was going."

"Father continued to pay into it. Until, you know, but Kyp, see, I think I don't know how to say this to you. It's now worth thirty-two million credits." He showed none of the expected reaction. "I want you to have the trust."

"No. All your wealth came from Kaunus' willingness to use the darkside for vengeance. It's tainted. And the credits that belong to Zeth, how can I take them? I took it from him when I took his life."

"This isn't about Zeth. Or vengeance, or the darkside. That money already exists and I don't want it to fall into the hands of strangers. Think of Zeth. Wouldn't he have been happy to have a nephew like Tiam? Even if you don't want the money, then at least do this for Tiam."

"Let me think about it." Kyp grumbled. They both sat stone faced on the couch. Both sets of eyes on the floor.

Their uncomfortable silence was broken by the sound of the door chime.

Tiam Durron drew a deep breath as he stepped form the turbolift and into the corridor outside his father's apartment. His uncle, no his Master, he thought with pride, had summoned him through the Force. Master Zekk wanted to meet him at his father's apartment. He was to drop whatever he was doing and go their immediately, as a surprise awaited him. Tiam, like all ten year olds, liked surprises. No doubt Zekk knew that was the easiest way to coax him back into the home he'd abandoned two months before.

Tiam keyed the familiar code into the access pad half afraid his father would have had it changed in his absence, but just because he didn't physically live there, did that mean it wasn't still his home? He wasn't sure, but despite his apprehension, he was eager to enter. He could sense three Force presences inside, all human and familiar, his uncle had said something about a special surprise. He had a feeling he knew not what it was, but who it was.

The code worked. As the door slide open Tiam surveyed the room he had not set foot in since his father's revelation. Nothing had changed. The couch where he felt the presences was partially blocked by a large stone column which made up the middle pillar ceiling support and also the fireplace. No one met him at the door; this was either a sign that this was still his home or the Force stealth he had been practicing diligently really worked.

He came to stand three meters from the group. The first being he noticed was his uncle and Master Zekk. The Jedi was resting his large frame deeply within the couch cushions and laughing. But he was not happy. It was an odd thing that Tiam had noticed about adults, especially his dad and Zekk, they could look like they were happy, smile and chuckle, but inside, and through the Force they felt the opposite. In fact, the emotion Zekk felt now was anger and annoyance. "To think when you first met me all you thought was that I was out for your creds. And now you offer it all to us?" He pulled his long hair from its prison behind his back and tossed it over his left shoulder. He looked sideways from his long hair tail to Kyra, his expression suddenly cold. Tiam shuttered, he'd never seen his uncle that way. "That's pretty ironic don't you think?" A heavy sigh came from the only female in the room. It was his Aunt Kyra.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. Had he actually thought they wouldn't notice him? He wished for a greater ability to cloak himself from others, but he knew if he asked his Master more about it he'd receive the usual look of sadness accompanied by, 'patience, young one.'

Keeping that word at the tip of his tongue Tiam remembered his lessons and bowed. He then stood before his elders quietly, awaiting a sign to speak. He'd been practicing the way of a Jedi seriously now, and he felt a little zing of pride that he was truly getting good at it.

Uncle Zekk's Force presence now matched his face, it was no small wonder how quickly he was able to brush aside negative thoughts. Tiam desperately hoped once he became a real apprentice, one who had his own lightsaber and missions, he might be able to rid himself of anger so quickly.

"Tiam, your Aunt Kyra has arrived early." That was his dad's voice. He'd seen his father several times in the past two months, but only in passing. Neither Father nor Uncle pressed him to return to his home here. And that worried him. Why didn't they insist he return? Wasn't that what adults did? They told you what to do and when to do it and how and there was no choices. That's how it had always been on Denon. At home that was fine, his mother and step father were no trouble, but at school he had hated the constant restrictions.

The Jedi did everything a different way. Sure there were rules, tons of them, but they all seemed to have to do with manners and physical training. Though there were many, they were beginning to make sense. But choices, there were plenty, and discipline was different too.

Maybe he was just getting older, more mature, maybe it was the meditation making him know.

But what he did know was that his father was happy to see him. It was a real feeling tightening in his chest, right near the sorrow spot, but different. It was what he thought of as "Mom and Dad" love, a weird sensation only felt in the presence of Kyp and his mother Darchelle. And it was upsetting, could he love his father back? Before he could answer his own question, Kyra had him in her arms.

"We were just talking about you."

He pulled back slightly. "Aunt Kyra, it is a pleasure." He bowed his head; then planted a kiss on her proffered hand. "How long will you be staying on Coruscant?"

She pulled him into her arms again. "Your master is teaching you well, my nephew." She whispered into his ear forgetting the acuteness of Jedi hearing. "Wouldn't you rather just tell me what you've been doing?" He stepped back from her touch and gave her a strange look.

"You're just glowing!"

"Yes, we've been through this conversation already." Faint color sprang to her cheeks. "I imagine it's how you felt your first day here?" He smiled.

His father interjected. "Aunt Kyra's thinking of training to be a Jedi, once she heard how Leia Solo did it at a later age she thought, why not." Was his father trying to make a joke? Trying to win him back with humor?

Uncle Zekk shot a 'you can't really mean that?' glance at his father and Kyp laughed. Tiam looked from one adult to the next bewildered. At least Aunt Kyra picked up on his confusion, and knew what was going on. Tiam wondered to himself what were those two men rambling about?

If Aunt Kyra was shocked by his father's comment she never showed it. "Just a joke, Tiam. But isn't it amazing boys, to know the Force flows in you." She held her hand to her chest. "Our whole family, given this gift."

"Or curse," His master grumbled, his foul mood slipping through once again. What had they been speaking of when he arrived? It had something to do with credits. He could always ask later, Uncle Zekk would not be happy if he asked about it now.

Aunt Kyra stroked his hair lightly and touched the amber bead attached to his hair tie. "This is a unique bead, what is it made from?"

"Amber, and that's a real dead insect inside." She didn't pull back from it with revulsion so he continued. "Lavol made it, I bought her a bead kit with the creds you sent me." He hoped it was okay. "She's an orphan you know, she doesn't have any of her own money."

"No, Tiam, I think that was a good use of the credits, and from what you've told me, she seems like a very dear friend." Tiam smirked. "And she is, if she turned around and made you something from the gift you gave her." She gave his hair tail a gentle tug. "So it is about ten centimeters now. Your hair grows fast." He noticed she was giving his father a long glance. "You look so much like your dad."

Tiam did not reply. Looking like his dad was one thing, and he could do nothing about it. The key was not acting like his dad. That was why he modeled all his actions on his uncle. Uncle Zekk was the finest example of a light side Jedi Tiam had ever encountered. His master's skills were excellent, all while maintaining what Tiam called 'the peaceful center'. Tiam couldn't have gotten a better master in the entire universe.

His dad, on the other hand, was confusing. He had committed one of the evilest acts ever, and yet was a highly respected master and occasional instructor at the Temple. GrandMaster Skywalker consulted with him, trusted him, and so did Uncle. But Tiam still wondered, if you once carried the capacity to harm others, did it ever really leave you? That was the question he needed to answer. Tiam called it the Question, with a capital letter, because it was such an enormous question it was like a title. And Tiam knew, if he ever found its matching Answer, he was pretty sure he could talk to his dad again.

He was confident, in time, his Jedi training would lead him to this enlightenment.

"Aunt Kyra seems to be under the impression that you have a large, close knit group of friends. Would you have bought a gift for any of them?" Tiam forced himself to meet his father's eyes. He knew exactly what his father meant, and he was not pleased his dad would confront him about it in front of his aunt.

Tiam gritted his teeth and waited out his anger, one-two-three: "I have friends other than Lavol." His voice was strong, but still respectful. "Frannar invited me to his birthday party, and he just turned twelve. So it's not just Lavol anymore, not since I got moved into the older group."

"Tiam's working hard on his temper Kyp, and it's paid off, now the other kids want to be with him." Tiam puffed with pride that his uncle had come to his rescue and defended him to his father. His dad smiled back and patted Zekk on the arm. He was now standing before Tiam, there were no tears, but through the Force his father felt funny.

"You're a good Master and uncle, thanks." Kyp's hand now moved towards Tiam, but the Jedi Master pulled back before touching the boy. _Soggy_, the Force felt soggy with his father's sentiment. It bled over into his feelings too and suddenly he felt so full of emotions, love, joy, pride, even fear, that he knew he somehow had picked up on his father's feelings. Like when he had once felt a classmate's broken ankle as if it had happened to him; he now felt his father's emotions as if they were his own. So maybe that's what uncle Zekk met by curse. He didn't like Force skills he could not control.

Perhaps she sensed his discomfort, or maybe she was bored, but Aunt Kyra piped up. "So, will you play me the song you wrote?"

"It's not done yet, I'll play you "Vlis Nos Votu" instead." He walked politely across the room and sat at the terpodion without glancing at his father. He had not acknowledged him at all. Tiam's small but capable fingers moved across the keys with new skill. As he played the Force flowed around him. He paid no attention to the others in the room, but let the music flow through him. When the old Sullust song ended he realized his playing had brought tears to his father's eyes. Embarrassed, he had to look away. Uncle Zekk and Aunt Kyra were beaming with pride.

Applause echoed in the cavernous room. Kyp reached over Tiam's shoulder and placed his hand on the terpodion, his arm mere centimeters from his son. "That was so beautiful my son." Tiam's triumphant smile faded. "Will you please play the song you wrote, I would love to hear it." Tiam didn't move; he was convinced he's felt an unmistakable nudge in the Force. He shouted thorough their old bond: '_don't touch me'_ and Kyp's hands went to his sides, but he still insisted. "Aunt Kyra has traveled far in the hopes of hearing you play more than just one song, don't you think?"

"No," He stared blankly at the keys. " I just can't continue playing right now."

"Tiam, I think you should play it for your father." Zekk spoke quietly.

"If you demand it of me than I shall." He spoke with respect. Formally.

"No, it's your choice." The boy's head remained down. Always that damned choice! He wouldn't do it, couldn't. That song was too private. It was everything to him right now. When he found the Answer, he'd play it for Dad, but not today. No. Both brothers exchanged glances while Kyra looked on in confusion. Tiam's shields were closed tightly; without the skill of a trained Jedi she could not pry them open. He was sure the men could though, and so he got up from the bench and went into the kitchen.

He could hear muffled voices talking. Did they think he couldn't hear them?

"There's nothing _you_ can do. I've had many long talks with him. It's hard for him to separate…act from…he just…learning to…" He might have heard more if the protocol droid hadn't interrupted him.

"Young Master, what can I offer you?" He resisted the urge to yell at the droid, it was only doing it's job, and instead pushed past it and back to the living room.

"I apologize Master," he gave his uncle a quick head nod, "but Aunt Kyra, you were supposed to arrive tomorrow. The song isn't ready." He lied. It would be easier to say this than to continue pouting.

Of course his dad had to know immediately that he was trying to make an excuse. Having a Jedi Master for a father could be a real pain, it was impossible to get anything by him. "Why don't I just leave for a bit, I think I know what the blockage is?" Tiam looked away from Kyp ashamed. The Jedi master excused himself and left his own apartment.

Making his retreat towards the turbolift, Kyp thought about his son's discomfort. The boy had clearly wanted to show off his improving musical skills, and Kyp felt a large ripple of pride wash through him as he pictured his child playing. Tiam used the Force to augment his connection to the instrument. There was nothing wrong with this; it was no different than using the Force while sparring with a lightsaber. If the Force was in all things, and Kyp believed this to be true, then it was in the music his son called to life from his mother's old terpodion.

At least Tiam had not backed away from him this time. He wondered if his son could feel just how much he loved and missed him. Why couldn't he understand how sorry he was for the mistakes he had made? _Patience Kyp, he's a child, he needs time_. Kyp's internal voice echoed the usual self-directed lecture.

The turbolift Kyp had selected deposited him at the end of the corridor nearest the Jedi Library. This had not been an accident. The Jedi Master smirked when he thought of how easy it would be to sneak up on the unsuspecting librarian.

She was working at a computer terminal when he spotted her. Today her long hair was swept upon her head in two elaborate braids. He wondered how many hours she spent on it or rather did she have it tended to professionally.

"Kyp, this is a great surprise! Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He waved his hand through the air. "Ah, I'm a Master, I set my own agenda." He motioned with two crossed fingers. "I was never here, go about your business."

"You wish to get rid of me so quickly? Hmmm, it didn't work," She teased as she came from behind the counter. "Mind tricks only affect the weak minded. Jedi 101." She took his hands and stole a quick kiss on the lips. "Come here; help me locate a data stack from the file room."

There was little in the file room to see, and that was the point. The two seized on the privacy and came together urgently, tongues and hands finding their way across suddenly heated bodies. In the two weeks they had been seeing each other they had been together almost daily. They seemed to have skipped the awkwardness of early relationships and moved on to the stage of all consuming desire. Still, Kyp worried. Would it last? Was it all too good to be true?

This made him think of his son. And the fragile quality of family bonds, and his mother, and all that Kyra had confessed.

Being so open to Charra engaged a side of him usually deeply buried and tears threatened to flow. He pressed them back with the Force and pulled Charra closer. "What's the matter?" Her brow wrinkled with concern. For a non-Force sensitive, she was too perceptive for his liking, better to be able to fool her into thinking everything was just fine.

He drew on years of experience and the Force; his mood suddenly lightened. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Is it Tiam?" She asked tentatively.

"A little, and other things. Hmm, you must think I'm a sentimental fool." He ran his palms along the sides of his head while remembering his son's discomfort in playing before him. "Sometimes, I think, I think he's done with me."

"What?" She replied. It was a combination of emotional caution and the newness of their relationship which held him back. He suddenly wanted to be away from her, away from all beings, alone. He did not want to share; nor did he desire her pity. "Kyp, talk to me, what's going on?" But he had already moved past his feelings of doubt, and had already seized upon the image of Tiam looking at him as he made his joke about Kyra-the hopeful moment in which the boy had actually made eye contact. Sensing Charra's concern and seeing her brow wrinkled, made him stop. This was not the time for self-reflection, nor the time to reveal the nature of Kyra's visit.

So before she could ask anymore questions, he pulled her closer and silenced her with his mouth, his kisses playful upon her throat. "Let's get together later. " When she didn't answer, any ordinary man might have felt uncertain, but Kyp was able to read the emotions coming form her. She was willing and excited by the prospect of seeing him, but somewhat confused by his sudden change of demeanor. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Anticipation made her smile. She relaxed in his arms. "If you think you can get away from here, I've just the thing, but I want it to be a surprise." She brought her hands to his face and held it briefly before letting her hands glide to his hair. "Be at my apartment 22:00, wear something casual, all black, and no Jedi robes!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "never robes after 20:00, strictly civilian wear. But you can't even hint at what we'll be doing?" He followed her back into the main room. She sat at the terminal and logged in.

"No hints, Durron, and I have to get back to work." She gave him her best look of reprimand one she likely used on the students. Kyp winked and turned to leave.

"Oh, Kyp, one last thing." She loved to catch him like this, she hoped he'd play along. "Wear your hair down. It's always in a tail." His mouth opened soundlessly. "I like a man with long hair." It was her turn to wink.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Negotiations and Love Songs

At 22:00 Kyp Durron checked his face one last time in his speeder's mirror. His vehicle sat parked near the turbolift entrance to Charra's building. He was on time for the date, which was unusual for him and evidence of his nervousness, also unlike him. He wasn't there for it to be painful; this was supposed to be fun. He had checked his appearance countless times at his apartment, and despite feeling the all black outfit made him look more like a GAG officer than a Jedi, he had to admit he looked pretty good. And Charra had requested this look, he could only wonder why. After one last glimpse at his teeth, making certain none of the remains of dinner were there, he set out.

All worries about his appearance evaporated when Charra answered her door. She appeared before him dressed in a pair of tight leather shorts with a matching black leather bustier. Her brown curls had somehow been hidden under what Kyp assumed was a straight long haired wig. His mouth opened, but she spoke first. "It's the Khaleen Hentz look. Like it?"

"Who? " For a moment he stood daft in her doorway before realizing he hadn't answered her question. "It's… different, unique, uh…and your hair is about the shade of my lightsaber." He hoped he'd covered himself on that one. He hadn't planned on her looking so….wild.

She stroked his clean shaven face and smiled. "Khaleen Hentz was the partner of an old order Jedi named Quinlan Vos. She was sent to spy on him, but they fell in love. They disappeared around the time the Empire was formed. No records at all. I'd bet your speeder, Vos took them into hiding after the purge." He looked at her, despite the shocking hair and clothing she was beautiful and he found himself drawn to her, even to her silly stories.

"I'm fairly attached to that speeder, so let's just say I believe you, completely. After all, information is your specialty."

"Don't mock me!" Her hand gave a playful slap to his cheek before grasping at his tunic. He followed her into a modest mid level apartment. The lights had been dimmed, but it was still easy enough to make out her décor. Simple, sparse, but tasteful. She headed off to the kitchen and he made himself comfortable on her sofa. A flickering holo frame changed pictures every few seconds to show two different dark haired girls at various ages. The holos must have been of her daughters. Charra quietly reappeared before him with a drink in hand. "We've uncovered several archives from the old Republic. We've more information than ever before. Many stories are so interesting, you learn a lot about beings."

Kyp tasted the drink and made a face when his taste buds encountered its bitterness. "So this Vos had a lover? I thought old order Jedi didn't date, didn't marry?" He sipped at the drink more cautiously the second time and found it to be less offensive now that his taste buds had adjusted.

"Ummm well they weren't supposed to get attached, that was the first rule. So maybe that was his plan, but it just didn't go that way for him. How do you spend all that time with someone and not feel anything?" He looked up at her, and for a moment their eyes met with sincerity, saying nothing and everything at once. "Though we can't find proof they were forbidden to date, from my research, it does seem uncommon."

"Because that could lead to possible marriage and children, like with Anakin Skywalker?" he added, picking up on her theory. It was one thing the current council had debated from time to time. Personally he didn't think the order had any right to oversee relationships, especially when its Grand Master was not only married but had a son. However, Kyp saw merit in the argument against attachment. He knew first hand how having a child changed his focus and priorities; still, he would choose family, no matter how complicated, over loneliness any day.

"And we all know what a happy ending they had." Came her sarcastic retort. Kyp gave her a lopsided grin, her words were often as witty as his own.

"Parenting doesn't get easier with time either does it?" He lifted the holo frame as she settled next to him. "They're beautiful, you must worry about them a lot." He sighed and placed the frame back on her table. "I'm thinking about Tiam every other minute and fretting in between."

Charra paused the frame to show him an attractive young woman with blond streaked hair and a bright intelligent face. "My eldest, Sophronia, is twenty. It does get easier once they are out of their teens. Sophronia is a lovely woman, more responsible than myself sometimes."

"So, if I survive the next decade…I just may enjoy my middle age and elder years?"

Kyp watched as Charra's lips left a bright crimson print on her wine glass. "Something like that, of course my daughter isn't a Jedi. How do the others do it, Master Horn, Master Hamner? They have families. "

"True, but they aren't the ones I usually confide in." She pinched her lips together to freshen her lip color. His eyes followed her as she went across the room to gather her things, which only amounted to a small handbag. Strangely he found himself wondering wear one might conceal a weapon on that body. There wasn't room to hide even the smallest hold out blaster. Perhaps she kept a knife in her tall boots, that's probably what Jaina would do if undercover. He couldn't believe he'd thought of his brother's best friend, maybe it was Charra's revealing lack of clothing that reminded him of that day, oh so many years ago, when he'd flirted with Han Solo's daughter. He shook his head and laughed at himself, glad for the infinite time Charra wasn't Force sensitive and able to read his thoughts.

As they headed away from her apartment Kyp rested his hand at the small of her back. She wore no coat, it was warm evening, and he felt nothing but firm muscle under her exposed skin. Charra set a quick pace down the lengthy corridor. Kyp realized, with her high heels she was a few centimeters taller. He vocalized the question that had left him curious since he'd met her in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. "Tell me, was Khaleen a dancer?"

"Why would you ask that?" She stopped momentarily and turned to face him, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I noticed the way you move, it's graceful like many Jedi, or like a dancer. And well, your legs, they're quite long."

"So really Durron, you're not asking if Khaleen was a dancer, you're asking if I was. Or do you have the two of us mixed up? I could be her for a night if that's what you'd like." Her brows rose knowingly as she buried her hands in his loose hair. He had complied with her request and wore it down. He couldn't help but wonder how much she expected him to play the role of Quinlan Vos that night. Her playful words answered his thoughts. "I'll teach you everything I know Quin." She purred moving dangerously close to him. His hands found their way up her sides to the top of the bustier. "Ohhh, my dark, naughty Jedi." She moaned, but the moment was ruined.

"What was that all about?" Kyp nearly shoved her a meter away. His brow raised and tight with anger. "I don't appreciate you calling me dark."

But she was not upset and certainly not scared, not even surprised. "No, not _you_," Her hand palmed her forehead. "Quinlan Vos. He worked undercover and sort of got caught up in his work. He was a darksider for awhile."

"Like me."

His grumbling did nothing to move her to compassion. "Gracious Durron, lighten up! I wasn't implying you're a dark Jedi, just maybe I'd hoped you'd be a little naughty like Master Vos. Have a little fun with role play."

"Sorry I couldn't be your entertainment for the evening. Maybe I'm much more serious than you give me credit for. You seem to have Vos' history down solid. How did you _learn_ all this?" His tone had become rather acidic, suspicious; he wasn't even sure why. "And if he lived at the end of the Old Republic. Did he know Obi-Wan Kenobi? Anakin Skywalker?" He wondered if he knew Kaunas Ishra, would they have been the same age?

She seemed unaffected by his moodiness. "I'm pretty sure he did, they were only a few years apart."

"So you know more about the old times than even Master Tionne. You've worked with her I assume?" In an attempt to recover the conversation from his acerbic comments, his tone became so formal she had to laugh. He frowned, looking almost hurt.

"I didn't know a rogue could be so cerebral."

"Are you attempting to insult me by…"

"Look." She grasped the front of his tunic and pulled him tightly to her. "I was attempting nothing." She held his gaze momentarily then flicked her hand across his chest before turning on her stilettos and walking away, back towards her apartment.

Kyp became acutely aware they had not even begun the date and they were arguing over people who lived so long ago they might as well be fictional characters. "Wait, Charra. This is stupid. Please, if in some way I've offended you….come back." He ran down her hallway, easily catching her. "Wait." When she turned, she looked angry, but he cheated. He reached to the Force to gauge her feelings and felt…

Desire.

Doing something he was sure Khaleen Hentz would have approved of, he grabbed her elbow and pulled Charra tightly towards him; then looking at her with his own wave of desire, he captured her lips with his own. She moaned with pleasure as he broke the kiss to look at her. There was a satisfied smirk plastered across her face now, satisfied as if she's won a contest or been proven right.

"I thought you were going to teach me to dance?"

She unbuttoned the top two buttons on his tunic exposing just the tiniest hint of dark hair. "So you're up for a little fun? Maybe even allowing me to be your Khaleen?" Her hands captured his hair and she gripped tightly. He couldn't help but lower himself to her face for more of her. She smelled good too, like Hapan roses only better, but she was no Falleen with pheromones to attract him; she didn't need any, he just wanted her so.

Arms entwined they made their way back to Kyp's yellow speeder. With a woman like Charra, there was no doubt his evening would be interesting after all.

Later, after Kyra had returned to her hotel for the evening, and Kyp began his date with Charra, Zekk and Tiam sat together for evening meditation. It was at these times of reflection the budding Jedi Master hoped to counsel his nephew and bring out his feelings regarding his father. In the last two months he had tried a series of questions, to attempt open dialogue, but that didn't always work. As he reflected on Tiam's unwillingness to play for his father, he had an inspiration.

"What do you think my mother thought of when she played terpodion?"

Surprisingly the boy answered immediately. "Maybe she thought of how angry her father made her. Maybe she channeled that anger into her music, you know it helps."

Zekk reminded himself to stay neutral, to not react. "Is that what you did when you wrote your song?"

"How'd you know?" Tiam's eyes were wide with surprise. Sometimes ten year olds were just too easy to read, other times, he was not as lucky with his nephew.

"Well, when you made your dad go away, from his own home no less, you made a statement that your music was personal, that you couldn't just share it openly." He looked to the boy across from him. The child's face was too serious, no boy should look like that, but he was family, and trouble seemed to be an inherited trait.

"That song's called, "Being Ten," cause it is about knowing secrets you didn't as a little kid. You know how there are things you can't tell beings until they are old enough to understand. Dad told me about Kessel, how scared he was, and I know how he felt because I felt it with him. Then he told me stuff he said he didn't want to tell me until I got older, but I made him, and now I know it all."

Zekk was glad Tiam thought he knew all Kyp had to share, fortunately he did not. Zekk suspected Kyp's memories held secrets no one would ever be privy to, just as he did. "There are things beings keep to themselves Tiam, and that's acceptable, we all have a right to privacy."

"Then why do you keep asking _me_ questions?" Tiam scowled, his arms folded over his chest.

"Because I'm your master, and it's a method for teaching you."

"Well, I don't always like it. Look, I know how alone Dad was. I feel really bad for him, honest, but he's still a killer. Everyone looks at me now because it, don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure about that. Everyone sort of follows Master Skywalker's lead. He forgave your dad a long time ago, so everyone else has too. And it was thirty years ago, and that's a long time."

"I know, I know. It's just –oh please, I just can't, I don't want." He stopped abruptly. His face had suddenly changed. What was he thinking? Zekk sensed apprehension, caution.

"You don't want to what?" Zekk had no idea what the boy meant. Through the Force he felt shame and doubt.

"I broke that practice droid." Tiam stated each word slowly.

Suddenly Zekk knew where this conversation was headed. A week before the weapons instructor had reported a droid was found in pieces hidden in the laundry facility. No one knew how it had gotten there, but the scorch marks on its casing seemed to have come from low frequency blaster bolts and a lightsaber. "Are you telling me you are the one who hid the droid in the laundry?" Tiam lowered his dry eyes and nodded. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Accident, I was tired of it stinging me, so I flung the bolts back at it. I thought it had a shield cause I figured lots of Jedi do that. Then the instructor explained something very important.

Reflecting shots at the attacker is aggression. A Jedi only uses his weapon in defense, never for attack. I'd broken the most important rule of lightsaber use. I'm a failure.

Zekk did not respond immediately. He rested his chin is hand thoughtfully.

"Aren't you going to punish me?"

"What did the instructor do?"

"Made me run laps, and pick up the mess."

"I'm surprised they're not taking the cost out of my paycheck."

"They wouldn't do that would they?"

"No," His smile quickly turned serious. "What were you feeling when you did this?"

"Anger, Master."

"I'd like to talk to your father about this." He answered Tiam's horror with gentleness. "He has a right to know, he is also a master, and you should discuss this with him."

"You won't make me will you?"

"You can't hide from him forever. You need to learn to forgive. It is the Jedi way."

"I'll try."

Zekk thought; then you are not ready yet. "_There is no try_…"

_Two weeks later:_

Kyp opened the door to a sullen red faced boy, his irritated uncle, and a large bulky Nanny Defender Droid. "Don't you think the droid is a bit much?" He instantly regretted saying anything. Zekk looked less than happy.

"The droid stays, and it stays on." He glared at Tiam who was busy watching his feet. Kyp fought back a smirk. "Tiam is grounded for leaving the Temple alone." The boy shrugged, but his Master's glare was unyielding. "Until I decide otherwise, the droid stays."

"You're such an old grump." Tiam stalked off towards his former bedroom and Zekk yelled after him.

"That's an extra day for talking back to me." Finally, Kyp was able to release a quiet chuckle, watching Zekk as a Master had definite entertainment value. "What are you laughing at? You had it easy! Miko Regalia, really, was there a calmer, easier going student to mentor?" His eyes and mouth creased, but not in irritation.

"Jaina made me earn my mastery."

"Well, I won't argue that point. Stars Kyp, what if Tiam turns out as difficult as her?"

"She was all right, just the war got to her. That's why we have to prevent this conflict from escalating into one."

"Which is why we're off to Hapes. Tenel Ka didn't say much, the connection wasn't secure. She only stated she wanted a Jedi presence on Hapes. With the Hapans, I can only imagine."

Zekk tossed the hold all he had carried in over to Kyp, who caught it easily and began unpacking its contents. It was mostly filled with Tiam's Jedi robes, but a few randomly packed objects, the kind ten year old boys collected, were mixed within the folds of his tunics. Kyp held up one such object, examining it with mock disdain before tossing it back with the clothing. "And the droid?" "Another gift from Kyra?"

"Actually from Afrim. He's been having a bad feeling about the state of the galaxy."

"Lovely, that's all the order needs, Kyp Durron's old estranged relatives applying for Jedi training. Let's hope that never happens. Can you picture it? The five of us, the Ishra family dynasty."

Zekk snorted at the idea, he'd grown fond of his brother's sardonic humor. Kyp added. "The droid does make me feel better about Tiam's safety. Afrim isn't too far off the mark, there's no such thing as too paranoid. Even inside the Temple."

"The Temple is safe, Kyp." He shook his head. "Really, you worry too much. Unless _you've_ had a bad feeling?"

"The Old Order thought it was safe until Anakin Skywalker led his 501st division in." Zekk smiled despite his brother's morbid comment. "I wasn't striving for humor there Zekk."

"Well, as long as the GA doesn't let a Jedi command a military unit, we'll be safe." He palmed his forehead in mock exasperation. "Wait a minute, they did."

Both men grew somber. "What do you make of Jacen's new position?"

"When we were flying, I sensed righteousness about him, but when he went for the freighter. It was clearly…"

"Say it Zekk, be honest."

"I would if you didn't interrupt me." He continued on more somberly. "Darkness surrounds him. He shields himself hard, but there was an aura about him that enjoyed the attack because he thought he was justified."

"But that's not necessarily the darkside?"

"Are you asking me to condemn him to the Council? I don't have evidence for that, just a hunch, a feeling. I can't go to the council with that, but I tell you. I don't trust Jacen. He's not the same person I once called a friend and he hasn't been for a long long time."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hang on to Your Love

_Coruscant_

_Durron Residence_

_Two weeks later:_

Kyp opened the door to a sullen red faced boy, his irritated uncle, and a large bulky Nanny Defender Droid. "Don't you think the droid's a bit much?" He instantly regretted saying anything. Zekk looked less than happy.

"The droid stays, and it stays on." He pointed at Tiam for emphasis, but the boy was busy watching his feet. Kyp fought back a smirk. "Tiam is grounded for leaving the Temple alone." The boy shrugged, but his Master's glare was unyielding. "Until I decide otherwise, the droid stays."

"You're such an old grump." Tiam stalked off towards his former bedroom and Zekk yelled after him.

"That's four extra laps for talking back to me." Finally, when Tiam was out of sight Kyp was able to release a quiet chuckle. Watching Zekk as a Master had definite entertainment value. "What are you laughing at? You had it easy! Miko Regalia, really, was there a calmer, easier going student to mentor?" His eyes and mouth creased, but not in irritation.

"Jaina made me earn my mastery."

"Well, I won't argue that point. Stars Kyp, what if Tiam turns out as difficult as her?"

"Then we give him to Leia to train, I figure she kind of owes me." Zekk shook his head at the wise crack. Kyp lowered his eyes and grew more serious. "Jaina was all right, just the war got to her. That's why we have to prevent this conflict from escalating into one. I want it over before Tiam is old enough to get involved."

"I won't argue about that. That's why we're off to Hapes. Tenel Ka didn't say much, the connection wasn't secure. She only stated she wanted a Jedi presence on Hapes. With the Hapans, I can only imagine."

Zekk tossed the hold all he had carried in over to Kyp, who caught it easily and began unpacking its contents. It was mostly filled with Tiam's Jedi robes, but a few randomly packed objects, the kind ten year old boys collected, were mixed within the folds of his tunics. Kyp held up one such object, examining it with feigned confusion before tossing it back with the clothing. "And the droid?" "Another gift from Kyra?"

"Actually from Afrim. He's been having a bad feeling about the state of the galaxy."

"Lovely, that's all the order needs, Kyp Durron's old estranged relatives applying for Jedi training. Let's hope that never happens. Can you picture it? The five of us, the Ishra family dynasty."

Zekk snorted at the idea, he'd grown fond of his brother's sardonic humor. Kyp added. "The droid does make me feel better about Tiam's safety. And I don't want him outside the Temple alone. It isn't safe, we learned that the hard way on Denon." Kyp swallowed hard. "I'm not going through that again."

Zekk made himself at home and grabbed a bottled water from Kyp's refrigerator. "Suppose you want one too?" He tossed his brother a bottle and came to sit on one of the dining chairs. "I hope you know I've done everything I could to keep him safe. I feel better now that he'll be back with you. Things will improve."

Kyp stopped unpacking and sat across from the younger man. "Yeh, we're going to be okay." He paused, choosing the direction of the conversation carefully. "Really, I'm liking this droid. Afrim isn't too far off the mark, there's no such thing as too paranoid. Even inside the Temple."

"The Temple is safe, Kyp." He shook his head. "Really, you worry too much." He put his bottle down suddenly. "Unless _you've_ had a bad feeling?"

Kyp looked past him as if looking back in time. "The Old Order thought it was safe until Anakin Skywalker led his 501st division in." Zekk smiled despite his brother's morbid comment. "I wasn't striving for humor there Zekk."

"Well, as long as the GA doesn't let a Jedi command a military unit, we'll be safe." He palmed his forehead in mock exasperation. "Wait a minute, they did."

Both men grew somber. "What do you make of Jacen's new position?"

"You mean Colonel Solo, righteous leader for galactic peace and the terror of all Corellians?"

"No, I'm referring to _Jedi_ Solo, he who lacks consistent presence in the Force."

"When Jaina and I were flying under his command, I sensed righteousness about him, it wasn't anything any different than I felt during the Killik crisis, but when he went for the freighter. It was clearly…" Zekk stopped, his jaw clenched tightly.

Kyp pressed. "Say it Zekk, be honest."

"I would if you didn't interrupt me." He continued on, even more somberly. "Darkness surrounds him. He shields himself hard, you're right to say he hides from the Force. The worst thing I felt was this aura about him that enjoyed the attack because he thought he was justified."

"But that's not necessarily the darkside?"

"Are you asking me to condemn him to the Council? I don't have evidence for that, just a hunch, a feeling. I can't go to the council with that, but I tell you. I don't trust Jacen. He's not the same person I once called a friend and he hasn't been for a long long time."

"We need to watch him carefully. Luke is blinded to his actions at the moment, though I suspect, deep down, he's as suspicious as we are."

Zekk stood heavily, and sighed. "He's not even really a Jedi anymore, the counsel has no jurisdiction."

"Not true, he's a Force user, and for better, and even more so if it's for worse, it's our business." They both looked at each other with complete understanding. Jacen had already exceeded the limits of Jedi behavior, and with his new position as GAG commander he could only gain more power and influence within the government. "Only we will have the means to reign him in."

"Whatever that might be." Zekk grumbled in reply.

His master had been gone for five days now. Even if was just temporary, staying with his father again was turning out to be okay. Zekk had left with Jaina on a mission in the Hapes Consortium and Tiam had agreed to staying with his father rather than the dorms. It was the better of the two choices. At the moment his father was in the other room doing something at his computer terminal. He was speaking to him again; it was pretty hard to ignore someone when you saw them for most of the day and sat with him for dinner.

They'd even gone on a few "missions" to the southern end of the planet. His father met with various business beings there. Tiam mostly spent the time in waiting rooms playing games or working on his data pad. And even though he was with one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy, the YVH Nanny droid went along to keep him safe. He hated the droid; it made him feel like a baby.

On one of these trips Lavol had come along. On the way home his father explained how the galaxy was changing, not necessarily for the better, and how beings had to be more careful. Lavol had new identification documents that showed her place of birth on Coruscant. Both children had to promise to keep the secret, and Tiam knew that Lavol's very safety depended on it. And although they went for frozen cream and played sims for two hours afterwards, Tiam couldn't help but feel the worry coming from inside his father.

More and more Corellians were being deported, even younglings who had never seen Corellia before were sent away to the planet their parents or grandparents had once called home. He didn't totally understand it, but he wanted to; so he asked his father more and more questions. They talked at length, but sometimes Tiam just felt confused. His father said not to worry, some questions didn't have simple answers, especially with this war.

But didn't his father know what Chief Omas and all the senators were up to? Tiam had always thought the Jedi Council were a part of the government; that they made things happen, he guessed he was wrong. But maybe he was not? The galaxy was indeed changing.

Kyp sat in the outer room working over some plans for mobilizing the Order if an emergency arose. They were only in the formative stages, he didn't dare share such a radical idea with the council yet. He'd learned the value of patience in planning. And he was learning patience in parenting too.

There had various missions available, but someone had to stay home for Tiam. He would not leave him to the care of strangers, and if something should go wrong for both he and Zekk. Well, he did not want to think about that. Best they not have missions at the same time. The only trips he had made were to the southern regions, mostly to secure false identification for the Corellian students and to gather intel for his emergency plan. Tiam had accompanied him, he was becoming so paranoid he would not leave the boy alone. At least in the confines of the transport the boy had opened up, first asking him questions about the war, and later simply discussing random things, like they used to.

_I am showing attachment. I can't control every situation. __I can't worry this much_. He put his mind back on his work. He'd keyed in two sentences when a blinding pain shot through him.

Studying the internal mechanisms of the Stealth X hyperdrive system was not the likely intrigue for most ten year olds, but Tiam Durron thought it best to know the most minute details of the ship he would some day fly. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain through the Force and heard a thud on the living room floor. He rushed out to find his father rolling on the floor clutching his side. "Dad!" He felt the beginning of searing pain on his own side as he began to connect with his father empathically. The pain was so intense and unexpected unlike any thing he had ever experienced. His father didn't seem to notice his discomfort as Tiam crouched down next to him, unsure of what to do. "Dad, are you alright?"

The Jedi Master finally stopped moving and drew a breath. "I think so," he answered rather faintly, "that was odd." Tiam offered him his hand and helped him to his feet. "Did you feel anything strange?"

"No, just you. Are you hurt?"

"No, that's the thing, that pain wasn't mine."

"That makes no sense." Tiam shrugged and headed back to his room.

He couldn't focus anymore. He thought he didn't care what his dad was feeling and he was certain he could block any bond. What had happened was weird, it was like his father was bonding, but to whom? If it wasn't to himself, then who else would his dad have reacted to? "No," he ran back to his father.

"I think something's happened to uncle Zekk!" Kyp reached out across the galaxy. He didn't have a close bond with his brother, not the kind that would allow them to exchange thoughts from such a distance. It was strong enough for him to sense an odd blur where Zekk's normally vibrant signature would be.

"Let me try reaching Jaina." He wished he hadn't. Her signature was steady, but clouded with emotional pain. Something had happened to his brother. Tiam waited for news. Kyp lied and stated he knew nothing.

Don't you see, don't you see? I lost it and now bad things are happening!"

Lost what?"

The dutiki stone you gave me for my birthday. I lost it when I moved in with uncle Zekk, it's gone and he's hurt.

Because of the stone?

Yes, it protected me from Plengis and it worked…

Oh Tiam that stone was just some pretty object I bought form a street peddler in Ennth. It holds no magic power.

Yes it does, you just can't believe it

Tiam, you're uncle is a jedi he goes on missions knowing there will be danger,

And now he's going to die

He's not going to die

You don't know that! You can't! His father moved forward to hold him. He did not want that, not now. He pushed him back angrily. Leave me alone.

Surprisingly his father told him no. His strong arms wrapped around him.

"I feel Zekk will be fine. He's my little brother, don't you think I worry about hm too?" But I trust it will all work out.

Tiam stopped struggling and allowed himself to relax in his father's embrace.

"What if he dies?

"He's not going to die."

"But what if, he's always doing dangerous stuff, he could get hurt, you know it."

You'll never be alone. You have me

What if you die?

You have you're mother.

I don't want to be alone. I remember you know, I remember how it felt when you shared with me. You wanted to die.

But you'll never be that alone, and you'll never be in such a horrible place as Kessel. I'm sorry you had to feel that place and those feelings. I don't think I did such an astral job of explaining myself to you. And then you've never asked me any questions."

Tiam relxed in his father's embrace and Kyp released him. The boy stared at the floor in thought. Finally he asked, "What made you undark?"

"The Force willed it. My brother, Zeth, was sent to me as a spirit. He hugged me, he said he forgave me, he actually thanked me for releasing him. And then I felt better, right away." Dad was rubbing his head as he always liked to do. "But it took many years to be able to really feel okay, to forgive myself."

Tiam tried to think if his father's explanation Answered the Question, but he wasn't sure. If the victim was forgiving than were you truly absolved? He wasn't sure.

It was three hours later before Kyp was able to reach out to Jaina and sense calm. He sent her a query and smiled when his former apprentice was able to communicate with him form such a distance. Her thoughts came as tiny whispers. Zekk was hurt, was in surgery, parents were in trouble, Hapes.

Kyp contacted his secretary. Another hour passed. Finally, some news that was more detailed, and more disturbing came to him via the Temple's administrative droid.

"Jedi Zekk was injured in a lightsaber accident on the Millennium Falcon." He had been picked up after going EV with Jedi Jaina Solo and Student Skywalker. The Falcon as under fire from the Anakin Solo and during the course of the conflict Zekk received an injury to his abdomen."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the Hapes Consortium. The surgeons there are very skilled and I've been told his surgery went without complication and he will be healing in Bacta for the next five days."

Stupid feeling less droid. This was his baby brother. He felt helpless again, more attachment issues. What the kriff? Was he supposed to be like a droid? He had plenty to worry about. Now he decided he'd better speak with Tiam.

"Are you sure he's going to be all right?"

The boy had asked this at least once every ten minutes. "I wish I could feel him in the Force. I wish we could go to Hapes." 

"It's the same reason for both. Zekk is unconscious and healing in Bacta. You can't do anything for him now. When he comes home, you can take care of him."

Tiam accepted this without answer. Kyp suspected the boy already felt he had exceeded his quota of words for one lifetime. The boy retreated to his room.

What Kyp withheld was the cause of the injury, Ben Skywalker's lightsaber.

Tiam Durron had counted the tiles on the ceiling twice. There were exactly two hundred eight full ones and twenty six halves. He'd scanned through two holo mags, all about the "Galaxy's Newest Sizzler": Brin Morv. He didn't care to read more about the teen actor and his favorite foods, speeders, and vids, and how sensitive he was. What kinds of girls he wanted to date. Ugh! It was complete bantha fodder with a capital B. And the owner of these mags was ignoring him in favor of messaging on her data pad.

"Aren't you done yet. You said you had to send one quick message." She gave him a quick hard glare then turned back to her keypad. "Let's play a game or something."

"In a minute!"

Lavol would have wrestled with him, then played Steamin Savers or Blitz. Even Lavol could play djarik or cards in a pinch, though she wasn't very good. Livia was just plain boring. And he'd tried to play things her way. He didn't want her to think he couldn't do teen stuff. Yet somehow he didn't think she'd want to wrestle.

His father had dragged him there on his date with Charra. Charra seemed all right, but her daughter was a pain. If that was what thirteen year old girls were like he didn't want to know. He really hoped Lavol didn't morph into it. He'd begged to stay home; after all, with a nanny droid he was never alone. He loathed having it follow him. Damn uncle Afrim! It was insulting, worse there seemed to be no end in sight. His Master wouldn't talk of when he would be old enough to not need it.

"I 've been training with a lightsaber and next year I'll build one. I've also been training in exotic weaponry and hand to hand combat. Wanna see some moves?"

"No!"

"They work! First the focus is to show the enemy you are not backing down, to scare him a bit."

He shifted into a stance and filled himself with the Force. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

You're still not exactly intimidating." Her emotions were clear, she _did think_ of him as a little boy. A cute little pet, definitely not an equal. He needed to prove to her that he was no mere child, but a young man.

Her fingers flew across her keypad, probably keying in a message to some unknown stranger about the indignity of having to spend time with a baby. He reached out with the Force and gave her hand a little nudge.

"Hey, stop that!" Her fingers never left the key pad, her head never turned. " I can't believe my mother forced me to spend time with you." More furious typing, what was she doing, telling her life story to the whole 'net? "Watch a holofilm or something, baby."

It was the one last "baby" that made up his mind. He pushed out with the Force towards her hands. Pushed, not so lightly this time, and the air picked up under the data pad. It flew into the wall and shattered. A small dent remained at the level where it struck. Both children stared transfixed at the wall. Tiam looked horrified. Moving the data pad had been his intention. Moving it three centimeters that is. Sending it flying spectacularly across the room had not. Livia stared at the destroyed pad and then at Tiam.

"You stupid Force Freak! Look what you did! What were you thinking? Get out of my room !"

Tiam ran out into the parlor where he caught Kyp and Charra in a passionate grapple on the couch. Livia, apparently not through with her verbal assault on Tiam followed him out holding the broken data pad in her hand.

Kyp found Tiam huddled in the stairway not far from the door. He lowered himself to the floor across from the sobbing boy and said nothing.

"Why can't I do anything right?" He mumbled.

"We all make mistakes, it's all right, Livia will forgive you."

"No she won't!" His head remained burrowed into his crossed arms. "You heard her. She thinks I'm a freak!"

"Do you think you are?"

"No, but…" His voice trailed off inaudibly.

"Continue."

"No. Can we go home now?"

"No. Apologies are due and perhaps you didn't notice, but I was having a good time. I wasn't ready to go home. However, it's probably best that we do." Kyp stood, but his son did not follow. "What happened to the data pad?"

"I was only trying to tap it, honest! I didn't mean to break it."

"You pushed it with the Force?

"Uh, huh. Dad, the darkside is in me, I know it is.

Tiam, it's in all of us, but it doesn't mean you can't choose the right path. Every being must make decisions to choose the light. And you'll know when you are passive, calm. But you're a kid, an impulsive, precocious little Durron and you'll need time to grow into the Jedi you're going to be."

"The most important thing you have right now is time, tons of time to learn and practice, to make small mistakes and learn from them. To contemplate the darkside and it's impact. I never had that luxury. And you'll have many teachers, and people who love you. You have so much more than I did. You're going to be just fine. You're not going to turn to the darkside." And for the first time in two months Tiam did not fight his father when he pulled him into his arms. He felt all the love his father had to share and it was good.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy **

_Coruscant_

_Zekk's Apartment_

Zekk had fallen asleep on the couch next to Tiam. The combination of painkillers and healing trances made him unable to stay awake for longer than a few hours. Earlier that day, Cilghal had released him from the infirmary and given Tiam instructions about how to watch over his uncle; directing the boy to let him get his rest and not to be a pest. He only wanted his uncle to feel better, and he wished there was something he could do.

Tiam felt mixed about his uncle's healing. He was hoping Zekk healed soon, so they could get back to training again, but hoped that the injury would cause his uncle to stay around for awhile, and stay safe. The vid was boring; something about some scientist trying to find a cure for some weird disease, no wonder why Zekk had fallen asleep so soon into it. Tiam didn't want to wake him. There wasn't much to do in the small apartment besides watch the holoprojector. He muted it and flicked about the channels for a few minutes until even that grew boring.

His uncle and father would probably recommend some meditation. His eyes closed and he tried to focus on a single thought, but his stomach grumbled breaking his concentration. Next he found himself expanding his Force awareness around the room. Becoming attune to the sounds the average human ear would never notice, the hum of the holo receiver, and the motor of the conservator in the kitchen. As he continued his sweep beyond the room, Tiam's Force senses spiked, he felt someone approach the door. It was a powerful Force presence; a familiar one, but unwanted. His feelings escalated to rage when he realized it was Ben Skywalker on the other side.

Just yesterday, Zekk had told the true story of his injuries to Tiam. Zekk tempered the story as clearly as possible, reminding Tiam that Ben was trying to do his duty as a GAG officer and it was only an accident that caused the ship to buck and Ben's lightsaber to strike him. Tiam didn't accept the explanation; he was furious at the older boy for his actions which nearly cost his uncle his life. And now Ben had the nerve to be lurking outside Zekk's door. Tiam crawled off the couch quietly and moved into the hallway.

The door slid shut behind the dark haired boy. "What are you doing here?" His whisper was harsh.

Ben replied, not so quietly. "Zekk invited me over, so we could talk." Ben continued toward the door as if Tiam wasn't even there.

"Go away! You're not welcome here!" Tiam planted himself before the door.

Ben eyed him warily. "Stand down, this is not your apartment!"

"He's sleeping, leave him alone!" Tiam's voice was no longer quiet.

Ben ignored him and was about to hit the door chime when he felt his feet leave the floor. He used the momentum of the Force shove to turn a fall into a backward somersault. He came to his feet five meters from where he had started. Tiam was already charging at him. Ben easily deflected the first attempted blow at his stomach by stepping aside as Tiam attempted to strike. He rolled to the side pushed by Ben's left hand. But the younger boy was not done yet.

Both boys faced each other in a defensive posture. Ben guessed Tiam's impatience would win out and he would move first. Didn't the boy understand Ben was a soldier, fighting along side fully grown men? He gave him credit, the kid was not afraid, but he was horribly undisciplined. It was time to end this childish display. Tiam dove for Ben's knees, and Ben simply jumped a meter up, twisting around before landing. Before the smaller boy could get too near, Ben responded by planting his boot solidly into his stomach. The impact drove the younger boy backwards and he rolled onto his side gasping for air.

"You have no discipline, nor do you show respect. What are they teaching Jedi these days?" He stepped around the crumpled boy, and as he made his way towards the door it suddenly opened revealing an agitated dark haired man.

"What is going on out here?" Tiam had pulled himself to his hands and knees and was beginning to breath normally again.

"I apologize Master." He heaved a breath. "But this one wanted to disturb you, and I knew you needed your rest." He gasped, letting out air and gulping in more. "I tried my best to stop him. Sorry."

"It's okay Tiam, I invited him here. Both of you, come on." He waved them in.

Zekk sent Tiam to the bedroom to get him a warmer tunic. Kyp had insisted, much to Zekk's dismay, that the boy stay with him and watch over him, helping him out while he recovered. Tiam was disappointed he wasn't able to fulfill his duty and stop Ben from entering. At Pritin, he was always able to stop the bigger boys, but then they didn't have the Force, or Guard training. He made a mental note to work harder on his hand to hand combat drills. He didn't like being defeated by anyone, especially a bully like Ben.

"Jedi have no discipline." Ben muttered to himself as he entered, but it did not go unnoticed by Zekk.

"He's not in the GAG and he isn't going to take orders from you."

"Well he at least ought to listen to you."

"He does, if you haven't noticed. It would be good for you to follow the direction of more senior Jedi. It's the usual way of things."

Ben had no comeback for Zekk, instead he followed Zekk into the living room and stood rather awkwardly.

Tiam returned with a thick blue tunic for Zekk. "Here you are Master, I don't want you to be cold." Tiam handed his uncle a tunic and fretted while watching his uncle wince as he pulled it over his head.

Ben looked from Tiam to Zekk. "You're his master? When did that happen?"

"I'm not his master, officially, I'm just tired of correcting him." Zekk eased himself back to the sofa and the boys stood before him. "And where is your master, that's what you consider Jacen, isn't it?"

"I don't need to be with my master all the time. I do just fine on my own."

"Oh and I have this to prove it." Ben flushed when Zekk lifted his tunics and pointed to his bandaged abdomen. Seeing how extensive the bandaging was around Zekk's middle made him feel uncomfortable, he had done that, but Zekk should never have tried to prevent him from doing his job. Still, he was grateful the older Jedi would recover fully.

"It doesn't hurt to take guidance from others. I don't remember Jacen going it alone at your age."

Ben's tone was neutral; he'd plenty of practice speaking with officers of higher rank within the GAG. He knew how to assert himself without sounding insolent. "Well, things are different than when you were a kid. And Jacen trusts me. He knows I'll do my duty."

Tiam was dying to speak up, but Zekk had asked him to remain silent. Eager to demonstrate his control in front of Ben he bit his tongue and let the two continue.

"Dad wants me to write a report on my grandfather's fall to the darkside. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions."

"Sure, get comfortable. Tiam, come join us. I need you to hear this too." What was his uncle talking about? So what if Skywalker had some dumb assignment from his dad. His master owed him nothing, not after what he'd done to him. Ben was a bully, just like the boys at Pritin, but spoiled. He always got special treatment, he should have been punished for wounding a Jedi like he did. Tiam stood, boiling over with frustration and not being able to teach Ben a thing. Maybe his uncle could.

Ben sat on the carpet first, cross legged, back military straight. Tiam nodded and followed his uncle's direction, sitting on the floor before Zekk, a good meter of distance between him and his rival.

"I decided to examine my grandfather's teen years first; that's why I needed to talk to you and some of the other Jedi. Will you tell me about that time, before you went to Yavin?"

Zekk glanced at his nephew sitting with patience upon the carpet; he then looked to Ben who had his data pad open and ready to record. "You both know I was an orphan living in the city's under levels when I met Jacen and Jaina. At first I told myself it didn't bother me that they were the children of galactic heroes, that they were rich. But maybe it did bother me, at least a little. When I was your age, I just wanted to be okay, to belong. I didn't want to be seen as the vent crawler, or a scruffy nerf herder." He noted his nephew's incredulous look. "Yeh, that's what people said. Peckhum, my guardian, told me I was as good as anyone else, but somehow, really, I did not believe this to be true."

"One day I was stunned and kidnapped." Tiam gasped. "It's not what you're thinking. It wasn't for ransom, I was just a poor street kid." Zekk looked at Ben next. "The beings who took me, the Shadow Academy, wanted something of me personally. They wanted my power. You can imagine how surprised I was to hear I had the potential to be a Jedi. I didn't know. Of course I didn't know what they were going to make me do." He looked away from the boys, his eyes glazing for a moment as the years drifted away. "I took the opportunity they offered me; it was a chance to be someone. The more I trained, the more Brakiss poisoned my mind."

"Who was Brakiss?" Tiam interrupted Zekk's monologue, he'd only limited lessons in the history of the Jedi, and had heard neither of the Shadow Academy or its leader.

Even Ben knew only a few details. He thought of the deception Zekk had fallen under. He would hate to be used that way. "But Zekk, weren't you angry at them for kidnapping you, they tricked you. Dad says Brakiss was a complete liar."

"I was angry for a little while until Brakiss," Zekk looked directly into his nephew's trusting eyes, "he was the leader at the Shadow Academy. He was a dark Jedi and he showed me that I could use my anger to tap into an endless Force potential. By then I didn't mind his lies. In fact, I rather liked it. I finally felt special, needed, powerful."

Ben shifted a bit and sensed Tiam's growing awareness. "That reminds me some of what happened to my grandfather. He seemed to like having power."

"An understatement Ben. But I think where our stories are similar, is that like him, the circumstances of my life made me feel very disrespected. I also felt powerless."

"Ummm, like Master Durron said too."

"Leave my dad out of it!" Tiam's brows rose and he came to his knees. For a moment both Zekk and Ben waited to see if he would pounce. He settled back on his feet and lowered his head acknowledging his uncle's unspoken, but adamant directions to stay silent.

Ben addressed the younger boy. "Your dad's a part of my report too. I'm interviewing various Jedi to see if there are common reasons for falls to the dark side." Tiam stared wide eyed at his uncle in realization. His mouth hung open; no words came out. Zekk closed his eyes and drew strength from the Force. Ben swallowed. Time seemed to have stopped for all three.

Tiam's lower lip moved. His breath came in rasps. "You?" His face crumpled. "Not you? No." His feet found the floor and he fled the room.

Ben stood before Zekk now. The older Jedi looked broken. "He didn't know?" Ben was surprised. "I'm really sorry, Zekk. I didn't mean to tell him."

"No, it was time for him to know the truth. That's why I wanted him here while you interviewed me. Ben, if there is one thing I can say, the dark side's power is addictive, once you get a taste for it, it's like spice, you want the feeling it gives. You watch as beings cower at your name and bend to your will. It feeds you with a sick twisted pleasure. And above all things it confuses you, it makes your friends into enemies." He looked in the direction Tiam had fled. "I don't know if this will help with the report or not. "

"It's plenty, thanks for seeing me….I'm glad to see you are feeling better." The teen was near the door when Zekk laid a gentle hand on him.

"Ben, I forgive you. You were only trying to do the right thing. Just remember, you have to think for yourself, sometimes that might even mean helping someone you think is your enemy." He looked at the teen who nodded in response before leaving and then he turned to mend the hurt in his nephew.

Tiam had crawled under the narrow space beneath Zekk's bed, a place that Zekk would not have been able to access even if he was not wearing healing bandaging around his torso. Zekk opted to sit on his bed and speak to the boy from there.

"What do you want to know?"

A small muffled voice spoke, asking a question Zekk hadn't expected, yet. "Were you a murderer like my dad?" Zekk swallowed the lump in his throat. When Kyp and Tiam had finally had an open discussion about Kyp's fall to the dark side, Tiam had taken sanctuary with Zekk. Where would the boy want to be now that he knew both his father and his Master had fallen? After much discussion with his uncle he was slowly coming to terms with why his father had been so angry and had found a way to forgive the boy who had destroyed a planet and focus on the man he knew and loved dearly. Now if he feared Zekk, who could he turn to?

Zekk's voice was cracked. "Yeh, I am."

Tiam's voice sounded far away. "I always thought you were the one Jedi who really got how to stay light." He hesitated between questions. "Why didn't you tell me? I feel like you lied to me. Like everybody knew, but me."

"Tiam, I didn't know when the best time would be to tell you. You were just getting used to things here and then you got kidnapped and when I saw how you felt about your dad…."

"That was just for yourself cause you didn't want me mad at you."

"That's true. "

"Does everyone fall? At least a little?"

"No, most Jedi are fine staying in the light, some of us…"

"….are destined to fall?"

"No, you control your future, not some magical destiny. What I mean is sometimes life is very unfair, and if you're just a kid and bad things happen you're going to be angry. If you also happen to be a Force user then that can be a dangerous pairing. Do you understand?"

"Like Dad and Kessel? He told me a lot." Tiam swallowed, willing himself not to cry at his father's painful memories. He remembered his father's story of how he returned to the light. How his older brother saved him; he wondered if his father had helped Zekk out. "What made you turn good?"

"Love, I suppose. I don't mean the love of adults or even parents and their children. I mean the love of friends." He smiled to himself. "Jaina, she never stopped believing I was good inside. And Master Skywalker didn't either. They forgave me, just as I forgave Ben."

"I won't be mad at Ben anymore if you aren't. " Tiam crawled out of his hiding place and sat cross legged facing his uncle. For several minutes he just sat there and Zekk could sense unspoken questions in the boy. Finally Tiam muttered so softly Zekk could barely hear him. "Am I gonna fall too?"

It was the million credit Jedi question. Tiam might only be ten, but the question was too serious to disrespect his nephew by giving him a simple child's answer. "Only if you choose to. You control your future and the path you choose to take." The boy's green eyes were resolute. He pressed forward and gave his uncle a hug.

"I still wanna be like you." Zekk took a calming breath and Tiam continued. "Thanks, for uh explaining, uh, uncle? I forgive you too." And just like that it was over, time could continue, but not as before. Jedi students grew up quickly and Zekk knew no matter how much his brother would try to protect Tiam, the boy would soon be like Ben Skywalker, making life and death decisions. The difference was, he'd be there to guide him, not like Jacen Solo who left Ben unprepared and alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: **

_Jedi Temple_

The dozen students moved in unison, their steps a dance as they followed the moves taught by their instructor. Left, right, right arm forward in a fist, step to the left, left arm forward, flat palm.

For twenty minutes Jaina Solo had been leading the group of Banthas through katas designed to teach self-defense without relying on the Force. Teaching younglings was always an interesting endeavor. She thought back to her own training at Yavin. It had been hard work, but mostly carefree. There were so few students then, and Luke's philosophy was relaxed.

Her training had truly not increased in intensity until she was partnered with her aunt Mara. Only then did she learn the level of discipline she would exact in her daily life. And she demanded the same intensity from the dozen eleven and twelve year olds before her. Mara taught Jaina to be prepared for any attack, and in those peaceful days at Yavin Jaina had often thought her aunt to be overly zealous in her teachings, but before she turned seventeen she was thankful for her lessons. She hoped her students wouldn't need to be as prepared.

The students could always expect a good workout while with Instructor Solo, as they called her. They had all worked up a good sweat. She was intense and serious, but the best part was she treated you like you were older, and expected a lot. Being the smallest and youngest student in the class wasn't fun, but Tiam Durron had proven himself able to keep pace with his groupmates. Instructor Solo called them into a circle to explain the next activity. They would work with a partner and practice disarming a being that held a blade. Tiam liked this challenge. It called for fearless speed as you had to grab the wrist that held the blade while moving quickly to incapacitate the attacker.

Instructor Solo would not allow it to become a competition. Tiam was partnered with a Rodian Jedi named Dwool. Over and over they practiced the move, each time trying to move faster. Even without actively calling on the Force the younglings movements held a grace non-Force sensitives could not aspire to. After ten rounds of it, Solo called for an end to practice.

The group finished with meditation then broke up to head to the locker rooms. Tiam lingered behind, clearly something was occupying his mind as he approached Jaina.

"Instructor Solo, I would be honored if you would come to dinner at my home tomorrow evening." He'd practiced that phrase a hundred times to say it with just the right Coruscanti inflection. It was all a part of his grand scheme to be helpful to his uncle.

She didn't even glance at him as she stuffed her belongings into a bag. "Does your father know?" Was her simply reply.

"Of course, he told me I could have this dinner party, but that I had to do all the work. Our droid VC will help me." He nodded. "So, will you be able to come?" He hoped he'd managed to keep the accent, but he was so worried she would say no and spoil his plans he was certain his childish Denon accent was all she heard instead.

"As long as Kyp knows, then yes, I would be honored Student Durron." Jaina's gaze was direct, almost a little scary, but Tiam caught a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"And, um Master?"

"Instructor, I am not a master. Yet."

He shifted around a bit, nervously wishing his uniform had pockets so he could find something to do with his hands. "Instructor, I have this new 1:20 model Delta-7 Aethersprite. Do you? Could you?"

"You want me to help you put it together?" When she smiled she looked lovely, he suddenly knew why his uncle liked her so much.

"Thank you, Instructor Solo."

He gave her a slight bow and exited. Now all he had to do was get his master to dress nicely and perhaps things would be just fine. After all, with a man like Zekk, how could she not be impressed?

DDD

_Durron Residence_

_That Evening _

The table was laden with dishes and bowls of food. VC, the Durron's efficiency droid had guided Tiam through the process of preparing the meal. Tiam had chosen to make a meal his mother often prepared when her large family visited. A roast sat at the middle of the small table surrounded by mashed tubers, salad, and bread. Tiam was proud of his work, but not of his father who looked like he'd been in his X wing all day, and who refused to dress up for the occasion.

Zekk had done better. At least he was wearing a nice shirt and pants, and had shaved. He had invited Charra and Livia also. Those two were always included in family dinners now, and Tiam wondered how long it would be before Charra became his step mother. He hoped it was after Zekk took him as an official apprentice so he could move in with him. The idea of occupying a home with Livia lacked any kind of appeal, but he knew moving back into the dorms would be unacceptable since he and his father were getting along again.

His guest of honor sat next to his uncle. He really liked Jaina Solo and wanted her for his aunt. It would be astral to share a home with her. Perhaps being forced to spend time with Zekk would help her to realize they were made for each other.

"We spoke at Council today about the task force Jag Fel will be heading up. What do you think about working with him again?" Kyp had addressed this question directly to Jaina.

"Uncle Luke seems to think this is a great idea. I met with Jag today. He already has several plans in place."

"I'm glad he wasn't seriously injured at Tenupe. That didn't play out well." Kyp pointed out.

"Mom didn't have a choice, you know Jag, if he decided he was going to take me down then you know he would have. You would have made the same call." Kyp grunted, his mouth to full to answer politely.

"Who's this Jag Fel you all seem to know, but me?" Eyes turned to the youngest person at the table.

"Only the best non-Jedi pilot in the galaxy." Zekk blurted.

"You did not just say that?" Tiam froze, Jaina was wearing that scary look again.

Charra laughed hard. "Oh, Jaina, think of it as info you can use to blackmail or torture him later."

Zekk attempted to explain his comment. "You're dad's not getting any younger, slower reflexes you know, that's all I met."

"You've dug the hole, don't make it any deeper."

Kyp and Charra laughed; even Livia managed to find their abuse of his uncle amusing. Kyp attempted an explanation to his son.

"Jag Fel is a Chiss pilot who flew with Jaina and me for a while during the war. And Zekk is right. He's good.

Then Jaina was blushing and Tiam wondered if all the adults at the table were going to say what they meant or keep him guessing all evening.

"Is he dark blue or light blue?" His father's mouth was preoccupied with the roast; so Tiam continued. "I've never met a Chiss in person. I've never even seen one in a holovid, don't they make movies on Csilla?" He looked to Jaina, then Zekk.

"He's human, Corellian actually. His family moved to Nirauan before he was born, but he was raised there." Jaina explained.

Zekk chimed in. "And it shows." Jaina shot him a sideways look, but he missed it as he was too busy reaching for the bowl of tubers. "There's a reason you've never seen a Chiss holovid. They are a very secretive race and very serious. The only holovids they make are probably military training vids."

"If he's Corellian then why is he helping us?"

"Because he isn't representing Corellia, the Confederation, nor do I think he represents the Chiss. From what I gathered, he represents his own personal interests at the moment." Was the simple reply from Kyp.

"What do you think of Uncle Luke teaming us up with him?"

"I'm sure Luke thinks his reasons are sound."

"That's all you can say? Where's your fight Durron! Why aren't you inside the council chambers advocating for my interests. Jag Fel hates me, and Zekk, and he has every right to. I don't know how we are suppose to build a working relationship."

"Because you still love him?" Jaina stopped her rant to glare at Zekk. The two seemed to share some non verbal communication before Tiam spoke up.

"Jag Fel was your _boyfriend_?"

"Yes, a long time ago, but I'm not in love with him. And I know he won't be happy to have to work with me. When I first passed him three days ago, he was cold, bitter, and today things were no better. He's just willing to work with us because Uncle Luke is funding this mission.

Kyp smirked. "Maybe Luke thinks this is an opportunity for the three of you to patch things up." He chewed thoughtfully. "You know, he is always trying to mend rifts, create alliances, avoid vengeful episodes. It's his thing." Kyp looked to Charra.

"He's pretty good at it." She added helpfully.

"Or maybe he's just trying to match make." The room fell silent and all eyes fell on Livia. "Maybe the Grandmaster just wants to see if you three can get along." She added, but there was no repairing the honesty of what had been spoken.

Zekk stood, suddenly looking glum. "I think I'm going home now, I'm tired."

"Not already! But I need you to help me put the model starfighters together! I don't know how. Don't go. We're not even done with dinner."

"I'm sure Jaina can help you assemble the models. You cooked a fine dinner nephew, thank you." With those words he dismissed himself. Tiam sat back down, disappointed. Even Livia could guess why he had wanted both Jaina and Zekk to help him with the models. She felt badly for the boy, he'd meant well, but clearly Jaina Solo did not like his uncle, not romantically at least.

Tiam sat silently through the rest of the meal while the adults began to talk about holiday spots and compare the advantages of various worlds he'd never even read about. Finally, they stopped eating and he could hide in the kitchen doing clean up. Now, he had no desire to work on his models, he just wanted everyone to go home.

"You can't force people together." Tiam looked up from the pan he was scrubbing to see Livia in the doorway.

"Go away!" He rubbed with fury on the pan.

"Don't worry, I didn't come here to pick on you. If I wanted to do that so badly I could've made a comment at the dinner table. Look, Solo's gonna like who she wants. Doesn't matter what you try. Your uncle's a hottie, but if she doesn't like him, well plenty of women would." He didn't answer. "I'm just telling it like it is kid."

" I think she does like him, or why else would they always go on missions together."

"I don't know. But match making, no way. Just makes people mad." She left him to take his anger out on the dishes.

DDD

_Two Weeks Later_

_Coruscant_

_Office of the Alema Rar Task Force_

"You're late and you're overdressed." Came the voice from behind the computer console at the far end of the room. Kyp Durron strode confidently into the converted office space in his Jedi robes and came within less than a meter from the Jedi at the computer. Jaina Solo stood, but the computer monitor still hid most of her diminutive body.

"Pardon? I didn't know we had an appointment Jedi Solo."

"Why so formal _Master_ Durron? If you're here for the testosterone contest, it ended twenty minutes ago, and I sent the boys in for a sani-steam." Jaina motioned with her right hand to the orderly row of exercise equipment which took up most of the space in the open room. "Zekk and Jag have been working out." She cleared her throat. "Um, shirtless, no less, since it's as hot as Yavin in here."

The equipment called him away from her. Kyp leapt to the high bar and did a quick set of chin ups; though his shirt remained on, he grunted with the effort, then dropped to the floor.

"Well, being manly isn't easy Jaina, us males do work up quite a sweat." He removed his outer tunic and began to pull up at the bottom of his shirt. A large grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, and women do not?" He looked at the strands of sweat matted hair on her forehead; then his eyes lowered to her tight purple exercise top, the white piping along the sides accentuating every curve. A glistening of sweat covered her chest where the top squeezed her breasts together. The glance was brief and he felt heat rise to his face. If she noticed, she said nothing. Jaina began to stack and restack a pile of flimsi sheets and ignored him.

Kyp pulled his shirt down and sat on one of the benches. "I came to check on my brother, should he be doing all this exercise? It's only been two weeks."

"Nearly four since it happened. Cilghal has cleared him for everything but flying a StealthX, and that'll likely happen next week. He heals fast, she's amazed actually."

"Good, I don't want him doing anything stupid just to prove himself to Jag." He went back to the bar and hung by one hand. "If Zekk uses the Force this can be quite easy." One hand held his weight as he did another set of chin ups.

Jaina spoke without looking up from her work. "I haven't heard you worry so much since we were together on Hapes. He's weaker than usual, but he managed to keep up with Jag, which is telling. Jag's still very fit." She blushed at her admission; glad Kyp was occupied with the exercise bar, and turned her head back to the flimsi she was organizing. "I think Zekk's relying on healing trances, kind of surprises me, usually he isn't so keen on over using the Force."

Kyp dropped to the ground. "I know, I worry about all the people I love. It's still so new, this whole Kyp Durron has a family thing."

"You seem to enjoy having a brother."

"We're learning to get along."

"Yeh, you gained a brother and I lost mine."

"We both have lost brothers….Anakin was…."

"No, that's not who I mean and you know it. It's Jacen. He's gone." The eyes that met him were filled with sorrow. "He fired on my parents, Kyp! He ordered his crew to kill his parents! That's not military duty, it's something else, and I don't think I have to explain it to you." The look of sorrow was replaced by frustration. "Who is he? He's not my brother. I don't have a brother anymore."

"You still have me, for what it's worth. I'll be your brother."

"Kyppie." He frowned at the use of the diminutive; even his parents had never called him that. "You know that's what I called you for the longest time. You were always good to me, until you started flirting."

His face felt warm, and it wasn't from the exercise. Why did she have to bring up his minor obsession with her, it was so long ago. "Are you referring to when Luke sent you to spy on me? I thought you liked that frozen base the Dozen and I were working out of?"

"Oh, yes, homey as Hoth. It's all I seem to remember." She scratched at her head. "Oh, yeh, and the Force suggested seduction by you. Silly me." Her look was no longer one of mock amusement.

"Those were your own feelings Jaina. I didn't suggest you find _me_ attractive. Only my plans."

"So you weren't trying to seduce me?"

"I didn't say that either." He stepped towards her. "Look, I will always find you attractive, but I learned a long time ago the lesson Tiam just learned the other night. You can't force people together."

"You got that right." She softened her tone. "Was Tiam disappointed."

"A little, Livia talked to him. I think he's moved on to some other new hobby beyond trying to fix you and Zekk up." Kyp flipped easily to a handstand and began vertical push-ups. His shirt slipped down exposing a light sprinkling of hairs on his hard abdomen. It was hard not to find him physically enjoyable to look at, but there had always been something that held her back from becoming romantic with him. "So did it bother you that I flirted back then?"

"Not specifically, just, the boundaries of our relationship became very cloudy once I turned eighteen. One minute you were Dad's friend, the next, you wanted to be my Master, but all the while you were undressing me with your eyes." She flipped to her hands and the two faced each other while upside down. Jaina used the Force to push Kyp's fallen shirt back towards his waist. "Not that I didn't figure it all out."

"Yeh, Jag sort of made that easier for you." Kyp rolled to the floor and came up in a crouch. Jaina followed his moves exactly crouching opposite him.

"Jealous? Does it bother you that I loved him and not you?"

He answered with his own question. "Does it bother you to work so closely with him now?"

"He barely tolerates my presence, I'm not so sure Uncle Luke was wise to team us up. He harbors resentment that predates Mom shooting him down."

"And yet, here he remains, willing to tolerate you to achieve his objective. Do you sense a vengeful spirit in him? He must be angry at both you and Zekk. In a Jedi it would be cause for concern."

"He's Jag Fel, Chiss trained. He knows how to separate duty from emotion. No, I don't think Jag's in any danger of letting his feelings make decisions for him. He's as disciplined as always."

"So the last member of the team requiring evaluation is you. How have _you_ been Jaina?" They sat upon the floor together, face to face. She had sorted and resorted the stack of flimsi and could no longer use it as a distraction. All the cards were placed in a holder. She could not stand being a specimen for inspection; so she went to the bar and pulled herself up.

"I really need to work on these to keep up with those two." She pulled up a full set and dropped to the floor. Her back turned from Kyp as she bent over to lift a free weight.

"You didn't answer me, I'm empathic remember, I can tell when something is bothering you."

Her right arm continued to bend and extend with the weight. Her taunt muscles moving in rhythm with the jerking of her hair braid. "What could possibly be bothering me? My little brother is dead, my parents are wanted by both the GA and the Confederation, I've been forced to work with my former lover who hates me, and oh, right, my remaining brother, my twin, has turned to the darkside." She switched the weight to her left hand and kept moving. "It's so nice you have a family now Kyp, really, but for me, mine's all gone. But, hey, I'm the Sword of the Jedi, others will find shelter in my shade."

"Where will you find shelter? You can't go it alone Jaina, it doesn't work that way. I know this first hand. When I was just a little boy, when my mom and dad died, when all that was left was my brother somewhere in the galaxy. That knowledge that he was out there somewhere and I might get out and find him kept me going. I know my reunion with him didn't turn out so well, but still knowing I wasn't the only Durron left, that Zeth was somewhere thinking of me…."

"I told you, I have no brother." He could feel her tumult, though her face remained impassive.

"Come here". She accepted his offer of comfort and closed the distance between them.

"You have me, for what it's worth. Brother, mentor, former master, friend, something like that." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She relaxed in his embrace knowing nothing was expected or hoped for. There were no guesses as to his desires. He might still find her attractive, but he would never pursue it and this knowledge was a great comfort. Nothing else needed to be said. In difficult times, it was encouraging to count yet another as an ally.

Jaina couldn't help but wonder how much a certain new friend in Kyp's life had to do with his sudden desire to be seen as her brother. "So tell me, just how serious are you and Charra?"

Durron blushed and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Charra Blonki, our information scientist, is a really close friend."

"Really close hmmm, "she pulled back slightly so he could see her sly grin. "I bet you are more than close… I saw how you two were at dinner . You, my dear extra brother, are completely and totally in love with her."

Before Kyp could think of a witty reply they both felt the presence of others entering the room. Both turned to see the competitors at the door. The two couldn't have looked more different. One very tall and pale, dressed in brown Jedi robes. The other, shorter, but more muscular, with a light beard and non-descript black clothing. Jag's hair was already dry, but Zekk wore a towel around his shoulders, his long wet hair fanned over it.

One thing they did bear in common were the looks on their faces when they spotted Jaina leaning into Kyp. Ice cold jealousy. Kyp pretended he could not sense their emotions, but Jaina brok through the static first, giving a sniff to the air. "Ah, much better, no more masculine aroma." She disengaged herself from Kyp's arms and went back to the flimsi she had already sorted.

"Master Durron, what can we do for you?" Jag Fel's appearance may have become more rakish, but his demeanor was all Chiss.

"It's Kyp, remember, Jag? There's no need to be so formal with someone you once partnered with." It was hard to say who the word partner was emphasized for. "This is a social call. " He corrected himself when he realized both men were still radiating jealousy. "I came to see Zekk. So how's the search going?"

"We've concluded our preliminary research and set up a few traps. Alema's been using some interesting Force techniques to stay one step ahead of the Jedi. Fortunately for this team, I do not think like a Jedi. Therefore, I expect we will see success soon."

"Of course." He turned to Zekk. "You look well. Tiam asked me to check up on you. We haven't seen much of you lately. So I can tell him you're feeling all right?"

"Kyp, I thought you knew how to lie better than that?" He shook his head in shame. "And can't you feel whether I'm healthy or not? Tell Tiam his uncle is ready for action."

Kyp's face lit up. "I take it you'd like to spar with me then?" Kyp pulled his lightsaber from his belt. Zekk smiled back, but Kyp sensed discomfort. "We've never even had a spar, you know, brother to brother. I've got to help you prepare for Alema. If she is using all these new techniques, you need to be ready. Holding your own against a master ought to count."

"Later Kyp. I just showered."

"When has a little sweat stopped you, you had no trouble sparring with Fel here. Tell me Jag, is my little brother afraid his big brother might beat him?" Zekk called his lightsaber to his hand, but it remained unignited. "Tell this former only child how important a little sibling rivalry is to growth."

"I wouldn't know. I no longer belong to the Fel family." Kyp placed his lightsaber back in his belt. Grief was evident in Jag's stern features. "After Tenupe, I dishonored my family. I hunt Alema to restore their honor, but for me, it is over. I no longer belong to the Chiss Asendancy. I'm a non person." He sat stiffly at the computer and keyed information.

That statement threw a shadow of sadness across the Jedi Master. "If there's anything I can do to help with this mission." Kyp faced Fel, but the younger man's fingers moved across the keypad and his face remained focused on the screen.

Though he sat, Jag's posture remained military straight, his face forward. "You saved my life once already. I haven't forgotten. It's me that should offer you assistance."

Kyp ran his hands over his face and into his hair. "Well, if you're offering, there is the matter of Zekk."

"How is that?" Jag looked up to see Kyp smirking. He didn't understand Kyp's reference to his brother's recent injury, nor did he find humor in it. He'd forgotten how easily the Jedi tended to joke and banter even during dire situations. Durron was always one for com chatter before a flight and Zekk was proving to be just as verbal.

"Take care of my little brother." He gestured a thumb toward Jaina. "This one hasn't done so hot a job."

"Hey! It's not my fault Ben was playing GAG commando or that Zekk had to try playing the Master Hero with him."

"Excuse me folks, remember me? You know the guy you're all discussing?" Zekk waved his towel above his head. "You so easily forget who the senior member is on this team. And the fact I was taking care of myself at nine. The way I see it, I'm on this team to watch out for the Force blind fly boy here," he pointed to Jag. "and…. And." Jaina shot Zekk a look that dared him to condescend, at the cost of the very finger his was wagging. He wisely finished. "…a master level Jedi, of course." He bowed.

"Perhaps now that we have established our positions and skill levels, and since Jedi Zekk here makes it clear his distain for the Force Blind, we can continue working on the mission objective. A mission, _I_ am in charge of." He glared at Zekk. "And more than competent to lead."

Kyp pulled over a chair and sat on it facing backward. "There's more tension in this room than if I'd been assigned Corran Horn as a wingmate. I don't doubt the three of you are more than competent to find and neutralize Alema Rar. I'm envious actually. While you're off making the galaxy safe I'm back here on my butt in meetings. Really, there's only so much discussion a Jedi Master can stand over embargoes, trade routes; economic policy. Meanwhile, Skywalker's out in the thick of things and I'm stuck romancing Omas and Niathal."

"The big question, brother, is who do you fancy more? The old guy or the fish?" Zekk's eyebrows raised with the taunt.

"Neither, you nerf herder, he fancies Charra Blonki! That's true, isn't it, big brother?" She punched at his upper arm and he faked a wince. "Jag have you heard? Kyppie's in love." The Jedi Master smirked and flushed. Sithspit, she was right. It was more than Tiam keeping him content on Coruscant, it was the charismatic former dancer information scientist wig wearing woman who had stolen his heart. He looked from Jaina to Zekk to Jag and suddenly twelve years fell away. Except now, instead of himself in the trio, it was Zekk. This made him laugh loudly and all eyes focused on him in confusion.

Jag spoke first. "Is this a Jedi joke, something the Force blind can't understand?"

"No, it's nothing. I have to go, Tiam'll be out of class soon and I promised him a lesson in hand to hand combat. The three watched the Jedi Master's shoulders shake from laughter as he headed toward the door. Obviously there was something he alone found amusing. " If there's anything you _partners_ need from the council let me know. "

"Partners?" Called out Zekk. "What's he talking about?" He turned to see Jaina lift her eyebrows at Jag who shrugged. "What is this some old joke at my expense?" Jag bit the corner of his lip and went back to his research. Jaina picked up her lightsaber and motioned to Zekk. "No, I'm tired, just didn't want Kyp to know. I'll be in my room if anything develops." He blushed fully crimson over his pale face. "I mean, if you learn anything about Alema." He hastened from the room leaving the former partners awkward and silent until Jaina spoke up.

"I'll be headed home too."

"Do either of you have even the smallest memory of military protocol?" Jaina stared at him. He waved his hand at her. "Dismissed."

DDD

As Kyp headed for his apartment he spotted the one master on the council whom every being would least expect him to start a conversation. Kyp hastened his steps and caught up with the Corellian master just a few meters from the turbolift. "Corran, do you have a minute?"

Corran Horn turned, unsurprised. "Sure, what's on your mind."

"I just wanted to thank you for what you said today in council about Leia and Han. I couldn't have put it more eloquently. And I didn't think it was my place to speak up since we were trying to be impartial, and they're like family. " A smirk crossed Corran's face. " That's not to say I wouldn't have spoken up if no one came to their defense, but you seem to understand the situation very clearly."

"I'm just calling it as I saw it on the _Venture_. Leia's a fine Jedi, she serves the truth." "So you're not going to chide me for that slip up about the taras-chi, I mean really, I had no idea-"

Kyp waved his hand at him and laughed. "That's something I cooked up on the spot for Omas and Niathal's sake. Had to explain to them that we had a debate opponent during all discussions, I thought Taras-chi sounded exotic, very unlike the little insect of the same name."

"And you ate them?"

"Quite a few, I had a knack for finding them." Corran's mouth crumpled as if he'd been chewing on one of the bugs himself.

"We'll be flying with the ninth fleet soon as the orders come. Valin's going to be flying too." They were at their floor now, where several spacious "Master's residences" had been appropriated. Corran had taken a residence within the Temple, since living on Corellia was currently not an option. The older Jedi paused before keying his door open. "I suppose you'll be keeping things spinning here on Coruscant?"

"No, not this time. I'll be joining the Jedi on this mission. I've had enough of being planet side. I have let go some, I realized at today's meeting that I wasn't being objective enough. I wasn't thinking like a Jedi master, but as a dad. It's hard to find the right balance isn't it?"

"I've had years of practice. But yes, it's difficult at first, least I had Mirax to protect them and then later Kam and Tionne. Zekk's flying out on this one too, isn't he?" Kyp nodded acknowledging Corran's apprehension.

"And you're worried about him?"

"No, I just saw him and he seems to be on the mend. He's busy with the new Alema Rar task force and all. Jaina'll look out for him and Jag's got his back."

"You know." Corran stroked his beard in thought. "I've have this tactical idea I've been tossing about in my head. Since you are joining us…"

"This doesn't involve me being your wingmate, does it?"

"No, and don't even think of suggesting it to Skywalker, he'd think of it as some sort of healing opportunity or something. No, I think you might like my plan." Corran keyed in his code and the door slid open revealing his spacious home. "So, empty. Who'd they design these for?"

Kyp knew lonely, still, he felt a tinge of compassion for his rival. "You miss Mirax?"

"Course, hey, why don't you come in and we'll talk tactics." Kyp suddenly felt a warmth and sincerity from the man who was often directly opposed to every idea he ever proposed.

"I can give you twenty minutes, but then I have to head to the practice arenas to work with Tiam." Kyp followed Corran into the living room. "We're working on his hand to hand combat."

"That'll do. My plan isn't all that complicated, but I'd like to run a few other, more, controversial ideas by you too." Kyp had a pretty sure feeling these plans centered on Jacen Solo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Gilatter System_

The thrill of being in the thick of space battle, knowing every move is life or death, was natural to Kyp Durron. He'd flown a space ship before ever sitting behind the controls of an airspeeder. From that moment, thirty years before, navigating the Maw with his eyes closed, it seemed born in him, and he like it. Since that time, he'd flown what he counted to be hundreds of thousands of hours in space. Much of it in combat. There, he knew his objective, set his own missions; led several squadrons. Life had been anything but easy back then, but he knew his purpose and did what he believed to be right.

But Kyp Durron was a restless man, and being grounded on Coruscant, helping Luke and the council to stay in the good graces of the Galactic Alliance, was the furthest thing from Kyp's ideal duty. He had accepted the job to be able to stay near his young son. And though he hated bureaucracy, he was relieved the Jedi were still in the loop of information coming from Coruscant. Still, things were changing, gone were the days of the Advisory Council. He found his opinion, and increasingly even the words spoken directly by Luke Skywalker, were having little influence over the choices the Chief of State made. His impact on Galactic politics was minimal. The time had come to be in the thick of things, where he might make a difference, but this war, unlike the war with the relentless Yuuzhan Vong, was a war of patience. Half it's battles were fought by treaty and discussion, not blasters and missiles. And bureaucracy was tedious.

Kyp had never been a fan of politics, but he thought he'd conducted himself admirably. He'd found a way to work with both Omas and Niathal which maintained the independence of the Jedi, while at the same time creating a supporting role the council could live with. He'd always been more skilled with words despite being more known for his impulsive aggression. He'd tempered his choices, done things more compromising than he'd like, but that was all a part of representing the Jedi Council rather than his own interests. And the council was unifying, paring long arguments into a matter of hours rather than days. He smiled to himself. Days before, he and Corran Horn had created a plan for flying a recon into Confederation airspace. It'd be two family teams, Corran and his son Valin, and Kyp with Zekk.

Their plan was part of a larger counter-assault proposed by Jacen Solo. In theory it was simple. While the Confederation met at the Gilatter VIII Resort to discuss appointing a new Supreme Commander, the Jedi, flying StealthX's, would penetrate Gilatter's atmosphere and using conventional technology they would glean information and strategy to bolsterthe defenses of the Alliance military.

Corran wanted to exploit the strength of family melding coupled with the power of the normal Jedi Battle Meld. He was convinced the strength of the four combined would yield information unavailable on normal channels. It was a sensible plan, and for once, despite the long history of argument, Durron and Horn agreed.

Kyp need not look to his right to see his wingmate; his view would have been obscured by the gas clouds which composed the thick atmosphere of the gas giant. Stationary and thousands of kilometers from the abandoned resort where Solo was about to infiltrate a Confederation meeting, the four waited. He'd given himself fully to the battle meld and could feel the presence of his brother and the two Horns just nearby. As the four connected, the wave of increased power and sensation hit Kyp making his skin tingle. The entire theatre of space opened before him. It was as if he were at once in his own ship and also in Zekk's. He could see space from all angles, and feel all the beings in ships around him. This clarity gave him a chill and he pulled back to the immediate vicinity and his wingmate. The power gave him the knowledge of every intimate thought his younger brother carried within. And the intense feeling of discomfort.

All these thoughts passed quickly through Kyp's mind in a matter of seconds. He found his center and focused on the space surrounding his StealthX, broadening it out like ripples on a small lake. The Mon Calamarian ship _Galactic__Voyager_ was thousands of kilometers aft. Forward, Kyp could not see the Confederation ships that appeared as blips on his monitor screens, but he could feel their emotions. The sensations of hundreds of pilots and soldiers at the ready.

He reached out to the Confederation ships, wanting to know if the emotions he felt were apprehension or the mix of excitement and resolve that anticipated a battle. There were several ships ready, but he needed to know the status of their commanders. He knew with certainty he'd be able to read their thoughts. He sensed…expectation; they were waiting, poised to advance. He hadn't felt so alive in years and then…..Then, like flicking a switch that controlled an entire power grid, the energy disappeared.

Zekk. Ten seconds were all that had passed, all that Zekk had tolerated before shutting down their connection.

"_Let__go.__Trust__me_."

Corran and he had discussed the possibility of Confederation feint. Which was why utilizing Force enhancement by using a family bond might intensify their skills and provide the Alliance with critical knowledge. It took little to remind Kyp how Anakin Solo had once coordinated his brother and sister in flight. He'd witnessed its power during the war and the effect it had on the Solo kids. Some might claim the Force was a powerful ally, but family held its bonds even closer. It allowed an indescribable connection.

Right. That's if your partner didn't have himself shut tighter than a pair of blast doors.

Through the open meld Corran warned of starfighter activity around the Confederation ships . Corran and Valin flew closer to the Confederation blockade.

"_Get__with__me,__Zekk,__open__up_."

"_I__am__open,__my__shields__are__down_."

"_Like__hell__they__are.__I__'__m__more__connected__to__Venture__squadron__and__they__aren__'__t__Jedi.__We__talked__about__this.__You__need__to__do__more__than__open,__you__need__to__entwine__with__me,__together,__one.__Like__we__just__did,__but__don__'__t__drop__it_."

Several minutes went by without a response. The next voice Kyp heard wasn't his brothers, it was Corran.

"_Looks__like__the__Confederation__is__making__a__move_." Corran vectored his ship to follow with Valin at his wing executing the exact motion in his StealthX. "_Oh,__this__isn__'__t__good_." Frustration emanated in the Force. "_Venture__'__s__countering.__I__say__we__move__in__and__assist_."

"Copy that, but I want to know why the Confederation is moving in, they have security all over that resort, I can still feel it, even without feeling enhanced." Kyp said no more and swung his StealthX towards the enemy squadron. The Jedi squadrons were charged with monitoring the situation around the resort and reporting to the Alliance when the Confederation meeting commenced.

Zekk executed a precision move at his side, but there was nothing more, just the basic meld. Kyp could feel Zekk's resistance like a durasteel wall. A wall he could probably crumble, but would never attempt to. He watched Corran and Valin execute maneuvers with the skills of a Barabel squadron. "_That__'__s__how__it__'__s__done_." He muttered to himself. At the edge of his basic Jedi meld he felt their intensity and concentration. He didn't even care if the Horns showed them up, it wasn't a family rivalry thing anymore. It was Zekk, and a stubbornness that made him face reality.

When Kyp queried Zekk, who still flew at his wing, all he felt was enormous dread and apprehension.

Kyp tasted apprehension too, though he was certain it came from the Alliance pilots and was not his own. He shuttered as a chill passed through him accompanied by the confusion of the confederation squadron who had no idea why they had been ordered to fly into the zone and then the mood shifted. Kyp could feel the anticipation of the crew of the Confederation flag ship. But although he tried, Kyp could not sense what the commanding officer intended.

"There's something not right." Kyp gasped as his awareness of the area surrounding him suddenly magnified; his danger sense spiking. Zekk had opened to him again. This time insistent. "There feel it, _now_?" He snarled.

The power of the meld was intoxicating. Kyp drove further within it, taking advantage of what would likely be only stolen seconds. Zekk remained just long enough for Kyp to acknowledge his brother's precognition.

"Mines!" They're running a test with Venture squadron. Zekk was gone from his mind, but a lingering awareness held him. "We need to hurry, they're about to fly full on into that field."

Zekk was a skilled pilot, Kyp wasn't anxious with him as wingmate, but he was growing more irate as each new ship entered the engagement. The four Jedi pilots flew into the midst of Venture squadron and opened their communications. "Reverse course, it's a trap! They're trying to press you into a mine field!"

It was too late. Swarms of new Confederation XJ-7 models filled the airspace surrounding the exit vector and began firing on the Alliance pilots, who were now trapped between the mines and the enemy's laser fire. Venture's leader, a veteran of the Vong war, led his squadron back towards the enemy. Before Kyp could act, Zekk had positioned himself between the mines and the Confederation. The Horn's and Kyp were right behind him. The Confederation had no knowledge of the Stealth ships and four pilots quickly found themselves EV.

Zekk was closed off again. The hot and cold game was frustrating Kyp, breaking his concentration. He could assess with the Force they were within twelve minutes of the area he knew contained the mines. With his flight sensors he had knowledge of the number of ships in the engagement. He needed them out of there. So far, in the scramble and attack that came from the Jedi, both the Confederation and Alliance squadrons were vectoring away from the mine field.

Just as Kyp felt confident they were through with the worst of it, two Alliance X-wing squadrons broke off and were looping around the tail of the Confederation ships. This would have worked fine if they weren't headed straight for the mine field.

Kyp extended himself through the Force. It felt as if Admiral Niathal on the _Galactic__Voyager_ was actually ordering the squadrons to approach the mines? They were trusting information given by Luke Skywalker. Kyp grumbled to himself, he would know exactly what the Admiral had planned if Zekk would just open up. Instead he found himself with the others in pursuit of the errant Alliance group. If they would not turn, then the only recourse would be to get them out of the way.

These thoughts did not belong to Kyp alone. He could sense the Horn's within the meld. They understood what needed to be done. "Open up Zekk, open up to me, we can do this-together."

Zekk remained closed only allowing the most basic mental communication.

Kyp knew the Horn's would rely on their family gift of mental projection to send the pilots away. Their intensity was palpable and within two minutes the Confederation pilots broke off their pursuit and headed away from the mine field. The four Jedi continued, but there was only two minutes until the pilots reached the mines and the point of no return. Kyp reached out to the two Alliance pilots, one was a female with the slightest bit of Force sensitivity. He pressed his will to her reminding her to return to base. She resisted, likely his command directly violated Niathal's.

Corran and Valin were sending their thoughts urgently at the other pilot, a male Duros. Suddenly the Duros pilot broke off, but the female human did not. Zekk continued to stay shut down despite the fact that Kyp was essentially hammering at his shields begging for him to entwine so they could get the last pilot to safety.

"There's only 55 seconds before she is too far in." He screamed. Zekk shot laser fire at her, trying to make her turn or at least go EV.

Thirty seconds. Kyp now sent the message of depressing the EV button to the pilot. He pictured it clearly, but there was no response from the ship. He could send his will telekinetically to depress the button. But did he have time?

Finally, the tremble which signaled the use of the Force to build an illusion, passed through his body. Corran and Valin had accomplished what he had not, the canopy burst and the pilot went EV. Kyp gasped as he realized she had been injured on ejection, but he could feel her life signature diminished, but alive.

"We need a med ship over there immediately, she's unconscious." Zekk had already called it in. The pilot floated peacefully, no where near the mine field.

Once the med ship had picked up both the injured pilot and the Duros male, the four Jedi headed back to the ninth fleet. Their mission to save the pilots was accomplished. But they had not yielded the intel they had come for.

_En Route to Coruscant_

_Galactic Voyager_

Jaina left Zekk standing in the center of the practice room, tired, but pleased. He had reached her, if only for a moment, and she had understood the mission as he saw it, just as he was cognizant of her desires. Desires involving more than just the destruction of dark side users.

Just as Zekk felt Jaina's fiery Force signature exit towards the locker rooms, it was replaced by another as powerful and bright. Zekk's attention went to the main entrance to the practice room. Once he turned, he saw a dark figure silhouetted by the bright light from the corridor. The being could have been dressed in any manner, the light played in such a way, that it was not only impossible to tell the clothing, but to see the intruder's face.

The being was not physically imposing, he was lean and of average height. But even the Force blind could sense a power about him and he carried himself as one who is very aware of the impact of that power. This person did not frighten Zekk, for it was a man he'd known for years. The outspoken, sometimes obnoxious, but usually well meaning Jedi master he'd never really liked. The figure stepped forward into the lighted practice room revealing a male human on the younger side of middle age. His brother.

Kyp Durron made a show of removing his lightsaber from his belt. "It's time, young one."

"_Time__for__what_? Zekk mused wryly, _your__dramatic__flare_?"

Zekk faced the door. Though he knew exactly what Kyp meant, he raised dark brows and tipped his head. Kyp was fond of banter, and lately he was always trying, trying too hard, Zekk thought, to play the amusing older brother. But there was no harm; he'd give in to his play.

"Time for what, old man?" He lifted his hand towards his belt, lightsaber igniting as it landed in his palm. Kyp flip through the air using the Force to propel himself high above the practice floor. Zekk found himself turning rapidly on his heels and bending his knees to drop low to block the slash from Kyp's weapon.

"So it's real blades, no practice sabers?" Both had moved into defensive postures.

"If you're going to be my son's master then you better be able to fight like a master." He parried a quick slash from Zekk and used the momentum to come back upward towards the younger man's arm. His voice was sinister. "You're not afraid are you?"

Zekk's response was even and low. "Never, not when I hold the advantage of being younger, taller, with quicker reflexes." He pressed at Kyp with a showy display of moves which Kyp countered with equal speed and dexterity. "And I know your moves, they're just like Jaina's. You must have taught her a great deal during her apprenticeship."

"I took good care of her." Kyp assumed a defensive posture. There was little in the practice room to work with besides his own foot work-and his acerbic mouth. "Your arrogance is refreshing, but I still have the advantage of experience." A towel sailed towards Zekk's face; it never made it. The singed ends fell to the floor bisected by an orange blade.

Zekk lunged towards Kyp's middle, but Kyp had anticipated the move and had rolled to his right. Kyp sprang to his feet and came at Zekk in a high arching slash. Zekk stood nearly a head taller and this difference was indeed an advantage. He easily parried the violet blade. Kyp used the Force to sense Zekk's response which had left his middle unguarded. The Jedi Master followed through with a boot to his stomach.

Zekk responded with a "oof " and staggered back a bit. Still worried Zekk wasn't fully recovered, Kyp deactivated his lightsaber. He re-ignited it less than two seconds later when Zekk came at him with his own high slash. Apparently Zekk was fully healed after all.

"What happened today?" Kyp continued to press, but began to wonder if he or Zekk would wear down first trying to outdo each other. Zekk was silent, a look of concentration on his face.

Zekk brought his weapon around barely in time to intercept Kyp's blade as it came towards his left leg. "Hey, that was close!" Kyp continued to move towards him menacingly. "What'd I do?"

Zekk had felt nothing from Kyp when they had landed in the hanger hours before. Kyp had been shut down in the Force, and Zekk had mistaken his silence for calm. And even now, his mood had been inscrutable, outwardly playful.

The two toyed at each other as Kyp spoke. " I was just considering how to write the report for this mission, how to explain the Jedi presence there since my astromech could have provided the fleet with more intel than you and me combined."

"They're calling it a draw."

"The military is saying there was no clear winner or loser, but we are not the military, we are Jedi. And our purpose was to locate information the Alliance could use-ideally proactively-to thwart aggression. You may call it a victory that we saved those two pilots, but at least two dozen others were sacrificed to the mine field sweep. So, really, the Alliance can say what it wants the public to hear, but what are you going to tell me, or Luke?"

"Off the record? The whole thing was pretty pointless."

"Because we offered nothing to the Alliance they didn't already know. Niathal's likely to take our shiny StealthX's away for wasting all that Tibanna gas floating in space aimlessly."

"Are you implying this is my fault? The engagement went fine, honestly, I don't know what your problem is. I used the battle meld with you; Corran and Valin kept the squadron we were assisting from the mine field. They're saying it was a draw. What more do you want?"

"I wanted to use our blood connection to create a higher level bond. It worked for Corran and Valin. But you cowered at the power once you touched it." Zekk didn't speak, but his feelings were obvious. "What? Am I right? Are you familiar with the expression, power unused is power wasted." Kyp moved his lightsaber in a menacing circle. "You think I believe that?" Zekk looked angry now, but his emotions were clamped down tight.

If Kyp wanted the lines of communication open between them; he'd have to beat it out of him.

Zekk pressed the attack, forcing Kyp to back up several meters across the room. It was an impressive show of strength; it was clear Zekk knew how to use his greater size to his advantage, but Kyp easily sprang to a bench at the side of the room. He used the advantage of this new height to occupy Zekk's attention; while driving his lightsaber upward then reversed his direction-a move that would have knocked the weapon from any average knight, but Zekk was proving to be above average.

"That's not what it felt like." Zekk turned as Kyp flipped into the middle of the practice room.

"Then what did it feel like Zekk? I wouldn't know since you shut me out. Did it feel like your Killik bond, too close and too personal? Did it remind you of Myrkr and all those who died there, their pain coursing through you as if it was your own? Did it make you think of Anakin, the fact you couldn't save him. The fact that Lomi and Welk betrayed you all and killed him, that you could have stopped them, that you had power they only dreamed of, but you didn't, because you couldn't go there again. But you couldn't save Anakin either. Or fight Jaina's grief, raw, uninhibited. All of it, in you. One big meld. What did it feel like Zekk, cause I sure…"

Kyp felt the blast of psychic energy slam him with a ferocity he could not counter. He had time only to brace himself for the inevitable impact while he flew the entire distance of the practice room. He used the force to cushion the blow, but still impacted the wall at two meters high. Instead of gracefully landing on his feet he crumpled to the ground. The room spun around him and blurred. He lay propped against the wall on his right shoulder. Most of his weight was on his right side, and the only fast move he'd be able to make would be to use the Force to pull his body to a sitting position. He didn't realize his lightsaber was still firmly in his grasp until he'd brought it up to guard against Zekk's blade as it came towards his neck.

Zekk did not yield, nor did he press Kyp harder. The intensity in his eyes spoke volumes to Kyp. "It felt like this. This is what it's like for me, being fully open to the Force." And then suddenly the younger Jedi wasn't there. Zekk found himself on his back five meters across the room. His unlit lightsaber lay by the wall where it had shut off on impact. Kyp stood above him, reminding him not so subtly why he was a master.

Kyp extinguished his blade and offered him a hand. Zekk sprang easily to his feet and called his discarded lightsaber to his hand with the Force. The cold angry mask Kyp wore only minutes before was replaced by a friendly smile. "That hurt, you know." Kyp raised his hands above his head, stretching his beaten shoulder and back. "You've been sparring a lot with Tesar haven't you? I've half a mind to set Master Sabatyne on you."

"Come on, I'm not in her weight class."

"You're not in Lowbacca's either and I've seen you best him. It's not about size, remember: size matters not… it's you. You got me, blanked your thoughts and sent me flying. But that's not your best, is it?" Zekk's face betrayed no response. Kyp continued his analysis. "You hold back. Just now, you had half a dozen openings to take me. My shoulder hurts, but it's not broken. If you wanted to, you could have knocked me out cold. I feel your resistance just like earlier in space."

"Are you lecturing me as a master or a brother?"

"Does it matter? I'm not big on formality."

"Good, then I'll speak freely. You already know the answer, so why ask. Yeh, I hold back, but I have my reasons. It's, this isn't the best word, but, it's _uncomfortable_ being so open to the Force. Let's leave it at that."

For a moment the two were lost for words. Kyp did know exactly what his brother meant and he didn't need a sparring session to sort it out. What did he hope to gain from Zekk? Was it born from loneliness, he'd have admitted that five or ten years before, but with a young son and now his relationship with Charra, he felt complete. Did he hope to find something in Zekk that reminded him of Zeth? He knew that wasn't the truth either, who Zeth matured into and what he would have been like if he'd been rescued were pure speculation. Kyp knew it wasn't what he wanted from Zekk, but rather, what he'd like to give to the younger man. Relief from loneliness and an understanding from another in the galaxy who shared his ancestry and all the complications that went with it.

Zekk's admission hung over them reminding Kyp of a not so recent time when he wanted vengeance against his uncle and aunt. At the time he had thought he was the one still plagued by anger and darkness, but Zekk had admitted then he fought those same demons daily. Now Kyp was truly coming to understand the depths of his brother's feelings.

The uncharacteristic silence worried Zekk. "Are you sure you're okay?" He touched Kyp's shoulder. Kyp shrugged him off and went over to a corner mat to stretch. Zekk followed, sensing the older Jedi had more on his mind.

He faced Kyp, his long legs forcing a distance between them. "Look, sorry we couldn't bond like Corran and Valin, but they're father and son. Maybe someday Tiam and you can fly that way. They have a history; we could barely stand each other until a few months ago. Imagine finding Corran was your long lost brother." Kyp snorted. "Exactly, think how long you two'd take to sort it all out."

"No lifetime is long enough for that, not even a Wookie's." Zekk smiled, relieved to see Kyp''s spirits lightening.

"And…." He wiped his face with a towel, and exhaled. "…you might want to reconsider me being your son's Master." Zekk tossed the towel back to the bench, giving it a slight shove with the Force to carry it the distance. He lowered him back to the mat as if he were about to do crunches, but he remained there; suddenly he felt tired.

"Zekk, I think I'm just beginning to get you. You're what Tiam needs, someone to keep the fires low. You helped me."

"Huh?" Zekk pulled himself up and Kyp came to rest next to him, as he leaned over to stretch, already he could feel soreness in his back. He really didn't know Zekk carried such raw strength.

"Honestly. What were you planning on doing if you caught me trying to kill Afrim?"

Zekk looked up surprised. "You mean that time, on Denon?" Zekk continued. "I was going to stop you before you got to him."

"But if he'd been home, I would've reached him before you caught up with me. How would you have dealt with it?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to kill you, if that's what you're asking. I was making it up as it happened. I would've had you arrested if you attacked them."

"Arrested? Like it's that simple to arrest a dark Jedi? Did you think I'd go peacefully with the nice security agents?"

Zekk's lips turned slightly, not quite enough to count as a smirk. "That's where I come in. Of course there's coma gas and stun nets, they can be very effective without harming the perpetrator."

"So you wouldn't have killed me?"

"No, that's not what I mean at all. If that was the _only_ way to stop you, if there was no available alternative, or if you wouldn't stand down. Then yes, I'd have killed you." There was a long moment of silence when the two only stared questioningly at each other.

"Now?" Kyp's one word held the meaning of the entire discussion.

"Planning on a darkside turn in the next few weeks I should know about?" Kyp laughed. "Seriously I'm a Jedi. It's my responsibility." Zekk sprang to his feet easily. "Just as I have a charge to bring Alema in or stop her if necessary."

Kyp followed. In a gesture that took Zekk by surprise, Kyp grasped his hand and looked into his eyes. "You have passed the first of your trials." Kyp released his hand as quickly as he had snatched it. "You are willing to do what is necessary to preserve peace, but not at a cost to your own morals. You showed that with the Killiks too." Zekk nodded his head in self congratulations, but his mood dampened quickly with Kyp's next words.

"But sooner or later, you'll have decide how far you'll push it to do what you know is right, to follow through with the only choice you have. Alema is no weak Jedi, and while I think you're stronger than her, your hesitation might be your undoing. You have a team to protect; it's not just about you. Remember that, it'll be the same way when you start taking Tiam on missions. When you're ready to commit to the fight, without reservation, then you'll be ready to be his master." Zekk felt the seriousness of Kyp's words. He was speaking as a master, giving advice, but he was also speaking as a father, warning him to protect his child at all costs. "Alema is your next trial. Pass it."

Kyp gave a quick bow and left the room as dramatically as he had entered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Coruscant_

_Jedi Temple~Durron Residence_

The Jedi Master sat at his computer terminal looking over various figures related to the ongoing war. Two hours of meditation had yielded no answers. Today, he was finding little guidance from the Force; so he'd turned to hard facts. The faint whirl of servomotors called his attention to the doorway as his FPD entered the room with a cup of caf. Charra made fun of the fancy droid, calling it a poor man's C3PO, and it was only good for cooking and cleaning, much like "goldenrod", but without the personality. His attention wandered as he sipped the hot beverage, eyes flickering to the holo on his desk of a dark haired woman wearing a devilish smirk. He had a lot to learn from his lady friend. Charra relied on data to make her decisions and it seemed to serve her well.

Kyp rubbed his hands over his face. The Force should have made things clearer. It always had in the past. He wondered what was blocking him. A general feeling of trepidation was all his many meditations revealed. One thing he felt with certainty, he didn't trust Jacen Solo. Beyond the fact Jacen no longer existed in the Force, and no Jedi, in Kyp's years of experience, ever completely disappeared, there was nothing specific. He had spoken to other masters and they too had felt Jacen floating away from them, and his latest actions at Gilatter had shown he was no member of their order. When he was fully open to the Force he felt great suffering, the swirling of a violent nebula, but Kyp saw nothing in its center.

He went over the latest figures. Estimates showed between 20,000 to 50,000 dead or wounded depending on the source. Kyp shook his head at the cost in lives and credits. Out of curiosity he pulled up the public data on Tuli. Despite what Kyra had been saying, the company wasn't in despair; in fact it showed a forty million credit gross in the last month. But when Kyp looked at the worlds Tuli was trading with during the same time frame last year, he spotted the significant change both in the monthly gross and in the number of trading partners. Currently, the company was active with only twenty-three planets besides Denon, compared to forty-four at the same time the year before, and production was down 40%. He didn't doubt that Afrim and Kyra opposed the war, not for altruistic reasons, but for the damage it was doing to a company they nurtured like a child.

He took a sip of his caf, which was growing cold, while staying thankful he had nothing to do with the Electrics enterprise. He wasn't tied to the credits Kyra sent him, and as a Jedi Master he had much worse to worry about than that. He'd lived with nothing most of his life anyways and he'd easily adapt if he needed to. He went back to the figures on the injuries and deaths looking to see if any particular group was more affected, especially the Bothans. That culture always seemed to suffer.

The Empire was terrible to non-humans, that was basic history taught to all younglings now, but when he was little it had been his parents who had made him aware that not all things were equal in a human dominated galaxy. As a young child living within a mixed culture, he had no reason to wonder why there were so many non-humans in their colony. Families want security, his father had explained, while he sat on his lap forty years before. It seemed that in every memory of his parents he was being held. There'd been nothing but happiness on Deyer, they'd meant well, trying to create a Utopia to raise their children in. But they hadn't been paranoid enough, hadn't listened to the will of the Force. If they had been worried, feeling the apprehension that lingered like a bad taste in his mouth, maybe things could have been different. They were good parents, doing all they thought they could to protect him and Zeth. But he'd do more for Tiam.

He heard the door swoosh shut in the outer room and the dull thud of a gym bag hitting the floor. His lips turned with a light smile. The sounds of the Tiam's feet on the greatroom floor and the flow of exuberance were something he'd missed during his three day mission. He pushed back from his office chair and rolled his shoulders. He's been sitting for way too long. It was time for a break, and he could no longer remember how he'd ever relieved tension before becoming a father.

As he was headed for the door, Tiam bounded towards his office. His feet were silent on the flooring like a creeping predator. Likewise Kyp moved with ease, surprising the boy as he was about to enter. Tiam sprang back before running into his father as if he were no heavier than a leaf and let out a squeal of surprise.

"Got ya!" Kyp swooped him into his arms and over his shoulder, and carried him back to the greatroom where he deposited him on the plush carpet.

Tiam gained his feet quickly and drove himself into his father's knees. Kyp rolled to his back letting the boy pin him to the floor. Tiam let him up and the two crouched before each other, this time Kyp reached for the boy's wrist and sent him spinning to the floor. Kyp put up a good fight, pinning Tiam about every other try, and letting his son win the other half. Finally, when Tiam's boot was firmly planted on Kyp's chest, the boy raised his eyebrow and spoke. "I'm pretty good huh?"

Kyp feigned discomfort. "Maybe if you'd let me breathe I could give you my opinion." Tiam's eyes shone with delight. Kyp could only wonder what new adventure had befallen him that day. The two rolled into a cross-legged position facing each other.

Kyp took in his son's appearance, his hair was wet from a shower, clearly he'd been in too much of a hurry to dry it, before the boy reached in his pocket to extract some object of delight. He held up his hand. "Dad, look at what I won!" Tiam held an onyx handled blade in his right hand. "Hand to hand combat. I beat everyone!" He sprang from the carpet, crouched low and moved from foot to foot. "I showed you one move I used, that knee trick, wanna see what else I used?"

Kyp's brow came together, but Tiam didn't notice his mood. This was no average pocket knife, the blade did not fold inward, rather it's 15 centimeter length retracted after use. It was truly a beautiful knife, but that wasn't foremost on Kyp's mind. He gestured towards his son's hand.

"Who gave you that?"

Tiam smiled. "Master Skywalker. We had a competition, and I won! I think I could even beat Ben now."

Kyp's response was less than enthusiastic. "Give it to me."

"What?" The boy's eyebrows arched, half confused, half angry.

Kyp was patient and quiet. "You heard me. Now." He held his hand out towards the boy, palm up. Tiam's mouth formed a hard line as his lips came together, but his hand stayed at his side.

Tiam did not yield to his father's demand, but stayed rooted in place; his face growing red. "I won it, it's mine. Ask Master Skywalker." His voice squeaked.

In contrast, his father's voice was ice cold. "I will. I'm not happy with Master Skywalker right now. Hand me the blade." Kyp's eyes held Tiam's as he opened his comlink and did just as his son asked all while holding out his hand to his son. Tiam placed the blade on his outstretched palm and waited to hear what Master Skywalker had to say.

The line was open and Tiam could hear that Mara Skywalker didn't seem surprised by the call when she answered. In fact he noticed she sounded amused and sarcastic at the same time. It was one of those things adults did and thought funny, but when kids tried it they got into trouble.

"Calling for parenting advice Durron?" Master Skywalker asked.

"This isn't funny. Did you give my son a deadly weapon?"

"Referring to the prize he won today?"

Tiam stepped back as he felt his father's fury build. "A retractable blade for a ten year old? Why don't you just give him a blaster and his own StealthX." Tiam had moved to the hallway, listening to every word of the conversation. His red faced father held the comlink from his ear and ordered him to his room with a wave of his hand. The boy departed without argument, he wasn't about to stand around watch his father explode. Tiam let the Force fill him and found eavesdropping from behind a wall wasn't all that difficult.

Mara was still talking when he put the link back to his ear. "….class has always trained..." She stopped realizing he'd missed the last few words. "What upsets you so much about him having a weapon?"

"He's too young, he'll….."

"He is training to be a Jedi Kyp." She screeched. "A Jedi. He isn't like every little boy in the galaxy. He isn't going to have a safe sheltered upbringing and then settle for a career at a desk. Be realistic."

"Don't tell me how to raise my child."

"Oh, so the Bantha calls the TaunTaun stinky does he? Look, all students receive training in defense, both with and without weapons. After what happened on Denon you'd think you'd want him to be able to protect himself." Kyp was silent; she took it to mean he was actually considering the truth in her words.

When he answered his voice was uncharacteristically serious. "Maybe that's what bothers me the most. You have Ben out busting down doors with the GAG, and you and I both know we had violent childhoods."

"I imagine no one messed with little Kyp Durron?"

He grunted. "Forks make good weapons. More than once, I used it." His voice was gravelly, but calmer. "My son will never have to fight over a taras-chi, or wonder if the next being he ticks off will forget he's only a kid and squeeze his neck just a little too tight. You've been there. You know." He inhaled sharply. "So why should Tiam or Ben have to follow our paths? We're suppose to make the universe a better place for them, improve on things. Parents give certainty to their children. Guidance. They don't leave them fending for themselves in situations the average adult would find difficult."

It was Mara's turn to be red, but she was surprisingly calm having heard Kyp's opinions regarding parenting several times in the last few months. "It seems clear Kyp, that you should just take him back to his mother and tell him he can't train to be a Jedi. It isn't safe. In fact, why don't you advance a proposal to the Council to change the training age to, um, how about twenty? I'm sure you'll have data to support the idea and the full support of the Masters. That should work for most initiates, but I'm afraid we'll need to make an exception in Tiam's case, he might want to wait until you die to start his training because you can't handle the stress of letting him go." The silence lasted even longer this time.

"So is Ben out of the GAG yet?"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not done with you. Look, I'm not having this talk with you over an open connection. I'm in the Sanvia sector. Can you meet?"

"Yeh, I've been wanting to. I've quite a bit to get off my chest. I know just the place. Let me give you directions."

_Coruscant__  
Sanvia__VitaJuice__Bar_

Kyp Durron watched Mara Jade Skywalker swirl her juice about in her glass. Maybe this location wasn't the best choice for a meeting with her, but he'd been impressed by its relative seclusion the first time Charra had taken him there. It was a mid-level establishment that served pure fresh juices from around the galaxy. Trendy, but obscure enough to not warrant the type of clientele that might recognize them. It seemed like a good spot for a private and serious chat.

And that was exactly what he needed to have with her. Not about his son and the retractable blade, he'd calmed down once he thought it through. His son was going to be a Jedi and he needed to let the child grow. And a part of him knew Mara was right, though he wasn't eager to tell her. What he _really_ had to say was a topic for discussion in the Jedi Council chambers, but after the last time he spoke too candidly, Mara made it clear he should bring up private matters outside the chambers.  
So there she sat across from him, waiting. He wouldn't take up more of her time than necessary; not that she'd allow that luxury anyway.

"I thought about that knife on the way over. Tiam can use the blade in practice sessions, with an instructor, but he's not to carry it with him. He's reckless and forgetful."

"As you wish." She paused to take her order from the serving droid. "He bested every member of his class."

"My son's a strong fighter huh?"

"He's quick, in more ways than one, and he uses the Force naturally. You've every right to be proud of him."

"I am. But I worry a lot about him. And I worry about Ben. Haven't seen him lately."

She traced her finger around the rim of her glass. "He's been on assignment."

Kyp could sense the tension in her shoulders, she seemed unclear regarding the details of her son's whereabouts. Despite her bravado she couldn't hide all of her worry from him, but he decided not to press. "You know, I'm feeling a bit rejected," Kyp said, "You've been avoiding me."

"Since when have you and I been dating?" She tapped her forehead with her finger. "Oh, that's right, since never. Look Durron, I'm busy; so whatever parenting advice you have to dispense will have to be brief." The meaning in her look was clear. Cut to the power cable, Durron.

He matched her sarcasm with his own. "You couldn't handle me Mara." He gave her a coy look that may have worked with other women, but only evoked a snarl and a flare of hostility in the Force. "This isn't a chat about the kids. Well, unless that's what you consider that renegade Jedi we used to know as Jacen Solo."

"That. Luke and I have it under control."

He expected such a response; had readied himself for it. It came not only from her fierce independence, but from a need to control every situation. Both she and Luke loathed calling in reinforcements, preferring to do all the dirty work themselves. But this was a galactic issue. He had spoken with several members of the council, and most recently with Corran Horn, who, to his surprise, supported him. The issues were bigger than the Skywalker/Solo family. He just needed to be able to get her to see it that way.

"Oh, I understand. Family business..."

"That and the issue of Jacen's position, both in the Order and in the GA."

What was she talking about? He wasn't recommending joining Jacen; he wanted to find a way to neutralize the man's power. It could only mean one thing. She was thinking back to his suggestion, months before, that they elevate Jacen to the rank of master.

"Things have changed. Jacen isn't as benign as before." Kyp commented. "You understand why I said we should make Jacen a Master. Remember how Luke chose me for the Advisory Council?"

"You still think that's a good idea...for Jacen?" He noted she hadn't touched her drink, and he had left his on the table too, but now he paused a moment to sip the concoction. It was grainy, and its color reminded him too much of the hydraulic oil used on his StealthX.

"Does Jacen embarrass Luke?" She didn't answer, preferring a drink of juice over facing the truth of the matter head on.

"Durron! What's in this stuff? And why did you choose to poison me here?"  
His laugh was hearty and he took a long swallow of his own drink and lifted the glass. "See, not poison, just truth serum."

"Very funny." Her eyes rolled and she leaned back in the booth, arms crossed, a sudden impatient scowl etched itself across her face. "So you want to talk about Jacen, what to do with our errant Jedi? You want a magical solution? Want me to start spouting wisdom like some contemporary Yoda?"

"The Master's talk. This is a delicate situation and we've little precedent, but when the average galactic citizen sees Jacen Solo, they see him not just as the head of GAG, but as a Jedi. We're accountable for him, for all Force users. Sitting back passively while he gathers more influence is going to make for trouble later." There, he'd said it. The words he and several others had been bantering back and forth for weeks. The other masters had chosen him as their unofficial ambassador to the Skywalkers. He didn't have to ask why.

Instead of giving him a tongue lashing or answering with a well crafted, but diplomatic statement she sent him a surprise. "It's not exactly Jacen who's the root of this evil."

"So now we're talking about Lumiya?" She sipped her drink slowly, eyes down, but he knew his answer. "I can see you have a plan already Jade, what is it?"

"I'm going to kill Lumiya." So there it was. The mother defending her cub. He couldn't blame her, in the same situation he would too. Or would he? He'd let Plengis off with nothing more than a broken wrist and a good fright. He trusted Denon's justice system to punish the man further. Of course Lumiya was a self styled Dark Lady of the Sith, so perhaps Mara was justified.

"And you think that will remove the threat to Ben, but what of Jacen?"

"She's insiders in the GAG. Whom I don't know, but if she can get to my son, she could get to anyone."

"Including Jacen, then we'd best help him. At once! He's such a poor helpless little cub." He joked with her trying to lighten her mood. He didn't want her to think this meeting was an attack on her family or her parenting skills, but she was off on a tangent now. This meeting was about Jacen, not Lumiya. It didn't fit, Jacen needing Lumiya's influence. There was more to this issue, and if Lumiya was such a problem, then several Master's could solve it easily.

"I'll help you if you want backup."

"I don't think I'll need it, but thanks." Mara sipped her juice and made a face. "What are the rest of the Council members saying?"

Good, she realized where he needed to take this conversation. Time to steer it back to Jacen. "That you need to get a grip on this. We talk, you know."

"So we have two Jedi councils now, one with Skywalkers, one without."

"Look, Mara, we understand that it can't be easy having Jacen so removed from the Order. It has to be more difficult for you and Luke, he's family. It's different when the Order is the only family you have. I know, I've seen both sides now. And it's true, some members of the Council are not likely to see things the way we do." She smiled at his use of pronoun. "You may consider Lumiya a family problem because she poses a direct threat to your son, but what remains is that Jacen Solo is an out of control Jedi and if the Council meets without the Skywalkers to discuss him. Don't be surprised. "

"Just don't expect me to come before the Council asking for a vote on whether I should capture or kill Lumiya. Because you'll never see that on the agenda."

"Understood. Are you sure you don't want help? I'm not the only member of the Council who thinks like you."

"No, but there are folks who think like Luke does, that the Council doesn't condone assassinations."

"So this conversation never happened?" She seemed confident and he hoped she knew he would never betray her word. It was the confidence of a friend. He'd never really thought of Mara as a friend, all those years of bickering had left a bad taste, but when he thought of all their petty arguments he knew it was only because they were so much alike.

He was about to inquire about Ben when her comlink went off. It appeared from the conversation that Ben had just landed on Coruscant. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her jacket.

"If you're thinking of telling on me, at least give me a head start."

"Oh, I want nothing to do with this," he said, shrugging with his hands held up before him. "I'm glad Ben's okay. Just remember that kids like clear limits. He's still too young to set his own."

"Tried that," Mara said, and strode for the doors. "And he set his own just fine." She vanished down the pedwalk leaving him to pay the bill.

Kyp sat, his face cupped in his hands, his gaze unfocused on the wall opposite his booth. The meeting had been...futile. What had he accomplished? It wasn't as if Mara was shocked the Masters spoke without her and Luke. Did she not realize Jacen was the focus of their discussion?

He silently wished her the best in her fight with Lumiya. Mara's sheer will could take the dark sider. But unlike Mara, he didn't think Lumiya was the root of the problem. It lay with Jacen, and as far as Kyp knew Ben had still not left the GAG. So was the danger to the teen coming from the Dark Lady of the Sith, or from his own cousin? That's what he really wanted to know.

These weren't questions he was going to solve anytime soon, nor on his own. He could lecture the Skywalkers daily on parenting, but in the end it was up to them.

He took his comlink from his pocket and keyed in the familiar code. The being who answered had blonde hair and blue eyes today and a sad face.

"Are you all right Charra?" She smiled back reassuringly.

"I'm just a little down, that's all." She shrugged, "my birthday."

He knew she would turn fifty in a week and the milestone did not appeal to her in the slightest. Kyp had secretly planned a holiday for them at a water resort and spa. And although they were taking the kids too, and there was so much to do there he knew he'd be able to have plenty of alone time with her.

"How about dinner tonight for you and Livia? Tiam and I will cook, and I have a secret to tell you, a surprise for your birthday." Her face brightened. "1800 hours, sound good?"

"We'll be there." He closed the link and relaxed in his seat. At least his family was beginning to come together, even if the rest of the galaxy was falling apart.

_Coruscant~5 days later _

_Spa Paradisio _

"Dad? _Dad_?" Tiam Durron's voice fought with the whooshing sound of air passing by at 120 kph and the sounds of some Zabrak band blasting from the radio. "Look over there!" Tiam and his other companion in the rear seat, Livia, strained to see out of the left side of the open air speeder. Kyp tipped the speeder slightly to the left to take in the view below. They were flying over a heavily forested Vong formed area in Coruscant's southern hemisphere.

"They're magnificent." Charra added, finally catching sight of the object of everyone's attention. Slightly below them, and no more than two hundred meters away, a flock of silver crested merovols circled around a grove of trees, their red and orange plumage striking. On a planet known for being fully urbanized, the sight was indeed rare; just one of few positives left from the occupation by the Yuuzhan Vong a decade before.

Charra verified their location on the navcomp. "We must be over the Animal Preserve." She found it nearly impossible to take her eyes off the delicate motion of the birds, their wing spans nearly two meters across.

Tiam grasped the headrest nearest his father and pulled himself forward. "How come we've never been there?" He shouted into Kyp's ear as if the Jedi Master would have been unable to hear him over the wind.

"I've been busy. Being a Jedi Master and all that." Came Kyp's somewhat sarcastic remark to his son. He sensed his harshness and added. "We'll go, just not now."

"Where exactly _are_we going?" Charra tipped her head thoughtfully at Kyp. He'd been very cryptic that morning, telling her little more than to pack a bag for a long weekend. And the kids didn't seem to know anything either as she raised her brows at them. She wondered what her sweetheart had planned; she knew it had something to do with her birthday and she was beginning to suspect the area they were in was the target.

As the speeder continued southeast they had not yet left the verdant landscape behind. Charra checked the navcomp once again. "I didn't realize the Animal Park borders the spa. It's one continuous strip of green on the screen here."

"Indeed it is." Kyp's grin covered his face and he took Charra's hand, brought it to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on her fingers. "Look at that." Kyp pointed with his other hand leaving the steering yoke's control entirely to the Force. The occupants of the speeder paid no attention to something as mundane as flying with telekinesis. Their eyes caught the glistening facets of the spires of the building they were approaching. "Beautiful isn't it?" Spa Paridisio had been built only two years before. Pollution and weathering had not yet taken hold, and the greatest care was given to the compound's maintenance. Kyp took the opportunity to turn off the music as he eased the speeder into a slower traffic lane. "The first time seeing it is the best. I'm glad it's sunny today, you get the full effect." Not only did the spires glisten, but within the entire front wall thousands of tiny crystals were embedded in the permacrete surface. The effect made the building seem to dance in the sunlight.

"What is that place? It looks like a fairy princess castle." Livia's eyes were large and excited. She leaned forward, hanging her arms over her mother's seat. "Are we going there?" Kyp chuckled. "We're going there aren't we?"

Kyp raised his eyebrows and smirked at the woman sitting next to him. "Happy Birthday, Charra Blonki." The speeder banked and slowed to the lowest lane. Kyp gestured to the enormous building below. "Spa Paradisio."

Kyp had barely stopped the speeder before Tiam was jumping from his seat and racing towards the golden door, nearly knocking the valet droid over in the process. Livia followed him more slowly with an air of indifference, though Kyp knew she was just as pleased to spend a long weekend at the posh resort. The group was greeted at the entrance by a newer model protocol droid, it's vocabulator emitting a Coruscanti accent. They were ushered into the grand entrance hall modeled after the Fountain Palace on Hapes. A few guests mingled about the area, but the atmosphere surrounding the reception desk was peaceful and calm.

The large resort in Coruscant's southern hemisphere seemed light years away from the galaxy's troubles. It's mostly affluent human clientele undisturbed by recent events on their planet. And Kyp knew that was exactly the point of places like this. He shoved down his pang of guilt and remembered he's chosen this to help make Charra's birthday special. He could afford things like this now, but it did not make him any less mindful of the troubles of the galaxy.

After breakfast on the second day Tiam and Livia raced off to the water slide area. This left Kyp and Charra blissfully alone. Charra stood before the mirror in the fresher. She reapplied her lipstick and stared at herself appraisingly.

Kyp came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her behind her ear. They spoke to each other's reflections. "You're beautiful, you know."

"I'm old." He would have laughed, except he knew she was serious. Though his birthday was drawing near, hers was the birthday that truly marked the start of middle age. Not that it meant she was old, she'd proven to him in many ways that her body was as ready as a woman half her age. It was just a number, but it upset her, and he wanted her happy.

His fingertips gently smoothed the hair away from her face. "Look at us together; you look far younger than me. Your skin is flawless, mine's so tired and lined. This gray hair doesn't help either."

"But I like the silver." She turned to him grasping a handful of the loose strands and pulling his face closer. The self-pity she had felt had been replaced by her usual devilish grin. She toyed at his lips with her own. When they broke the kiss he looked back to the mirror and laughed. Now he was wearing her lipstick. "You've spoiled my lipstick!" She exclaimed with feigned horror, and the somber mood fully lifted.

"Now that your lipstick's ruined we might as well kiss some more." She gasped as he pulled her into a sudden dip and gave her a passionate kiss. His fingertips trailed along the underside of her extended arm, sending a shudder up her spine. She place her arm around his back and folded into him, allowing him to support her arched back while his other hand freely caressed her. His mouth found her neck and his lips and teeth teased at it.

Soon she found herself leaning against the wall for support, her long legs wrapped around Kyp's waist. His hands were everywhere, her strong legs and the Force held her upright. What little clothing they had been wearing slipped from their bodies easily, helped along by Kyp's power. The sullenness of feeling middle aged was long forgotten, lost in the moment of pure passion. When they finally stopped, an understanding seemed to pass between them as if nothing ever need to be spoken aloud again. Kyp pulled her close and held her. Though they could never have a Force bond he could send her love through the Force and he knew she'd feel it.

"I love you." He held his ear to her breast, listening to her rapid heart beat; savoring the warmth of her, her touch. "The kids'll be swimming for hours before their stomachs betray them. That means just you and me all alone in this big suite."

"I know….." She pulled away gently letting her fingers trail down his arm until they reached his hand. "We're not done yet." She gave his hand a slight pull and led him to the bed…

An hour later as they lay among the tangled sheets, Kyp Durron knew he needed to just say the words. He'd already told her how much he loved her. And though it had only been six months since they met, he knew without doubt she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Before he could begin that conversation, he had a horrible feeling. It did not belong to this place of recreation and escape. But it was there. The Force spoke to him and he sprang from the bed.

"What is it? The kids?" Charra followed him as he went for the closet.

"No, something different; they're okay." He had on his swim shorts instantly and quickly remembered to stash his lightsaber within the hidden inner pocket of his robe before dashing out the door.

Kyp was nearly to the turbolift when he put a name to his feeling. It wasn't Tiam directly that he worried about, it was his reaction if should have felt what his father just had. For he knew, without a doubt, Mara Jade Skywalker was dead.

The warm moisture of the nautorium greeted Kyp as he stepped from the corridor to the locker rooms. He could feel both Tiam and Livia in the area of the blue water slides as he hastened through them. The resort had several indoor tubes, each marked in a different color for the style of the slide. The children had favored the blue one for its breath taking plunge at the end.

Tiam was no where visible when Kyp entered. But he sensed no distress in the boy. Finally, after what was perhaps no more than five minutes on the chrono, but for what seemed an eternity for the man watching, Livia appeared at the bottom of the chute. She didn't spot Kyp immediately and began to swim away towards the lift which would take her back for another ride.

"Livia," Kyp realized his voice sounded less than calm, less than becoming for a Jedi Master. "Where's Tiam?"

"Oh, hi Kyp! I didn't see you, there." She took her time swimming back to him. Just as he was going to speak he heard a loud scream. It was followed by a ten year old boy making a spectacular exit from the water tube. Tiam laughed and rolled in the water. When he finally came up for air he looked surprised to see his father at the edge of the pool.

"Oh, Dad, this is so astral! You gotta try it!" He pulled himself upon the ledge and stared up at his father. "What's up Dad, you look kinda sick?"

"I'm fine. How 'bout you? You feel anything odd in the last hour?" The boy shook his head and slid back into the pool. He'd swam a few meters away; then suddenly he turned.

"It's not uncle Zekk, is it?"

"No. He's onworld, he's fine. Nothing about him at all."

Tiam pushed some loose hair behind his ear as he bobbed in the water. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing, just weird Master's stuff." Kyp offered lamely. He was saved from more explanation by Charra who came up behind him speaking into her comlink.

She held it up to show she had used it. "The Temple reports nothing amiss, with the exception that the whole Skywalker family is off world."

Tiam looked from Charra to his father and back to Charra. "Can I call uncle Zekk? Maybe he knows something."

But after a reassuring call to his uncle, Tiam had no additional information to share. The kids decided to try the yellow slide next and swam away in its direction. Kyp and Charra sat on the lounges set about the pool area.

"Mind telling me what this whole commotion is about?"

"I'd rather not." Kyp closed his eyes and leaned back.

"This is not the time to treat me like a child." Kyp's eyes popped open at her tone. "You felt something, am I right?" He stared towards the water in silence and she grew impatient. She stood, hands on her hips. "Honesty? Remember?

"Charra." She'd never seen Kyp look so stricken. "I wanted to keep this to myself and not spoil such a nice holiday, it's your birthday…"

"…Birthday's don't count for much once you're this old."

"Still… this should be nice for you, for the kids." His lips turned down in a hard frown before he continued. Each word pronounced painfully. "I felt a death through the Force." She returned to her lounger, no longer angry, feeling she knew what he was about to say. "Someone very special is gone." He took Charra's hand and gently rubbed her fingers with his own. "Mara Jade Skywalker, she's dead." Charra's lips creased together and her eyes moistened. "The kids shouldn't know. We'll tell them when we get home."

"You sure?" She asked the question, although she knew how foolish it was. She was a person who relied on facts, data, not feelings, and she was just getting used to the Jedi way of knowing.

"Absolutely. It's a distinct feeling. When someone is unconscious, there's a void, but there's still something of them that remains. This isn't the first time I've lost someone….I know what I felt." He wasn't sharing with her fully, but Charra was perceptive for a Force blind being. She looked directly at him. Her gaze bored into him as if trying to discern the truth in the depths of his green eyes.

"Don't take this wrong honey, you know I think you're the most handsome man in the galaxy, but, you, you look like poodoo, like you've seen a ghost."

"Felt is more like it. " He stood and removed the white resort robe and placed it gently upon the lounger. "Watch my lightsaber will you." He strode to the water and jumped in. A few meters from the edge, the pool turned, taking the shape of the letter peth. The gentle curve led to a dimly lit grotto, which currently was occupied by a young couple. Kyp entered anyway and placed the suggestion in their minds that they should leave. He then added a Force illusion to keep others from even noticing the entrance. Now alone in the small area with nothing but the calm of the blue light which lined the walls of the cave, he could take a moment to consider what had happened.

He needed this time to himself. His face was moist with more than just pool water when he rubbed his hands there taking a private moment to grieve for Mara. They'd never been close, but perhaps that was why it hurt even more. Uncharacteristically open, she had confided in him at the juice bar, and he had just seen her four days ago, bruised but determined after her run in with Lumiya. He'd joked with her and felt a real sense of camaraderie, something he'd never known in the thirty odd years of her acquaintance. He was never quite sure why they were at odds with each other, but it didn't matter now, because she was gone.

He thought immediately of Ben, remembering how distraught Tiam was when he thought his uncle was dead. Ben had to know his mother was gone. Kyp reached through the Force to offer the boy a soothing touch, but he felt nothing. Ben was using his newly discovered ability to mask his presence, undoubtedly taught to him by Jacen Solo. Kyp had long ago given up trying to trace Han's son in the Force. But why was the boy hiding? Especially at this time? This worried Kyp more than anything.

Kyp reached out to Luke and found his presence numb and shocked. Kyp sent his assurance and something that would translate across the Force as love. Luke and he may not have always agreed, but he cared deeply for the man who had shown him such compassion; the man who had never failed to believe in him. He knew the depths of the grief Luke had to be feeling, selfish hopelessness and a desire for vengeance. Luke needed all the positive thoughts he could receive.

Kyp felt only the slightest acknowledgment from Luke. Wherever he was, Kyp was sure he was not alone, and this was good. Hopefully someone could keep the Jedi Grandmaster calm, steady; to keep the galaxy safe from the wrath the man was no doubt experiencing.

But where was Ben, was he by himself? He remembered clearly Mara's words to him. She was going to find that old cyborg Lumiya and destroy her. Lumiya wanted to kill Ben. Was it possible Lumiya had bested Mara? He found that hard to believe. Whatever claim Lumiya held to being Sith, Kyp held in only faint regard. She held none of the power Exar Kun's spirit alone had. She was no Vader, no Palpatine. She was little more than a dark Jedi, easily someone Mara could vanquish. So was it Lumiya that had given him the odd feeling as he entered the turbo lift?

He didn't think so. As he entered the lift he had felt a shift in the Force. He could only describe it as a ripple of energy, and he knew that energy. He'd experienced it decades before in the cold solitude of his room at Yavin. He remembered the first night he'd felt the presence it was as if the malevolence had torn open the wall and stepped through. His young body had shaken as if tossed into a cold stream.

He had felt that same way in the turbolift. Familiar sensations chilling his body. Charra was not completely wrong. This wasn't seeing a ghost, it was feeling one. The Force was clear on this. It was cold, it was dark, and it was Sith. And the worst of it was, he was pretty certain it wasn't coming from Lumiya.


	18. Chapter 18

_Jedi Temple Coruscant _

_The Day of Mara Jade Skywalker's Funeral_

The sound of a terpodion playing an old Denon tune in a minor key resonated through the Jedi residence. It's mournful sounds fitting for the mood and the solemn occasion which was to happen. Tiam Durron played with his eyes closed swaying gently with the music. He no longer remembered the days when, angry at his father, he refused to touch the instrument which had once been his grandmothers. Now, after months of serious study, he could loose himself in the music, letting it carry his emotions, soothe him, comfort him. After discovering Master Skywalker had been murdered he'd been overwhelmed by his own feelings and the feelings of the other beings at the Temple. It was crushing. Only the music had helped him in the last three days. But today was, "the Day". A day he dreaded.

"Do I have to go?" He knew the answer even as he asked it without missing a fingering on the keys. "It hurts me." The music swelled to a crescendo as the low chords beat angrily and the high notes crashed towards the conclusion.

"It's the burden of Force sensitivity." His father placed his hands on his shoulders, and rubbed. "But you're not alone, everyone is sad now. However, you must lay your own feelings aside. All the Jedi will attend Master Jade's funeral." Through his touch Kyp sent tendrils of healing. "Look, it hurts to feel everyone's pain, but we need to stand together, and show the Skywalker's our support. Let's try that meditation again."

Tiam ended the song and drew a deep breath. Father and son found their way to the great room and the matching meditation cushions there. And though they had meditated countless times since that fateful day when Kyp shared his horrid past, it still gave Kyp a pang of regret that his son had to know anything about it. The cushions settled under them. Tiam's face was pale, dark circles were under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep. They had completed their holiday to the spa the day after Mara died, but once home, Kyp had broken the news to his son. Tiam's first words were, 'what about Ben?'

Tiam had slunked about the apartment in his favorite pajamas since then and Kyp had indulged him. Ben Skywalker was hurting, but he could do nothing to comfort him. He could only comfort his own boy who had inherited his empathic connection to others. Of all his genetic gifts, that was one he'd rather not have given.

As they settled deep into concentration, Kyp's voice spoke soothingly. "Picture the waterfall over the rock. You are the rock. Let the water wash over you as it continues on down stream. It soaks you, but you do not become the water, you are only wet, you are the rock. The water passes over you, it passes on. Their pain passes you by, it flows onward, away. Do you feel it flowing?"

"I do; it helps a little."

"It'll take time to develop the ability to protect yourself from the feelings of others, and then there is the issue of balance. You don't want to shut yourself off."

"I won't." He went to the 'fresher and returned with his hairbrush. "Will you braid my hair?" It was Tiam's latest attempt at being like his uncle.

He settled in at Kyp's feet. "I miss Uncle; I wish he could be here."

Kyp brushed at his son's dark wavy hair. "Me too, but he's getting closer to finding Alema Rar."

"Will he kill her?"

Kyp stopped his brush stroke. "Let's hope not, if she surrenders she can return to the Temple and we'll help rid her of the darkside."

"But if she can't, then they will kill her?"

"Yes, they'll have to. She's very dangerous." Kyp finished brushing and separated the hair into three sections.

Tiam squirmed, trying to turn around to see his father, but Kyp gave his hair a tug. "I don't get it, why'd you and uncle Zekk get forgiven then?"

"Because we surrendered, we stopped fighting and followed Master Skywalker's teaching. We left the darkside behind, forever."

"Well I hope Alema does too." There was a long silence while Kyp completed the braid. He'd become quite adept at doing hair in the last few months. Tiam's silence made him wonder if he was still worrying about Alema Rar. Tiam's question dispelled any belief that his son was fixated on the Twi'lek's fate. "Dad, how long is my braid?" Kyp chuckled at the innocence of youth.

Kyp held his fore finger and thumb apart, glad to move on to a lighter topic. "Oh, about this much."

"Like thirteen centimeters?"

"I'd say so. It's growing fast, but you probably have your lightsaber built by the time it's as long as mine." He put his hand on Tiam's shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. Tiam smirked as he rose and was at the door in an instant. "Wait." Kyp knelt at a low cabinet in their great room. "Tiam, come here. Take this." In his extended hand lay the onyx handled knife Tiam had won during his hand to hand combat class.

The boy's face grew somber as he palmed the knife.

"Mara said you were a fast learner…that'd she'd no doubt you'd be a great Jedi someday." Kyp turned his head and breathed out hard. "Carry this." He tried to smile, but not even the Force could keep his chin from trembling. "She'd like you to." Tears rolled silently down Tiam's cheeks. Kyp stood quickly and made for the door. "Come on, it's time we head down."

The lead up to the funeral seemed much longer than the ceremony itself. Lavol Hent thought as she sat quietly, hands folded in her lap listening to Master Sabatyne speak the final words of the eulogy. The hardest part was being able to say the right thing to the bereaved, but Lavol was relieved when her group instructor told them they did not need to speak directly to the Grandmaster and his son. Most of the students at the Temple pitied Ben Skywalker, but no one seemed to actually be friends with him. She'd thought about her lonely life in the orphanage on Corellia, how she'd tell her stuffed animal how much she missed her mother. She fought back a smile as she pictured Ben holding onto a toy for comfort. Sometimes he tried to act so adult, but right now, standing up on the dais with all the old masters, he just looked like a little kid who just might not mind a stuffed creature to hold on to.

The Masters all looked very tired and sad, except Master Durron, who fixed his angry gaze on the new chief of state Jacen Solo. Colonel Solo stood next to Ben. She remembered how he had been Ben's master, but she supposed that was over, now that he was leading the Alliance. Poor Ben, he really was alone. Lavol reached out in the Force for her best friend, and realized he was seated two rows behind her. Tiam's presence felt cold, not his usual self at all, and he didn't even acknowledge her.

Before she had a chance to try to contact him further, the Force expanded and several of the younger students gasped. A blue light illuminated the area above Master Jade's body. It grew stronger as the Force seemed to hum with energy and Lavol felt tears rolling down her cheeks before she had even realized what was happening. The light grew brighter as it shrank into a compact point of white light and then it burst again radiating hundreds of pinpoints of light throughout the auditorium. Lavol blinked away tears and focused on the sight before her. On the funeral bier lay only the brown Jedi robes Master Mara had been dressed in. Thee were small murmurs by those in attendance, but none of the Jedi were really surprised when Master Jade Skywalker's body disappeared. Even if they had not voiced it, most hoped to see this event, the mark of fully merging with the Force.

After the ceremony, the Jedi students exited the auditorium quietly, most lost in their own private thoughts of Master Jade or their own personal losses. The Jedi students were dismissed from afternoon classes and the youngest of the students had been sent to the indoor play area. Many of the older students had decided to leave the temple during this free time, if only to get away from the oppressive feelings of sadness welling there. Twenty minutes after Master Jade Skywalker's funeral had ended only a few remained talking in small groups.

One boy sat almost transfixed towards the back of the room. His eyes were closed as if in meditation and the girl watching him would have thought he were asleep, but she knew him better, knew he must have been doing some sort of meditation.

Tiam blinked at the voice speaking to him. "Lavol, where'd you come from?" His blonde friend was leaning over the back of the chair in front of him. Her blond braids swayed in front of her and he reached out to tug on one. She followed the moment of his hand noticing she'd missed a few of the more wavy strands as she braided that morning.

"I was sitting two rows in front of you silly. Didn't you notice me?"

"I was preoccupied." Lately he seemed to like the sound of adult words. Lavol made a face of irritation. He should just stick to normal words and not try so hard. He must have picked up on her irritation because he corrected quickly. "I mean, meditating. Dad showed me how to block all the emotion that's been flooding me."

"Oh, I see, did it work?"

"Pretty much. This was my first funeral, and you?" Crimson colored his cheeks and he turned away from her. "Sorry. Forgot about your mom." She shook her head at him. He really could be too serious for a ten year old; she was beginning to think it her duty to snap him out of it.

"My first too," She continued as if reading his thoughts. "My mom died when I was really little, I don't remember her too well." She shrugged. "and I never knew my dad."

Just then the two looked away from each other to the dais where the Masters had stood. Tiam's father and Master Horn were talking and waving their arms at each other. Neither child could hear what the two men were saying, but when they took off towards the front entrance, the children followed a safe distance behind.

It wasn't easy to move quietly enough to sneak up on a Jedi Master, and Lavol Hent wasn't naïve as to believe she and her friend Tiam could. Still, curiosity caused them to follow Tiam's father, Master Durron and his debate opponent, Master Horn, as the two men made for the front entry. Both children concentrated to use the Force to enhance their hearing while maintaining as great a distance as possible. Clearly the Masters were bickering, but that wasn't anything too surprising. First Master Durron's voice was heard. "We need to seal off the Temple."

Then Master Horn's. "The GAG troops have retracted after Han and Leia. It's over."

"What? " Lavol could see Master Durron give a shake of his dark hair. "Corran, answer this, if CorSec troops entered or attempted to enter the Temple, what would you do?"

"Demand they leave or their actions would be considered hostile. "

"Exactly; if they infiltrated our Temple we have to consider them hostiles. And that's exactly what the Alliance just did."

Master Horn's voice was incredulous. "They're on our side Kyp, we serve the Alliance, not the confederation."

"Oh, not that argument again." The two continued walking. Well, mostly Master Durron began to walk and Master Horn followed. "We serve the Force and any military group that enters this Temple uninvited has to be considered hostile." They'd entered the corridor leading to the front reception area. Tiam and Lavol hid behind a large planter, it's red foliage large and foreign.

There was a sudden silence from the adults and the children looked up to see the stern face of the Jedi Master looming above the leaves of the plants they were so certain concealed them. Tiam was lifted by the collar and forcefully moved to the carpet before his father.

Master Durron's scowl was frightening, and Lavol moved behind Tiam, glad he was a little bit taller. Tiam knew enough to stay silent. His father's mood was less than playful. "Go. Find something to do. But go! Now!" The two Jedi students ran quickly down the corridor.

Kyp huffed and rushed to catch up with Corran. Now Corran had found someone new to argue with at the front desk, who it was, Kyp couldn't tell, the being's back was turned away from him. But Corran looked as agitated as before. He was close enough now to pick up a few words of the conversation.

"Do you realize, that as we speak, there are GAG transports monitoring Temple airspace and unmarked vehicles nearby, at least that's what I saw as I landed."

Corran looked at the stranger in disbelief. "That was security for Jacen Solo."

"Oh, of course, and I've property to sell you on Alderaan." Corran's face flushed a bit, not with embarrassment; he was not offended by this newcomer who was every bit as annoying as Kyp Durron.

"Who are you to come into the Jedi Temple and tell us how to run things?" The stranger was about to speak when Kyp answered for him.

"Master Horn, this is my uncle, Afrim Ishra."

"Well that just answered every question I had. Sweet Force, if you didn't look so related I'd still have no doubt by his demeanor; he's just as annoying as you!"

"Thanks Corran, he's not exactly my favorite uncle, and, he's the only one I know of." He gave an exasperated look towards the man. "Afrim. Why are you here? Can't you see we're busy?" Kyp went to the desk where Sanola Ti, niece of the Dorothomir Master Kirana Ti was monitoring security. He spoke to Afrim all while leaning over the counter to access the computer console. "Your timing couldn't be worse, Uncle."

"Oh, no quite the opposite. My timing is always impeccable. And this trip was planned." He turned his hostile eyes upon Corran. "I think, no offence to you Master Horn, you'd best get your guards to the landing pads outside. Your security has been breached, there's no doubt about that when there's at least a half dozen Alliance craft surrounding your airspace. I saw two or more disguised as delivery transports, but those drivers never look so clean cut. "

Corran grunted and Kyp continued to manipulate the keys on the other side of the counter. Finally the visual of the top landing pad from ten minutes before was on the screen. "Is this it Afrim?"

Both Corran and Afrim looked at the information which confirmed Afrim's comments.

"Masters?" The voice came from Sanola. Her blonde hair was stylishly upswept and her robes were an immaculate blue, but Kyp could only think how young and inexperienced she was. He could tell she was worried about her role in the security breach and eager to make amends. "What do you want me to do?"

The young knight waited for a final decisive command, but it seemed the two masters had contradictory agendas. Their arguments were legend, but she hardly thought this was the appropriate time to bicker. Master Jade Skywalker was gone. And no one knew how, but the GAG had gotten past her by stating they were running security for Chief of State Solo and now there was this strange visitor in the waiting area whom Master Durron called his uncle.

Kyp watched Afrim give a smile to Corran, a look he'd no doubt perfected as a method of persuasion. In the business world it might prove successful, but in a building filled with Jedi, it held little worth. He waited for Corran's response. Watching the two butt heads was relief after the tension of the day.

"Master Horn, I've been told you have expertise in investigations and surveillance. You'd the perfect Jedi to eradicate these violators of airspace rules, unless of course they are here to protect you."

"They were here for Solo, but seeing how he's already exited, then they should too. I still don't think we need to seal the exits," he shot a pointed look towards Kyp, "but I'll send a group up top to see what's going on."

"Thank You Corran." Kyp nodded a bow before turning to his uncle. Corran nodded and headed for the turbolift.

"Impressive, you made Horn see it your way." Kyp closed his eyes briefly, trying to sense if there were any other dangers near the main entry. Sensing none, he had started towards the same lift Corran had taken. Before he could walk two meters, he realized his uncle was at his heels. _Persistent,__annoying,__argumentative__…__I__am__not__like__that__man_.

Afrim response was predictable. "I made Horn think it was the best option; it doesn't help to argue with him. He's as bad as you; at least you know enough not to trust the Alliance."

"I'd say Kessel taught me what happens when you don't plan ahead."

"Durron, _nephew_, you see that's your problem. You still think you are this rogue Jedi, but you're just like the rest of them. Blinded by sanctimony. That's the problem with Jedi, you're so bent on the Force telling you this and that you fail to understand the importance of good intel. You're too busy 'feeling' rather than getting the facts straight."

"Well, feelings aren't to be ignored. Those twinges, the dreams, all those things are the Force warning you."

Afrim grunted. "So immersed in formal teaching. Do you think my father taught me nothing? We may use the Force for different purposes, but I'm no stranger to it. So don't condescend to me."

"Very well, Afrim. But I'm the one who carries the title of Master. Just keep that in mind." The lift doors opened and Afrim followed Kyp inside. "You're parked up top? I'll see you out."

"Clever." The older man chuckled to himself finding amusement in the underlying meaning behind Kyp's words. "You'll not get rid of me that easily. Not until we've had a talk. I've a proposal for you."

Kyp faced the lift door and willed himself to stay patient. This day felt like it was longer than the standard twenty-four hours, and the Force kept reminding him it was just the beginning of many long days. He gave a voice command to the turbolift. "Floor seventeen, stop."

"Thank you Master Durron". The synthetic voice of the turbolift responded. It's emotionless voice a reminder to Kyp to stay dispassionate in all matters involving Afrim Ishra.

Once inside his apartment, Kyp threw his over cloak to his efficiency droid and went to his little used liquor cabinet. He poured himself and Afrim each a small glass of Corellian whiskey before motioning to the businessman to take a seat in the greatroom. Afrim traveled to Coruscant several times a year, but he had never entered the Jedi Temple; never visited his nephew at his home. Afrim's eyes traveled about the room taking in the décor and holos hanging on the walls. The effect was sobering. Kyp watched as he gazed upon his mother's graduation holo. He felt only dull calm from his uncle. The man was well versed in hiding not only his presence, but his feelings in the Force. After only a few minutes, Kyp noticed his whiskey glass was already empty.

"Eef-V! " He called to the droid. "More ice please." Afrim had not yet spoken. He sat staring at his sister's holo, an empty glass in his hand. "See Afrim, you can be polite to droids, doesn't hurt. What's your issue? You've been starring at that holo like my mother's going to come from the grave and slap you silly. I'm sure she would, if that were possible. She couldn't have been a mean person, but no parent can remain without rage when they know their own flesh and blood stood by and let their child suffer. Right Afrim?"

"I've told you. I knew nothing of you being at Kessel. And Muriel was kind, too kind. I was never good as her." He accepted several cubes of ice from the droid, who also lifted the decanter and poured him more whiskey. "Thank you Eef-V." Afrim Ishra was pensive, eyes to his glass. "She would forgive, that was her way. Every time our father was cruel, it burned a hole in my heart, but not Muri, no, she just kept loving. She always was the optimist." The older man sat relaxed against the back of the sofa and all Kyp sensed through the Force was sincerity; still he was cautious. Fully aware this could be an emotional ploy.

"Afrim. Why are you here? Unless you're offering your serves as a nanny, your timing couldn't be worse."

Afrim bent forward and placed his glass on the massive obsidian table before him. The Denoni businessman was more confident in motion; he stood and walked towards the fireplace, gazed one last time at his sister, and turned to face his nephew. "I brought you a dozen YVH droids for the Temple. They're at the warehouse, but I'll have them sent over today. Initially, I came here on a mixture of business and family. A few days ago Kyra and I felt a shift in the Force, something's been pressing me to come here. "

Kyp wasn't about to offer up too much information to his uncle. "We just had a funeral for Mara Skywalker, maybe that's your shift. I don't have time to mentor you, I've got a lot on my plate right now."

Afrim was across the room instantly. He took Kyp's arm lightly. "I'm here to help." Kyp looked down at his uncle's hand with icy disdain. Afrim slowly retracted it, but held his nephew's angry gaze with his own. Realizing he'd get further with kindness, Afrim attempted a smile. In a man accustomed to supercilious comments, this appeared closer to a grimace.

"I've come here to offer financial assistance."

"We're well funded."

"By a government that just experience a coup created by a half crazed renegade Jedi. Yes, if that's what you mean by well funded, then by all means, ignore my offer."

Kyp didn't lower his head or look submissive, but Afrim could feel he understood when he answered. "I'm listening."

"Good. You should be. The GA funds you, but what happens if you can no longer support that government? Then what? Where will you get the credits from to buy those fabulous StealthX's? Hmmm, perhaps from personal accounts? If you do not support the Alliance you could be considered deserters, traitors, you name it."

"And our accounts could be seized."

"Now you're thinking like an Ishra. Perhaps Kyra is right, there's hope for you after all. Listen." Kyp sensed his honesty through the Force, but it did nothing to relieve his discomfort. "I'm prepared to fund the Jedi order's needs should you have to leave the Galactic Alliance."

That caused Kyp to burst out laughing. "You're a laugh a minute Afrim, is this the first stop on your galactic comedy tour? Drop the Denoni accent though, I've heard that crowds hate that -th pronunciation."

"And you, Master Acerbic, are you to be my opening act? Maybe once Tiam is old enough to take over Tuli, we'll tour together." Afrim attempted an uncomfortable smile. It wasn't well received.

"Funding the Jedi…that could mean millions of credits. Why is it worth that much to you? Is this your blood money for not saving me?"

Afrim looked unaffected by Kyp's jabs. "This war isn't good for Tuli, there's too many trade restrictions. Worlds we once freely traded with are now embargoed. So, I'd like to see it over, and quickly. Since it seems one of the major players is Jacen Solo, then it only seems fit the Jedi need to be the ones to end it. Of course, I don't think he'd like that very much, am I right?"

"Agreed. Jacen is no longer a member of the Order, but he expects our support, should that end, he might consider it treason."

"Might? Such a gentle choice of words, nephew. " Afrim sat across from Kyp again, and Kyp was conscience of how Afrim used his body language to manipulate a situation. It was clever, but easily seen through by a Jedi. Afrim leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers steepled. "But neither of us are very good at doing gentle, now are we? Let me get to the point. The Order was destroyed once for trusting the government to be its ally, be a shame to let it happen again. I'd like to think you people are smarter than the Old Order, more ready perhaps. But I see evidence today that may not be true. You need my help, and I'm offering it. Take it."

Kyp went to his window to think. Afrim's offer was unexpected and would come with strings attached. He wasn't the type to give away his credits out of the kindness of his heart. Kyp stood, arms crossed, letting himself drift in the currents of the Force. Trying to decide which course of action was best for the Order. "I don't know if times are yet that desperate, but I will consider the offer." He spoke over his right shoulder as Afrim approached him. This time his uncle knew better than to touch his nephew. Several minutes passed, as both men stared out the transparisteel viewport. At that level the view was less than spectacular, congested traffic lanes dominated the scenery. After a long stretch of reverie Kyp spoke. "Take Tiam back to Denon with you."

Afrim's shock was palpable. "You want me to take your kid? I'm not a nanny, I gave him a protector droid, he's fine here."

"No, he's not. I don't trust our safety here anymore, I'm sure you know that. Neither do you with your talk of the purge. Say yes before I change my mind."

"I don't know. I'm no father figure. Why are you asking this of me?"

"I don't feel he's safe enough here. And I can't stay out of the action any longer. This conflict is bigger than just the civil war. Keep my son safe."

Kyp waited, wondering what images filled Afrim's head. Kyp was not entirely confident there wouldn't be another purge. "You said you and Kyra felt a shift, what did it feel like?"

Afrim ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Wrong? Cold, lacking, more like…" He groped for the right words. "Uncomfortable. Kyra said that too. We got worried, thought maybe something happened to one of you boys, but then we could tell things were okay." When Kyp lifted his brow in question Afrim continued. "We've been more attuned to the Force since meeting you."

Words tumbled from Kyp's mouth like they'd been pressed there. "Please, take my son. Just, don't ask why. Just do it."

"Send him to his mother if you have these doubts."

"That's an option, but, I'd rather he stay with you. It's safer there, you have security. Beings like Darshelle don't ever really know how dangerous their galaxy can be. They are busy doing things in their daily life. They never go off world, never have a reason to or the credits if they wanted. But they're content, they live full lives. Darshelle was a wonderful mother to Tiam, but she's not equipped to help him if the Jedi Order runs into trouble. And I don't want to burden her with that. I guess you could say I'm trying to protect her."

"Credits I can offer you. Droids, weapons, intel. Those things are my specialty. But there's a reason I don't have kids; won't be burdened with them. Have that woman you date, what's her name? Charra? Have her watch him. Someday, I'll teach him to be a businessman, but I don't babysit. Clear?"

And Kyp was clear. His uncle's words sent anger coursing through his veins like molten lava. He was shocked how potent the feeling of revenge could be even after all these years. "I knew I was right, you still have no heart, you aren't good for this galaxy, your existence is a waste. This isn't about helping us, it's all for your gain. As it's always been. Get out of my house." He had spoken calmly, but the power behind his words was unmistakable.

Afrim said nothing. As he started toward the lift he thought he heard a loud, but muffled groan from inside Kyp's apartment, but he would never be sure, because seconds later the turbolift doors opened and Tiam and the little Corellian girl stepped out.

There was no where to duck in the corridor and the children spotted him instantly. Tiam's face brightened with recognition. That child had no idea the depths of human hatred and the festering animosity between his father and uncle. And not for the first time, Afrim wondered if this was how Kyp had been, before the cold depths of Kessel took his innocence.

"Uncle Afrim! Why you leaving so soon? Wanna come with us? We're gonna ask Dad to take us for frozen cream. I've had enough of this stuffy old Temple."

"Me too!" Lavol added quietly. The little blond was quiet; he wondered if her frightened her.

"Tiam, there are some things children simply can not understand. Your father asked me to leave. He's unhappy with the state of things here, and in the galaxy I suppose. I offered assistance, but his pride got in the way. Never let your pride dictate your decisions Tiam. It's dangerous."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you simple minded, boy? Your father and I are family by blood, there's nothing I can do to erase that, but we are not relatives…."

"You're my uncle. You can't make that go away just cause you want to. That's not how family works."

"Stop pretending I'm your uncle! It would be better if I could make you forget this, but your father'd kill me then." It was time to get out of there and stop the useless idle chatter. Perhaps, in a few more years the boy could be trained, retaught the strategies of business, maybe if he did take him, his influence would be greater than what he appeared to have learned from his mother and her common family.

Tiam took his sleeve in an attempt to turn him back towards the apartment. Afrim shook him off easily. "Stubborn brat, don't you know when to stop?" Afrim continued down the hallway. Just as he neared the lift Lavol found her courage.

"Rotten nerf-herder!" She called out, but Afrim pretended not to hear and entered the turbolift.

Tiam squeezed Lavol's hand. "Thanks, he's a rodder." He looked towards the apartment. "Dad feels angry right now, kinda mean."

Lavol knew what needed to be said next. "Then we better wait on the frozen cream, let's go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains." She took his hand to pull him in that direction.

"Everybody's gonna be there."

"Stop whining, you can practice your stealth if it bugs you that much."

Once inside the turbolift the businessman leaned against the sides and hoped for a quick decent. The Force was too strong here. It assailed him like a thousand tiny needles of clarity. Kyp's feelings had been clear, he was only out to help himself. When had he become that cold? He tried to remember back to his childhood, but images of her face haunted him. "Mother."

"Tell me about your mom." Lavol and Tiam sat on permacrete rocks swinging their bare feet over the artificial indoor stream. Lavol felt so calm. Tiam thought she'd enjoy hearing about his family back on Denon. His real family, the ones that loved him, not the Ishras.

"Mom is really nice, she's patient and she is always listening to me. She's like my friend. She never even has to yell…and she laughs a lot." He paused to think of more to say. "She's really not like Dad."

"But I like your Dad. He can be a little scary, but he always does nice things for me."

"I think all the master's are a little scary, well maybe not Master Cilghal, but most of them." Lavol giggled and splashed her foot particularly hard into the water in order to splash her friend. "Hey!"

"Aw! You're not gonna cry are you?"

"No! But I'm gonna get you back." His right hand gestured to the water and it rose like a snake. Just as he flicked his wrist Lavol grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. The water snake found a target, not the intended target, but its creator. "Lavol!"

The little girl found herself thrown back on the mossy bank. Tiam, his tunic fairly soaked with water, rolled on top of her. "You got me! Tricky…" He bent in close to add in a whisper …Corellian." They were centimeters apart. Why in the universe did he suddenly feel like kissing her!

Lavol grunted and gave him such a shove her fell off her and nearly landed in the stream.

"Nerf herder!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"What ever!"

"Hey, wanna tell me 'bout your mom?"

"It's hard to remember her. She was pretty, I have her holo. I guess she was nice to me and loved a lot. I remember her singing to me. I don't remember the songs." She didn't look sad as she described her mother.

"Dad could help remember, he knows this doctor who helped him get his memories back. Then you could really see her, have real memories of her, wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yep."

"She had to be a good person Lavol, because you are…."

"Poor Ben. He knew his mom a long time…he's lucky. At the funeral, I kept thinking about Ben and how he'll miss his mom. Then I got a little jealous cause he knew her for a long time and he would have lots of memories of her, but not me. I don't. I don't miss her. I just…miss out."

"Lavol, I'm sorry." Tiam's eyes were filled with tears in response to Lavol's sorrow. "You really should talk to Dad, he knows just how you feel."

"Tiam Durron, you're the best friend anybody could ever have." She kissed his wet cheek and when he looked at her, he knew through the Force it was time to hug her. And so he did.

Her honey brown hair seemed to crown her like a halo as she floated in the ocean water. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair; they held no mirth, only sadness. It was the same image that haunted his childhood nightmares, that even now occasionally revisited him. The Force was messing with his head. How could beings stand to live together in this Temple where it's concentration was so great?

Afrim Ishra rubbed his hands over his face and tried to erase the image of Esta Hidon, his mother, the much younger bride of Kaunus Ishra. Why would she choose someone like him? Had she wanted his money? The position in society that he could offer? Afrim Ishra didn't know his mother's motivations nor would he ever be able to ask them of her. He'd been only eight years old when she'd died. The victim of a drowning or so he'd been told as a child. Later he would discover what really happened, how his mother, desperate and feeling alone, had taken her own life in the waters of Chandrila where his family had a beach house.

He wondered what his life would have been like if she had been there to guide him. Would his father have resorted to such cruelty? His father would never speak of her, had her holos destroyed, and hit him and his sisters if they even bothered to ask, "where's mommy?"

Was his mother a kind person? All his memories were clouded by the behavior of his father, who in some maligned plan to educate him and Muriel in the ways of the Force, had created a rivalry that shaped all the choices he made as an adult.

Afrim stopped the lift and exited on an unknown floor. There seemed to be too many doors and no open areas. He surmised he'd found the classroom areas. He wandered to the end of the corridor and was rewarded with an empty study lounge. He stumbled in and took a seat at a computer terminal there.

He typed in Muriel Ishra and found nothing, nothing to remind the galaxy of the wonderful person she had been. He entered his own name and found several news articles. What made him so worthy of the honor? Certainly his father wouldn't have seen it that way. Muriel had always been his favorite.

He remembered that time, just after his mother's death when Kaunas had wanted to test as theory regarding his children's ability to use the Force to heal themselves. He'd burned each of them and placed them in a separate room. Kaunus already suspected it was Muriel who held the power to heal. In the morning the outcome of his cruel test was revealed. Afrim's arm was red and blistered, clearly showing signs of a second degree burn, but Muriel's arm was little more than pink though Kaunus had held the burning glow rod to each child for the exact same amount of time. Kaunus had made it perfectly clear which child the Force favored. It was the beginning of a rivalry that was completely one sided.

Had he ever known the meaning of family? His father had taught him that Tuli was his family. He'd loved it, nurtured it, at what price? He was alone, he suspected Kyra didn't really love him either. This is what it comes to Afrim, is this what you wanted out of life? Thoughts danced in his head, from where they came he could not tell if it was his subconscious or something else. The Force was still coursing through his body unrestrained and it seemed voices spoke in his head.

He needed out of the Temple, maybe he'd head to some out of the way tapcaf for a few drinks before returning to his Coruscant apartment. The lift deposited him in the same gallery he'd crossed with Kyp earlier that afternoon. He stopped before the statue of a young Anakin Skywalker. He stared with disgust at the young likeness of a man known for destroying the Jedi Order. If he'd have been a Jedi student at the time he most certainly would have died. It was something he was thankful for, his father's contempt for the Order which had unknowingly saved their lives. Afrim struck the statue on the chest with his finger as if it were living flesh. "You didn't get _my_ family Vader!"

"_And__neither__will__his__grandson_." Afrim spun around, but there was no one there, but he wasn't mistaken, he'd heard it again, that voice, that presence. It was not his subconscious speaking. Were they in that great a danger? Was it possible history would repeat itself? Afrim drew the Force to him looking for answers. What he needed to do became very clear.

The tapcaf could wait. He had a family to protect. He lifted his comlink from his pocket and keyed in a code.

The being at the other end sounded irritated, tired. "Durron here."

"I'll take him. Have him ready by 20:00."

"Why the change of mind?"

"The Force speaks strongly here. He comes with me. Kyra and I will protect him. You have my word."

"Your word means nothing to me."

"I know, but I'll do what needs to be done, no strings attached."

There was a long pause. "Ok, I'll tell him to get packed."

Kyp was right behind Tiam, slamming the boy's door shut with the Force." You will be leaving for Denon today. Even if I have to stun you."

"Try it!" The boy's hairbrush flew threw the air at Kyp's head. He caught it easily and tossed it on the bed. It was followed by several of Tiam's prized model space craft and remarks.

"You're a monster," his XJ-7 X-wing sailed…"a tyrant! A rodder just like Uncle Afrim!" It was followed by his Tie-Fighter. "I hate you!" His most prized replica of the Millennium Falcon sailed deftly towards his father. Each craft landed safely upon Tiam's bed, deflected by the Force.

"Tiam, you are not some wild boy from Pritin. You're a Jedi. Now act like one."

"You always tell me Jedi have choice, why don't I get any now?" With no more models to throw Tiam shot his data pad at his father.

Kyp gripped the pad in his right hand. "Because it's not safe in the Temple." Kyp crossed the room and set the data pad carefully on the desk. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Earlier, before Master Skywalker's funeral there was a security breech." Tiam's lips parted with an unspoken question. "A squad of GAG troops entered the Temple in pursuit of the Solos."

"So that's why they weren't at the funeral. Did they escape okay?"

"Of course, that's Leia and Han you're talking about. They're fine, but that still means the Temple isn't as safe as we thought. I don't want you here if something should happen…." He broke off leaving Tiam to wonder exactly what he meant. "Why are you so adamant to stay here anyways?"

"This is my home!"'

"That's it?"

"Mom sent me here to be a Jedi, not a coward." His hands perched firmly on his hips. Kyp saw a strong young man before him, but still, he felt the need to protect him stronger than the need to give the boy his independence.

"You're not a coward, but you can't stay here, not if I'm going to be off world." The next words reminded Kyp, that despite his bravado, his son was just a boy.

"Don't go!" He pulled his lips together, but his eyes took on a watery sheen. "I don't want you to die. Something bad's gonna happen, I can feel it. I want to stay with you."

Kyp drew him into his arms and ran his hand over the boy's hair. "Is this because Master Mara was killed?"

"Maybe." He swallowed. "Things just don't feel right." He pulled away from Kyp and went to his desk. He sat heavily, as if much older and bearing the weight of the whole Order himself. But that was not far removed from how he felt. He was carrying an awful load of others' despair and sadness, touched by a little anger. Tiam's hair hung over his shoulder as he rested his head in his arms; sniffles could be heard below his hair.

"You feeling everyone else's emotions again?" There was a slight nod. "That's even more a reason for you to go to Denon for a while. There's a lot of negative feeling here. Not the kind of feelings a Jedi student needs to keep a clear mind. On Denon, you can work with Aunt Kyra and Uncle Afrim, they'll keep up your training."

Kyp shook his head, shocked he had spoken those words of trust towards his relatives. Tiam's Force presence seemed to brighten, but not for the reasons Kyp would have expected.

"I've got a great idea." His green eyes danced with sudden excitement. "Why don't we rent an apartment outside of the Temple, then I won't pick up on all the feelings and be safe too."

"Tiam, I told you, I'm not staying on Coruscant. I'm needed elsewhere. That's why I need you to go with your uncle." Kyp pressed his will at the boy with the Force. It wasn't the kindest thing to do, but he was growing impatient. He couldn't afford the time needed to convince his son of the dangers of remaining on world. He feared some of the apprehension the boy felt might have to do with possible dangers to the Jedi at the Temple.

Tiam went to his closet and pulled out his carry all. He placed it on the bed with great emphasis and gave his father a look beyond his years. Kyp joined him in silence adding clothing to the bag from his closet. Tiam had half filled the bag before he spoke. "Okay, I'll go on one condition." Kyp stopped with the hanger lifted above the cross bar. "Lavol goes too. She's got no one to watch out for her."

"That's true. But what will Afrim think?" Tiam shrugged. "You'll have to ask your uncle Afrim nicely."

"Those are my conditions, it's both of us, or none of us." Kyp received a hard glare.

"Hey, I'm not saying no, I'm just saying, it's not my house."

"But family helps out, Aunt Tovi would never say no."

"Your mother's family is normal, Afrim is more closely related to permacrete, he may actually have a heart, but I'm pretty sure the empathy gene skipped him."

"Whatever Dad." Tiam's eyes rolled. He zipped up the bag and proceeded to pull out his comlink. Kyp pulled it from his hand, and Tiam jumped in the air nearly knocking his father over in an attempt to grab it back. "You heard me Dad! I met what I said!"

Instead of answering, Kyp keyed in a code and Tiam heard him say. "Afrim, we need to make room for a second passenger." When he looked at his son the hard glare was replaced by a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

_Aboard the Anakin Solo  
4th Fleet Galactic Alliance over Kuat  
_

They sat in the ready room of the Anakin Solo. A vast collection of species, some veterans of the rebellion, others too young to have fought the Vong, all with a common goal, saving the Galactic Alliance. Seventy Jedi awaiting the call to their StealthX's to support the latest maneuver against the Confederation.

An enormous display covered the front wall at the base of the bowl shaped room. The Jedi Masters, all leaders of their respective squadrons, sat in flowform chairs on the lowest level. And before them stood the hollow shell of their Grandmaster Luke Skywalker.

Luke watched the monitor before him in a detached manner, and like the Grandmaster, Kyp Durron felt a million kilometers away from the situation. As he sat leaning against the right arm of the comfortable chair; he not only observed the ongoing battle, but the Grandmaster himself. Since Mara's death Luke had been adrift, going through the motions of supporting the Galactic Alliance. He could barely sell them the plans to support this offensive over Kuat. The other masters had agreed to the mission more out of pity than loyalty to the ever changing government. Since the funeral, no one had been able to say what was really on their mind. That Jacen Solo was far beyond their hold, a galactic leader who took his place through a underhanded coup, a danger.

Even Kyp had restrained himself thus far, as he struggled to find just the right time to speak the words in all their minds . He could state his concerns, but they were no secret to any who had ever worked with him, and that was the entire council, no when the time came for him to step forward he couldn't go in haphazardly. He needed a plan. And at this moment he wasn't ready to execute one.

Not when hundreds of Jedi younglings were being forcibly held on Ossus. At the moment Zekk was their only connection to the Jedi planet. He dared not to send any messages via conventional methods, relying instead on his shaky bond with his brother to send images and feelings. Things were still not looking good, and Kyp wondered if the best course of action would be for the seventy odd ships parked here to vector towards Ossus and perform a rescue. Zekk continued to stay optimistic and cautioned him against action, but that was Zekk, all restraint even in the face of a potential massacre. Jaina and Jag were within the compound and sending Zekk regular reposts through their bond. Kyp had to trust his former apprentice and brother to make the correct decisions. They weren't masters yet, but it was moments like these that would define them.

And right now Luke worried him more.

To Kyp's right, the Grandmaster was a void in the Force, his squadron and most of the order unconsciously deferential to him since his loss. He had not been himself at all. And as usual these days, Ben was missing. Luke had mentioned it only in passing and Kyp was the only one to comment that the boy might benefit from having Nanna reactivated. Regardless of how accustomed he was to Kyp's caustic retorts, the Grandmaster looked forcibly pained by the remark. "Soon, we'll put an end to this fighting and my son and I will have the time we need to figure things out." Kyp nodded at the reply. He couldn't press him further when he knew how much he was looking forward to reuniting with his own boy. It had been a week without any connections. At his direction, there was to be no communication either conventional or through the Force. No one had dared to label him paranoid, reminding themselves of the dire danger the younglings had faced during the last war. How they were forced to send them to the shelter of the Maw.

In these uneasy times the order had drawn together. But there was a painful tension in the air. The Order continued to support the Galactic Alliance in the hopes of bringing a quick end to the conflict. Their mission today was to support the 4th fleet by laying down shadow bombs first within the Bothan ranks and then down the middle of the Corellian ships. Kyp was skeptical the plan would work with the precision Admiral Bwua'tu intended, but Luke held confidence in the Bothan strategist.

They were laying down one more run through of their plans. The Masters all carefully dancing around the truth though it lay before them like Hutt on a broken repulsor sled. "Does it bother anyone that we're delivering the galaxy to Jacen on an aurodium platter?" Silence greeted him, but not due to dissent, rather it was the uncomfortable truth that all agreed with the younger master, yet no one had dared to voice it. Well that had always been his duty to the order, 'the irritant that reminds you need new boots,' he'd once told Leia Solo.

Luke's somber face gave away no emotion as he addressed not just Kyp, but the entire room. "We're here for the Alliance not Jacen, let's win this war; then we'll deal with him if he doesn't resign." Kyp tipped his head and let out a small huff of air.

Kyp had been reclining in his seat, looking completely relaxed despite the tension that permeated the air around them. He leaned forward, waving his hand for emphasis. "When he doesn't resign. We'd better go into this with our eyes open, Master Skywalker." Saba was openly glaring at him, but the others were remarkable for their ability to dampen their feelings of animosity. He hadn't been this adversarial since the Dark Nest crisis. From several seats away he felt what amounted to a wry chuckle emanating from Kyle Katarn. Though Kyle was unwavering in his support for Luke, he was not naïve to the power Jacen Solo possessed and the need to neutralize the threat for the good of all the galaxy. Kyp knew he just didn't feel this was the right time.

And as their discussion continued, neither did Kyp. Arresting and detaining a Chief of State could not be done capriciously. Having rested his case for not supporting Jacen, he leaned back in his chair. His rest was brief when, a startled Master Cilghal rushed into the room. "Switch to HNE! Chief Omas has been murdered-and they're saying Ben was there!"

Even as he was thinking, "well at least now we know where to find Ben," he felt his blood run cold. What had the boy gotten himself into now, and how could they fix it. Could they fix it? Why did Luke refuse to see Kyp's past mistakes repeating themselves in Ben, hadn't Luke learned anything from being Kyp's master?

DDD

_Denon  
Tuli Industrial Park _

"This is the heart of Tuli." Afrim Ishra's arms spread wide as he and his nephew Tiam stood on a durasteel observation platform two stories above the factory floor. As far as Tiam could see there were pallets piled high with boxes and crates in orderly stacks. Droids drove carts about the vast storeroom readying the goods for shipment. "It may not look like much, we've much larger operations on and off world, but this is the mother. The first building your great-grandfather purchased in 49 BBY. Tuli was born here." He tapped the railing for emphasis and smiled triumphantly. Tiam nodded, but said nothing. His uncle seemed pretty excited over giving him the tour of the factory. Tiam had wanted to bring Lavol, but Afrim said this was personal, a family experience. The boy wondered what exactly the older man meant by experience. It seemed pretty boring so far.

"When we meet others today, remember to greet them politely. We are their superiors, yet, we mustn't forget we owe our success to their hard work and loyalty. It's a little like being a prince, Tiam." The boy nodded obediently, though being quiet took a painful amount of effort. His father told him to stay focused on being a Jedi while on Denon, and to not snap too quickly with his emotions.

"I thought you were a chatty boy?" Even then he was greeted with silence. "Okay, then. If it helps your manners, just pretend. Or stay silent, if that's what you prefer." They had descended to the main floor where mostly droids moved boxes of various sizes on larger skiffs. The skiffs were large enough to hold a Hutt and moved at various speeds. Tiam knew his boredom would be alleviated by a ride on a skiff; Dad would probably have joined him. He smiled to himself and tried to imagine where his father was. Ever since they had parted the week before, their Force connection was blocked, aunt Kyra said he shouldn't be surprised, but he could barely feel anything at all. Uncle Afrim's boots thudded across the floor with a frightening urgency and he found himself nearly running to catch up. He walks just like uncle Zekk, he thought, and yet another pang of longing hit him. It'd been over a month since he's any contact with his future master.

The walk way led to an area set apart for offices. Tiam looked solemnly at the portrait hanging larger than life before them. "Is this Great-Grandfather?"

"Kaunus Ishra, my father, your great-grandfather." For a minute there was only the sound of the mechanized skiffs moving on their nearly silent repulsors, a gentle swish of motion.

Tiam starred at the pale green eyes of the founder. "He looks mean."

"He kept his own council." Tiam heard his uncle's boots ring out on the metallic walk way and he tore his eyes from the portrait and looked towards his uncle, feeling a bit confused. "Come along, there's more to see."

When Afrim didn't give him attention, Tiam resisted the urge to grab at his sleeve, only little kids did that, and instead cleared his throat. "What do mean, he kept his own council?"

"Some beings have very strong opinions, and they make them not only known, but they enforce them on others. My father had his own way of operating…a unique perspective" He seemed to be searching for the right words…."and you are right. He wasn't always kind."

"Dad has opinions, and he's not afraid to let them be known." Tiam paused when he registered understanding in his uncle. He felt the need to clarify. "But he's a good man, even if he did that horrible stuff a long time ago."

"You misinterpret. I'm not saying that my father's opinions made him cruel, nor am I comparing him to your father." He gave a chuckle that was not really a laugh, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "And your father tries to do right. He's not bad, no. But my father was a very different person. Very hard to understand. So I guess you're lucky to have your dad because he loves you very much."

Tiam resisted the urge to push Afrim's hand from his shoulder as he tried to make meaning from the man's cryptic words. "So your dad didn't really love anybody?" Afrim didn't reply. They had reached the stairs to the ground floor and he motioned for Tiam to descend. The area below was in constant motion. Droids did most of the work, but there was the occasional living being among the constant moving mass.

Tiam noticed a few human workers among the droids. One man, about his father's age and build, stood examining his data pad. Tiam felt a tiny pulse in the Force and the man lifted his head. He nodded at the Duros worker he'd been standing with and made his way towards Afrim and Tiam. After they exchanged polite bows, the man waited for his boss to speak. "Girare, this is my ward, Tiam, he is in my care now as his father is serving the Alliance. I thought you might accompany us to the prototype lab, you can explain your experiments to the boy. Tiam, Dr. Girare Gebere is a scientist and an inventor. You don't think you know him, but you do. I'm sure you're familiar with Sim Games like the PlayCube 3000?"

"Yeh, it's only the most astral one out there and I still gotta wait another 86 days till I get one. It's killin' me, cause Yumbori, this kid from Pritin, he had one and it was so awesome, but Dad says no, you have to wait for New Year's. You can't just have everything you want whenever you want it." Awareness dawned on Tiam and his mouth formed an O. He stopped whining suddenly and pointed at the scientist, "you invented it?"

"Among many things, most of them practical and useful, but occasionally it pays off to invent games. They sell. And as the Chairman says, customer satisfaction is top priority, or something like that."

"Let the ad agency stick to the slogans, you just kept coming up with products our customers love more than the competitor's." Afrim seemed to like the man, and he gave him a real smile, but Tiam couldn't be too sure. Afrim's force presence was hard to read.

The scientist smiled back, but Tiam felt no warmth. In fact, Tiam felt he seemed to be distracted, but was remaining polite to appease the chairman. The man took in the Denon Academy uniform uncle Afrim had asked him to wear. "Well Tiam, do your teachers encourage you to experiment and invent?"

Tiam accepted the challenge. "I've built models, and made some experiments, like a glow rod emitter." The scientist answered with a frown, and Tiam gave a little smirk of satisfaction at his cryptic description describing a lightsaber.

Seeing he wouldn't get far with his sarcasm the man turned abruptly. "Very well, follow me." The trio wove their way through orderly stacks of boxes all marked with the Tuli logo of a small rounded flame. It was a logo Tiam knew well, as it was on all the datapads at Pritin and also on his family holoreceiver at his mother's house. It was all over the equipment at the Jedi temple too, with the exception of his father's electronics. Had his father purchased the rival brand because he disliked uncle Afrim that much?

The wall turned to a greenish transparisteel and Tiam spotted the brightly lit lab where Dr. Gebere worked. A heavy metal door with only a small square window marked the entrance. The sound of the holoreceiver came to them even before Gebere palmed the door open. Tiam noticed how the small group of white coats gathered around the holoreceiver visible prickled when their chairman entered. Three of them stood, but one man stayed rooted to his seat, focused on the screen before him.

Gebere explained in the boring demeanor that marked him as someone not so fond of people. "Chaiman, the lab is a bit distracted today while watching the holonews. The Alliance is pressing back at Commenor. Seems Solo isn't keen on letting another world defect. Dr. Morden's brother and Assistant Jell's daughter are with the Fourth Fleet. They're starved for news."

"Aren't we all. But this war could rage on for years. We can't spend every waking hour in front of the holoscreen." Afrim made his way to shut the projector off and order his workers to carry on when the announcers voice caught his attention.

Tiam had heard the word too. "Jedi squadrons." Tiam brushed into Afrim to get closer to the projector. "They've been running that story, kid, all day." It was the man who had not stood at attention when Afrim had entered. "Jedi knocked down Commenor's fleet, the usual magic. Make it seem like no one else matters. Reporters always go for the flashy ones, never think about the ordinary soldier." He never attempted to hide the bitterness in his voice. "We're waiting for the reports from the fleets or a message from our families." He leaned back angrily in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. I'll put in overtime later."

"No. You'll do it now." Afrim's finger pointed towards the man and made a small circle in the air. "Go back to your post and stay focused."

The older man looked toward Afrim, his eyes slightly unfocused. When he spoke, Tiam's jaw nearly dropped open. "I'll go back to my post and start working." He rose from his chair and nodded politely. " Sorry to delay you Chairman." The older man wandered back to his work table. Suddenly, Tiam was aware of too many things at once. The constant need for more information about loved ones, and the fear of losing them. His uncle's use of the Force to get the guy to do what he wanted, the fact his uncle could do that, and the realization that Afrim carried no concern for the welfare of others, pummeled at the boy's senses.

He understood, more than anything else, that it wasn't only he who worried every day about the people he loved, but that so many like this old scientist did too. Every battle the man would never know if his daughter was all right until hours or days later. He wasn't the only one worrying about someone in battle. He felt like nothing more than a silly and selfish child.

All the workers had returned to their tables. Afrim addressed them as one. "This boy understands very well what you talk of, but he also knows he must continue his studies, his work, while his father fights. And he is, as you said, just a kid. I expect you to do the same."

With the workers all returned to their stations, Afrim's hand was making its way towards the remote when the holoreceiver gave a chirp signifying an incoming story of high importance. The HNE reporter on the screen looked visible shaken. "We've received confirmation that there was an explosion at the building where Chief of State Cal Omas was being held. There were several injuries and five deaths including Chief Omas. No word on who the perpetrator was, but GAG representatives state it's too early to rule out an act of terror. Though the terror group BNA has been silent and not claimed responsibility. We'll update as soon as we have more." The reporter continued to speak, but Afrim had already seized Tiam's elbow and was pushing him towards the exit.


	20. Chapter 20

_Space over Kuat _

They had launched as planned, leaving the belly of the star destroyer _Anakin Solo_ a full thirty minutes earlier than Bwua'tu's plan instructed, and no one felt the need to ask why. And even if they weren't graced by the Force alerting them to danger, the tool carts rattling and loose flimsy flying about in the wake of the Grandmaster's entrance were plentiful signs to every pilot of the current situation.

Kyp came the closest he ever had to fearing the Grandmaster at that moment. Luke's jaw was clenched when he barked the order to launch. "Pilots follow your squadron leaders, squadron leaders follow me." As Kyp strapped in, he wondered what had rattled Luke to the point of the darkside? Ben's name had been repeated all day during the news coverage of Omas' death. Ben's participation in Omas' death, at Jacen's direction, his disappearances, and Jacen's flat refusal to cooperate would have sent any man over the edge.

His pre-flight checks done, Kyp waited for the all clear to launch.

Despite his new found solidarity to the order, Kyp wasn't about to follow Luke into a sarlacc's pit. But he would have to stop him if he lost it all together, and could he be certain the other masters would lend a hand given their worries over the Grandmaster's emotional state. Somehow, through all of Luke's blazing anger, Kyp sensed resolve, direction and purpose. They vectored towards the Bothan fleet undetected. Through the meld Kyp sensed one basic order. "_Do not open fire_." They continued their vector until they felt Jacen press himself into their battle meld. His presence, oily and cold, he seemed more to be commanding their next move rather than urging them to attack. The difference between his communication and Luke's was striking, and Kyp couldn't help but remember the teenager who always argued for non aggression.

And Kyp wasn't the only Jedi with this memory. Suddenly, Luke flooded the meld with images of his recent discussion with Jacen over Ben's involvement with Cal Omas' death. Following the Grandmaster's lead, anger freely flowed from the various squadrons; was actually encouraged. Kyp knew now why Luke was so dangerously close to the edge. Jacen had basically ordered his apprentice who trusted him, his own cousin, a child, to kill the Chief of State! Luke let the anger of the masters boil freely and Kyp thought of the trickery by which Exar Kun had influenced him. It was as if Jacen were a Sith himself. They'd reached the end of the Bothan fleet; there was no turning back now.

Luke ordered the jump into hyperspace, and in a matter of minutes they were gone.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

_Denon_

_Tuli Industrial Park_

Once they exited the turbolift, Afrim steered Tiam by the shoulder through an ordinary doorway which led to a large carpeted antechamber. From their the pair walked silently towards ornate double doors. Afrim placed his thumb to the access panel and typed in a four digit code.

"Welcome Chairman Ishra." The electronic voice was soothing and female, much like the vocabulator in Tiam's defender droid. The great doors slide apart at an angle and Afrim motioned him inside.

"Is this whole office yours?" Tiam tried to hide the excitement in his voice by keeping it low and calm. Inside, he was a bubbling stream, the office was impressive.

"This will be yours someday." Afrim offered matter a factly, but the boy didn't miss the meaning.

"Wait! Who says I'm gonna run Tuli?" He stood there in the middle of the carpeted foreroom staring at his uncle's retreating form. He began to jump up and down and shout. "You hoo, you over there. Mr. Uncle Chairman. Did you hear me?" Afrim turned from where he stood in the doorway and glared.

"Come into my office Tiam, have a seat, and stop speaking like a common street urchin." Tiam tried giving his own glare, but was met with a look so strict he swallowed what ever sarcasm he had on his tongue and then lowered his eyes. Maybe his great-grandfather had been the same way. If that were so, no wonder why Afrim was such a rodder. Tiam sat on the firm nerf hide chair that directly faced his uncle's desk. Something about the way Afrim held his fingers together, elbows bent and touching the desk, made him think of the first time he met his dad. As a result, he resolved not to cry as he had that day, when he feared being kicked out of the Jedi Academy. It seemed so long ago, he'd still been nine, still had little idea how to use the Force, but had big dreams of how he'd be a Jedi hero.

Tiam tried to probe at his uncle's emotions and found nothing but a durabrick wall. He was good, and Tiam wanted to know exactly how the man could shut himself off so thoroughly. But he wouldn't ask him, not yet. Afrim might think he actually liked him, and Tiam hadn't forgotten that the man had called him simple minded.

Afrim sighed. His face looked weary, almost sad. Tiam really wished he could tell his uncle's emotions because it could be very well that he was just acting and he'd never know. "You're safe here. I need to make some calls." Afrim went to a shelf, and Tiam gasped as the wall console slid aside revealing a secret room. "I'll be a moment." Afrim stepped through the entrance and the wall began to close behind him. Tiam starred at him wide eyed. "Just be quiet." And the wall closed, leaving him alone.

DDDDDDDDDD

_Hyperspace~ En Route to Jedi Rendezvous Point_

Things had gone from bad to worse in the days following the Jedi pull-out at Kuat. Or as the government controlled media was currently spinning it, the Jedi desertion. The fires on Kashyyyk were under control and the siege at Ossus had ended. The aerial bombardment and firebombing of the Wookie homeworld made the Order's condemnation of Jacen that much easier. However, the Order was being painted as traitors and Kyp felt it was a matter of time before arrest warrants were issued.

When Kyp had vectored away from Kashyyyk he severed his remaining presence within the Force. Years ago his mother was fond of telling him to stay small, he'd never known she was giving him his first instructions on how to hide his Force presence. It was Afrim who had explained how he so effectively held himself as non-Force sensitive, and the words he used were those of his mother. Being small spared him some notice at Kessel, but not until Kyp watched as inmates ignore the aged crone Vima da Boda, did he really grasp the power of mind suggestion.

A simple mind is easily fooled, but the time had come for much more than that, it was time to vanish altogether. His thoughts dashed quickly to Denon, to Tiam, who would likely feel what he was about to do. Communicating with the boy was too dangerous, he'd have to deal with the repercussions later.

Avoiding the usual technique which hid him effectively, but compromised his awareness, Kyp opted for the method Mara Skywalker had shared with the Masters of the Order. Rather than pulling himself into a tiny compresses atom, he scattered himself to the infinity of space which surrounded him. He was at once within all of the cockpit, beyond to the length of the fighter, and to the cold stretches of hyperspace beyond.

The effect was at once intoxicating.

His awareness of space, or that which was organic and inorganic was magnified unlike anything he'd felt since coupling with Exar Kun's power. It was strong, but he didn't fear it as he would have felt a brush by the dead Sith Lord even now, so many years later. He could no longer feel the constriction of the EV suit around his arms and torso, and if he chose he might not feel his toes wiggle in his boots. Yet, he could sense every fiber which made up his suit and boots. And beyond his ship he knew the solid forms of dozens of Jedi who, like him, were making their way to the rendezvous point.

After checking his instrument panel, he slid easily into a rejuvenation trance where he hoped to remain for several hours. He was never sure what alerted him, but after an indeterminate amount of time he felt an decrease in the temperature in the cockpit, and fearing something had gone wrong with his ship his eyes sprang open.

All gauges were within normal limits and the hyperdrive was running with the level of perfection expected in a StealthX. But the cold? Checking his own vitals monitor on his suit sleeve he noticed his pulse and temperature were in his normal range. Nothing could account for the temperature decreasing by five degrees, until the air wavered. At first he thought it was just the viewports frosting over, obstructing his vision, but then he had a moment of clarity.

Before him, where only the hyperspace streaks of stars had been a moment before, was a young woman with dark brown hair and shining eyes. She was dressed in a tunic and pants that had once been common on Deyer decades ago. She knelt on his lap, but he did not feel the weight of her pressing down on him, though through the Force her presence was vibrant and glowing. No, she was glowing; a blue fire surrounded her face and her uplifted hand. She reached forward to touch his cheek.

He felt the whisper touch, like a feather, upon his skin. "Bit cramped in these things isn't it?" Her voice was as real as it had been in life. In front of him now was the beautiful face of his mother.

"How are you real?"

"I'm as real as you are, and not as real at all."

Her cryptic answer confused him. "Am I dead?"

"No, but you are close to being one with the Force right now; you're open to us." He didn't say a word, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Your father and Zeth send their love, but they can not substantiate."

"So it's been you all this time, talking to me, sending me messages?"

"I set you on the path to find Zekk. I didn't want my boys to be alone."

"And Tiam? You didn't help me to meet him?"

"The Force willed everything that followed." She smiled. "Afrim and Kyra were an unexpected bonus."

"You call them a bonus? More like a burden."

The same musical laugh he remembered from his childhood came from Muriel. "Be kind with my siblings, especially Afrim, he only wanted to please my father, and that." She shook her head and sighed. "Was futile. Unfortunately it made my brother into him instead. But know that Afrim isn't evil, don't give up on him. And I think Kyra has only ever wanted a real family, she never had a mother."

"I can't imagine you growing up with them. How'd you turn out so good?"

"You only know part of who I was, and yet you accept all of me. And you know so little of Kyra and Afrim, yet you judge them for their choices. That is not how you want others to deal with you." He hadn't expected a reprimand from a Force spirit and it showed in his features. "I'm speaking as if you were eight again. You should remember your father had a great influence on me, and I was stubborn I suppose, just like you."

"And you say that as if it is a compliment."

"It is. If you'd just recognize that your behavior has influenced Luke Skywalker greatly. Don't turn your head from me. It's true. You've caused him and every other master to think of what they do, to think of their position in this galaxy. Your conviction is a strength to the order, just remember that when it comes to the people you love, or should love, it helps to be more forgiving."

"I'll look at Kyra and Afrim more objectively. Okay?" This earned an eyebrow raise from his mother. "All right, I'll be patient." She brought his brows together. "You want me to forgive them for abandoning me." He received a nod of encouragement.

The ghost of Muriel Ishra spoke more urgently now. "I've been given this gift only once. I can not hold this form long. There's one last thing I came to tell you: You will reverse the tragedy you brought upon the galaxy."

It was his turn to raise his brow. "How? That's impossible, it's already happened. There are still after affects from it. I've done all I can in this form. What are you speaking of? What am I suppose to do?"

Her answer did little to ease his confusion. "I can't tell you how, and time can not be reversed, but you will know."

Kyp's mortal spirit felt threatened by the unbearable weight of sorrow surrounding him. It was as if all the souls of Carida challenged him to continue living. He wasn't certain if he remembered how to breathe, or how long he had been in the cockpit conversing with his mother as if she had never died. There was only one thing left to say to her, something he had said to the air a thousand times. A plea of sorts for understanding, for forgiving him for failing to be the son she imagined he'd grow up to be when he was still but a little boy lying in her arms and staring at the night sky.

"Mother, I'm sorry."

"I know." Her form brightened only briefly. " I've always known. You have a loving soul." Her face was tinged with sorrow. "That's why you were so vulnerable." She took his face in her hands. "They'll need your courage. Lead them."

"I'm not so sure I'm the right man for the job." He received a motherly look of reproval in response. "Tiam comes first..."

"No! The Order must continue in solidarity. The galaxy depends on it. You're their conscience, pressing them to act."

"You're giving me too much credit. They'll listen to me, it's kind of hard not too, but they'll follow the direction of the Grandmaster, that's how we operate now."

"Silly idea." She grumbled. "My sons bow before no one."

"And I don't." He was emphatic on the last word. "The Order will always hear me as long as I have a tongue, and I don't do Luke's bidding. If he's incapacitated with his grief, and that is likely true from what I've seen so far, I'll make certain things get done and don't crumble into the petty arguments we masters seem so fond of. You think I'm headed to Endor for a holiday with the Ewoks? Does that make you feel better? Am I irritating enough for your approval?" Had he just yelled at his mother's spirit?

Muriel's laughter rang like bells. "That's my boy, much better. Keep that spirit up my little blister maker."

My comment to Leia...how'd you know? He didn't bother speaking aloud, and now he wondered if he'd been talking at all the entire time. Was that necessary with a spirit?

"Honestly, it's not like you stated something I didn't already know." Kyp's emotions spun from relief to curiosity. "Yes, dear, I've followed you all over this galaxy. No, dear, there are secrets I can't share." He should have realized his thoughts were transparent. "Tiam is safe, he's not your concern right now. Trust my brother. He will care for my grandson. He considers it his duty now, as it's your duty to rally the others to restore peace to this galaxy." He looked ready to speak, but the spirit placed her finger to his lips and smiled. "I love you my dear boy. Now, take care of your family, it's grown quite large." Her glow dimmed, then became bright again, but not before Kyp detected worry on her face. "Trust her."

As suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone. "Mom!" Kyp's hands reached forward, right into his instrument panel, but they were not his hands. He was loosing himself deeper in the Force. He called out for her, needing to see her one last time. His spirit swirled and he saw space from outside his StealthX. He had a sudden maddening awareness of all time and space around him. It was beautiful, powerful. It called to him, he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in its bliss.

He heard a booming voice commanding him, "let go" then he felt himself jerked back into the seat of his fighter. Hyperspace lines were again visible. It was cold in the cockpit as usual. He reached out for the control stick and felt it firmly in his hand. Without thought he checked his coordinates, making sure the auto navigation was still engaged. Then his hand slipped from the controls and he blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

_I-467 Catulpa Garden, Denon _

_Ishra Estate _

Lavol couldn't help but remember the homes she'd spent three years of her life in. The rooms coated in grey paint, the floors, a cold tile, the beds tiny and hard. It had been her life following her mother's death. Lavol had lived for three years in a succession of foster homes and orphanages using day dreams of being adopted to keep up hope. But she knew every day that passed, every day that she grew older, would make her a less desirable child. Until Master Horn had discovered her and brought her to the Temple at Coruscant, giving her the Jedi Order to be her new family.

The rooms she and Tiam had been given at the Ishra estate were as big as an apartment; only a kitchen would have made them complete. Sure, her room at the Jedi Temple was by far much more private and roomy than at the orphanage, but it was nothing special, nothing like this. The Ishras really knew how to roll things out; their home was like a mini-museum where you dare not touch anything in case it got broken. Fortunately, Tiam's aunt Kyra had taken her around the house and told her to feel at home, and some how she did. Here, each child had their own bed chamber, complete with bed, desk , dresser, and two very comfortable chairs, there was even a chair in the fresher and, as if that weren't enough, connected to each room was a walk in closet and a small sitting room. The children had chosen Tiam's room to work on their latest project. The glossy parts of two StealthX's lay scattered on the carpeted floor of Tiam's sitting room surrounded by the hunched figures of the two young Jedi.

"Hurry up Tiam, you got to put that clip in the hull like this." He watched as she inserted the wing into her own model. "Keep going, we'll get these done by dinner."

"Who cares, we'll fly them whether Afrim tells us we can or not. Thinks he's our boss. And he thinks he can teach us like a Jedi. So does Kyra…and you, you listen to her. You probably like her, don't you?" A wall of anger wafted from her best friend. He was scaring her, and she wondered what she did wrong. Before she could get a word in he was off on another topic, speaking at once while jamming the parts of the model together. "You should see how he treats his employees. He told me to act like I was a prince when I met them." His hands worked roughly over the model. "He wants me to run the company!"

"Now?" Lavol didn't like the tone of Tiam's voice, but she didn't know how to calm him down either.

"No dummy, when I'm older." A small hint of pain crossed Lavol's face. Tiam had never been short with her, never called her a name unless they were kidding around, but this time he'd said it scornfully. "Sorry, Lavol, I just can't believe the stuff he was saying to me; he must be crazy. How can he think I'd even want his stupid company, calling me a simple minded boy like that. I'll never forget it….and he was rude to you too, stupid rodder. Lavol, he uses mind tricks on his workers!"

"Well I had a good day with Kyra. She wasn't pushy at all. I learned how to spread my senses outward and feel even the tiniest insect in the trees. Did you know there are twenty-seven different insects just in this yard alone?" Lavol breathed deeply, contentedly. "I want her to teach me; cause she's really good at meditation."

His words caused the smile on her face to vanish. "That's easy stuff, I was doin' that before I even came to the Temple."

Lavol threw her model to the floor and her eyes were ablaze. "Well good for you mister Force genius! Must be nice being the holy gifted boy, son of the great master, owner of Tuli enterprises. But some of us have to work for what we have. Some of us don't get a master for a father and a rich family for relatives. Some of us don't even have any relatives."

Tiam's face colored, but he said nothing. He took her model and completed the wing assembly then added the canopy. He was about to fly it to her with the Force, when he stopped himself and walked to where she sat pouting on the sofa. She glanced at the model before taking it into her hands carefully.

Lavol placed the completed model on the sofa, then knelt on the floor over the unfinished pieces of his model. "Let's work on this together."

"'kay" was all Tiam replied as they worked in silence. Moments later, the children stood admiring the two model StealthX's which sat side by side on the sofa. "Let's just give them a little trial run." He lifted his hand and both ships lifted into the air. Lavol followed his lead and took over her own. Eyes half closed, arm extended, Lavol was too busy concentrating on using the Force to balance the weight of the toy to notice the look on her friend's face.

Tiam's model crashed to the floor, a ten centimeter chunk of wing dashing under the sofa. Lavol stirred, her own X wing still held aloft by her right hand, her mouth forming a question. She watched transfixed as her friend wavered on his feet. Tiam's face held a pained expression of horror as his knees buckled and he followed his model to the floor. Lavol regained her presence of mind and placed her toy on the floor, careful to not step on it as she went to him. Tiam had already pulled himself to a sitting position where he sat hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Dad! No! No!" His shrieks brought everyone running to his bedroom. He held his legs to himself tightly and rocked back and forth, beating his forehead on this knee and speaking in monotone. "No, no, no." He said nothing more, not even when she came to the floor to rub his back gently.

Kyra came rushing into the room, all pretenses of careful control were gone. "What happened Lavol? What were you two doing?" She shoved Lavol away roughly and took over rubbing his back and arms. Tiam seemed to not notice the change in touch.

"Nothing! He just collapsed! Just stopped talking and started this." She knelt next to his shuddering form amazed at how quick Kyra's temper flared.

Kyra's hands made circles on his back. "What is it, Tiam? What are you seeing? Tiam, answer me." She grasped his shoulders like she was trying to rouse him from a bad dream. "Wake up!"

"He's not sleeping." Lavol sat in front of him and placed her hands over his. They were ice cold and trembling. "Do you think it's okay to shake him like that?" Kyra seemed to come back to her normal self then and realized the boy in her arms was as cold as death.

"Get me some blankets." Lavol stood and nearly ran full on into Afrim whose arms were full of covers from the bed and the cupboard. Together they wrapped Tiam in them. "FPD, go make Tiam something warm, and hurry." The droid left on her command. Kyra eased her arms around him. Still, the boy rocked back in forth, muttering incoherently to himself.

"He's taken shock to something, Kyra. He seems entranced." He motioned for her to move away. " Here, let me." Afrim crawled across the carpet and placed his hand on Tiam's forehead.

Kyra reached back towards her nephew. "Afrim, what are you doing? If he's having a vision, leave him alone!"

"That's no vision. Look at him, he's in pain." Afrim placed his hands gently on the boy's cheeks, his thumbs above Tiam's eyes. This brought a gasp from his sister and he held up one finger asking her to wait. "I'm not going to hurt him, I just want a sense of where his mind is at."

"For a second, I thought you were going to try healing touch, you know you've no skills with that." Afrim shot his sister a cold look. With his hands on either side of Tiam's temples he reached with the Force, but all he received was static. He placed his thoughts inside the boy's mind. [Tiam, it's your uncle, come to, follow me.]

He moved back from Tiam's awareness slowly. Tiam's rocking stopped abruptly. His head snapped up. His eyes focused on no one in particular. "Dad's dead."

He pulled the covers over himself and curled into a small figure on his side. Lavol struggled with those words; it couldn't be possible, Master Durron was too smart, too powerful to just die in some unknown battle. The Ishra's continued over Tiam, rubbing at his feet and hair and trying to get him to wake from whatever state he was in.

Kyra rubbed at his hair. "Afrim, do something."

But neither of them knew what to do. Afrim picked up the boy and carried him to his bed. He was in the process of smoothing out his covers when FPD returned with a steaming mug of tea. Afrim's hand went up gently as Kyra moved to take the cup. He lifted the boy's head and body supporting them with his own and carefully brought the cup to his lips. No one spoke, it wasn't necessary; all that was heard were the slurping sounds of the tea being drained quickly. Tiam settled his head into Afrim and closed his eyes tightly.

"He's so cold." Lavol looked at the Ishra's, worry pained her young face. She feared the worse, that Master Durron had died. She wasn't sure it was a sorrow her sensitive friend could bear.

There on the bed lay the desperate figure of her best friend. "He needs to be held."

"I know, Lavol." Afrim settled himself more comfortably against the headboard of the bed. Tiam leaned into him, neither asleep nor awake, but the older man didn't disturb the boy. He just held his arms around him firmly, his chin resting on the boy's head. "It's okay now, I'll stay with him, you two might as well eat dinner, we'll have something later."

Lavol's stomach was in knots, how could anyone think of food at a time like this? But Kyra led her out to the hallway. "Tiam'll be fine sweetie. And I'm sure he's just overreacting. Kyp's too smart to get himself killed." Lavol bit her lip and starred at the closed door. "Soon we'll all be reunited, and this horrible war will be over." Lavol glanced back to the room as Kyra led her to the stairway and to the meal that would probably taste like ashes.

Two hours later Kyra Ishra lifted her eyes from her novel as her brother Afrim entered the room, worry carved into his features giving him a hardened look that matched the personality he was best known for. "You're not worried that Tiam's right, are you?."

Afrim started for his liquor cabinet, but stopped a few meters short, not bothering to turn to face his sister. "Boy's just too sensitive." He rubbed his face before turning around. He was looking every bit his age that evening. "Kyp isn't easily killed. I'm sure he's just doing some Force technique." Since when had he taken up concern for any living being? The FPD droid tottled towards him.

"Will you be needing my assistance anymore this evening sir? I'd like to perform a maintenance shut down." Afrim hesitated, only an arms reach from the potent Correlian whiskey he craved,; then waved it away, watching it's golden back as it moved to its shut down station.

"Thank you FPD." Kyra looked at him, scowled, her question not spoken. Afrim lowered himself rather ungraciously to the giant flowform sofa and sipped thoughtfully on his drink.

She went back to her novel, but set it down a minute later. "Can't seem to get into this. Afrim, why are you sitting a kilometer away in that dim light? You look as wilted as a tula orchid on Tattoine." He didn't bother moving; for a moment she was certain he would not talk at all. There had been times in the past that the two of them could go weeks only speaking when business necessitated it; there was never a clear catalyst to the behavior which Kyra was convinced was Afrim fault alone.

Afrim broke the silence with the usual loving tone he could not employ. "Isn't a man entitled to exhaustion at the end of a day." He ran a hand through his hair before sinking further into the cushions of the sofa. "And, if that's not enough, I've promised Tiam I'd run with him tomorrow."

Kyra burst out laughing. "When's the last time you ran?"

"Few weeks ago at the gym. Honest, I do take care of myself, have to at this age. I'd like to live as long as our father did. I thought we'd take that park trail, I've wanted to check it out since it opened. Did we sponsor that project?" Afrim referred to a time months ago when he and Kyra had extended their credits into the community. It was always good for image, but Kyra was usually the one in charge of PR.

"No, River Path project we provided bricks for. You sure he'll be safe? Taking him out in public for a show, I suppose. You expressly told him and Lavol they would not be able to leave the grounds and now you want to take him to a very open area."

"Kyra, you underestimate me, you should know better. The boy will be safe. You know I'm never unarmed. And…" He tapped his forehead. "I've got the added bonus of intuition. Nanny droid will be with us too, if that's any consolation. I know you'd trust a droid over me anyday. But really Kyra, I won't fail in my promise to Kyp to keep the boy safe. Besides, he needs a distraction." He stood and had nearly reached the hallway when Kyra spoke.

He noticed immediately her tone had changed. Moments before she had been warm, sisterly, but now her voice took on the tone she used in business. He was aware of these subtle changes for he did it himself.

"Why's it so important to please Kyp lately? It's like you're doing more than protecting Tiam, your even watching out for the one you consider the great embarrassment. Something you're not telling me?"

"I've already told you my reasons. Do I have to explain myself again? Will that help you understand my motives? They're not yours, whatever they might be, or from whatever self-help holozine you've been reading. I do not entertain some fantasy of the happy Ishra family. This is not a functioning family, Kyra. It never was, not even when our mother was alive. We're built on lies, image, all to serve the almighty credit." She watched him move about nervously. He was never comfortable with honesty, or being open.

At the moment he was facing her, his lips curved in a snarl. "Right now, this façade is all a part of the grand plan to eliminate Solo as chief of state and end this war. If that means I make Kyp happy by taking his boy and that little orphan girl and hiding them in my fancy mansion then so be it. If Kyp's happy then he can focus his attentions on directing the Jedi on their objectives. At least Mura's kid is decisive. If anyone can muster support for action, it'll be him."

"It pains you…" She stood before him now, a good head shorter, but not any less brighter in the Force. Her hand gently touched his arm, but he did not recoil as Kyp had when he tried a similar gesture. She'd never had the skills for healing, but she all these years later she still tried in vain through her gentle touches. She knew her brother better than anyone in the galaxy, and yet she barely knew him at all.

Afrim snapped back to his normal self and backed away. "Oh, don't get all motherly on me now. Don't pretend you care I'm forced to play nurse maid to a weak willed child…that I have nephews I'd hoped to never have to know, that my business is loosing credits everyday that warmonger is in office, and you want to have a family bonding moment?"

"You just stated you were doing this to make Kyp happy. I know your arguments logic, but still you're not comfortable with it." There was pause while Afrim watched Kyra rub her hand back and forth across his arm. "Is there more to this Afrim? Is there guilt?"

"Guilt, over what?"

"Kyp accused you of not saving him from Kessel. I told him I personally never knew he was there. I think he believes me. What did you tell him?"

"What do you think I said? 'Yes, I willing ignored your plight because I hated your mother.' No, not hated, but I was jealous." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Weren't you ever? Our father never loved us, but he loved her. It was good when she left."

"You knew." It wasn't a shock to Kyra, but Afrim had never openly admitted what she'd always known, that Kyp might have been rescued, that this could have been so different for all of them.

"I think you are trying to atone. You don't have to admit it to no one. If you did know and you never saved that boy, you are as guilty for his crimes as he is."

"I think I heard enough of your theory. I'm going to bed."

Afrim stalked off to the staircase. It was true that everytime he looked at Tiam he pictured Kyp enslaved and alone in the Kessel mines. He might decide to give everything to this one boy, but he would never take the blame for Carida, that was just ridiculous. His comm chirped, distracting him briefly from his anger. "Afrim Ishra." Came his terse reply. The voice on the other end was calm, cryptic, but the few words which were spoken conveyed an urgency.

"It's time for holiday." Were the only words spoken.

"Good. We'll take my yacht." He answered his contact with the expected code words, and then he made his way to the boy's room. He'd spent months preparing for this moment. Time to rid himself of his pain.


	22. Chapter 22

_Denon _

_Ishra Estate _

The light in the room suddenly flared to life accompanied by what seemed like an urgent shout to waken. Tiam Durron propped himself on his elbows as he squinted against the brightness, shaking his head to clear away the fogginess of sleep. All at once, reality flooded his mind reminding him this had been the worse night of his life. Judging from the lack of light at the window that night wasn't even over yet. Only a few hours must have passed since he felt the cold emptiness he was certain was his father's death. Uncle Afrim had sat on the bed for what seemed like hours just holding him until he fell asleep. Now the man stood at the foot of his bed. Before Tiam could find words, something blue was sailing towards him. He reached out and caught the end of a pant leg; then he felt the buttons of his jacket.

"Tiam, get dressed in these." Afrim still wore the grey trousers and white shirt Tiam remembered from earlier. "We're going on a mission."

"Now? Middle of the night?" Even as he said this he knew it was best to get himself dressed quickly. "Where's Lavol?" He wasn't going anywhere without her.

"Getting dressed, I suppose, probably waiting for us downstairs, hurry up."

Tiam zipped up his boots and fastened his belt around his tunic. The clothing Afrim had given him was the same Denon student uniform he's worn as they left Coruscant. "Why the uniform?"

"Perception. Beings will think nothing of two students on a field trip to the capital planet. And that's the part you must play. The less you know the better, makes it easier to deceive." Tiam hated being left in the dark about adult matters. How could he help if he didn't even know why they were going, or even where.

"I've never been on a Jedi mission." Tiam was running now in order to keep up with the his uncle's long legs as the man made his way down the long upstairs corridor to the curving staircase of the Ishra mansion. While Tiam pounded down the stairs his uncle seemed to glide. Afrim then strode to the side entry where the Ishra's kept, in Tiam's opinion, a virtual museum of speeders. Cool night air greeted them as Afrim opened the exit door.

"Well, me neither, but we have a job to do." Afrim whispered almost conspiratorially. Tiam's eyes widened and his head turned to the left where Lavol waited with Kyra by a large black vehicle that looked capable of housing several droids or troops. Afrim seemed to understand the look of astonishment the boy gave. "Troop carrier, blaster proof, and it can hold Isa, your droid. Let's go kids." The door retracted, and not surprisingly Isa and a half dozen other droids already occupied the vehicle. There red photoreceptors turned to the children, eerily reminding Tiam that these droids were, unlike Isa, never programmed to be tender.

"They won't hurt you, they're here to protect you." Kyra's voice was laced with kindness as she placed her hand on his back. Tiam climbed in followed by Lavol, who looked equally confused and scared. The older woman took Tiam's hand in her own. "I know you don't like it, but you're going to have to listen to your uncle. He's in charge and he'll protect you, but you have to follow orders."

"Like a mission. I get it." Tiam sighed. "But, uh, can't I at least ask where we're going?"

"Coruscant. Tiam, we're off to evacuate the Jedi Temple."

"Why?"

"Remember when you felt your father's presence leave the Force? It appears at that same time the Jedi defected from the Alliance. Now the Alliance considers your people to be traitors Tiam, orders have been issued for the arrest of the masters and knights. If they want, they can seize the Temple, take the older knights and students into custody. Ship the younglings to custodial homes." Kyra reached out to Lavol at once when she saw the little girl's eyes grow moist.

Lavol's chin trembled. "No, please, we can't let that happen." Tiam felt his resolve growing as he watched Kyra pat her on the arm. The younglings at the Temple must be even more frightened. They had to help. Kyra pulled back from the doorway. She wouldn't be joining them.

Afrim got in beside them. The driver was a droid programmed to follow the route to the spaceport unvaryingly. The engines were humming and the door slid shut leaving Kyra on the other side of the tinted transparisteel. "Don't worry too much kids. My intel on Coruscant is already on the move. By the time we arrive, things should be wrapping up."

DDD

_Coruscant _

_Jedi Temple _

_6th Level Entrance Platform _

"Stay in the vehicle. What ever happens. If there's trouble, the driver droid will get you out of here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The two children echoed at once. Afrim had spent the trip from Denon going over mission basics, which seemed to yield only one theme. Obedience. Tiam wasn't keen on following the man who wouldn't explain himself, but he could sense the tension and worry in his uncle. This was serious, and Dad would have wanted him to behave like a Jedi, not a whiny little boy.

The troop carrier had unloaded from their freighter at the spaceport and no doubt with false access codes, had used emergency vehicle routes to vector them to the temple quickly. The sixth level platform served as a service entry way into the temple. Inside the doors was a large receiving areas for equipment and supplies. There were several platforms around the Temple just for this purpose and each was narrow enough for no more than three carrier vehicles at once. One other vehicle occupied the space between where Tiam sat and the entry. Anyone in the galaxy would have recognized it as a GAG troop carrier identical to the one he now occupied.

The silence in the vehicle was unnerving; the YVH's sat motionless, even Isa was still. Afrim hadn't been gone for more than two minutes. Lavol looked to Tiam and lifted her eyebrows to form a silent question. But all Tiam could see from the closed hatch was Afrim speaking to the young GAG officer at the entry way. Tiam counted a dozen officers at the platform looking still and alert. Would they stand a chance against them with half as many droids?

From inside the carrier Tiam had a limited view of his uncle, but he could see that the GAG officers on the platform were alert and attentive to his arrival. The men kept their weapons holstered, a sign they weren't considering their arrival a threat. Not yet at least. Afrim seemed to be intently speaking with one of the men there. Lavol pushed herself across Tiam trying to get a better view.

"What's he doing? They know him?"

"Do I look like a mind reader?"

"Well. You are a Jedi."

Tiam shook his head quietly and rolled his eyes at her before turning back to the transparisteel. "I think I know what's going on." He offered no more until Lavol poked him in the ribs.

"Well, when are you going to tell me?" He reached out with his right hand and absently pushed her back.

"Watch, and learn." He snorted and bobbed his head. "I'd bet you a million creds he's gonna mind trick him."

"And you seem to think that's just astral?"

"No….well, maybe." He felt her exasperation in the Force. "If it works. There's more Jedi hiding inside." He turned to the combat droids. "Aren't you gonna back him up?"

One droid, presumably the leader, spoke up. "We have our orders. We will protect your uncle. Your defender droid will protect you and your friend. Do not worry youngling." Came the staccato reply. The human officer who had been speaking with Afrim motioned to the others and they headed for the nearby troop carrier. Tiam breathed a sigh of relief when the carrier ascended. There was the slightest amount of static from the droids and then their carrier door opened.

The droids moved out with precision and formed two columns and Afrim came to lean into the door. His confident grin reminded him of his dad's friend Han. Afrim's bravery was infectious and the two children both moved to jump to the platform until a metallic hand stopped them. "You stay here." Isa's voice boomed.

"What's going…" Afrim held up one hand; in the other was his comlink. "Won't need the ponchos now." The whole exchange happened so quickly, Tiam wasn't sure he'd heard his uncle speak on the comlink because in the next instant the Temple's blast shields opened to reveal a familiar figure.

"What's Charra doing here?" Lavol gasped. Tiam's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He was out of his seat and onto the platform before Isa could grasp him. Charra ran towards Afrim and greeted him with a fierce hug. How many seconds passed before she even noticed he was standing there? When she did, her features changed, but Tiam couldn't place if it was in surprise, pain, or relief. A light misty rain had started to fall since they landed. Afrim placed the hood of his cloak over his face before Tiam could see his reaction and before Tiam had time to make a comment.

Charra took Tiam's face in her hands. "Oh honey, you look like you've been crying." It was nothing new, he usually found her touch loving, but now it stung and he pulled away leaving her confused.

"Dad's dead. We're on a mission to evacuate the temple." She brought her lips together like she would burst into tears, but instead she told him the same things his uncle had said over and over.

"He's not dead, probably just masking his presence in the Force."

"Believe what you want." He shrugged, but Charra was already moving rapidly across the platform; motioning to someone in the doorway. Tiam felt Isa's hand pull him back for at least the fifth time and whisk him like a small child back into his seat. He struggled to see beyond the carrier; then Charra came back into view, followed by about two dozen Jedi students.

It was then that Tiam realized his uncle was no longer with them. "Where's Afrim?" The man must have slipped away while he was talking with Charra.

"Off buying us time….playing GAG officer or something." Worry and confusion crossed his face. "Don't worry, he's a big boy." One by one the younglings were pouring into the space vacated by the YVH's. It was a tight fit, but most of the Jedi students were not fully grown, making it possible to fit into the limited space.

Charra took a spot next to Tiam. The boy gave her a hard, cold stare. "Yeh, he'll just mind trick his way."

"Hey, if you got it, might as well use it. Don't look at me with such horror! I know. I know, what would your father say? But Tiam, Afrim's not a Jedi, and neither am I. We don't play by the same rules. So don't worry yourself over it." She pulled at her long red hair and the shook her head. Her own short dark hair had been dyed pink and looked spiky. "Driver, let's get this barge afloat!" And Tiam could have sworn the woman he figured would end up his step-mother was someone he didn't know at all.

DDD

Lieutenant Klaud Greviin led his squad up the central staircase leading to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. He was there to carry out arrest orders for the entire order. Colonel Sanova had assured him few masters or knights would be present. Most had been flying under Alliance command until only two days before when they had unexpectedly deserted at Kuat causing a great loss of fleet strength. Now, the valued warriors were wanted for treason against the Galactic Alliance.

It wasn't up to him to wonder why they had chosen to defect during the pivotal battle. Or why they were resistant to following Colonel Solo's lead. Greviin had been briefed to expect resistance.

After all, this was a sanctuary, a place where weapons other than lightsabers were forbidden. Or so it was said. He had also been instructed to expect a limited amount of violence, as Major Serpa and his troops had the experience of the Ossus take over to draw on. But the reality was no group of beings as powerful as Jedi were going to be easily defeated. He'd need more than the two squads he had with him now and the four who had landed on the roof top to secure this place.

If the Jedi knew of what had transpired on Ossus, how it was no mere protective mission, they would be ready, and they were bound to know. Those beings sensed everything intuitively, there would be resistance. As he climbed the last step he looked up, the Jedi weren't waiting for him to bring the fight inside. They'd come to him.

A hooded man stood point before them flanked on each side by three YVH combat droids. His tall figure was wrapped in a black cloak. No lightsaber was visible, but that didn't mean the man wasn't dangerous. And the droids, they were not expected.

Greviin stepped forward. "You need to allow us to enter your Temple. We have arrest and detain warrants for the Jedi knights and masters and orders to take the younglings into protective custody. Put down your weapons and call off your droids."

The strange man pushed back his cowl revealing a helmet similar to those worn by the guard officers. His visor was raised and Lieutenant Greviin noticed the corner of the man's mouth raise into a smirk. Just great, another cocky Jedi, that's all he needed, a powerful being looking for a fight.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See, it's not my temple to hand over." The man did not move a muscle. A few of the younger guard moved uneasily. Greviin spoke into a wrist comlink and called for more support.

"Sir, raise your hands slowly and remove your cloak and things will go just fine."

"Fine for whom? Certainly not for me, and certainly not for the Jedi who live and work here. And the children who you wish to traumatize, like at Ossus?"

So they knew about Ossus. That was not good, now they would be on the offensive, looking to protect the building from a repeat of the violence that had occurred there. "You don't want violence. Now, Master." His squads raised their blasters and the YV-aitches responded immediately.

"Soldiers Arm!" Came the order from the entry. Facing six command droids covered in lamium armor even with four times as many troops was still an uncertainty. It would be best to hold them off until the back up arrived. Deploying coma gas would be useless, however….

Afrim sensed reluctance in the GAG Lieutenant. Though the man seemed ready to give the needed orders, his heart wasn't in it. Afrim didn't need to hurt the man or his troops, just hold him off long enough for the younglings to escape the Temple and move towards the safe houses. He was a decoy, not a one man attack team. Still, he felt a sense of exhilaration as he faced the two squads. He was defending the Jedi, and even though he was no Jedi himself and never would be, they were, in some way, his people, Force users like himself.

The Lieutenant had called in back up. Afrim knew they would need to move quickly. He was about to take action that would make him a traitor to the Galactic Alliance. If things went sour he might be lucky to spend the rest of his years on the run, not living out the rest of his years at his summer home on Naboo. But he already made that decision a week before when he first came to Coruscant to protect his youngest nephew. This was about Tiam, securing his future and the future of Tuli. This was also for Kyp, and even Zekk. Hell, it was for Murial, for all the Jedi. He felt a giddy rush of adrenaline as the Force flowed freely within him. He smirked at the officer for calling it his Temple when he wasn't even a Jedi.

The guard before him were nervous, tense. The stand off was creating a much needed delay, but this wasn't going to last long. Too many young soldiers, inexperience, nervousness. He'd never been in the military, sat out the rebellion on the sidelines running Tuli, making money, but he didn't need training to read the situation. The Force was speaking clearly to him now.

Afrim felt the thermal detonator as it left the hand of the trooper. He watched as it arced toward him knowing he didn't have enough command of the Force to catch it and throw it back. Instead he waited until the moment it landed at the feet of one of his droids. Both hands shot out from under his cloak and he hit it with a powerful Force shove, those he could do, and the detonator clattered down the steps into the GAG soldiers. It exploded before the troops could dive for cover and as the ringing in Afrim's ears subsided he could hear the groans of the injured.

Only seconds had passed and now the remaining uninjured troops were down low, shielding behind chunks of the durocrete that had formerly been the steps to the front entrance. Their weapons were up and firing. The Why-vee-aitches were in their own attack positions. Systems loaded arms firing rapidly into the heavily armored GAG. Afrim stayed behind them, his own blaster at the ready. He immersed himself in the Force, remembering a technique his father had taught him many years before. He raised his weapon, it was set to stun and fired rapidly. He let the Force guide his targeting, watching body after body fall.

"Pull back!" It was Greviin. Only four GAG remained standing. Afrim called off his droids and they hastened back into the Temple and down the main corridor. There would be precious time before reinforcements arrived, they'd enter without warning, and they surely would include the GAG's combat droids with weapons set to kill.

He had bought the escaping Jedi twenty extra minutes with his delaying tactic. If he regretted the carnage, it didn't show on his face. He still needed to escape the Temple; so far they didn't know his name; and as he thought of the beach house on Naboo, he knew he'd like to keep it that way.

DDDDDDD

Tiam walked next to Lavol down the walk way towards the public transport terminal. The Jedi students had abandoned the decoy troop carrier after several kilometers when Charra had become convinced the GAG would report the vehicle stolen. Rather than risking detection and to avoid a chase they'd never win, they were making the rest of the journey to the safe house via public transportation. Dressed in matching blue uniforms of the Denon Academy, the younglings of Tiam's group traveled under the pretences of being school children on a field trip to the Galactic capital. Twenty other Banthas, eleven and twelve year olds who had not yet built lightsabers, walked in the organized fashion. Charra and two knights in their twenties accompanied the group.

Tiam recognized Livia waiting at the MBT queue. How did she know to be there? Would she talk to Charra and blow their cover? A quick glance from Livia to Charra showed both were playing a game. The MBT stopped and Livia ascended at the front entrance. The vehicle was nearly full as it was the morning rush hour, but MBT's were designed to hold a few hundred passengers and commuters were used to packing in tightly. The group settled into a variety of seats while some stood. It wasn't possible to see the front from the back of the vehicle and only Charra and the knights knew the precise location of the safe house. However, the younglings built the bond they were able to use to connect in communicating.

Everything seemed to be going well. Four stops later, a pair of GAG troops boarded the MBT. Tiam felt the shift in his group mates immediately. They were nervous, but outwardly remained calm. They were, after all, just school children on a field trip, they should be carefree, excited. When the solider came to where Tiam and Lavol were standing, the man suddenly stopped and eyed Tiam's group mate, a Rodian named Dwool, with suspicion.

"Who are you here with?" His voice vaguely bored and menacing. "I've never seen a Rodian from the Denon Academy."

Tiam spoke up, his Denon accent impeccable. "This is my friend Dwool. His father and mine work for Tulli Enterprises, have you heard of them?"

"Of course I have. Just I've never seen a rich Rodian before."

His partner laughed. They're just bored, Tiam reminded himself. They will believe what you project; so act the part. Be ten, be a Denon student. "Why you kids here?"

"It's part of the curriculum, see the capital planet, the museums," he frowned a bit and shook his head with typical apathy. "And visit the senate." He used the Force to keep his voice calm, disengaged.

The GAG officer looked bored again. "Well, have fun. Just remember to stay in the main sections of the city. There are terrorist cells operating in every part of the under city. " The MBT stopped. The first officer pressed his way through the crowded transport. It wasn't difficult since most Coruscanti were more than leery of what that uniform represented. The chatty officer followed, but not before turning to Tiam and offering a salute he no doubt thought would make the boy feel he was his buddy. "We're off to protect you and your friends. Tell that to your father, you met real live GAG officers, protectors of Galactic Freedom and democracy."

"Oh I'll be sure to tell my dad, he just loves what you've done for us!" Tiam shouted after him.

"That was close." Lavol placed the thought in Tiam's head. Through the meld they felt they had only six stops before disembarking. To Dwool in the others, it couldn't be soon enough.

DDDDDDD

Afrim found his way by touch through a side corridor, his right shoulder stung from a dive he'd made after the GAG troops had broken though the entry way. Fast running put the troops far enough behind him that they hadn't seen him bust through a doorway which led into a suite of offices. He'd ordered the YVH droids to the roof landing area to assist the knights and droids fighting there. Afrim had studied the schematics of the Temple extensively. He knew the closest inter wall passage could be found on the ninth level. He would wait there then move down the passage to the five levels to the escape area on sublevel four. He'd make his way through the sublevels to the safe house. He silently thanked his father for providing him with a significant level of paranoia.

He stretched out his senses. He couldn't feel any other beings on that level, but there were others further above. By now the Jedi should have exited the building and headed for the safe houses. A smile played on his face. The passage was too narrow for a fully grown man, but he'd manage to press his back into the wall and hold himself from falling by slowly moving his feet. This was definitely designed with Jedi escape in mind. He eased another ten meters and he took a moment to rest when his feet felt a platform. The shoulder he had rolled onto smarted, but nothing seemed broken.

Just below the platform was a ventilation screen. A swift kick with his foot knocked it into the room, but it took clever maneuvering on his part to follow it. He was in a food prep area on the fourth level. Beyond the counters and cookers he could see daylight through the transparisteel of an exit door, but he did not go that way yet. Afrim turned to what looked like a storage closet or pantry. As the door slid open Afrim smirked; his eyes falling on the airbike resting inside. Charra was thorough, very thorough, and it was good to be working with her again.


	23. Chapter 23

_Endor _

On the sanctuary moon Endor, two Ewok's too young to be fully considered adults by the rites of their tribe were hunting. The older of the two was a nearly pure black male named Zacket. He considered himself the leader since he was taller and had won more fighting matches than his friend and companion Frung. Though Frung was older by nineteen days, time had less meaning than status, and if an Ewok was ready for the trials that would bring him or her to adulthood their age didn't matter.

Frung was thinking about how the Elder had spoken of courage just the night before. How the Ewoks had bravely fought the Empire and won. He would have loved to fight in such battles. Now there was no excitement at all. How could he even pass trials when all that was left was a legend of some Ewok eating monster?

A thunderous sound ripped through the sky above. Frung resisted the urge to run and stared towards the clouds. Zacket's eyes followed to where he had pointed. A black space craft was descending right there before them! Adventure! Perhaps this far away war was coming to the planet, perhaps they would have real trials to bring them into adulthood.

The starfighter settled down on its repulsor struts and nothing moved. The Ewoks stepped slowly toward the vessel, moving only a few centimeters at a time.

Suddenly the canopy popped up and a black suited human followed. The man, they assumed it was a man, given it's shape, landed somewhat awkwardly on the debris strewn forest floor. His left foot contacted first, but his right foot struck loose rocks and he fell to his knees at the edge of a small gully. The momentum of his fall cause him to loose his balance and pitch forward. Zacket and Frung lost sight of the pilot as he tumbled over several loose branches.

Curious, the two came from behind their hiding place and went to the top of the gully. At the bottom of the slope the man lay on his back. ["Let's see what it is"] Frung was angry Zacket had spoken first, Zacket would take the credit for finding the man later when they told their stories around the evening fire to the tribe.

["Not what it is stupid, who it is.] Frung was pleased he at least understood the proper way to address humans.

["Is it alive?] The striped Ewok tugged at the pilot's helmet until it came free. Despite their less then tender care the man remained still. ["He's alive. See, his chest rose."] The second Ewok watched carefully, waiting for another inhalation to prove this human was truly breathing. His patience nearly failed until he saw another movement.

["What is it?] Zacket still refused to say who, much to Frung's chagrin.

["It's a human male, haven't you seen one before?] Frung's furry hand teased at his comrade's shoulder. ["I think it's a Jedi."] He pointed to the lightsaber attached to the suit's belt.

["Jedi? Like Luke Skywalker?"] He poked the pale hairless cheek with his finger. ["We need to take him to the chief. We can't hurt him."]

["Maybe it is a trap."]

["No, the Jedi are friends. This one's hurt, we should take him to the healers."] He startled at the sound of twigs snapping. Zacket pulled at Frung's arm and the two went for a hiding spot in the trees. Through gaps in the foliage they saw a human approaching. He was dressed in the same pilots uniform as the unconscious man, and carried the Jedi weapon.

["Let's go. He doesn't see us. Let's warn the Chief there are humans on our moon."]

["Let's warn him there are Jedi."] Frung corrected.

Corran Horn had landed at the rendezvous point on schedule with several other Jedi. Unable to communicate while in space due to the com silence of StealthX's and their own silence through the Force. Now considered vital since their defection, they were starved for information. Once on the moon of Endor they could communicate via standard comlinks. Static greeted the elder Horn as he tried to locate his son, but he was not worried, though he could not fully feel Valin through the Force, he could sense nothing wrong or distressed about him.

He'd meet up with him soon, and with the others. They had already determined to meet at the old Imperial Command center.

Corran found Kyp Durron laying in the ferns just to the side of the landing pad. He could not feel him at all in the Force, but he was not surprised. The Jedi had masked their presence since leaving Kuat airspace and had not even touched each other through the meld. Still, when he arrived at Kyp he didn't like the look on the younger man's face. Durron was as pale as his tanned skin could ever be and he lay on his back facing the clouds above him. At closer inspection, Corran lifted Kyp's eyelid only to realize Kyp's eyes were fixed and unseeing; he was entranced.

How had he even landed the StealthX and climbed from the cockpit?

"Durron!" Corran's voice was harsh and loud. "Wake up!" Not wanting to press Kyp into a subconscious action in the Force he resisted shaking him. He shouted again and finally received a response.

"Ewoks...ewoks? Don't hurt me, I'ma friend." His head rolled from side to side.

"Dad, he must of hit his head." Corran turned to see his son Valin laughing as he made his way from the area opposite where he had landed. "Anyone begging leniency from an Ewok can't be fully himself."

Corran was inclined to agree with his son, but he couldn't see any signs of injury. He was relieved to see Valin and hear his usual wise-cracks. But he didn't hide his worry over Kyp. Despite his mutterings regarding Ewoks, Kyp had not regained actual consciousness. Corran retrieved Kyp's helmet from the bottom of the knoll. There were no visible marks indicating a blow to the head to help explain his physical condition. He didn't rule out the possibility of oxygen loss, it happened occasionally, even on high tech StealthX's, systems failures that would cause a Jedi to have to go into a hibernation state to conserve energy.

"I don't think it's a head injury, might be a preservation trance." Kyp still had not moved, his eyes were shut tightly. Valin was pretty sure later the Jedi Master would be embarrassed to know the only words he could utter for several minutes were about Ewoks. Valin lifted Kyp's wrist up to get a better look at his vitals monitor which was integrated into every pilot's sleeve. He took one look at the low pulse rate and depressed the button which sent a steam of stimulant intramuscularly.

"That oughta work." Valin stated smugly. "Better than just shouting at him." Corran gave him an equally sarcastic eye roll in return.

Kyp's eyelids popped open and his eyes focused on the two Corellian Jedi kneeling over him.

"Here, give me help Valin, help him sit up." Kyp pulled himself up with a little help from Corran and Valin and looked around.

"I'll assume we made it to the rendezvous point?"

"Ewoks kinda tip you off?" Valin smirked. He'd inherited his father's sense of humor, but unlike his father, he enjoyed joking with Master Durron. "After they helped you climb out of the ship did they invite you to be dinner? I mean to dinner?"

Valin knew something was wrong with Durron when he didn't find the joke amusing. His silence was unnerving. Half a minute passed with the three men just squatting in the clearing. Kyp found his voice and answered. "No, that rusting AT-AT over there did." All three looked to where Kyp was pointing to the fallen troop carrier. Two saplings grew out of the front of the machine where some beings had broken the front view screen. A tangle of vines twisted around what remained of the legs, showing just how much time had passed since the rebellion and the local Ewoks had defeated the Empire.

Kyp swallowed hard. The Imperial relict made him wince. He'd been to Endor once before, a long time ago, he'd spent the night under her forest canopy, but it wasn't to commune with nature. His purpose then had been so clouded; so misguided. Corrupted by the dark side, he'd gone there seeking answers at the remains of Darth Vader's funeral pyre hoping to glean dark energy from the site.

Kyp swayed a bit as he tried to stand unaided. His knee buckled when he put weight on it. He took a few limping steps forward. "You need a medic to take a look at you. Too bad Cilghal's not here." Valin went towards Kyp, but Corran waved him off. Kyp's condition wasn't serious and he'd be more likely to be irritated than grateful for Valin's aide.

"She's on her way." Kyp's voice trailed off. Corran's brow furrowed, but he started back towards his StealthX. Valin, who had started up the trail after his father, turned back to Kyp.

"You can't know that." Valin said impatiently. "How?"

"I don't know, I just do." Kyp rubbed the dirt off his knee and realized though it was tender, it was not swollen. The uniform's material was too durable to have ripped on small pebbles, but a trickle of blood or sweat seemed present on his shin. He ran his fingers through his newly shortened hair, but could not recall how he'd hurt his knee. For that matter he had no recollection of landing on Endor. Something odd had happened while he was spread out in the Force. "I need some time alone. When everyone gathers let me know." He tapped his wrist comlink, and then he turned and made for a clearing he remembered from a long time ago.

Thirty years had passed since he'd been there. A boy, struggling to find answers alone. If he had only his eyesight to rely on Kyp would have never found the spot. Ferns and low shrubbery had grown on the once bare forest floor. Kyp stretched his Force senses to feel for the energy that surrounded this place. It was still there, as it had been for him before.

He had sought the area where Luke Skywalker had set the funeral pyre for the remains of his father. Long ago Kyp had come there convinced Darth Vader's spirit might speak to him and guide his mission. He had felt the Dark Lord's presence and strengthened his resolve. Now, he could feel the Force energy that surrounded most burial sites. But it was not dark, it never had been. Rather, Kyp's own fears had caused him to believe what he wanted to.

He winced as he bent to kneel on the ground. The soil was cool and soothing in his hands, a peaceful place, much like he remembered of the living planet Zonoma Sekot. It was Luke's place of reconciliation. Darth Vader's body had not been burned here by his son; it was Anakin Skywalker's. The man had died redeemed. The man had committed grievous acts during his lifetime and Kyp wondered what Anakin would have done once he came back to the light. Would he have trained his children? Would he have helped restore the Order? How would that have changed the power dynamic internally? And what would he have thought of a young Kyp Durron? These questions were irrelevant. Anakin had not lived but mere moments after his return to the light.

The words his mother had spoken in the cockpit echoed back to him. "Reverse the tragedy." How was he to do that? She had made it clear it was not about changing things that had already happened, but about setting things right in some new way. Somewhere in the forest canopy above an unknown animal called out, its cry answered by another of it's kind, adding to the general cacophony that marked the moon. Not a single hum nor engine of any kind could be heard. He realized the allure of places like this for tourists tired of the usual fancy resort crowds. Kyp breathed deeply the crisp forest air and allowed the stillness to enter him.

After some time meditating, Kyp opened his eyes. He was ready now to return to the others, and build their Order in exile. And Tiam was safe. He could feel it. Kyp stood, feeling a sharp pain behind his knee, and acknowledging he'd need a healing trance later. For now it was time to head back to the others. He stole one last look towards the clearing.

Darth Vader committed horrible crimes while under the power of the darkside. He never had a chance to live long enough to put things right; to set good things in motion. Still, he was redeemed, forgiven, and became one with the Force.

"You made good in the end, Anakin Skywalker. What is it that I can do?"

DDDDD

_Endor _

_Several hours later_

Despite the untouched remoteness of the forest moon, Endor received shipments and craft bearing tourists at least once weekly. Yet compared to the busy planets of Coruscant and Denon, which received over forty new landings per hour, the spaceport at Endor center was ill equipped to handle more than a few small passenger carriers at once, having only a minimal staff of Basic speaking beings and droids to process mostly those who came to the quiet planet for an outdoor adventure.

A lone man sat upon a durocrete barrier near the exit doors to the customs area watching the departure and arrival board with bored disinterest. Dressed in worn dark brown pants and a jacket so green he looked as if he were attempting to blend into the forest itself, and perhaps he was, he sat swinging his legs rather childishly. His handsome features and deep brown hair may have caused just about any female to turn her head, if there had actually been anyone in the terminal at that early hour of the morning, but if anyone did happen to come too close to the man they might find themselves forgetting what caused them curiosity in the first place.

Kyp Durron felt anything but casual as he swung his legs absently. He checked his chrono again, even thought the arrival board clearly displayed the time down to the very second. He'd been on edge since the night before when he'd received the message that the Jedi Temple had been seized by the Galactic Alliance. With no true intel, unable to reach out with the Force without risking detection, the Jedi had nothing more to rely on than gut instinct. However, since opening himself to the Force after Kuat his senses were electrified. His clarity in the Force told him things he felt he shouldn't know. If he'd had the luxury of peacetime perhaps he would have worried, but there was no time for melancholia or indecision.

The Rebellion had succeeded in sending the Empire packing over thirty years ago, yet the beings of Endor hadn't bothered to change the name of the spaceport. Imperial Spaceport, which served what was considered the city center of the forest moon, looked as it had many years before when Luke Skywalker and Han Solo had landed a stolen Imperial ship on its surface. Endor had what it needed, nothing more, and certainly nothing flashy. The tiny customs house and landing arena reminded Kyp of the spaceport on Deyer.

Kyp looked to the small wall screen monitor he'd been watching since 0500 hours. Less than a second later it flashed three times showing a change was about to be posted. The monitor now showed an Anxarta class freighter due for arrival in less than two hours. All that night Kyp had not slept….he'd come to the spaceport that morning with the feeling that something or more likely someone was arriving soon. He had a strong feeling that the in bound freighter held the knights and younglings from Coruscant. Since the Jedi defection, few knights had arrived at the new hidden compound, but more were likely to arrive in the next few days. Nothing significant had been heard from the temple…the official news source was reporting that the temple had been "taken" but Kyp trusted the news as much as he trusted the galaxy leader.

He wasn't sure the moment he felt the tingle between his eyes that marked the presence of his son, he turned his head in surprise, but no one was watching to remark. Tiam was on Denon, many kilometers of space away, but the feeling was too strong, too exact to be anything else. There could be only one source, the unidentified craft. He jumped to the ground and wore a spot in the durocrete pacing until the board updated. The craft, was now listed as "in atmosphere" and showing a Denon registration.

Afrim. It had to be the reason Kyp knew so strongly there was an arrival. He fought his urge to place his presence into the Force; to strike out at his uncle in anger. He'd given him a simple direction. Take Tiam to Denon, keep him safe. Now the rodder had traveled across a war zone with his child. The ship wouldn't land soon enough for him to speak to that man.

After another half hour of aggravated waiting, the ships status had been changed to "docking". A common and relatively simple procedure on Denon or Coruscant, but one that could take as long as two hours for processing if their was a discrepancy of cargo or passengers. Kyp moved up towards the exit doors where two serious humans in Alliance Customs and Security uniforms were stationed. Waiting for his son was out of the question, so with a wave of his hand he walked passed the two guards unnoticed. A long blink of his eyes and the holocams turned to static as he passed.

DDD

Kyp arrived in the docking areas as the freighter's ramp made contact with the landing pad. Several droids and two more uniformed agents were at the base of the ship awaiting the ramps full extension. He resisted the urge to run up the ramp, but instead opened himself to his son. He was rewarded with a sensation not unlike having the wind knocked from you, until he quickly shut down the connection.

Two droids were climbing the ramp when there was a shout heard from the ship's portal. Suddenly, a blur of boy came down the ramp knocking the droids on their unsteady legs sideways towards the ramp struts. The two human officers moved forward to stop him only to realize they were frozen in place. Tiam pressed past their outstretched arms and skidded to a stop in front of Kyp.

"Dad! Is it really you?"

Kyp shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Who else would I be?"

"You're alive!" It was almost a question, and then Kyp understood. His use of the Force to mask his presence was fully perceived by his son as a death. The reality of the days the boy most have spent grieving hit Kyp and he closed the gap between them and all at once lifted Tiam and had his son in a fierce hug. He immersed himself in the familiar smell of the boy's hair and skin and would have held him longer if Tiam didn't begin to talk.

"Dad, put me down, let me see you." When Kyp allowed the boy his footing again he stepped back and noticed there were tears streaming down Tiam's face. Tiam sucked at his bottom lip as he did when emotional and took a quick swipe at his wet eyes. "I felt you die!" He reached up to touch the whiskers on Kyp's cheek. "You need a shave."

"I guess that proves I'm still among the living, dead men don't grow beards, right?"

"Not funny Dad! And you got your haircut, why?" His voice squeaked and Kyp wondered if the boy's voice wasn't changing already.

"Let's do this hygiene chat later, I've got plenty of questions myself. But uh, first." Kyp waved his hand at the Customs agents and their frozen bodies sprang into action. "Wouldn't be very fair to leave them frozen like that."

Both guards drew their blasters. "Stop, he hasn't been processed." One guard moved his left hand towards his commlink while the other aimed at Kyp.

"He doesn't need to be processed, he already has clearance." The two turned and headed in the opposite direction towards the freighter. Kyp watched them motion the droids up the ramp and disappear within the vessel. They'd be occupied for at least an hour. Sure, he could have willed his way into the craft, and he longed to reunite with Charra. But entering the ship bring him a few too many minutes closer to the falling out he was about to have with his uncle.

Falling out. No, that would have required them to actually have a relationship, no this would be more like reprimanding a subordinate. Kyp smiled wryly.

"Tiam, is Afrim the engineer of this whole...operation?" When Tiam's face betrayed the answer, Kyp continued. " All I asked for was to keep you safe, and what does he do...wanders across the galaxy in some freighter risking your life! He could have at least pick a less obtrusive vessel to fly. And why?" Kyp turned back towards the ship, Tiam stopped, confused, and then Kyp leaned in close to his son's ear. "Why does that ship reek of Force sensitivity? Like a living target painted on the side..."

"Ugh, cause it's filled with younglings from the temple. Uncle flew us all here Dad."

Kyp paused mid-rant. "He what?"

Tiam misread his pause for genuine curiosity. "It was a mission Dad, he was awesome! We got everybeing out. That's 247 counting me."

"When did Afrim get to Coruscant?"

"Three days ago, Dad, he helped us a lot! He held off the GAG so we could escape and then we went to this safe house he has."

Kyp stopped, very interested in the information Tiam was providing. "How'd he know the Temple was in trouble?"

"It was Charra. I think she's a spy." He added in a whisper. "When we got there, she was waiting, and when she saw Afrim she..." Tiam's voice broke off when he noticed Kyp's downturned mouth.

Tiam's eyes widened at his mistake. He should have remained silent, now his father was upset.

"She what? Finish the story." Tiam swallowed, and searched for the right way to tell what he saw without making his father mad, but he feared it was a little late for that.

"She looked like she, uh...what's the word, you know, when you already know somebeing. It's like old friends or something. They hugged." He hastily added. "No kisses or anything, but when Charra saw Uncle it was like she..." He searched for the word.

" Recognized him?"

"Yeh, that's the word. There was this feeling in the Force that she knew him already. Weird huh? Livia said they'd lived all over, maybe they lived on Denon. Who knows, Tuli's a big company and all maybe she worked there. Anyway, I never got to ask cause the little kids were all upset and we had to help them calm down. They were all crying and stuff."

DDDDDDD

Kyp and Tiam turned and left the receiving area and made their way to the main customs house lobby. Once there, Tiam tugged at Kyp's sleeve for him to stop.

"Where are you going so fast?"

Kyp had already fished his comlink from his pocket and was making a call to Corran to send a transport. Tiam went to the windows of the lobby and starred out into the space that served as a parking area for transports. Mostly speeder bikes sat along the rail that led out into more forest space. He eyed a red bike with a large black nerf hide seat and chrome piping. He stood in awe with his hands pressed to the window until Kyp came to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. The boy jumped visibly and turned.

"Geez Dad! You scared me to death! Next time, warn me or something. Sneakin' up on me like that.." his voice trailed off into a mumble. "Is that red speeder yours?"

Kyp gave a snort, "all show, no substance. The Cryo-Tech is better." He pointed to a silver model a few meters away. "Has more maneuverability. Cornering's real important when you're out in these forests."

Tiam's eyes had still not left the speeder park. Kyp ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I suppose we could take it out for a ride." He could tell he'd made the boy's day. "Corran said it'll be over an hour before he can get the transport here, and with 246 passengers, they won't be clearing customs anytime soon."

"Really." Tiam's eyes widened with anticipation."

Kyp held the door for his son and ushered him to the speeder park. Closer to the bike Tiam noticed nicks and oil stains, it wasn't new, but by its looks it would be a fast ride. Tiam took the helmet his father offered, and was about to put it on when he paused, his features growing petulant.

"Can I drive?" His eyes pleaded with his father, asking to be trusted. When Kyp took too long to answer, which was all of twenty seconds while he fastened his own helmet, Tiam huff air impatiently. "Figures, you never let me do anything. I'll never get to be a Jedi at this pace." His anger in the Force was great compared to his small size.

Kyp considered his argument and heard his mother's words. She was not speaking to him now, she'd made it clear she would no longer be able to substantiate. Rather, it was the memory of what she had spoken that chastised him. "Let go!"

"Put your helmet on." Tiam did as he was told. The two stood staring at the nerf hide seat, the back of the seat sitting up a little higher than the front. There was plenty of room for two. Kyp climbed on first to steady the bike; then looked at his son. "Sit in front of me." Kyp swallowed trying to look casual and feeling anything but. Tiam no longer looked angry as he calmly took his place.

"You ever do this before?"

"I got it Dad. I rode these in Sims before. Clutch down, throttle back, ease clutch, adjust throttle….." The bike leapt forward, but didn't stall. "Hold On!" And they were off. Kyp found himself involuntarily using the Force to hold himself and his son to the seat, but it wasn't necessary. The boy seemed to have an innate understanding of the swoop. Kyp thought of the stories of a nine year old boy from Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker flew pods at Tiam's age, surely his son could handle the bike.

And he did. The wind rushed by as did the branches of trees and Kyp relaxed enough to feel the exhilaration that came with riding. Tiam whooped and cheered as he maneuvered through the foliage.

Finally they came upon the Jedi base. "Shift down!" Kyp yelled and Tiam followed direction admirably. The repulsor brakes kicked in at second gear and they lowered to the forest floor.

"Astral!" Tiam bounced from the bike and twirled in a circle. "See, I told you I could do it! You just had to give me a chance.

Tiam continued to twirl with happiness, oblivious to the emotions streaming from his father.


	24. Chapter 24

It took three hours before the Jedi evacuees all made their way to the hidden base. They were ferries to the location in a mix of freighters and transports. Most covered the reason for their journey by stating their destination was a wilderness camp a few kilometers west of the Jedi outpost. A few mild mind tricks later all the younglings were safely relocated.

Kyp and Tiam stood at the receiving platform as the last transport arrived. It was early afternoon and the sun provided plenty of warmth and light through the forest canopy. During this time, Kyp gathered from his son the details of Afrim's involvement in the evacuation. What Tiam didn't seem to know, and it came as no surprise to Kyp, was how Afrim was aware the Coruscant Temple was in danger. The Jedi Master was certain he would find the truth in due time from either Charra or his uncle.

The transport alighted a few meters away. A dozen knights, mostly somewhere in their twenties, exited. Then he felt her. Charra stood at the top of the platform, a broad smile on her face. She ran to him and he took her in his arms.

His words were flat and emotionless. "I didn't know if you'd evacuate with us. I'm glad you're safe." She stood an arms distance away; beyond her stood her daughter Livia, looking tired and aggravated. The last to leave the transport, was Afrim. Kyp looked beyond Charra's head to his uncle.

For once, Afrim's self-assured persona was replaced by a tired and humbled look of satisfaction. He nodded to his nephew before adding solemnly. "Have you heard from Ossus yet?"

Kyp was surprised Afrim was even aware of the main Jedi academy. "Not yet. Zekk's there, Jaina too. We'll know soon." Afrim moved past Kyp.

"I could use a hot sanisteam. I don't suppose that's possible here.?"

Kyp followed him as he walked towards the rusted doorways which made up the former base. "Tiam says it was your transport that got them all here?"

"It was." The older man offered no more. He waved his hand at the palm lock. "How do you get in this place?"

Kyp held his hand to the lock for a few seconds. The door opened before them. "With the Force, all things are possible. Except figuring out why you're here. How'd you know enough to go to Coruscant?" Charra had moved a slight distance beyond the two men. She stood now half way between them and a bend in the hallway. A look of apprehension on her face.

"Charra, if you head down this corridor you'll come to an open chamber. Octa Ramis is there. She'll find a place for you and Livia. I'll debrief Afrim and catch up with you later." He didn't move towards her or offer any warmth. Charra scowled but motioned to her daughter and headed down the passageway Kyp had pointed out. Afrim started to follow, but felt a slight tug in the Force. He turned towards his nephew, eyebrows raised. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Got a moment." It was a command, not a question. "Debriefing. My office." Kyp motioned to the door on his right, it's hinges were slightly rusted with time and disuse. He could only guess it had once served some Imp as an office. He'd attempted to clear off a long counter and set up some of his own equipment, but the entire base gave him an odd feeling or wrongness. It was just the memories of what the Empire had done to him and his family, what it had driven him to do. He's never feel settled with them, even if the peace treaties had been signed, a part of him would always remember.

Afrim raised his eyebrows and turned down his mouth, a look of impatience clear on his face. Kyp had been preparing for this talk during the hours he and Tiam waited for Afrim and the Temple's younglings to arrive at their base. He had decided on a strictly business tone with his uncle, and judging by the response he was receiving, the fewer words shared the better.

Afrim entered what could only be classified as a chamber. Decades before it had likely served as an office area at the Imperial outpost, but years later the room had been stripped of all furniture. Layers of dust covered most of the room, but otherwise it would be serviceable once cleaned.

Kyp went to the wide view port. It was filthy with grime and fungus. Kyp noticed Afrim Ishra's black flight suit was covered in layers of dust; his face sweaty and his hair mussed. It must have been a difficult escape from Coruscant and Kyp wanted every detail of the unlikely adventure.

So, uh, Anxarta class, not the top of the line freighter, serviceable though."

"It did its job." Afrim grunted. He recalled his uncle at the meeting the Jedi attended over a decade ago. Afrim affected a friendly attitude, was completely diplomatic and won over the committee on reconstruction with his smile and his words. This man before him reminded Kyp more of Boba Fett. He guessed he wasn't the only member of the family who was moody.

"My boy, supposed to be on Denon. I gave you a simple direction." Kyp greeted Afrim's sour look with his own hard glare.

Afrim countered with expected sarcasm. "You said to keep him safe, I did. His stay on Denon was fairly productive. When this all blows over, you should let him stay with me. I've a lot I could teach him."

"I'm trying, really trying to wrap my mind around how you of all people rescued a rather enormous group of younglings from the Temple; oh and if what Tiam told me is correct, how you single handedly held off the GAG troops to give them time to evacuate." You flew him across a war zone in a freighter filled with other Force sensitives, did you ever stop to think what a beacon that was? Jacen Solo could have found you, wouldn't have hesitated to blow that ship away and call it an unfortunate accident."

"But he didn't. And don't think I'm that cocky, just the odds were in our favor since Solo had most of his fleets mobilized in a completely different region of the galaxy. It's not like he stormed the temple himself. That would have been a problem."

"Why do you want to help us? We can't pay, we can't publicly acknowledge you, we don't even have power anymore. We're fugitives."

Afrim chose to stay by the doorway. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't think you were one for a touchy feely care and share. Just take it for what it is, and by the way, you can keep the freighter, doubt you'll be staying here for long. My people have been poking around, but it's been really quiet . Solo's flying under the radar. Just know I'll be in touch if there's anything."

What makes you think I'm gonna trust you or your intel?"

The doorway framed Afrim's profile as he turned to leave. "Nothing."

"Why don't you start by telling me how it is that Charra, our information specialist, came to be your acquaintance?" Whether subconscious or not, there was the slightest Force persuasion in Kyp's voice. If Afrim could detect it, he acted as if he had chosen to turn, to face the nephew that would never be able to see past the sin he committed against him.

Afrim's face was tired, lined. His words came out gently, with almost a quiet sincerity, but Kyp paid no mind to their tone. He was sure Afrim was trying just as hard to influence him. He'd have to try harder than that to convince him of anything. "We've worked together before, during the war, she's very skilled at getting the necessary information, and she's trustworthy, and I don't say that about too many people."

Kyp frowned, "Well, that's really helpful, since I value every word you say. It just seems a little too convenient this whole-'we used to work together'…lucky coincidence she just happened to get employed at the Jedi Temple at the same time you get me shoved back into your life."

"I didn't hire her to spy on you specifically-"

"Don't talk about her like she's a prostitute. You don't get to buy everything you want Afrim. "

"You know what I mean. Her information enabled me to help with the evacuation. You have to admit your internal intel was lacking. That's why I sent her." Afrim held Kyp's stare for a few seconds before he blinked. Their face to face discussion was clearly making him uncomfortable, and Kyp liked it that way.

"I could really use some stimcaf, know where they have any on this Force forsaken moon?"

"Caf? Afrim, I'm talking to you about something serious and you're asking about caf. "

Afrim gave an amused laugh. "The situation is at it is. I don't have to explain to you. I'm not here to garner your friendship. Your younglings are safe, you got your son back, it's not my job to play couples counselor with you and Charra. Work it out. " He turned on his heel and left the room. Kyp resisted the urge to force him to remain. It was obvious Afrim had already given him all the information he was going to. If he needed answers, they would have to come from Charra.

DDDDDDDD

After Afrim exited, Tiam came bounding in. "We got most of the supplies unloaded. Even Livia helped out, can you believe it? Are Livia and Charra gonna stay with us?"

"No, I had Master Ramis arrange something for them."

"Dad, you seem really mad. Did I do something?" Kyp went to his son and touched his cheek.

"Course not, I, uh...I've just been really preoccupied with setting up the base here. And I think it might be a good idea if we have our own space away from Charra for a little while."

Tiam frowned. "Now I get it, it's what I said. You're mad at her, Dad, Charra didn't do anything wrong. She's just tryin' to help."

Kyp sighed and smiled, but it wasn't very convincing. "I know, but I just need to work some things out, grown-up stuff." He found himself evading the child, he was just as confused as his son. "Look, we'll talk more about this later. Why don't you ask Master Horn what you can do to help. Make yourself busy, okay?"

"Tiam." This came from the small blonde girl standing in the entry way. "Here you are! You promised me you'd help unload supplies; then you disappeared." She'd crossed the room and seeing Kyp, bowed politely, remembering the manners instilled by three years of Jedi training. "Master Durron, I'm sorry to interrupt." Kyp smirked at the girl. He felt a strange discomfort coming from his son.

"Lavol, my dad and I were having a discussion."

Kyp turned to his son. The boy didn't look irritated. "No, Tiam and I are done. Go put him to work."

Lavol grasped Tiam's hand in her own and gently dragged him to the doorway. Then Kyp realized what his son's emotions were all about. It had happened, too soon for Kyp's taste, but Tiam had it sweet on Lavol, and from what he could tell, the little Corellian liked his son even more.

DDDDDD

She found him standing in a bare room. His arms were folded across his chest and his gaze fixed on something outside the view port.

"Am I disturbing your meditations?"

"No, had enough of that for a few days. I'm liking reality, feels good. Except for the part where you and my uncle are business partners. I'm not liking that so much." Charra lowered her head and closed her eyes briefly. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed the truth. "When I was scattered in the Force I fell into a trance. I think somehow I ejected from my Stealth, smashed my knee when I landed. But I don't really remember. Corran and Valin found me."

"But while entranced, I," she waited patiently for him to decide if he would share. "I saw my mother. Completely. She spoke to me. Then I sort of blacked out."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to trust you. Convince me she was right."

"I did some work for Afrim a few years ago. About three months ago he contacted me about swapping intel. It wasn't anything for his personal gain. And I'm savvy enough to not let out any information that could harm the Order. Together we just monitored the situation and made a plan in case there was trouble. Your uncle held them off long enough for the rest of us to evacuate. He used his own safe houses and freighter to ferry us here. What ever he may have been, you have to accept that they did this to help us, not for any personal gain."

He pivoted on his good leg and leveled a gaze so potent she had all she could do to resist the urge to back away. "I've enough to deal with without this complication. Afrim Ishra does nothing that doesn't somehow advance his own personal needs. Don't be naïve enough to think he suddenly sprouted a conscience. And..." He pointed his finger in her face. "Think you can cover for him." Kyp limped down the corridor towards the exit.

A few minutes later Charra found Kyp leaning against the building's outer wall. He reached down and rubbed the side of his knee just as Charra came through the portal carrying a med pack. "Let me take a look." She motioned him to an over turned log a few meters away and he followed. Their backs pressed into the spongy surface of the rotting log. Charra hadn't looked him in the eye since his words within the communications center. Now she bent forward and occupied herself with unbuckling his boot. She took great care to not move his leg as she removed it from his boot.

She went to his sock and began to roll it off. He reached down and touched her arm. His words were gentle. "It's not broken." She paused and looked at him. He noticed for the first time ever how tired she looked. Dark circles under her sad eyes. Her full lips down turned. "You don't have to be so tender. Just roll up the pant leg and I'll put some Bacta gel on it."

"You don't believe me." Her words were almost a whisper, nothing like her usual self.

"It's not about that. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was just another job. You're a good actress." "Exactly how well did you know Afrim? Did you sleep with him?"

The candor of his words shocked her and she dropped his foot causing him to wince, but if she noticed she no longer seemed to care. "What? He's twenty years older than me."

"So, some women like that kind of thing."

"Not me, I make it a point to only date younger men." She picked up the Bacta gel and spread a liberal amount over his knee.

"So you're saying it was just business?" When she didn't stop nor answer, he placed his hand over hers.

She turned her amber eyes to face him. "It's just you who I want to follow around the galaxy."

"Yeh, but we may be in for quite a ride." There was mirth in his eyes followed by a lopsided smile. "Sure you want in with the Jedi? We're traitors, rebels, criminals."

"Sounds dangerous." Charra moved on her hands and knees working her way from his knee to his chest. "And a little fun. Never been a fugitive." She paused long enough to part the layers of his tunic. Her lips felt warm and soft as she teased him. After barely a minute her lips made it to his face. "Tell me more, Master Jedi." It wasn't necessary for him to explain in words as she captured his lips with her own. Her warmth and genuine feelings of longing and trust overwhelmed his senses. "You know I love you."

He felt his eyes grow wet. It'd been a long day and he was sleep deprived. Still, he didn't want her to see him all emotional. But he thought about his parents and their unabashed love. He looked up and Charra caught the glint in his eye. She brought her forehead to his, ran her hands through his hair.

"You're everything to me." He choked out, and now she wore a twin expression of tearful joy.

And he knew in his heart this love would have no end.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Yesterday to Tomorrow**

_Deyer _

_Soon after the end of the Confederation War _

The seat on the new ship was big enough to accommodate a wookie. He pulled his feet tighter to his chest, making certain that the blanket still covered him. No matter how fancy the ship, how upgraded the technology, space was still cold. And sitting for hours in the co-pilot's chair, keeping his father company while learning how to fly, was not exactly the best way to keep the blood moving. But he couldn't complain. His father was finally starting to treat him like the Jedi student he was, and not some pampered civilian in need of constant protection.

Tiam glanced at his father's profile in the pilot's seat. He sat upright, hands loosely on his legs, eyes closed. Still as death; yet totally aware. Rather than sleeping, his father was in some sort of Jedi restorative trance, something he was still lightyears away from performing. He could barely hold concentration for a 20 minute meditation let alone a restorative trance. Yet, his dad looked so peaceful, and maybe he was. They were headed to Deyer, the planet he'd been born on , and the only place the Jedi Master had ever really know peace.

His Dad had taken over his training when Uncle Zekk went missing after the war. Dad insisted Uncle Zekk would return-that it was just temporary, but Tiam knew he was bluffing, that he couldn't really tell whether Zekk was dead or alive. About a month after Zekk's disappearance Tiam got the courage to ask Master Solo what she thought. Her answer was surprisingly honest, not watered down or made pretty for a child's ears. Jaina, like his father, could feel neither life nor death. Tiam worried he'd have an empathic reaction around her, they'd seemed to have grown more intense the more he deepened his connection to the Force. Nothing bad happened probably since Jaina was calm and at peace with Zekk's loss. Not so much so in regards to her feelings surrounding the death of her brother. Something far greater had happened to her emotionally when she went against her brother Jacen. Dad had reminded him that she had lost a twin, a half of herself, at her own hand. In the Force she was a bit of a void, unreadable to him. Dad told him it was just her own way of protecting herself.

Some part of him had emptied itself of feeling during the recent conflict and made it possible to accept that Zekk might never return. Might never be his master. He had spent a few weeks trying to contact him in the Force. There was nothing there, not the warmth he associated with his uncle, nor the static tingle his uncle's presence made him feel, but then he had never lost anyone before, not counting the few days he'd thought his dad was gone, no he had never really lost Dad, just been confused about it all. It made Tiam appreciate how the average being felt without the Force speaking to them. It was maddening wondering about someone when there were no answers. After two weeks of trying to make deals with the Force to no avail, Tiam began to understand why his father was calm, and though he wanted his uncle's return desperately, Tiam was learning the maturity of Jedi acceptance , that sometimes, one doesn't get what is desired.

Somethings in life stayed the same. Uncle Afrim still insisted he go to Denon to learn to appreciate the finer aspects of electronics. Sure, video sims were fun and his time spent testing new products were astral, it didn't make up for the fact that he had as much desire to go into a career in business as he did a career in sanitation. And Afrim's review of the company's finances were almost always more effective than a sleeping drug. But being on Denon met he had time to be with his mother and sisters.

When Tiam had originally left Denon for Jedi training he knew he was different; this had started when he was about six. Now, as he watched his sisters and cousins play he felt protective over them. He wanted them to stay safe, to never have to know war. He wondered if it was a sense of duty that he was getting from being a Jedi student. Any sense of superiority he might get was quickly ended by any one of his relatives, who would just as easily tickle and tease him as they would his sisters. He was special to them, because he was part of their family, and nothing more.

Besides his mother, there were lots of women in his life. Lavol remained his best friend and occasionally accompanied him to Denon. Aunt Kyra always seemed to have business on Coruscant, but Tiam knew better, she just liked stopping by to check up on all of them. Livia was still a pain in the butt, but she was family, so he couldn't be rid of her now. And Charra, his step mother, was as lively as ever. She was still an information scientist at the Temple, still changed her hair as often as her clothing, and still kept a watch over all of them. In fact, he wondered if Charra worked for Aunt Kyra now, the way the two of them always seemed so close.

Dad was bossy, and seemed preoccupied even more now than he had during the war. A new leader, Nastasha Daala had come to power after Jacen Solo's death, and Dad couldn't hide his distaste for her. His father seemed to be in meetings every day with the other Jedi Masters. Now that he was eleven his father heaped more training on him, and sometimes he just wanted to escape to the other training facility several solar systems away.

But he knew that would never happen. Dad was over protective, and there seemed no end in sight.

DDD

"We're going to be coming out of hyperdrive in ten minutes Tiam. Run me through the procedure." Kyp's voice startled Tiam out of his thoughts, his father had never let him run through the post-hyperdrive checks. He sat up in the co-pilots seat and gave his father a line by line description of the instruments to check and the protocol for entering atmosphere. He thought he had it all wrong when his father displayed no reaction.

"Well, that would keep us from burning up on entry." Was all he said before beginning the real reversion sequence himself. His silence was something new, probably related to his worries after the war ended.

Dad had been awfully quiet during the flight and Tiam had buried his face in a holonovel about the rebellion since Livia was whining about how long the trip took and Charra had spent most of the trip sleeping. Dad was weird like that now, always looking like his mind was some place else.

DDD

An hour later the newly named Horizon class star yacht _Scintillation_ landed gracefully on public access pad. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon allowing only a dim light to remain. The first to leave the ship was Tiam, followed closely by his defender droid Isa; its constant presence had once annoyed him to the point of whining, but he was learning to ignore her. There wasn't a single adult he spoke to who would see things his way. He was a high profile child, the galaxy was not safe, he needed protection, end of discussion. So he stopped fighting and decided to accept her presence as a companion of sorts, much like C3PO was for the Solos.

As the group stepped onto the ground Tiam ran a tired hand over his face. The flight hanger wasn't much, basic durocrete and transparisteel, but beyond he could see the ocean stretch out for kilometers. His father was right, this was one watery planet. But apart from the fact his father once called this place home, he had felt no excitement over being there. The opposite was true of Kyp who had bounded down the ramp holding hands with Charra. His dad was in love, and had fallen hard. He totally wasn't into girls, though everybeing told him, just wait, his turn would come. He didn't want it to.

A tan transport greeted them and whisked them across the hanger to customs. "Welcome home, Master Durron." Kyp handed the officer Tiam's identicard. Registered his weapons and ushered them into the main terminal.

"There's suppose to be a speeder waiting for us." Charra looked around for a sign of a driver. "Kyra arranged it."

"Astral." Yawned Tiam. He and Livia sluggishly followed the adults to a droid standing by the exit doors. The drive wouldn't be lengthy, their new home was in Deyer's main port city, and Tiam was thankful for that. With the unbound energy of a child Kyp couldn't contain the joy of showing off "his" planet. After the twentieth, "I can't believe how much it's changed." Exclamation they arrived at their destination.

"All I want to know is where's my bed. I'm so tired." Livia was whiny, but Tiam could understand. Being in the Scintillate for forty hours had to be dull if you couldn't pilot it.

"Your bed is in this house." The speeder stopped before a two-story home made of brick and lots of transparisteel with rounded protrusions on all four sides of its square form. Each protrusion held a balcony. "I hope everyone likes it, I didn't pick it out, Kyra did, or some agent for her did."

Charra's mouth hung open a moment before she gathered herself. The two children raced each other inside and up the stairs.

DDD

"I love this house!" Livia exclaimed as she eased herself into the pool float. "I slept just like a princess last night in that big fluffy bed." She absently reached to the arm rest of the float and found it empty. "I just wish we had a server droid rather than your baby droid Isa."

"What's your point, bantha breath?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your sister? Please!" She rolled her eyes, and despite the seriousness of her voice she laughed and splashed at the water. It missed Tiam by meters, but he caught on to her mood and shot a small trickle of water back at her with the Force.

"Hey! Thirsty? I was gonna get something in the kitchen, want anything?"

"Are you feverish? You're getting me something?"

"Yeh, don't make me change my mind."

"Ok, I want some of that fizzylime, 'kay?"

"Got it". Tiam scrambled to his feet and danced blissfully towards the large black and white tiled kitchen. He was busy pouring the second glass of fizzylime when his sensitive hearing picked up on the conversation his father and Charra were having in the other room.

"This place is so lovely Kyp, I could stay here forever."

"If we had real peace..." His voice trailed off and Tiam could hear no more. It was likely they were kissing. That would be nothing new, it seemed that Charra and his father were as gross as a couple of teenagers always kissing and touching each other.

Soft music, the kind Tiam thought of as "candy songs," began to play in the other room, and Tiam, despite not trying to consciously tap into his father's mood, realized the couple were now dancing. His father's mood was so joyous he couldn't help but smile. Grown ups might be a little hard to understand, and his father might be bossy, but he liked him happy, and that emotion had pretty rare lately.

Tiam turned before he heard the soft padding of wet feet on the tile behind him.

"What's taking so long?" Livia asked. Tiam placed his finger to his lips and silently pointed towards the living room. Livia's brows furrowed in confusion and at the same time both children heard Kyp's voice.

"Come on in and join us."

As soon as they entered the room, Tiam and Livia saw their parents entwined happily.

Kyp and Charra were dancing together; Kyp's hands were upon her stomach and his mouth was close to her ear. "Is that what I think?" Tiam heard him whisper. Charra turned to him, the answer in her eyes. "Tiam, come here and join us, you too Livia." The four held each other and swayed briefly to the sound of the music. "We're family now, whatever happens, we'll stay together."

"Dad, that means no more sending me off to Denon for my safety, I'm almost an apprentice now. I can take care of myself." Tiam's confusion from his father's look of concern quickly faded as he saw him smile, delight in his eyes.

Kyp reached down and took his son's chin in his hand. "My boy, I'm so proud of you." He then pecked his son's cheek affectionately. The boy flinched as all children do under too much emotional attention and replied.

"Ah Dad!"

_Kyp Durron wrapped his arms tightly around his family. It was not a dream. It was his life, and it was very very good._


End file.
